Return To The Homeland, Sort Of
by Illuminet
Summary: [CO FFT and FFTA] When Marche, his brother Doned, and his two friends, Mewt and Ritz read a mysterious book, they find themselves in a fantasy world known as the Kingdom of Ivalice...(COMPLETE)
1. The Old Hero

Return To The Homeland (Sort of)  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) the characters appearing in this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/ Square Enix. I make no claim to them.  
  
Note: To be honest, I've never played Final Fantasy Tactics Advance before, so descriptions on certain things will probably be way off, but hopefully you won't mind to much.  
  
"..."-Indicate speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
------  
  
Another place...  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
The old man says to the empty blackness all around him. His red eyes scan the area.  
  
"This can't be Ivalice..."  
  
He began walking, not being able to judge where he was. He kept walking, for how long, he could not be sure, but his body, being as old as it was, began to suffer from over extertion. He found himself hit the ground, as his mind succumbed to the darkness.  
  
'What has happened...?'  
  
A light pierced his vision. He rose up suddenly, angered when he did, due to the soreness of getting up so fast. He clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out in pain. He looked in awe as light now filled the entire emptiness.  
  
'Nothing is here...what is this place?'  
  
He thought to himself curiously.  
  
"Your in limbo, brother."  
  
A soft, feminine voice said. He turned to it, seeing a young woman with pale skin and long blonde hair. She had a simple white dress that almost blended in with the light. The old man's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Alma...but you had died...?"  
  
The young girl smiled.  
  
"I brought your spirit here, Ramza, but your physical body has been destroyed..."  
  
She began, but the man, Ramza, cut her off.  
  
"WHAT?! What has happened to me?"  
  
He started panting heavily before his eyes opened wide upon remembering what had happened to him.  
  
:::FlashBack:::  
  
Germinas Peak, Remote Hut  
  
Ramza had been living out most of his old life in solitude. All of his other friends had died of old age, most of them at the age of eighty seven or a bit higher. His sister Alma had died at the age of ninety four, truly leaving Ramza all alone. He was incredibly strong for his age, now at the age one hundred nine. He had out lived them all.  
  
"All are gone except for me, it seems..."  
  
He had been cutting grain for storage with a long scythe. It was a hot summer day in August. He lived in a secluded area near the base of the mountain, where he made his way through life as a farmer, staying away from the rest of the world.  
  
'I feel my time of heroics are over...Delita...King of all Ivalice, has cursed it with a dark fate...'  
  
Ramza whipped a bead of sweat from his brow on a long sleeved shirt. He leaned against his giant scythe, taking off the large straw hat that adorned his head, and fanning himself off with it. Ramza often took a break at around this time, and pondered Ivalice's fate. Delita seemed to be ageless, his body never growing old and frail like Ramza's. Ramza suspected he had achieved immortality, but how, was beyond Ramza's knowledge.  
  
'I can only hope the next generations produce enough Heroes to slay him...It's a pity. What has happened to you Delita?'  
  
Ramza knew that the world cried out for a warrior to banish Delita, whose tyranny plagued it with war, famine and disease. He prayed upon the weak, only accepting the strong to be worthy of living. Ramza shook his head in disgust. The world he tried to deliver from the darkness ended up being swallowed up even more. He would have to evade all attempts Delita made on his life when he was younger. It was only the last forty years that Delita stopped his heretic hunt for Ramza and his band of Heroes. Ramza felt that he could not fight any longer, since the occasional fight to protect his land from bandits left him to tired and weary of battle.  
  
'Sometimes I wonder if Delita is even conscious of what he is doing...it would be more than enough to leave both Teta and Ovelia turning into their graves...'  
  
Ramza often wondered if things would be different had Delita's younger sister, Teta, had survived. She had been killed before his very eyes. Ovelia, Delita's wife and the Queen of Ivalice, was said to be killed in a bandit attack within the ruins of an old church in Zeltenia, or so it was said.   
  
'The wind has changed...'  
  
Ramza felt today was going to be a grim day. Something in the air was not right to him. He felt the crunching of grass behind him, and the slight clang of armor. He knew who it was, even before the person said spoke.  
  
"I've found you, Ramza."  
  
The voice of Delita seemed calm, but Ramza sensed a deeply suppressed rage within it. He turned to the King of Ivalice, who was dressed in dark black armor and a red cape. It was as Ramza thought, Delita looked the same as he had the day they were still best friends, as close as brothers. Delita's blue eyes were as cold as ice to Ramza.  
  
"You have become obsessed with power, that you would even sacrifice your mortal body to Lucavi for your an immortal one..."  
  
Ramza could sense the power of the Zodiac running through Delita, all eleven stones that Ramza had thrown in different reaches of the ocean were in Delita's body, how it was unknown to Ramza, but he also sensed the Leo Holy Stone, the one Ramza never found. Delita smirked as Ramza grit his teeth in rage.  
  
"You were always better than me before, Ramza, but now, with this new body, I'll crush you like an insect under my heel...or you can just bow down to me like all others."  
  
Ramza spat at the ground at Delita's feet. Ramza decided that angering Delita would be the best way to impede his judgment.  
  
"Please Delita, your nothing more than a peasant boy dressed in the royal clothing of the King but you play your role so disgustingly. I'd sooner die than bow to a tyrant like you."  
  
Delita's eyes flared with anger at the insult.  
  
"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!!"  
  
Delita rushed at the old man, drawing his sword, intent on cutting the Ramza in two. Ramza stayed put calmly. Delita grinned when the blade was about to tip Ramza in the mid section, but his eyes widened in surprise as he swerved off in a different direction, as Ramza deflected the blow with his scythe blade, before using the wooden shaft to strike Delita off his feet, before twisting again, striking Delita with the back of his blade, sending Delita colliding with the soft dirt. Delita groaned.  
  
"Even in your old age, your certainly impressive with all that experience you've obtained through the years. If I had known you picked up such useful tricks out here in the world, I would have tried it myself some time. It really doesn't matter though. With my immortal body, it's only a matter of time before you tire out."  
  
Ramza knew that Delita was right, he couldn't out last Delita's youth. He brought the scythe up.  
  
"That may be so, Delita, but it won't easy for you."  
  
The two began battling in earnest. Ramza used his length advantage to attack Delita with the scythe. Delita could hardly touch him. Delita would often times try and cut the wooden shaft of the scythe, but Ramza made sure he guarded with it's blade. Delita started to move faster and faster, his moves starting to penetrate Ramza's defense. But Ramza held, counter attacking with the scythe when he could. Finally Delita slowed to a stop, not a moment out of breath. Ramza, on the other hand, was panting heavily and leaning against the scythe.  
  
"You've been doing well Ramza, but it'll end here. Let me show you a new Summon attack Lucavi has bestowed upon me. With it, I can pretty much destroy the world."  
  
Delita said, with an insane glint in his eyes. Ramza growled.  
  
"So, your going to resort to magic over a physical duel, huh? You really have changed, Delita...you could easily finish me off if we kept fighting like we were, so why don't we continue."  
  
Delita laughed at Ramza's words.  
  
"You've got plenty of fight left in you, Ramza, and your the strongest opponent I've ever faced, but Your petty attempts at surviving bore me. That's why I'm gonna finish you off with my ultimate attack."  
  
Ramza scoffed at Delita.  
  
"Your just a coward, Delita, who doesn't want to stain his sword, and have others do your dirty work...your a sad man."  
  
Delita narrowed his eyes in anger, but quickly calmed down.  
  
"Enough...now then, let your fury scorch this land black with unholy fire. BAHAMUT ZERO!"  
  
As Delita said that, Ramza's eyes widened as he saw a massive six wing dragon fly down from the clouds.  
  
"This is not good..."  
  
The dragon let loose a giant beam of light down upon him. Ramza's vision went white.  
  
:::FlashBack:::  
  
"I remember now..."  
  
Ramza looked at his old hands, before clenching them into fists.  
  
"So I am dead now...that dragon he summoned...it was far greater than the original."  
  
Alma nodded.   
  
"Your physical body is dead, brother, but you can be revived. By the time you see the world it may be a very different place. You should use this time to recover what remaining strength you have..."  
  
Ramza looked at her oddly.  
  
"Why can I be revived? If my body is destroyed, there are no means by which I can come back."  
  
Alma shook her head.  
  
"You are a warrior with hundreds of years of experience. The Gods believe you to be the only one who can stop Delita, but your physical body must have a long time to restore to what it use to be. Until that time, you will be sent to a place where the Gods have not touched, where there is no influence from the Gods. A place where humans have influenced the world."  
  
Ramza looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Wait, a world without a higher influence within it...can such a place actually exist?"  
  
Alma smiled.  
  
"You'll see it soon enough. For now, just rest..."  
  
Ramza did not hear anything else as he slipped into darkness once more, his vision of Alma becoming distorted.  
  
***TBC*** 


	2. Snow Ball Fight

Chapter 2  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) the characters appearing in this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/ Square Enix. I don't claim any of them.  
  
Note: As stated before, I haven't played this game. Any characters in it's story may have different roles from what was originally, so please bare with it.  
  
"..."-Indicate speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, School yard  
  
Many kids wondered about in the snow filled streets of St. Ivalice. Many dressed in thick clothes to keep warm. Some kids made snow men, or angels in the snow, but most played snow ball fights. A particular gang of kids were facing each other off. Four tall boys looked down to two younger kids, one a boy dressed in an oversized gray coat, and the other a young girl dressed in pink that matched her hair. Right now the boy stood stiffly by the girl, as if intimidated by the older boys. The girl had her hands on her hips, glaring at the them. One of the older boys stepped up, dressed in a thick green sweater and a blue snow scarf.  
  
"This sucks. Why do you weaklings have to be here? Man, its no fun being paired up against you two. This is going to be boring..."  
  
The boy looked down at the younger boy carefully.  
  
"Hey Mewt, you don't have that precious teddy bear of your today, huh?"  
  
Mewt stared down at the ground.  
  
"..."  
  
Another boy stepped besides the other one.  
  
"Of course he doesn't Lyle. He probably doesn't want it getting dirty in one of our snow ball fights."  
  
the boy snickered as another one came up.  
  
"It was a precious gift from his mommy, Corin..."  
  
The boy then turned to Mewt.  
  
"It's reeeaalllyy important to you, huh?"  
  
Mewt looked a bit scared, while the final boy lined up besides the other one.  
  
"Awww look Guiness, your gonna make him cry."  
  
The boy said, laughing at Mewt along with the other boys while he bit his lip. The girl gritted her teeth in annoyance as a vein appeared on the side of her head.   
  
"Ritz..."  
  
Mewt began saying to the girl, not wanting her to get into a fight. the older boys laughter was short lived as a young boy stood besides Mewt. He was dressed in a thick navy blue sweater with a red scarf around his neck. He had long blonde hair, almost as long as Ritz's. He stared coldly at the boys, while none of them could hold their stares against his. The boy who last spoke to Mewt now spoke to the other young boy, but with slight intimidation in his voice.  
  
"What do you want, new kid?"  
  
The boy remained silent as Lyle looked toward him, before turning to his friend that spoke.  
  
"Don't bother, Lesley, he won't answer back..."  
  
He smirked at the young boy.  
  
"He's just like a little girl."  
  
Ritz finally exploded at the comment Lyle made to the new kid.  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT! THAT'S TOTAL CONTEMPT AGAINST WOMAN...!"  
  
Before Ritz could keep ranting, the boy put a hand on her shoulder. Ritz look towards him, but he was looking at the older boys calmly. She breathed heavily, calming down.  
  
"Why don't we just get this snow ball fight started?"  
  
She said. Everyone nodded. She then turned back to the new boy.  
  
"Just tell them your name. You don't want to be called new kid forever, do you?"  
  
Everyone stared at him. The boy just sighed.  
  
"Marche..."  
  
He said in a soft voice. Once everything was settled, Mewt stared at Marche apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry Marche..."  
  
He stared at the ground again in shame.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong here."  
  
Lesley was set up as judge, while Lyle, Corin and Guiness got ready with snow ball. they called an extra boy to help their team. Marche, Mewt and Ritz also got ready, and called an extra girl to help. Once everything was set, Lesley held up his hand.  
  
"Is everyone ready?"  
  
Once the two teams nodded, Lesley brought his hand down.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Lyle attacked first, throwing a snow ball at Mewt's direction. It hit Mewt solidly in the chest. Lyle soon found his face full of snow as Marche hit him. Guiness aimed at Mewt also, but he dodged a ball thrown at him by the girl on Marche's team. He threw his ball at Mewt, hitting the boy in the leg. Corin also threw a snow ball at Mewt, but it was intercepted with another snow ball Marche threw. Corin was surprised at Marche's aim, and soon found a snow ball hit his mouth, courtesy of Ritz. They played on, most of the time, Mewt was the target for the other team. Ritz finally noticed this and barely hit Guiness. Lyle smirked at Mewt.  
  
"Hey Mewt, you should just bust your butt and run away."  
  
Corin smirked also.  
  
"That's the only thing your good at is running away, ain't it Mewt?"  
  
Mewt remained silent.  
  
"..."  
  
Ritz growled at the older boys.  
  
"Hey, stop that!"  
  
Lyle looked towards her.  
  
"Look, were just having a real snow ball fight here."  
  
Ritz scowled at him.  
  
"So you say, but all you do is peg Mewt all the time."  
  
Marche went by Mewt's side.  
  
"Are you alright, Mewt?"  
  
Mewt nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, Marche."  
  
Corin pointed to Mewt.  
  
"See? He says it's fine by him. He doesn't care."  
  
Ritz turned to Corin.  
  
"Oh, really? Tell me, if it wasn't fine by him, what would you do?"  
  
Corin threw a snow ball right at Mewt's head, making the boy fall into the snow.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Mewt held his head as Marche looked at him, seeing blood coming from beneath his hands.  
  
"You cut his fore head..."  
  
Marche said slowly, picking up what was left of the snow ball that landed on Mewt's jacket. He crushed it, finding a fairly big rock in the palm of his hand. He turned to Corin.  
  
"You dare use a rock...!"  
  
Marche was a very calm and collective boy. No one really saw him when he was angry, but when everyone caught a sliver of it, they backed away slightly, as Marche glared at them with piercing blue eyes. Corin spoke up bravely but he was extremely nervous.  
  
"Hey...I don't know...anything about a rock...I just threw a snow ball..."  
  
He said, trying to shrug off his nervousness. Guiness turned to Ritz, feeling Marche's narrowed eyes on his back.  
  
"Mewt was your weakest player. Of course we were aiming at him..."  
  
Lyle finished the sentence.  
  
"It's the best way to get points ya know? How else were we gonna win if we don't make any points, huh?"  
  
Ritz glared at him.  
  
"You mean your gonna win by using any means possible. Like putting rocks into snow balls and trying to knock someone out. You guys are nothing more than a bunch of cheating scumbags. That's why I hate boys like you!"  
  
Lyle was fed up with Ritz's words.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up you white haired brat."  
  
Ritz looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
Guiness made a face at her.  
  
"Even though you dye it, your heads totally white!"  
  
Corin joined in.  
  
"Yeah Granny! Don't try and deny it!"  
  
Upon saying those things to Ritz, her face twisted in rage and embarrassment.  
  
"Wha...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
Before she could speak further, a teacher called all the students in.  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, After school  
  
Mewt, Ritz and Marche all where walking home together from school. Mewt spoke up the two others.  
  
"Uh...thanks for your help..."  
  
Ritz turned to him.  
  
"Don't mention it. I can't stand bullies who pick on weaker people. Their all just a bunch of jerks!"  
  
Ritz said. Mewt then turned to Marche, who seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Do you have any plans, Marche?"  
  
Marche kept walking, ignoring Mewt at first. Mewt tried again.  
  
"Marche? are you alright?"  
  
Both Mewt and Ritz finally saw Marche come out of his trance and look at them.  
  
"Hm? Yeah...Why go you ask?"  
  
Mewt looked down at his feet.  
  
"I was wondering if you were doing anything...because if your not, I was hoping you could come with me to buy a book. It's an old book I've had my eyes on for a while..."  
  
Marche shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I can't come with you. My little brother comes home from the hospital today, and I want to be home to greet him."  
  
Ritz looked questioning at Marche.  
  
"Why the hospital? Was he sick or something?"  
  
She asked in concern. Marche lowered his head sadly.  
  
"Yes...since birth, he's been a weak child since birth. He can't walk, so he must come back and forth from the hospital every now and then."  
  
He said. Ritz shook her head sadly.  
  
"That's a shame..."  
  
Marche nodded at her before turning to Mewt.  
  
"What kind of book are you going to get, Mewt?"  
  
Mewt shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but it looked like an old book based on magic and monsters. That kind of stuff."  
  
Marche brought a hand to his chin in a thought.  
  
"My brother would probably be thrilled if you brought that book over. Why don't you come to my house after getting that book?"  
  
Marche said to Mewt.   
  
"Is that alright?"  
  
Mewt asked. Marche simply nodded, before looking at Ritz.  
  
"How about you, Ritz? Want to come over?"  
  
Ritz thought about the offer a bit.  
  
"hmmm...yeah, I'll come. I don't have anything else better to do."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"Good, it's settled. You do remember what house it is, right?"  
  
The two nodded before going there separate ways.  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, Outside of the local Pub  
  
Mewt and Ritz walked by the pub, until a man with light brown hair and a stubby chin.  
  
"Hic!"  
  
Mewt and Ritz recognized him immediately. Ritz stared at the man in surprise.  
  
"Sheesh...you get drunk even during lunch time?"  
  
She asked the man. His eyes turned to them, with a glassy shine to them.  
  
"Oooh, isth thhaat yooou, Mewtt? Ittssth your daddy, Cid Randell. Mewth, whhhy are you heeree? Is schoolll doneee? Waaanna drinkkk with dadddyyy?"  
  
Cid's voice was slurred from all his drinking. Mewt held up his hands to decline his father's odd offer.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Still, you can hardly walk dad. Can you make it home by yourself?"  
  
Mewt asked him. The man was to far gone to understand him, though.  
  
"Sake tasteees gooood! Onnce youuu driiink itsh you foooorget everything!"  
  
Mewt nodded at him.  
  
"In that case, will you do that with me tomorrow?"  
  
He said, smiling to his father. Cid nodded his head shakily back.  
  
"Yessh, together! Annnd afftterth thattht we can dooit agaainh!"  
  
After saying that, Cid walked away, taking very unsteady steps. Mewt stared down at the ground sadly.  
  
"Since mom died, he's always been like that..."  
  
Ritz nodded before a thought struck her.  
  
"Mewt, how much do you know about Marche?"  
  
Mewt looked at her strangely.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ritz stared at Mewt.  
  
"I was surprised about how your father was like, since your parents were close, her death effected him. But Marche...I heard he's not even related to Ms. Radiuju. He was adopted by her sometime after she and her husband divorced. So he's never had a father..."  
  
Mewt remained silent, but inside he felt something.  
  
'Marche never had a father? It's almost like me but I didn't have a mother...'  
  
------  
  
Marche arrived in his room, to see his brother Doned in his wheel chair, looking out at the window as snow fell. He wore simple blue pajamas on his small body. Marche smiled upon seeing him.  
  
"Doned!"  
  
Doned turned to Marche upon hearing his name.  
  
"Welcome home big brother! You're late!"  
  
He told Marche, who scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
  
"There was a huge snow ball fight at school, and everyone got covered in it!"  
  
He told Boned excitedly.  
  
"A snow ball fight...sheesh...That was stupid Marche. You probably just got hit all the time, huh?"  
  
Marche knew that Doned had a slight jealousy towards Marche for being able to move freely without a wheel chair. Doned longed for freedom from it, and his only escape was books.  
  
"I'm just not used to the snow, that's all."  
  
Marche said, not wanting to gloat that he hit Lyle right in the face. Soon his mother called to him.  
  
"Marche, your friends are here."  
  
Marche smiled.  
  
"Okay mom, send them up please!"  
  
Doned looked surprised.  
  
"You brought your friends over?"  
  
Marche nodded at him.  
  
"One of them has a cool book. So I thought of inviting them over so we could read it. You do like books, don't you brother?"  
  
Doned nodded, getting more excited.  
  
"Of course! All I do at the hospital is play games and watch television."  
  
Ritz came come, wearing her school uniform, along with Mewt.  
  
"Were Here! You must be Doned. I'm Ritz, and that's Mewt. Were classmates of your brother."  
  
She and Mewt shook Doned's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you two."  
  
Marche looked towards Mewt.  
  
"Where's the book?"  
  
Mewt put his backpack in front of him, taking out a complicated looking designed book.   
  
"Here it is. The old man working at the book store said he didn't know what the title of this book is, so I don't know either."  
  
Marche inspected the book's cover.  
  
"It must have been a lot older than you originally thought. Why don't we put it on the floor and gather around it. Doned should be able to see it easily this way, too."  
  
Mewt put the book down on the floor and opened it. Doned went to Mewt's right, while Ritz seated herself to his left. Marche took a seat by her. Upon opening it, there where five pictures on the pages: One looked like a normal human, another one looked like a lizard, one a mole like creature, one a small furry creature with a long antenna, and the last was a female with long rabbit like ears. All of them looked at the pictures in wonder.  
  
"I couldn't read the small text under the pictures. Ritz couldn't either. I think it might be some sort of magic spell."  
  
Mewt said to Marche and Doned. Ritz spoke up afterwards.  
  
"It seemed pretty close, because looking at this book's cover, it reminds me of some magic square, or something. I had originally thought that this was Latin, but it wasn't. Some pages are marked up with translation..."  
  
Marche put a hand on the book.  
  
"Can you show them to me?"  
  
They flipped through a few pages, before they came to some notes stuck onto the pages of the book. Marche saw them and his eyes widened.  
  
"Alta Olon...Sodos Kamira...sounds like a spell, alright."  
  
Mewt nodded at Marche.  
  
"That's what I thought when I read it."  
  
Mewt said. Doned grinned.  
  
"Magic sounds so cool! If I could use it, I'd probably be able to..."  
  
Marche laughed at his brother.  
  
"You seem very pleased Doned."  
  
The boy nodded to Marche.  
  
"Of course! If I could use magic, I'd be walking everywhere!"  
  
Marche sighed.  
  
"I doubt it. Sounds stupid..."  
  
Doned quieted down.  
  
"Yeah I know it's not real, but I can wish, right?"  
  
Mewt looked longingly at some of the pages full of beautiful paintings.  
  
"Ya know, when I looked through this book, a Though struck me: What if this books world was real?"  
  
Ritz nodded.  
  
" Yeah, I thought the same thing for a while, before thinking what a load of crap that was. Still, something seems so real about the pictures..."  
  
Marche looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean, Ritz? Don't tell me you think it's a comic book or something."  
  
Ritz shook her head at him.  
  
"No...it's more like...I don't know, a game of some kind: ya know, lot of fighting strong monsters and stuff.  
  
Wouldn't it be cool if it were real?"  
  
Marche did not answer her, but asked her another question.  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
Ritz thought about it. Mewt gave his opinion.  
  
"If you ask me, it kind of reminds me of Final Fantasy."  
  
Before anyone could comment, Ritz looked at her watch.  
  
"Wow, time flies when your having fun. I gotta get home."  
  
Mewt nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I should also be getting home."  
  
Ritz looked to all of them.  
  
"Well, you guys, it's been fun. Marche, Mewt, I'll see you two at school tomorrow. Later Doned."  
  
Doned waved his hand at her.  
  
"Bye Ritz.."  
  
Marche stepped forward.  
  
"Let me see you two off, okay? Dined, I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
Doned nodded before looking at his hands dreamily.  
  
"If only I could use magic..."  
  
He was interrupted by his mother's voice.  
  
"Doned, It's time for your medicine. Be sure to drink it all up!"  
  
Doned made a sour face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..."  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, outside of the Radiuju Residence.  
  
Marche just got back from seeing his friends off. He looked at the night sky, as snow hit his face as it fell. Marche's eyes narrowed at seeing the text of the book Mewt bought. Although none of them could read it, Marche felt it to be similar to an old written language he once knew from another time. His eyes narrowed even further.  
  
'That text...it looked like Ikkuko language of Ivalice, but still significantly different enough that it could pass as another text...what was that book...?'  
  
Marche went back into his house, pondering about the book Mewt brought over.  
  
***TBC*** 


	3. Another World

Chapter 3  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) the characters appearing in this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I don't claim any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, Radiuju Residence, Marche and Doned's room  
  
Marche stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. His brother had been asleep in the other bed for two hours. Marche wanted to sleep, but his mind was plagued with one thing. The book Mewt brought over...  
  
'That book...it reminds me somewhat of the Germonik Scriptures...but that's impossible...'  
  
Marche kept trying to piece together why that book and it's pictures kept reminding him of a previous life. A life he thought he had escaped. At least for now.  
  
'Is it time...? Has it been revived...?'  
  
Marche fell into an uneasy sleep. Somehow he knew, tonight, something was going to happen...  
  
:::Dream:::  
  
Marche felt himself falling. He opened his eyes, seeing that he was just floating in the sky.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He said to himself, looking around.  
  
"St.Ivalice...Why am I flying...?"  
  
The snow covered city seemed to stretch on. Marche saw cars moving slowly in the streets. He saw the lights from some far off sky scrapers, and buildings. He heard something behind him.  
  
"So familiar...sounds like...?"  
  
Before he could answer, he saw a large golden feathered bird walking down a dirt path. Marche blinked. The city was changing. Tall buildings began to disappear, some being replaced by smaller, wooden buildings. He saw vast grasslands, tall mountains, blue skies...  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
Marche murmured as St. Ivalice became less and less modernized. It was almost as if...  
  
"Ivalice...but this world should be unaffected by higher influences...only humans have influenced this world....so why...?"  
  
He stared in astonishment as the city disappeared. He sensed something in the air. A voice was calling out to him.  
  
"The book..."  
  
Marche's eyes widened.  
  
"The book...no way...It's responsible..."  
  
The voice came again, much closer than before.  
  
"Welcome Marche Radiuju..."  
  
Marche turned around, seeing an all to familiar face of a man. The man smirked.  
  
"...or should I just call you Ramza Beoulve?"  
  
Marche clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"Delita...why are you here?"  
  
Delita grinned in insane delight.  
  
"I'm here to finish it, Ramza..."  
  
Behind him, a giant six winged dragon emerged from the clouds.   
  
"NOW DIE, RAMZA!!!"  
  
The dragon let loose a large beam of energy. Marche held up his hands, trying to protect himself, but knew the attempt was ultimately futile against the blast.  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
Marche's vision went white.  
  
:::Dream:::  
  
Unknown land, Dark grasslands  
  
Marche flung himself upright quickly, panting heavily and sweating profusely.  
  
"Delita..."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. He was dressed differently now. He had a navy blue sweater like piece of clothing on and reddish-brown pants on. He noticed he had metal grieves on his legs and metal elbow pads.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
He felt himself to make sure he was entirely alright, before staring at his gloved hands.  
  
"I'm alive...I sound older...have I grown up now?"  
  
He stood at full height, realizing that he was now a young man, rather than a young boy. He looked around, seeing nothing but grass for miles around.  
  
"Where is this?"  
  
Marche decided to keep walking, not really knowing where he was. Deep down though, he felt a sense of familiarity in this place, as if he had known it his entire life.  
  
------  
  
Unknown Land, Unknown town  
  
"Huh? Where am...ooof!"  
  
Marche walked through the simple town, admiring the sights until he was knocked down on his rear. A gruff voice scolded him.  
  
"You weren't looking where you were going, idiot."  
  
Marche looked up in surprise when he saw who was talking to him.  
  
"Your...a giant lizard?"  
  
Marche said in confusion. The lizard man growled in fury.  
  
"What was that, runt? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
Marche looked more confused as the lizard man seethed in anger at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Marche said dumbly as he looked at the creature. It narrowed it's eyes dangerously.  
  
"You called me a lizard didn't you? I know that's what you said. Don't you know never to call a Banga a lizard? DON'T EVER CALL US LIZARDS!!"  
  
It growled, hoping to scare the young man, but Marche was not even phased. Another creature came between Marche and the creature called Banga. It was one Marche thought he was familiar with.  
  
"Kupo! I've finally found you!"  
  
Marche looked at the creature dressed in green with some surprise.  
  
'Isn't this a Moogle? I thought they were extinct...'  
  
Marche thought as he looked at the short creature. The Banga looked to the Moogle.  
  
"Moogle, this brat an acquaintance of yours?"  
  
He said, pointing his thumb at Marche as he looked down at the Moogle. The Moogle nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he's from the Bronx, so he's never seen a Banga in his life until now. Kupo!"  
  
The Moogle said to the Banga. He looked closely at the Moogle, as if making sure it wasn't lying. Marche wanted to say something but decided to keep silent.  
  
"...."  
  
The Moogle then turned to Marche.  
  
"Look, he'll apologize for the rude comment. Kupo!"  
  
Marche blinked once before bowing slightly to the Banga.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for that. You are an unfamiliar person to me."  
  
Once Marche was finished apologizing, the Moogle took his hand before turning to the Banga.  
  
"Now if you will excuse us, Kupo."  
  
The two walked away from the Banga. As they walked off, Marche could feel the Banga's eyes drilling into his back. He heard the Banga running up to them now.  
  
"Hey, wait up a minute!"  
  
The Banga said, making the two turn around to face him.  
  
"Kupo?"  
  
The Moogle said in question. The Banga looked at Marche carefully.  
  
"Now that I've got a good look at you, I can tell by your clothes that your a Soldier, right?"  
  
The Banga questioned Marche, who looked back with confusion.  
  
"A Soldier?"  
  
Marche asked as he stared at the Banga, who nodded.  
  
"I thought so. If we Engage here, then I won't be complaining anymore about your sorry rear."  
  
Marche was now more confused then ever about what the Banga just said. The Moogle held up it's right hand.  
  
"ENTERING ENGAGE, KUPO!!"  
  
Upon saying those words, a large knight in full battle armor appeared from nowhere.  
  
"I'll judge this Engage match between..."  
  
He looked towards the Banga.  
  
"The name's Rune."  
  
He then whistled, and another Banga came to help.  
  
"This guy's Yuber."  
  
Rune said to the Knight. The Knight then turned to Marche and the Moogle.  
  
"And you...?"  
  
The Moogle stepped forward slightly.  
  
"I am Montblanc, kupo, and this is..."  
  
Montblanc gestured the young man to say his name.  
  
"Marche."  
  
Marche said. The Knight nodded.  
  
"Then this battle is between Rune and Yuber against Montblanc and Marche. The Law here is that no one on either side shall use an item for recovery. Begin."  
  
Marche's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"I think I understand, now...Engage is to battle..."  
  
Marche said, as Rune and Yuber rushed up to him. Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"If that's all the brilliant insight you have, you should be careful now. Take this sword."  
  
Montblanc was about to give the sword to Marche, seeing as he was the target to the Banga. But instead of rushing to Montblanc and claiming the large sword, Marche attacked with his fists. The Banga drew a long staff and swung at Marche, who simply crouched under the blow, before sending an uppercut to his large chin. Rune reeled back from the blow, as Yuber came in with a sword, slashing sideways.  
  
"No you don't..."  
  
Marche said as he grasped the blade with his hands, using the momentum of Yuber to send him flipping on his back. Montblanc scratched his head.  
  
"He's pretty amazing, kupo..."  
  
The Moogle was impressed by Marche's quick reactions. As Yuber fell on his back, Marche flipped the sword, making it aim to The Banga's chest, where upon Marche put force on it, making the sword thrust into it's chest. Yuber died instantly. The Judge raised a hand, commending Marche.  
  
"To the slayer of that incompetent, I grant you, Marche, one Judge Point."  
  
Marche looked oddly at the Judge.  
  
"Judge Point? What the heck is that?"  
  
He asked the Judge. Montblanc answered for him.  
  
"Kupo, you'll want to obtain Judge Points. Good things happen if you do."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche turned to Rune as the Banga attacked with an over head swing of his staff, which Marche side steeped easily. He began punching the Banga with his fists.  
  
"So I get Judge Points for defeating enemies...so that's a good thing?"  
  
The Moogle simply nodded as he continued watching Marche strike the Banga, finally throwing an uppercut which knocked the Banga up in the air, before falling hard to the ground. Marche panted heavily.  
  
"Wow, I guess we really did it, huh?"  
  
He asked turning to Montblanc. Before Montblanc could respond, Rune crawled to his feet shakily, digging into his robe, looking for something.  
  
"Damn it...need a...potion..."  
  
Rune slurred. He took a small vial from the sleeve of his robe, containing a dark blue liquid. He popped the cork off with his thumb before gulping the drink down. The Judge blew a whistle, catching all of their attention, before pointing to Rune.  
  
"You have just violated Law #R2-4601: Prohibition of Items in Engage. This is inexcusable, the violator of this law will be transported to Jail."  
  
Rune looked wide eyed at the vial. Montblanc shook his head, turning to Marche.  
  
"Prison is not a place you want to go, Marche, Kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche's face went a bit pale.  
  
"Prison...?"  
  
Was the only word Marche could get out. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"It's a place warriors go to temporarily if they break a rule in battle. Be sure your clear with a Judge on what rules in areas mean or you'll find yourself there. Believe me, kupo, it's not a great experience."  
  
Montblanc said. The Judge of the battle spoke up again.  
  
"The Prison Transfer has been completed. If any of you wish to pay a visit, you must go to Mountain Peak City Spurom Prison."  
  
With that being said, the Judge left. Marche put a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"Spurom...I've never heard of that name...this can't be Ivalice..."  
  
------  
  
Unknown Land, Cyril City (Previously unknown)  
  
Marche and Montblanc were at the local bar, sitting at a table near a window, overlooking the town. Marche bowed slightly to Montblanc.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, Montblanc."  
  
Montblanc looked at him.  
  
"I'm surprised you'd call a Banga a lizard. That's something even a toddler knows not to call a Banga, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said seriously to Marche. Marche scratched his head, blushing slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry, but I honestly didn't know."  
  
Marche said. Montblanc stared hard at him.  
  
"How can that be possible, kupo? You've never seen a Banga until now?"  
  
Marche nodded his head.  
  
"Well...I've never seen a real one...and you, if I wasn't familiar with what you are, I'd call you a talking stuffed animal."  
  
Montblanc bristled at the comment.  
  
"Watch who you call a stuffed animal, kupo. Still, all that your saying is odd...don't you come from somewhere around here? Like Kandoan or Mascade, Kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked taking a serious tone again. Marche clutched his head, trying to figure out what had happened to him.  
  
"Sorry, Montblanc, I don't know those places, heck, I don't know why I'm here in the first place."  
  
Marche said, still clutching his head. Montblanc nodded sagely.  
  
"I understand your totally confused right now, Marche, but you should just calm down and begin to adjust to this life, kupo. First things first, your in the Town of Cyril, within Ivalice, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche was now even more confused.  
  
"Ivalice...it's the same name as the town I come from but..."  
  
Marche began saying, until Montblanc cut him off with a question.  
  
"Wait a minute, kupo. A town? Sorry but Ivalice is a country. kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche lowered his head.  
  
"I can see that, Montblanc. Still, this can't be right. Where I came from, Moogles and Banga don't exist."  
  
Montblanc stared in surprise at what Marche just said.  
  
"Seriously, kupo? What about other areas? Surely there are races like us elsewhere then, kupo."  
  
Marche shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, only people. The only thing non human would be a cat or a dog..."  
  
Marche said. Montblanc rubbed his chin in thought, his antenna bouncing about as he did.  
  
"Wait a minute, Marche, what did you mean when you said that you saw us before, but not for real?"  
  
Montblanc asked, as Marche stared up at the ceiling in thought, before snapping his finger, remembering something.  
  
"Your right...I have a little brother who can't walk because he is so weak. He spends his time either reading books or playing video games. This place reminds me of the video game he loved to play called Final Fantasy. That's where I've seen you guys. Plus there were pictures of you in a book a friend of mine showed me."  
  
The Moogle stared oddly at Marche, as if he were talking crazy.  
  
"Video games, kupo? What is that?"  
  
Marche leaned a bit closer, beginning to whisper it to Montblanc.  
  
"The video game Final Fantasy is Role Playing Game. You assume the roles of heroes, play through a story, and eventually save the world from evil. Just one big adventure, I guess you could say."  
  
  
  
Montblanc leaned closer.  
  
"So, kupo, your saying that we might be in a video game? That has got to be one of the weirdest stories I've ever heard. Still, it has caught my interest, so why don't we go to somplace we can talk more freely?"  
  
Marche nodded. The two got up paid for their tab and left the bar. The bar was connected to a large recruiting office of sorts. Montblanc stopped a bit, and Marche stopped with him.  
  
"Why are we stopping here?"  
  
Marche asked. Montblanc pointed to various races: some were just normal humans, others Moogles, Banga, and other races that Marche wasn't familiar with yet. Montblanc spoke.  
  
"You've might have already guessed, Marche, but this pub is a good place to enter clans since everyone comes here. kupo."  
  
Marche looked at the many warriors.  
  
"Wow, everyone seems so strong...is there a recruiting office or something? How do I join a clan anyway?"  
  
Marche didn't see any head chief behind a desk like he was so used to in another time, in another land with the same name. Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll join my clan instantly once your introduced..."  
  
Montblanc turned and pointed to a small group before walking up to them. They all looked at Montblanc.  
  
"Kupo. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a new member, Marche."  
  
Marche nodded at the small band of races, smiling softly.  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
Marche said simply. Montblanc turned to Marche.  
  
"Listen carefully Marche. Me and the clan will help you, and all you have to do is work hard with us too, understand, kupo? Not only must you work hard for the clan, but you must also work hard so that we may find a way to get you home."  
  
Marche nodded at Montblanc's words.  
  
"Does your clan have a name to go by?"  
  
Marche asked out of curiosity. Montblanc shrugged.  
  
"Well, were still a very new clan, so we haven't got an official name...I know, kupo! Why don't you come up with a name as the newest member?"  
  
Marche pointed to himself in dismay.  
  
"ME?! But I..."  
  
Montblanc sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, just take a deep breath and come up with a name, kupo."  
  
Marche scratched his head and breathed like Montblanc said.  
  
'I'm not very good with names...back in my old, old time, I never named by team. We were just...heretics...oh well, let's see...'  
  
Marche looked at his team: He saw a Banga, dressed similarly to Rune, a Human, and two other form of races he didn't know. He turned to Montblanc, lowering himself so he whispered in the Moogle's ear.  
  
"Montblanc, what are the other races? Like that rabbit eared lady and that mole?"  
  
Montblanc nodded at remembering that Marche was still a bit unfamiliar with the races.  
  
"The woman is a Viera, and the other one is called a Nu Mou."  
  
Marche nodded as he stared at the team again.  
  
'Hmmm...a Banga, a Human, a Viera, a Mu Mou, and...'  
  
He looked down at Montblanc.  
  
'...a Moogle...just a bunch of crazy races mingling...'  
  
Marche cleared his throat.  
  
"How about the Nuts Clan?"  
  
Montblanc stared at him.  
  
"Are you sure? That's a bit of an odd name..."  
  
Marche scratched his head.  
  
"How about...the Ruglia Clan?"  
  
Marche said. Montblanc thought a bit before nodding.  
  
"That's a nice name...alright, I like it, kupo. How about you guys?"  
  
All in the Clan nodded in approval. Marche sighed in relief.  
  
------  
  
Ivalice, Cryril City, Outside of Pub  
  
Marche leaned against the side of the Pub in an alley with Montblanc seeing the different races walking in the streets together. Marche was deep in thought.  
  
'So this place is known as Ivalice. It almost reminds me off my old homeland, but it's still very different, what with so many diverse races amongst each other...'  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
'I wonder if...'  
  
He looked towards Montblanc, who was also staring at the crowed street while he leaned against the opposite building's wall.  
  
"Tell me something, Montblanc...is Ivalice ruled by a King named Delita Hyral?"  
  
Montblanc stared in surprise at Marche.  
  
"Kupo. That's interesting, Marche...your asking about a man who has not been heard of for five millenia."  
  
Marche's eyes bulged at what Montblanc just said.  
  
"Five millenia? What's happened to him? Does he rule over Ivalice?"  
  
Montblanc shook his head, closing his eyes.  
  
"Well, Marche...A long time ago, a tyrant appeared on the throne in a northern location of Ivalice. Back then I think it was called Zeltenia, kupo. Apparently, Delita was the hero over the Lion War, which, had it succeeded, threatened to tear Ivalice apart. Delita proved to be a far better hero as he was so claimed to be than a king, kupo. Only for the past thousands of years has a truth been shown upon Ivalice: That there was in fact another responsible for ending the Lion War. He was said to be branded a heretic by the church at that time, but a report was released from the church, ultimately leading to it's end..."  
  
Marche looked closely at Montblanc.  
  
"A report? What kind of report?"  
  
Montblanc nodded.  
  
"It was called the Durai Report, kupo. Apparently some guy name Orlan Durai wrote it. The report stated that Delita was in fact not the true hero. Another man, named Ramza Beoulve, of a distinguished royal family, was the real one. Delita used Ramza for his own well being it was said, since Ramza and he were once best friend, kupo. The Report not only held extensive information on Ramza, but also what life was like back then. It was said that battles were common, and there was no sense of right or wrong, no clans, no judges, no nothing, kupo."  
  
Marche lowered his head.  
  
"I see..."  
  
Marche mumbled as Montblanc continued.  
  
"Delita was said to have lived for a very long time. He ruled Ivalice thousands of years ago, without aging. Many thought he was an immortal, kupo. Anyway, About two thousand years ago, around the time the Report was discovered, and Ramza Beoulve became the most legendary figure in history, kupo, the region of Zeltenia somehow got cut off from the rest of Ivalice, becoming it's own island. Ships that go there mysteriously disappear, so we have no knowledge of Zeltenia."  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Zeltenia was cut off from the rest of Ivalice...so no one knows what happened to the King?"  
  
Montblanc nodded before looking at Marche curiously.  
  
"I'm surprised you'd ask me something that you should probably know nothing about..."  
  
Marche interrupted Montblanc before he could question further.  
  
"We have to get up early right? Why don't we head to the inn and get some rest?"  
  
He walked off into the streets, as Montblanc followed behind him, still pondering what mysterious interest Marche had with King Delita and Zeltenia.  
  
***TBC*** 


	4. The First Jobs

Chapter 4  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I don't claim any of them.  
  
Note: Since you all know that I haven't played Final Fantasy Tactics Advance personally, I don't know what abilities are in the game, so most abilities will be from the regular Final Fantasy Tactics or made up ones until I can get more information.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Ivalice, Cyril City Bar  
  
Marche stood within the bar's entrance, thinking over what Montblanc told him.  
  
'So, in order to expand a clan's power, one must take odd jobs in order to begin getting a reputation. I guess I'll start easy then work my way up...'  
  
Marche stared at the bar keeper. The bar keeper smiled.  
  
"Your a friend of Montblanc, aren't you. What's your name?"  
  
Marche nodded at the bar keeper.  
  
"Marche."  
  
The bar keeper nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Marche, so why are here."  
  
Marche came closer to the table.  
  
"Well, I'll normally need quest items so a clan can take on commission jobs, but since you probably don't have one, I'll have to give you this sheet that has jobs not requiring quest items. In the future, remember to bring quest items to any bars to accept other jobs, but remember also that these jobs will usually be harder, understand?"  
  
The bar keeper explained. Marche nodded, taking the sheet given to him and looking it over. Upon reading one, he gave it back to the bar keeper.  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
The bar keeper nodded.  
  
"Sure, but I'll need three hundred gil for you to undertake the job."  
  
Marche gave the man the needed gil.  
  
"Alright, thanks Marche, be sure to come back safe."  
  
Marche nodded at the bar keeper as he made his way out of the bar.  
  
------  
  
Ivalice, Cyril City, outside the bar  
  
Marche met Montblanc outside.  
  
"Well, Marche? did you get a good job for our clan, kupo?"  
  
Marche nodded at the Moogle.  
  
"Yeah. It seems like a pretty easy job, so it should be good practice for our clan. It's always best to start out small anyway."  
  
Montblanc looked at the piece of paper Marche just handed him.  
  
"Hmmm...so when do we leave, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked after skimming over the contents. Marche smiled.  
  
"As soon as possible!"  
  
He said enthusiastically. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"Before we go, kupo, let me give you this sword."  
  
Montblanc dragged a wide bladed sword with a large rounded tip. The weapon was almost as large as Marche himself.  
  
That's a pretty big sword..."  
  
Marche began, scratching his head. Montblanc shrugged.  
  
"Your right, it is very abnormally big. Most sword users have similar blades, but are more narrow, and not so long and heavy as this one, kupo..."  
  
Marche looked confused.  
  
"So why are you giving me this one instead of the normal issued ones?"  
  
Montblanc shrugged.  
  
"This sword was found outside the town. When I first saw you, I thought it was originally yours, kupo. We have some gil, if you'd like to go to a shop and buy a normal sword..."  
  
Marche interrupted him, picking the sword up easily in one hand.  
  
"No, this is fine, Montblanc. This sword is very powerful."  
  
Montblanc clapped.  
  
"Kupo! I'm surprised you can wield it in one hand so easily, kupo!"  
  
Marche shook his head.  
  
"I'm not that good. Look closely, Montblanc. This sword could cause a lot of destructive power with it's weight alone. I might have to use it for shield offense..."  
  
Marche said as he practiced more with it, experimenting with it's weight. Montblanc looked confused.  
  
"Shield offense...kupo?"  
  
Marche scratched his head, thinking of a way to explain.  
  
"Well...it's when you keep up your defense while attacking. You see..."  
  
Marche held the blade in a fashion Montblanc never saw before: Holding the blade so it was behind him, as he grasped the long hilt with one hand, as it stuck out in an angle.  
  
(Note: If your having trouble envisioning this...for those who have ever played one of the Guilty Gear fighting series, it's a stance similar to Sol Badguy.)  
  
"I don't see how you can do that, kupo..."  
  
Marche brought up the blade so it was covering his whole body, while running forward like a locomotion. Montblanc's eyes went wide as he barely jumped out of the way, however, the Moogle barely had time to stop as Marche jumped up in the air slightly, making a fluid twist of his body, bringing the large blade ahead of where Montblanc was by less than an inch. Montblanc felt his fur soaked with sweat as he breathed heavily.  
  
"That was amazing, Marche! How did you do that, kupo?"  
  
Marche shrugged, hefting the large blade over his left shoulder.  
  
"Don't know, but if you saw how it worked, even if an enemy should side step and try and go for a counter, I can still use my momentum to spin and strike them even when there at the side. If the enemy didn't see it, they'd simply be bowled over and trampled on."  
  
Montblanc looked skeptical.  
  
"For someone not of this world, you certainly seem to have lot's of experience, especially when it comes to battle, kupo. Care to explain, kupo?"  
  
He asked, crossing his arms and waiting for Marche to respond.  
  
'Well let's see...thanks to Cloud Strife, he showed me some pretty good pointers while using large swords like this...yeah, like you'd believe me, Montblanc...'  
  
"Uh...well, I just thought it could be used like that, that's all...hey, Montblanc, while were talking about this sword, does it have a name?"  
  
Marche asked, but Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Marche, I only found it, so I don't know it's name...why don't you give it one, kupo?"  
  
Marche nodded before looking at the massive sword.  
  
"I'll just call it Defender."  
  
Montblanc also nodded.  
  
"That has a nice ring to it, kupo."  
  
------  
  
Ivalice, Geeza Plains  
  
The large landscape was rather bare, save for about three trees in the area. Marche, Montblanc, Human Soldier Rooty, Banga Warrior Victory, Nu Mou Black Made Hedges, and Viera Fencer Celine stood side by side as they surveyed the land. Celine's ears twitched as she pointed forward.  
  
"We have company."  
  
She said simply. Marche's mind was already at work as he looked at the enemy party: Three Goblin's and a Sprite.  
  
'Hmmm...it's obvious they are not very organized. I'm unfamiliar with the Sprite, so that will have to be the one I keep an eye on. They are all fairly spread out...'  
  
"All right everyone...Montblanc, you take Rooty, Victory, and Celine. Group attack the closest enemy you can while me and Hedges distract the others. Once your done, move on to the next. Hedges, were going to take on that Sprite."  
  
As they prepared themselves, Montblanc came forward slightly, holding up his arm.  
  
"Engage!"  
  
Upon saying those words, a knight on chocobo came into view.  
  
"I shall be the Judge for this Engage..."  
  
The Judge picked a red card.  
  
"...today's law is...no Holy Magic. BEGIN!!"  
  
Marche accessed the situation.  
  
'Good...no one in our clan has Holy Magic usable for now.'  
  
Montblanc took his small group and simultaneously attacked a Goblin, their swords piercing through it's body, killing it quickly. Montblanc saw Marche and Hedges distracting another Goblin and a Sprite, Marche grabbing stones off the ground quickly and pegging the Goblin in the head while the Sprite was being driven off by Hedges Bolt spells.  
  
(Note: In case any reader is wondering and has not played FFTA, I've heard that there is no longer a charge time for spells, or anything else that used to use charge times, like in FFT. But this is for the Japanese Version, who knows what'll happen in the U.S. Version.)  
  
"Let's move, Kupo!"  
  
Montblanc said, as he saw Marche side step a Goblin's tackle attack, before swinging his giant sword horizontally, hitting the Goblin's back with the blunt if his blade, making it stumble forward towards Montblanc and his team, where the four proceeded to knock the Goblin down as Victory came on top of it, snapping the Goblin's neck. Hedges killed the Sprite with excessive spell casting to keep it at bay. Marche took care of the last Goblin, as he charged it, swinging wide with an overhead smash. The Goblin dodged the blow fast enough, preparing to counter attack Marche as his heavy sword was about to hit the ground. Before letting the sword touch ground, Marche swung his body back, kicking the blunt of his blade so it changed with him. He struck the Goblin in the neck, sending it flying into a tree, as a sickening cracking sound was heard as it hit it's head.  
  
"Looks like we did it. Did any of you guys get hurt?"  
  
Marche asked as the rest of his party walked up to him. The Judge walked towards the small clan, about to declare the battle over, when a Goblin dressed in red suddenly appeared behind Marche, reeling it's fist back. Montblanc eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"KUPO!!"  
  
Marche barely turned around, bringing his sword up as the Goblin struck his sword. Marche gritted his teeth.  
  
"Wow...pretty strong..."  
  
Montblanc came forward slightly.  
  
"Careful, Marche. That's a Red Cap, one of the most powerful Goblins out here, kupo..."  
  
Marche ignored Montblanc as he jumped backwards, making the Red Cap use it's momentum against it as it drove forward. Marche side stepped, bringing his sword behind him, before swinging it forward like a base ball bat, hitting the Red Cap solidly in the head, making it flip through the air before falling on the ground. Before it could get up, Marche smashed the blade down on it's head, cutting it's red hat in two, before the rest of the blade slashed through it's head, killing it instantly.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
Rooty asked as he came closer to Marche, who simply nodded.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
The Judge held up His hand.  
  
"You, of the Ruglia Clan. That was a splendid performance, and you didn't even get hit. Keep up the good work."  
  
As the Judge left, Marche looked about the field.  
  
"Well, looks like we got out of that in one piece..."  
  
Montblanc nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I'm impressed, kupo! You must have done this before to be so good at guiding us such a swift victory, kupo..."  
  
Montblanc said, but Marche shook his head.  
  
"No, that was just a fluke, Montblanc. Beginner's luck, you could say..."  
  
"That's impossible, Marche. The way you acted...you must have had some experience, kupo."  
  
Marche scratched his head, thinking up a fast excuse.  
  
"Look, lets hurry and get the herb, okay?"  
  
Marche said, changing the subject. Montblanc was well aware of it, but decided to go with it, seeing that Marche was going to be adamant about it.  
  
"Alright, Marche. We'll continue this another time, kupo. The herb were looking for is the Muskmaloi, right, kupo?"  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"Yeah, where would we find it?"  
  
Montblanc stared at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, this field is filled with them. Just pick as many as we can and this Quest is a success, kupo."  
  
------  
  
Ivalice, Cyril City Bar  
  
Marche and Montblanc sat alone at the table. Most of their clan already went to sleep, leaving the two alone.  
  
"What have you got there, kupo? Another job offer, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked as Marche read through a piece of paper. After finishing it, Marche rolled it up, putting it on the table.  
  
"Yeah. It's rather odd though..."  
  
Marche said, crossing his arms and lowering his head in thought.  
  
"What's odd about it, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked. Marche took the rolled up paper and handed it to the Moogle, who unrolled it and read the contents.  
  
"Hmmmm....go to Lutia Pass with group of children and let them play in the snow...wow, a whopping 3,600 gil reward, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc smiled. Marche just raised an eye brow in confusion.  
  
"Doesn't that just sound a little weird? I mean, I thought the Herb picking was odd until finding out it was a much needed medical remedy...but this is just..."  
  
Montblanc held up a hand, silencing Marche.  
  
"Hey, it's a job. They pay well and it's simple. That's what I'd prefer, kupo. There will be many more that may seem pointless, but there is a deeper meaning within, kupo. Think on it Marche: The Herb Picking was a job to get valuable medicine to those in need of it, kupo. The reason why we're escorting children to Lutia Pass is because, being the large increase of monsters around, kids can't play outside hardly, anymore, kupo. The root of learning comes from experience, and you learn things best when your young, right, kupo? All children will eventually grow up to work in clans, so it's best they know how a clan works. We will show them what it means to be in a clan, kupo. It'll be essential for their survival in the future, kupo."  
  
Marche thought on what Montblanc said.  
  
'Hmmm...I didn't think Montblanc would say so much, but he's got a point...back in St. Ivalice, a child's greatest enemy could be his peers, but monsters were the last thing there...? Montblanc's words...?'  
  
Marche stared down at his opened hand, looking about it's callused surface.  
  
'Back then...yeah, we also had to learn to survive in a world of constant struggle, whether it be human or monster...we were taught to kill the enemy, to defend ourselves...all at the tender age of six or seven...this Ivalice is almost the same as the old one...'  
  
Marche felt himself being shaken out of his reverie.  
  
"Marche are you Alright, kupo? You kind of just zoned out, kupo."  
  
Montblanc looked at Marche worriedly. Marche simply shook his head, holding it low so the fringe of his hair covered his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...I'm going to bed now. Will start this job tomorrow."  
  
------  
  
Ivalice, Lutia Pass, Snow fields  
  
"I guess we have no such luck. We got some monsters on our hands."  
  
Marche said, turning to Montblanc. He stared at the small group of kids with his clan: two Human boys, one Human girl, one Banga boy, two Viera girls, and a Moogle girl. Marche then looked at the rest of his clan.  
  
"There's only two Red Panthers and a Goblin...Montblanc, your with me, the rest of you guard these children should other monsters appear."  
  
Montblanc followed Marche, drawing out a spear. Marche blinked.  
  
"A Javelin? Can you even wield that properly, Montblanc?"  
  
Montblanc's fur bristled.  
  
"KUPO!! Of course I can, kupo!"  
  
Marche drew his large Defender sword.  
  
"Sheesh, just asking. You don't have to bite my head off..."  
  
Montblanc sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Marche. I know you didn't mean any harm, just the way you said that pissed me off, kupo."  
  
The Goblin started advancing slowly, the Red Panthers close behind.  
  
"Sorry about that. Now let's concentrate on this battle, huh?"  
  
Montblanc nodded.  
  
"Engage!"  
  
A judge treaded through the snow on his Chocobo.  
  
"Ah, the Ruglia Clan, again. Well now let's see..."  
  
The Judge removed a card from within the folds of his cape.  
  
"Alright, today's law is...Jump Prohibition, No Jump techniques will be tolerated. Anyone who uses it..."  
  
He looked very pointedly at Montblanc.  
  
"...will go straight to jail. Now then, begin!"  
  
Montblanc slouched.  
  
"Darn, he had to pick the law that out ruled the very ability I was hoping to use, kupo..."  
  
Marche's eyes widened.  
  
"Montblanc, look out!"  
  
Montblanc looked up in time to see the Red Panthers attack him simultaneously. He brought his spear to defend himself, each end caught in the teeth of the feline predators. Montblanc tried to twist the Javelin free, but to no avail. Soon the Red Panthers pulled back, dragging Montblanc with them, since he was so light.  
  
"Wahh, Marche, help me, kupo!"  
  
Marche had heard the cry, as he blocked a blow from the Goblin.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Marche cursed before crouching under another punch the Goblin threw, bringing his sword underneath it's feet in the snow. Marche lifted the blade with all his might, the wide blade leveling up snow and the unfortunate Goblin into the air, tossing it behind him. He rushed over to aid his friend. Marche Threw the Defender in front of Montblanc's spear as the Red Panthers kept dragging him. Upon hitting the Defender, the Red Panthers, having been pulling with so much momentum, released the Spear, leaving large teeth indents in the wood surface of the shaft on either end.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Marche asked the snow covered Moogle, who gave him a thumb up.  
  
"Fine kupo...Marche, behind you!"  
  
Montblanc thrust the javelin towards Marche, who side stepped as the Goblin dashed past him, only to be impaled through the heart of Montblanc's javelin. He twisted the now bloodied weapon from the Goblin as he turned towards the Red Panthers.  
  
" I'll hold them off, Marche. Just get your sword, kupo."  
  
As Marche made his way to the Defender, one of the Red Panthers chased him to it, as the other one snapped it's jaws at Montblanc, who poked his spear forward to keep it at bay.  
  
"Hey Marche, be careful, kupo!"  
  
Marche could hear the crunching of the other Red Panther close behind him. He turned around quickly as the Red Panther leaped through the air at him, it's claws shining green.  
  
"Damn, It's using it's poison claws..."  
  
Marche mumbled as the beast tackled him to the ground, but before it could sink it's venomous claws into him, Marche brought up his feet, kicking the Red Panther over him. It hit the sharp blade of the Defender, which left a large gash on it's back. Marche approached the wild animal cautiously, which was wheezing in pain. Marche grabbed his sword and looked down at the Red Panther.  
  
"I'll put you out of your misery."  
  
Marche impaled the Defender through it's heart, killing it. He turned around to see Montblanc still fending off the Red Panther. It soon lunged towards the small Moogle, who brought up his javelin, catching the beast on it's underside and sending it flying towards Marche's direction.  
  
"He's all yours, kupo."  
  
Marche nodded as he saw the beast fly through the air towards him. Marche swung out with his sword over head, cutting the Red Panther in two in mid air, spraying the snow red with it's blood.  
  
"Guess that's all of them..."  
  
Marche said as he looked around, scanning the area. Montblanc leaned against his spear, breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm tired, kupo."  
  
The Judge looked towards Marche and Montblanc.  
  
"You two make a vicious team. I'm impressed. All you have to do is clean up the mess and the kids can play."  
  
------  
  
Ivalice, Cyril City, Marche's room  
  
'I'm so tired...guess that's what I get for taking performing a job so early...'  
  
He hit his bed with a thud.  
  
'I wonder if I'll see Ritz and Mewt here...they probably grew up in this place, too. Hey, what about Doned? What if he's here too...?'  
  
An image of his brother in this place in only a wheel chair getting attacked by monsters scarred Marche.  
  
'I hope you three are alright...'  
  
Marche fell asleep, dreaming of meeting his friends and brother once more.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Apology: Sorry for the delay, but I've been having some major technical difficulties with the computer. Hopefully the fifth chapter will come on around Monday or Tuesday of next week. 


	5. Old Friends

Chapter 5  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing in this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds of the people at Square Soft/Square Enix. I make no claim of any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Hotel, Marche's Room  
  
"Hmmm...Why do I feel like something big is about to happen?"  
  
Marche said to himself as he laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.  
  
'Something big is going to happen tonight...but what?'  
  
A loud banging on his room door brought Marche back from his thoughts.  
  
"Marche, come quickly, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc's voice sounded from the other side of the door. The ergentcy in Montblanc's voice made Marche move quickly to the door and open it.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Some buildings have caught on fire on the other end of town. If left alone, it could spread through the entire town, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc continued. Marche growled and ran back to his bed, grabbing his large sword before rushing out of the hotel with Montblanc. Marche could already see thick smoke hovering above the buildings.  
  
"Crap...come on, let's hurry Montblanc."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Other end of town  
  
"Marche rushed past the crowd who watched the blaze from a distance, Montblanc ahead of him due to flying. Marche saw the Fire Chief and his men trying to douse the flames out with water, but were having little success.  
  
"Chief, how did this happen?"  
  
Marche asked the man, who simply shrugged.  
  
"Beats me, but reports have told me that moving flames were wondering the town. I don't know what to make of it."  
  
Montblanc looked puzzled.  
  
"Moving flames...? That sounds kind of like..."  
  
Marche gripped his sword tighter as he finished the sentence.  
  
"Bombs..."  
  
Almost anyway.  
  
"...kupo!"  
  
Marche turned to Montblanc.  
  
"Let's go. Hey Chief, try and keep this fire from spreading, while we go after the source."  
  
Marche and Montblanc rushed further into the flame ridden area.   
  
"What the...hey the rest of our clan is here, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc said. Rooty, Victory, Hedges, and Celine looked towards the two.  
  
"Hey Boss, your here too?"  
  
Rooty asked as Marche came closer.  
  
"Where are the Bombs?"  
  
The man shrugged.  
  
"Hard to tell, their bodies blend in too well in this environment."  
  
Marche gritted his teeth, spreading out his sense so see if he could pick up on any bombs.  
  
"DAMN!!"  
  
Marche yelled as a beam of fire streaked across the air. Everyone spread out, but Marche brought the Defender forward, blocking the attack.  
  
"Marche, it's a bomb."  
  
Hedges said, as Marche looked over his sword. A Bomb was spewing a beam of fire from it's mouth at him. Marche's eyes opened faintly in surprise.  
  
'Amazing...seems the Bombs have come a long way since my time...I've never seen them use a fire breath attack before...they either bit, or self destruct...'  
  
When the Bomb stopped using it's attack Marche looked at his sword, which glowed red with intense heat. He let the sword clatter to the ground, as he put up his fists. Montblanc screamed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KUPO?!?!"  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Calm down Montblanc. My sword is useless against a Bomb if it's been charged with a fire element. What good would it do to fight a Bomb with fire?"  
  
The Moogle sighed.  
  
"But you can't touch a Bomb with your bare hands..."  
  
"You should have more faith in me..."  
  
With that said, Marche reeled his fist back, before striking forward, seeming to hit the very air itself, as a wave of wind struck the Bomb into the flames of a building that was behind it. Marche gritted his teeth.  
  
"Wow, amazing Marche, kupo!"  
  
Marche closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't cheer for me yet. My attack is no good if I send it back into the flames..."  
  
Marche looked towards Celine.  
  
"Celine, your the fastest one here, so I want you to run back to where the Fire Chief is and have him bring water. It's pointless to fight something in it's own element."  
  
Celine nodded as she rushed back to where the Fire Chief was. Hedges came forward.  
  
"I'll help as much as I can, Marche, I know a Water spell, but it's only level one."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"Good enough."  
  
Rooty also came up, with bow and quiver in his hand.  
  
"I should be able to distract them with these..."  
  
Marche nodded before turning to Victory and Montblanc.  
  
"You two just support us with Holy Magic. Montblanc, don't Engage, we don't need a Judge to hinder us."  
  
Montblanc nodded. The Bomb came back out from within the burning building, but this time, it had six others with it. Marche gritted his teeth.  
  
"This is not good..."  
  
Hedges uttered his water spell, as a large body of water hovered above the Bombs heads. The sight of it made the Bombs disperse, as the spell hit the ground uselessly.  
  
"Damn it..."  
  
Hedges muttered in frustration. Two Bombs sent their fire breath attacks towards the Nu Mou, but Marche came in front of him and slashed through the air with an uppercut, making a small shield of wind as Hedges escaped. The shield did not last long, and Marche dove out of the way as the breath attack made it through, barely missing him.  
  
'My new Wind Slash technique works very well, but in this environment, Bombs will only be sent back into the flames from the excessive force...What else should I do...the Wave fist does not have the range...the Earth Slash is useless since Bomb's float...or is it?"  
  
Marche though as an idea came to mind. He struck the ground hard with his fist, sending a rift of debris towards the Bomb. As expected, the attack missed, and the Bomb seemed to laugh at him, but Marche smirked just the same.  
  
"Did you really think you were my target?"  
  
Marche asked as the building behind the Bomb fell forward, smashing the Bomb over the head. Marche turned toward Montblanc and Victory, as they ran from a Bomb swirling with a blazing cyclone building around it. Rooty was shooting arrows, trying to ward it off the two, but the cyclone simply burned his arrows to nothing. Marche was about to help him, when the Bomb he was facing rose from the ashened building. Marche backed up, quickly looking towards Hedges, who thankfully taken down two Bombs, as they were simply tiny flames fading to nothingness. Another Bomb came to the aid of the Bomb Marche was facing.  
  
"Damn...so many..."  
  
"Looks like you could use our help."  
  
A mysterious voice said. Marche turned around, seeing a familiar face from an old life.  
  
"Mustadio...?"  
  
The Engineer cocked his pistol before firing a water elemental bullet at the Bombs, making them turn to small flames. He came close to Marche.  
  
"Hey Ramza, been a long time..."  
  
Marche shook his head.  
  
"The name is Marche here. Look, none of my clan know the truth about who I once was."  
  
Mustadio nodded.  
  
"Alright. Well then Marche, allow us to join your clan."  
  
"Us...?"  
  
As Marche said that a massive Steel Giant appeared on the scene.  
  
"Worker No. 8?"  
  
Was all Marche said as the machine opened it's large chest compartment, as a cannon came out from within, spraying water all over the place. The flames died out, as did the Bombs.   
  
"Whoa...what happened here?"  
  
Asked the Chief as he just came on scene. Marche turned towards him.  
  
"I guess your help wasn't needed after all. Sorry about that. Well, good work anyway Celine."  
  
The Viera nodded. Marche turned to the Engineer and Steel Giant.  
  
"Thanks for your help, do you still wish to join our clan?"  
  
Marche knew the answer already, as he held out his hand. The two shook hands and smiled.  
  
"It be an honor to work with the Ruglia Clan."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Hotel, Marche's room  
  
"So you go by a totally different name now?"  
  
Mustadio asked as he sat in a small chair facing Marche, who was on the bed. Worker No. 8 stood against the wall silently. Marche nodded.  
  
"Before I was brought to this Ivalice, I was living in St. Ivalice, a place that has been untouched by any works of great magic. There I'm a new kid called Marche Radiuju."  
  
Mustadio nodded in understanding.  
  
"Tell me Mustadio...how did you come here? Were you reincarnated like me?"  
  
Marche asked. Mustadio shook his head.  
  
"No, I was asked if I wanted to help Ramza once more, and of course I said yes."  
  
Marche looked confused.  
  
"Asked to come back...?"  
  
Mustadio nodded.  
  
"That's right. It was your sister who asked me. Once I agreed, my vision went white and I woke up near Cyril City. I saw Worker No. 8 waiting for me. We got to you just in time to stop the burning buildings."  
  
Marche rubbed his chin.  
  
"So that's it, huh? What about the others? Are they coming along?"  
  
Mustadio shrugged at what Marche was referring to.  
  
"Beats me. I wouldn't doubt it if I were you, though. They'll come when the time is right I suppose."  
  
"Alright, I understand....well it was good seeing the two of you again in this world."  
  
Mustadio and Worker No.8 left the room, as Marche pondered about what he had said.  
  
'He thinks it's possible...Guess I'll have to believe it for myself...'  
  
------  
  
Path to Lutia Pass  
  
"Hey Montblanc...?"  
  
Marche asked his Moogle friend as he turned around.  
  
"Kupo?"  
  
"Tell me...why do bandits need a Dissertation?"  
  
The Moogle wiggled it's antenna in thought.  
  
"Not sure, kupo...but we should remember that bandits don't usually limit their skills to taking money, kupo."  
  
Marche nodded at that.  
  
"Guess so..."  
  
This particular mission seemed very important when it was given out, by a Mr. Darelei, who had offered a reward of 4,000 gil, quite a nifty sum. Marche was still fairly new to Ivalice, but he was, with his clan, building a formidable reputation as a clan who would take any job. Marche led his troops further until they reached a tall narrow hill.  
  
"What the...someone's up there..."  
  
The rest of his party stayed silent as they heard a conversation unfold on top of the hill.  
  
"Hey...this isn't the right Dissertation. This one belongs to Darelei, not Coleman. That's the one you were suppose to get!"  
  
A Nu Mou White Mage yelled at a bandit, who just shrugged.  
  
"You asked us to bring you a Dissertation and we brought you one. I mean, how are we suppose to know when they all look the same?"  
  
The thief said. The White Mage sighed.  
  
"...I'm gonna cut your pay in half."  
  
The thief narrowed his eyes before flipping out a knife and drawing close to the mage.  
  
"The hell you are, bud! We risked our lives for that piece of paper..."  
  
While the two were arguing, Marche and Montblanc looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Looks like we found the masterminds behind the stealing, kupo..."  
  
Montblanc whispered. Marche came from the side of the tall hill and yelled out to the bandits.  
  
"Hey, return that Dissertation quietly and we may let you live!"  
  
The Bandit's stopped their bickering and looked down from their steep hill.  
  
"What the...crap, isn't that the leader of the Ruglia Clan?"  
  
The Nu Mou shrugged.  
  
"Looks like it. We'd better get out of here."  
  
"No way. I've heard all sorts of things about his skills in battle by some Judges on how hard it is to land a blow on him. Let's see if he lives up to that reputation..."  
  
With that said, the Thief whistled and three Archers and another fellow Thief came out of hiding on top of the hill. Marche looked the situation over carefully.  
  
'Hmmm...three archers on a steep hill...we'll be at a slight disadvantage, plus with that White Mage up there, they'll have a healer...'  
  
Marche turned to his team.  
  
"Alright, they have six people...Mustadio, Worker No.8, Montblanc and Hedges are with me. The rest of you can take a break. Rest up well, we might need you..."  
  
'...of course that's a very slight might...'  
  
Marche thought as his fellow members assembled and looked up to the hill.   
  
"Engage, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc said, and a Judge rode forth on chocobo, looking from an area on top of the hill where the bandits stood. He pulled out a random yellow card.  
  
"Today's law is...Stealing prohibition. Members caught using steal tactics shall be fined 3,500 gil for their foolishness. Let this Engage begin!"  
  
Marche smirked, bringing out his large sword.  
  
"Well, looks like we can at least breath easily knowing that they have a tough time stealing."  
  
At the start of the fight, Marche spotted at area on the side of the hill he could use to scale the hill and made his way towards their immediately.  
  
"All of you, with the exception of Montblanc and me, have long range attacks. Just stay down their and cover us while we go up there."  
  
Montblanc got right beside Marche, chanting a spell.  
  
"Haste, kupo!! Now we should be able to scale it even faster, kupo."  
  
Marche nodded as he used his new found speed to reach higher, but found there was no way to get up half way up the path he was going.  
  
"Marche, you can't go any further, kupo...let me fly around and find another way for you, kupo."  
  
Marche shook his head, crouching low.  
  
"No time..."  
  
Marche jumped very high, hopping onto the top of the flat surface of the hill. the thieves charged him, but he used the his Defender, to guard against their knives, but their darted to either side quickly, but to no avail, since Marche proved faster, dashing ahead of them as the two clashed together.  
  
"Over here."  
  
Marche said simply, before swinging his giant sword overhead, smashing their heads against the large flat surface, knocking them unconscious. Marche turned to see Montblanc flying circles around the White Mage, stabbing at the poor Nu Mou with his spear.  
  
"Just knock him out already Montblanc!"  
  
The Moogle complied, as the Mage swung his staff in a large arc, Montblanc flew overhead, flipping through the air, before swinging out his spear and catching the Nu Mou right in the temple, making him fall face first into the ground. The Archers soon turned on the two intruders, one getting blasted away into pieces as large red beams cut through his body, courtesy of Worker. No 8. Mustadio fired his gun repeatedly, shooting through another one a couple of times as the archer's back was to him, Hedges combined with a Fira spell to end the unfortunate Archer. The last one nearest the edge of the hill took aim at Marche as he dashed at him with his Haste driven body. The Archer released an arrow at point blank range. Montblanc screamed.  
  
"MARCHE!!"  
  
AS the arrow was about to hit Marche in the nose, he twirled, the arrow flying past his head, barely clipping off his tail in the process. As he made a full 360 degree spin, he swung outward with his sword, holding it close to his body as he rammed the man off the side of the cliff, making him fall to his death. The Judge clapped.  
  
"You Clan members of the Ruglia Clan are something else. That was very quick!"  
  
He rode off silently. Marche and Montblanc made their way off the hill to normal ground, with a stack of paper in hand.  
  
"They weren't all that great...well, let's get this thing organized."  
  
After about half an hour, all of them finally got the last thing in order.  
  
"Well, this is the Table of Contents, and that should do it..."  
  
Montblanc clapped.  
  
"Good, all the pages should be here and in order, kupo!"  
  
Rooty nodded.  
  
"Yeah looks like everything..."  
  
Celine turned from the paper to the rest of the clan. Then let's get it back and get our reward. This mission should be a complete success."   
  
Montblanc furrowed his eyebrows as he now remained deep in thought. Marche looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What's wrong, Montblanc?"  
  
"Were going to be crossing into a threshold soon, kupo. Marche, sometime after this, Clan Conflicts may now arise."  
  
Marche looked at the Moogle oddly.  
  
"Clan...Conflicts? Explain."  
  
"Well, simply put...we will now have to battle other Clans to both gain new territory and sometimes reclaim old ones. Our reputation will soon become great enough where other clans will want to get rid of us. New Clans trying to make it usually get crushed by the much bigger ones..."  
  
Mustadio shrugged.  
  
"I'm not to worried. Marche is an amazing individual, he'll pull us through, better than you may think..."  
  
Montblanc turned to the engineer.  
  
"How so, kupo?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
Mustadio said before walking off to tinker with Worker No. 8. Marche shrugged.  
  
"Cryptic, I know...anyway, so this conflict means we'll be engaging with other Clans, now?"  
  
"Once in a while, kupo..."  
  
Marche nodded at the answer. He remained in place and thought about what was going on.  
  
'So, other Clans may interfere with us now...'  
  
Marche was broken from his reverie by Montblanc.  
  
"We should get going, Marche, kupo. The other's are already ahead of us. Let's go back to Cyril City, kupo."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Montblanc."  
  
'Better get some sleep...I hope I find Mewt and Ritz soon...where ever they might be...'  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Sorry for not updating like I said, but I've been busy. Thanks for the positive reviews. Hopefully I can dish out the six chapter soon... 


	6. A Small Reunion

Chapter 6   
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing with in this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I make no claim over any of them.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Bar  
  
When the Ruglia Clan got back from the investigation, all of them, save for Marche, went to bed. Marche walked to the Bar Keep's counter tiredly and sat in a stool right in front of Bartender, who looked up from cleaning a mug.  
  
"Well, it's you Marche. Seems you've put in quite a days work. You want the usual?"  
  
The Bartender asked. Marche simply nodded. The Bartender poured Marche a mug of milk and brought it to the tired leader.  
  
"So, how was the investigation?"  
  
He asked as Marche chugged down his glass. The Bartender poured him another one.  
  
"Not bad. It was quite the success."  
  
"Not bad, huh? It's too bad that all these Clan Conflicts are starting to arise. It gets worse and worse here everyday.'  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so I've been hearing. It seems they started really going at it once my clan finished the last mission."  
  
The Bartender nodded at Marche's words as he started cleaning another mug.  
  
"I've been wandering the country, and all I seem to see is Clans battling it out day in and day out. They just keep increasing, I tell you."  
  
Marche nodded solemnly, handing his empty mug to the Bartender to clean.  
  
"All this fighting will just lead to more death, I'm afraid. Even my clan will soon become a part of that bloodshed."  
  
Marche sighed as he heard himself speak.  
  
'So little has changed since the old days...well, as far as fighting concerns...'  
  
The Bartender looked at Marche.  
  
"Hey, if your not busy, could you and your clan scan the area of town? Just to make sure no hostile clan is near by? I would rather try and avoid having innocents hurt by a raiding clan."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"I was going to do just that anyway. It's too bad that so many clans hurt others through use of innocent bystanders, don't you think?"  
  
Marche asked as he got up and slung his sword over his shoulder. The Bartender smiled.  
  
"You have impressed me a lot since you first came here and turned Montblanc's clan into a more powerful one. You seem to have a desire to help people weaker than yourself..."  
  
The Bartender bowed in respect to Marche.  
  
"Thanks for listening to this old man ramble. It's good to know that some clans use their power and influence for a greater good."  
  
The Bartender handed him a mission paper. Marche nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the head's up, take care, alright?"  
  
Marche walked off, slinging his blade on his shoulder, and not bothering to wake up his clan members.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, outskirts  
  
"Stop right there..."  
  
Marche said from within the shadows of the barely lit street. The Burglar he saw was carrying a chicken with him.  
  
"Crap I've been spotted...who are you?"  
  
Marche stepped into view and the bandit recognized him instantly.  
  
"Your Marche, leader of the Ruglia clan, right?"  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"And your the one who's been stealing all the chickens...It's amazing that this mission costs 3,600 gil just for your arrest. Why don't you come quietly?"  
  
The burglar shook his head, laying the caged chicken down.  
  
"Sorry, can't do that..."  
  
The burglar pulled out a long cutting knife from behind him and held it ready. Marche brought his Defender forth.  
  
"We don't have to do this.."  
  
Marche said, hoping to not have to fight if he didn't need to.  
  
"I got no choice."  
  
The thief lunged with expert thrusts of his knife while Marche defended his blows.  
  
'I guess he gives me no choice...'  
  
Marche swung a wide arc with his blade, but the burglar evaded it easily, stepping in while Marche was off balance, but Marche kicked out with his right leg, striking the man in the face.  
  
"Ow...now you've gone and done it."  
  
The burglar slashed down with his knife as Marche blocked, realizing something.  
  
'He's using a weapon break technique...'  
  
True to what Marche had thought, the expert attack cleaved his Defender in two. Marche let it fall to the ground with a clang.  
  
"Now what are ya gonna do?"  
  
The burglar taunted. Marche struck out with his right fist, the burglar guarding against the attack with his knife.  
  
"You gonna fight with your fists?"  
  
The burglar said in disbelief as Marche smirked. The knife crumbled to dust, to the burglar's surprise.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Before the burglar could finish, Marche flipped over him, kicking out with his foot, and striking the man in the back of the neck. The burglar fell on his knees in shock.  
  
"uhhh, Master..."  
  
Was all the burglar said be fore he hit the ground unconscious. Marche picked him up and slung the man over his shoulder. He then looked down at the Defender.  
  
"Montblanc isn't going to like this..."  
  
Marche said as he picked up what remained of it and walked off back to town.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Bar, Marche and Montblanc's table  
  
"Why did you act on your own, kupo?"  
  
Marche sighed. He had just been lectured by Montblanc about the importance of going out with the clan and acting as a team  
  
"Look, it was a one on one duel. The mission netted us 3,600 gil for one poacher extermination. I did it for the town."  
  
Montblanc scratched his head.  
  
"I guess I'll let it go, kupo, but next time Marche, at least inform the clan of a mission, kupo. Because you acted alone, your sword got broken., kupo."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"It probably would have gotten broken by others anyway.. Speaking of missions, I wonder if there are any others today."  
  
Montblanc nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why don't you go check, kupo."  
  
Once it was said and done, Marche made his way to the Bar counter to talk to the Bartender.  
  
"Any new missions today?"  
  
Marche asked. The Bartender fetched out a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
"Here's one, but...well, it's in Lutia Pass again."  
  
"That's fine, gotta make gil somehow, right?"  
  
Upon returning to the table Montblanc perked up.  
  
"So what's the mission for today, kupo?"  
  
"Let's see...it seems that a black mage has blocked off Lutia Pass with an...ice device of some sort. He fights off anyone who comes near it."  
  
Montblanc nodded.  
  
"Hmm...I see, kupo. Sounds like an important mission. How much do we get paid for this, kupo?"  
  
"4,000 gil reward for their defeat. Now, can I ask you something, Montblanc?"  
  
"Sure, kupo."  
  
"Why are so many of our missions becoming free? Usually we'd have to pay for them right? Is this a clan influence thing?"  
  
The moogle nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is, kupo. You remember what I told you before, kupo, when we first met right?"  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"Well then, on to more important things. we should buy you a new weapon, kupo."  
  
Marche shook his head.  
  
"My fists'll do. Your black smith brethren are taking care of the Defender, though, right?"  
  
"Of course, kupo. But are you sure you want to use your fists, kupo?"  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"You already know my body is just as powerful as my sword. I'll be fine, Montblanc, you don't have to worry about me, okay?"  
  
Marche said while resting a hand on Montblanc's shoulder. The moogle nodded.  
  
"So when do we leave, kupo?"  
  
"We'll go in a little bit."  
  
------   
  
Lutia Pass, unnatural snow area  
  
A Nu Mou Ice mage looked about the area as the cold winds kept blowing. He stared upon the thick frigid wall of ice that came through the pass, preventing anyone from passing through the Pass.  
  
"Heh, I doubt that there will be anymore need for improvement for this freezing wind experiment. Now all I..."  
  
He heard the crunching of footsteps within the snow.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The Nu Mou turned to find a clan standing near the icy wall the mage stood upon. The look at the clan's leader made the mage's eyes widen slightly in interest and surprise.  
  
"WELL, if it isn't the infamous Ruglia Clan. I'm graced by such a famous leader, one who came out of nowhere to change a back draft clan into an amazing one...but on to more pressing matters...why are you here?"  
  
Marche held up a mission paper, and it became all to clear to the mage on what was going on.  
  
"So, you've picked up a mission to interfere with my work...but I, Grad, the Ice Mage can't allow you to do that..."  
  
Marche sighed at Grad's words.  
  
"You wouldn't have to deal with me and my clan if you didn't get the people angry for not being able to cross through the pass. You brought this on yourself."  
  
"So I have..."  
  
Grad mumbled before snapping his fingers. A Float Eye flew down to where Grad stood upon his wall of ice. Two Red Panthers emerged from the snow besides the ice wall, growling. Marche shook his head.  
  
"Your making it to easy, Grad."  
  
He turned to his clan members.  
  
"Montblanc, Victory, and Celine. You three are with me, the rest of you stay back and let us handle this."  
  
Marche then turned to Grad.  
  
"ENGAGE!!"  
  
Marche roared out, as a Judge rode out near Marche's location.  
  
"You guys again? I must say, your clan sure takes a lot of quests."  
  
The Judge pulled out his deck of cards.  
  
"Let's see...Fire prohibition. No fire magic or fire elemental weapons of any sort allowed. This red card states that anyone to break this rule will instantly be teleported to prison upon the battles conclusion."  
  
Grad laughed in delight.  
  
"Seems the Ruglia clan has been dealt a bad hand."  
  
Marche simply smirked.  
  
"We may not be able to use fire powers, but that doesn't mean you have the advantage..."  
  
Grad growled lowly at Marche's confidence.  
  
"Shut up! I'll kill you right now!"  
  
Marche turned to his clan members.  
  
"Listen, Celine and Victory, you two take the Red Panthers down, and Montblanc will take care of the Float Eye. The leader is mine."  
  
Montblanc came closer.  
  
"Are you sure, kupo? Wouldn't a long range specialist like Mustadio or Worker No. 8 be better suited for this, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked, but Marche shook his head.  
  
"Normally I'd agree, but Mustadio just has fire elemental bullets with him, and we can't have him sent to jail. As for Worker No. 8, he's got to provide warmth for the rest of the clan."  
  
Marche pointed to the left out clan members as they huddled near Worker No. 8, who's mechanic body was generating heat to keep them warm. Montblanc shivered.  
  
"But then, who's gonna keep us warm, kupo?"  
  
"No one. I've got a hunch that killing Grad will stop this freezing weather, and prevent us from turning into human popsickles, but we gotta hurry."  
  
"Shouldn't we all concentrate our efforts on him then, kupo?"  
  
"That Float Eye's gaze techniques will really be trouble if not keep occupied. You'll have to distract it while I use my special one-hit kill on Grad. Now go."  
  
Marche dashed through the snow with practiced ease, St. Ivalice's weather having fully prepared him to move about effectively without any burden of speed or movement. Montblanc could fly without worry to the terrain, but the heavy winds Grad had created posed a problem to his movement. Victory treaded through the snow slowly, and advanced on the Red Panther on the left side by the ice wall. Celine, like Marche, had little difficulty in speed or movement, and was quickly upon the Red Panther to the right.  
  
"Your making it to easy, Marche."  
  
Grad said with a confident voice. He raised his hand slightly. On ground level, Marche barely had time to react as spikes of ice rose through the snow, nearly impaling him if his reflexes weren't quick enough.  
  
"What kind of ice spell was that?"  
  
Marche asked himself as he came closer to the frozen wall. Grad smirked.  
  
"Your forgetting, Marche. I'm the Ice Mage, the entire environment of this Pass are at my disposal, and with fire magic working against you because of that law card, your chances are close to nil."  
  
Marche gritted his teeth at what Grad just told him.  
  
'So he can control and vary his ice spells into versions even I would have never thought possible. Still, all I need to do is get close so I can use the Stop Bracelet...'  
  
Marche was fast approaching the wall, and when he was almost in arms reach, a large icicle shot out from the wall, but Marche jumped onto it, before jumping higher up in the air. Another icicle shot from the wall, and again Marche jumped onto it, before jumping off even higher, as another icicle greeted him.  
  
'Since he's manipulating the ice to do this...well, as long as he keeps this up, I can climb up to that wall in no time...'  
  
Marche estimated that he was about half way up. More and more icicles came, moving toward him more rapidly, but it only lead to Marche getting up on the wall faster, and frustrating Grad more. Once Marche was on the wall with Grad, Grad looked a bit surprised.  
  
"I should have realized you were just using that attack of mine to scale the wall...oh well, one mistake won't kill me. Fare well Marche of the Ruglia Clan."  
  
The wizard sent a shock wave of ice along the length of the frozen wall. Marche gritted his teeth together and knitted his brows together in though as the ice wave made it's way towards him.  
  
'Damn it...with his complete control of the ice element, he can do anything to me up here...I've got to surprise him.'  
  
Though Marche as the frigid spikes kept making their way towards him along the wall. A swirl of white roman numerals made their way in front of the ice spell cast by Grad, halting them before they could hit Marche. Grad stared in surprise.  
  
"What?! A STOP spell?!"  
  
Grad stated in disbelief. Marche reacted automatically, jumping across the spikes with ease, diving head first towards the mage with his fist reeled back. Upon bringing his fist forward, he extended his index and middle fingers outward, aiming for the wizard's heart. A feight red light seemed to appear as Marche's extended fingers touched Grad's heart. Grad's eyes opened wide in shock as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Ugh...my experiments...they..."  
  
Before Grad could say anything else, he fell to the ground dead. Marche looked at the fallen wizard, before turning his gaze at his minions below. The Float Eye and Red Panthers seemed to cower in fear before retreating from battle, to scared to go on with the battle.  
  
"We've got to do something about this wall..."  
  
Marche said before an idea struck him. He slammed his fist into the wall of ice, shattering it with his Earth Slash. The entire structure crumbled, as Marche fell head first into the snow, before rolling out of it and standing up, looking back to inspect his handiwork.  
  
"With that wall out of the way, this pass should be able to be used by the common people again. Now then..."  
  
Marche turned to the companions who had fought with him.  
  
"Which one of you used that Stop spell?"  
  
Marche asked them. Montblanc came forward.  
  
"I used it, kupo. Pretty cool huh, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc said to him. Marche nodded.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life, Montblanc. I owe you."  
  
Marche said with a smile, but Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"Hey, you've done a lot for this clan, Marche. That's thanks enough, kupo!"  
  
The Judge came forward.  
  
"That was an amazing finisher, Marche. You seem to be gaining a lot of popularity these days. Anyway, you and your clan should head back to Cyril, your main territory. It's freezing out here."  
  
With that said, the Judge left the battle field.  
  
"I think the Judge has the right idea. Let's head back everyone."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche's room  
  
"Man, that looked pretty tough, Marche."  
  
Mustadio said as he sat at a small table. He was cleaning the revolver piece for his gun with a small piece of cloth. Worker No. 8 stood idly in a corner of the room. Marche lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I never would have though it possible for a mage like that to exist, Mustadio. He had free reign of his power over ice. He could do anything with it. Ivalice has changed greatly. Everything seems to have evolved in some aspect or another..."  
  
Marche said. Mustadio nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya. Still, we old timers seem to still hold our own, huh?"  
  
Mustadio said, trying to cheer Marche up, as the young leader seemed a little down. Marche yawned loudly.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed now, Mustadio. Good night."  
  
"Alright, good night. Come on Worker No. 8."  
  
------  
  
Lutia Pass, Night time  
  
"A rescue mission., huh?"  
  
Rooty asked as he looked at Marche, who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Professor Ougii's was reported missing around this area, so..."  
  
Marche was interrupted by a Sagely voice.  
  
"You and your clan shouldn't be here after dark..."  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Ougii? Is that you?"  
  
An old man appeared in tattered robes, staggering up the hill where Marche and clan were.  
  
"Why are you youngsters here? Don't you know the undead wonder around here at night?"  
  
Ougii asked them. Marche shook his head.  
  
"We've taken a mission to find you..."  
  
Marche said, but he was interrupted by a howl. Zombies started to arise from the earth, surrounding the clan.  
  
"Oh no, Marche...Lost Ones, kupo!"  
  
Marche looked towards the undead beings.   
  
"There's about six of them. Mustadio, Montblanc, Rooty, you guys with me. The rest of you should sit this one out."  
  
The rest stood a save distance while Marche and his chosen clan members stepped forward.  
  
"ENGAGE!!"  
  
Marche roared as a Judge appeared. He scanned the battle field.  
  
"Alright, let's see..."  
  
The Judge pulled out a yellow card.  
  
"No swords allowed. Anyone to strike with a sword will be penalized with a fine of 9,000 gil. I'm sure you all know the drill by now, so let the battle begin."  
  
The Judge said. Marche nodded.  
  
"Well, we won't have to worry. Rooty and I can cast fire spells. Montblanc, help keep the professor alive..."  
  
Mustadio cocked his gun and smirked.  
  
"Let me take care of all of them."  
  
Mustadio shot the Lost Ones with holy bullets, petrifying their bodies before they could sling their way to the party. Marche's eyes opened in realization.  
  
'That's right...the Seal Evil bullets.'  
  
The Judge whistled at the display.  
  
"That must have been the quickest Engage I've ever seen. Well, I'll be off."  
  
The Judge rode off with his Chocobo. Marche turned to the rest of his clan.  
  
"Well, without lifting a finger. That was pretty easy then, let's be off. Come on Professor Ougii, everybody misses you."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City Bar, Marche and Montblanc's usual table  
  
"This is the highest paying quest yet, Montblanc. 6,000 gil for their defeat."  
  
Marche said before drinking some milk. Montblanc looked at the mission paper with interest.  
  
"Wow, kupo. 6,000 gil is really tempting, we should go for it, Marche, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc got up excitedly, but Marche stopped him.  
  
"Of course, Montblanc. Before that, though, is my sword finished yet?"  
  
Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"Not sure, I haven't spoken to any of them yet, kupo, but it probably is."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche nodded.  
  
"Then we should..."  
  
Before Marche could finish, Celine came over.  
  
"Sorry, but another clan has also taken the job of taking out the Swindler Gang. We should get going if were gonna catch up."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"Alright, Celine. Come on Montblanc, the sword can wait."  
  
------  
  
Nubswood Forrest, middle of the Forrest  
  
Celine was jumping from the trees, carrying Montblanc on her shoulder as she sped through the branches. Marche had a little trouble keeping up, but he managed very well.  
  
"Your sure it was a woman with long pink hair, Celine?"  
  
Marche asked as he hopped to another branch.  
  
"What are you thinking, kupo? You know this woman Celine's talking about, kupo?"  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes in thought, not hearing Montblanc's question.  
  
'Is must be Ritz...she's alive...no, I shouldn't hope to much...I'll know when I get there. Too bad we had to leave in a hurry without telling everyone."  
  
------  
  
Nubswood Forrest, clearing by the river  
  
"Finally caught up with you, Swindler Gang. Now why don't you be good boys and turn yourself in quietly."  
  
Ritz said. The Swindler Gang's archer turned to her.  
  
"Damn persistent bastards..."  
  
Ritz smirked.  
  
"If we weren't, you wouldn't have been caught."  
  
The Viera sniper that stood besides Ritz looked towards the trees on the other side of the river as her ears perked up, as if hearing something. Ritz turned to her.  
  
"What is it, Shara?"  
  
The two swordswomen behind Ritz and Shara came forward slightly.  
  
"Is someone coming from the other side?"  
  
The woman in the silver armor asked. Shara nodded. They saw as a Viera, carrying a Moogle, burst onto the scene. Ritz's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the next person to appear.  
  
"No way...Marche..."  
  
Marche also looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Ritz...it really is you...and..."  
  
Marche saw the two woman behind her.  
  
'Agrias and Meliadoul...so they are with her clan.'  
  
Marche was sure it was his previous allies, the Holy Knights who aided him as Ramza. The head of the Swindlers, a Banga Dragoon, eyed Marche with interest.  
  
"Are you the leader of the Ruglia clan? Marche Radiuju?"  
  
Marche turned to the Banga.  
  
"And you must be the leader of the Swindler Gang, I presume?"  
  
Marche said as he narrowed his eyes. While he and the Banga conversed, Shara turned to Ritz.  
  
"An acquaintance of yours?"  
  
She asked Ritz, who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's from the other world I was telling you about."  
  
As she said that, she heard the Banga roar and raise his weapon.  
  
"There's no need to worry about some chick from a no name clan. I want Marche Radiuju's head. NOW!"  
  
Ritz growled.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!!!!"  
  
She charged the backside of the Swindler Gang, striking at a Black Mage who was closest to her with her staff and knocking him aside. Shara took aim and shot down an archer in the back, crippling him. Meliadoul picked off the Black Mage Ritz had struck with a Shellbust Stab technique. Agrias followed suit and took down the archer Shara had shot with a Crush Punch technique. While the Swindler Gang members were falling, on the other side of the river, Marche, Celine, and Montblanc stared in surprise.  
  
"They didn't even go into Engage, kupo..."  
  
Montblanc said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Your girlfriends gets mad easily, huh?"  
  
Celine said as she turned towards Marche, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.   
  
"Sheesh... I'm feeling sorry for that Dragoon for making a fatal mistake."  
  
Marche said as he saw the Dragoon try and guard against Ritz's onslaught of swings which kept banging against the Dragoon's head, finally knocking him out cold from so many blows to the head. The four gang members were beaten down by the four women with ease. Ritz finally calmed down.  
  
"Serves him right..."  
  
Clapping could be heard behind her as she turned. A large Banga White Monk clapped good naturely at the display of downed fighters as he sat by a lone tree.  
  
"Well, Ms, seems you took out my clan with little trouble."  
  
Ritz narrowed her eyes at the Banga.  
  
"So your the real leader of these guys..."  
  
Before Ritz could say anything else, the Banga stood to full height, pointing at Marche.  
  
"You, Marche of the Ruglia clan, I challenge you to a one on one duel."  
  
He said with a smirk as all attention seem to focus on Marche. Montblanc came forward, standing in front of Marche.  
  
"He's incredibly powerful, Marche. I know he is, kupo...it might not be a good idea to fight, kupo..."  
  
Marche shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Montblanc. I'll be fine."  
  
With that, Marche jumped into the river, swimming to the other side where Ritz, her clan, and the Banga were. He walked steadily to where the Banga was.  
  
"Wait, Marche, are you sure about this?"  
  
Ritz asked as he walked by, but he never answered. Meliadoul put an armored hand on her shoulder.   
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
Was all the female knight said as she turned to Marche, who was now face to face with the Banga, who easily towered over Marche.  
  
"Seeing as you know my name, why don't I ask you yours?"  
  
Marche said with a clear voice, devoid of fear. The Banga smirked.  
  
"You may call me Grava. Now then..."  
  
He brought his large fists up as he got into fighting stance, ready to strike.  
  
"...let's begin."  
  
Marche sighed.  
  
"I guess this won't be an Engage battle?"  
  
Grava didn't answer Marche and just waited. Marche finally readied himself.  
  
"I'll take that as yes, this isn't an Engage battle."  
  
The two evaluated each other carefully, neither one wanting to underestimate the other. Grava struck first, with a his knuckled fist, as Marche ducked under the blow and countered with a spinning back fist to Grava's mid section. Grava didn't even budge. Marche's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Wow, you are very powerful..."  
  
Marche commented as he blocked a flying knee attack from Grava. The two threw punch after punch: Grava was slow but powerful, while Marche's were lightning fast but not very effective against the Banga. Marche always counter attacked Grava's punches, so he decided to take it up a notch.  
  
"Whirlwind!"  
  
Grava spun like a top, striking Marche back into the ground. Marche got up slowly in pain, but was knocked back by the force of air Grava sent out with his fist.  
  
"Air Render!"  
  
Marche felt the blow send him reeling back, but he regained his balance.  
  
'Damn...he's not playing around anymore...'  
  
Marche struck the ground with his fist.  
  
"Earth Slash!"  
  
The ground ripped apart, as the shock wave got closer to Grava. The Banga side stepped the attack completely as he smirked, before charging in front of Marche, and using his massive body to charge into Marche, but Marche simply hopped over the rushing Banga, kicking him down into the ground. Grava got up, turning towards Marche.  
  
"Your not bad, Marche, not bad at all...but, I'm gonna finish this."  
  
Grava smirked. Marche shook his head.  
  
"It's not over yet."  
  
Grava used Air Render again, but Marche easily dodged it, and used the same attack against him.  
  
"Why don't you hold still, Marche?"  
  
Grava said, as Marche jumped over a low sweep attack.  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
Marche said sarcastically, as he dodged an uppercut.  
  
"Truthfully, though, Grava, your starting to bore me. I'll give you five more attacks to strike me down before I take you out."  
  
Grava smirked at Marche's words.  
  
"You...take me out? You must be joking."  
  
The Banga punched down, almost catching Marche, before he kicked out sideways, trying to hit Marche as he dashed away from the blow. Grava was getting frustrated as he threw a back hand which was easily dodged.  
  
"You little..."  
  
"Enough, Grava, I'm tired of this. It's almost noon and I want to speak to my friends. I've got no time for you anymore."  
  
Marche dashed forward, fading out of existence. Grava's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Where...?"  
  
Before he could finish, he fell to his knees in pain. His whole body ached.  
  
"What...what did you do?"  
  
Marche was now behind Grava, as the Banga swayed back and forth, trying to regain conscious.  
  
"I just attacked all your weak points simultaneously. It's very effective against Bangas with a lot of stamina."  
  
Marche said as Grava fell face first to the ground unconscious.  
  
------  
  
Nubswood, after fight is concluded  
  
"I didn't think I'd meet you here, Ritz."  
  
Marche said as he talked to Ritz.  
  
"Me neither. I was a bit surprised to hear you were the famous leader of the Ruglia clan. If it wasn't for that display a little while ago, I'd never believe you'd be doing clan work."  
  
"Oh...? You find that strange, huh?"  
  
Ritz nodded.  
  
"Yeah...you never really participated in anything unless it was snow ball fighting."  
  
"I guess so. Anyway, you pretty much beat down those other guys, Ritz. You didn't get hurt or anything, did you?"  
  
Marche asked. Ritz smirked.  
  
"What's this? Were you worried about me?"  
  
She asked. Marche blushed and scratched his head.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Shara came forward and looked at Marche closely. Ritz introduced the two.  
  
"This is Shara, my fellow clanswoman. Shara, This is my friend Marche."  
  
The two shook hands, before the others came forward.  
  
"These two are Meliadoul and Agrias. They are very powerful warriors."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
'I was right...'  
  
"This is my clansman, Montblanc. Celine is another member of my clan as well."  
  
------  
  
Nubswood Forrest, Dusk  
  
"Tell me Ritz...what do you make of this world, anyway?"  
  
Marche asked as he sat against a tree, fiddling with a strand of grass. Ritz was close, also leaning against the tree.  
  
"Hard to say, Marche. I believe it's the game world of Final Fantasy.I don't think were stuck in a game, though. I think the very town has become the game world of Final Fantasy."  
  
Marche sighed.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to us?"  
  
"It's not all that bad, Marche. We get to do all sorts of things we weren't able to in St.Ivalice."  
  
Marche's mood got darker.  
  
"You really like it here, Ritz?"  
  
Ritz turned her head to look at Marche. His hair came over his eyes, and he looked to be deep in thought. She could feel that Marche did not like it here, for some reason.  
  
"You really want to go back, Marche? To that dull life in St. Ivalice?"  
  
"Listen, Ritz. I love the things I'm able to do here, but I'd rather not have to stay here. It's just like back then..."  
  
Marche's voice was just a little above a whisper, and Ritz barely heard it.  
  
"What do you mean, Marche?"  
  
"Won't you help me change it back?"  
  
"Sorry, but I like it here, Marche."  
  
After she said that, Shara appeared.  
  
"We should get going, Ritz."  
  
"Alright Shara."  
  
Ritz turned to Marche.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marche, but I won't assist you. I'm sure we'll meet again, though."  
  
The two walked off. Meliadoul and Agrias showed up a little later after the two. Marche lifted his head up to look at the two.  
  
"Take good care of Ritz for me, okay, you two?"   
  
He told them.  
  
"So it really was you, Ramza."  
  
Agrias said, nodding her head at him.  
  
"We'll be sure to take care of her."  
  
Meliadoul said afterwards. The two walked off in Ritz's direction. Marche looked towards the red sky.  
  
"Mewt must be around here, too."  
  
After saying that, Marche thought back to another time in another place where he was a different person, watching the same sky with a friend he knew a long time ago. He brought the piece of grass to his lips and blew, filling the sky with a soft sound as he closed his eyes.  
  
'Well, Delita...are you looking at the same sky this very moment?'  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Sorry for the long delay, but when you have to worry about college, you'll find yourself with little time to update. Hopefully this chapter is alright. I didn't like it as much as the other chapters too much, but hopefully you'll like it. The seventh chapter will probably not be coming along anytime soon either, sorry. Oh yeah, thanks for all the positive reviews as well. 


	7. Following The Heart

Chapter 7  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing in this story don't actually belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds of Square Soft/ Square Enix. I make no claim to them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche's room  
  
'So...Ritz wants to stay here...'  
  
Marche thought as he stared at the ceiling of his room, as he lay on his bed. Having seen Meliadoul and Agrias in Ritz's company, there was no doubt in Marche's mind that he would see other comrades who had allied themselves with his past self. Having seen Ritz, there was no doubt in Marche's mind that Mewt was also somewhere in Ivalice. Thinking about the two close friends of his, Marche's eyes shown a fear of realization.  
  
'Wait...If Ritz is here, and that means Mewt is here...no...Doned...He was always physically ill...'  
  
The thought hit Marche like a ton of bricks. Of course Ritz and Mewt weren't the only ones to read the book, Doned was there with them. Before Marche could think more on the matter, someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, kupo. Marche, we should check the mission listings, kupo."  
  
He heard Montblanc say from outside his room. Marche got up, deciding to hope for the best with Doned, where ever he was, and got dressed.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Outside Bar  
  
Marche's clan was waiting for him as he stepped out from the bar, holding a rolled up paper in his hand.  
  
"Alright everyone, this is a simple mission, similar to the very first mission we got assigned: We are to head to Geeza Plains and collect some White Flowers for a gift. We'll head out right now, since Geeza Plains isn't all that far away, and collect the flowers."  
  
Everyone nodded. Montblanc came forward.  
  
"Marche, I've come back with your Defender sword, kupo."  
  
Montblanc gave the wide blade to Marche, who held it experimentally.  
  
"They did a good job. Thank them for me when you see them, Montblanc."  
  
------  
  
Geeza Plains, grassland area  
  
"What are those? Giant ants?"  
  
Marche asked as he saw the large creatures roaming the field. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"You could say that. They are called Antlions. They are very ferocious. Be careful, Marche, kupo."  
  
Marche nodded.   
  
"Alright, Mustadio, Worker No. 8, Rooty and Victory. You'll be with me. The rest of you sit this one out."  
  
Marche grasped the Defender tightly.  
  
"Engage!!"  
  
A Judge teleported near the area.  
  
"Don't you guys ever take breaks?"  
  
The Judge asked Marche, well aware of the Ruglia Clan's reputation. He pulled a yellow card out of a small deck and looked at it.  
  
"Alright, prohibition on any magic and items. Anyone to use magic or items, no matter what the reason will be fined 10,000 gil. Let the engage commence."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
'Hopefully we won't need magic to battle these Antlions...'  
  
Marche rushed forward along with Rooty and Victory to fight the beasts close up, while Mustadio and Worker No.8 shot projectiles from afar. The Antlions nearest to the three charged at them, snapping their sideways jaws. One that was close to Marche almost bit him as it charged forward, but Marche over the attack as Rooty, who was close behind him, impaled his sword into the Antlions fore head. The Antlion wasn't totally dead, until Marche came down, thrusting his giant blade into the soft neck area of the Antlion, severing it's head from it's body. Rooty put his foot on the Antlion's twitching head, using his force to pry the blade from it. Further up, Victory had caught the jaws of another before they could clasp around the Banga. Victory struggled somewhat in keeping the jaws opened, and reeled his head back, before coming forward, slamming his head into the Antlion's, causing it's head to hit the ground and rebound off it. As it's head came up, the Banga sent a mighty uppercut to under it's head, sending it on it's back, before he brought his fist down on the unprotected belly, killing it instantly.  
  
"Two more to go..."  
  
Marche mumbled to himself as he charged at the last two Antlions, but one had just been shot several times in the head as it fell to the ground. The other exploded in flames, courtesy of Worker No. 8's laser. The Judge whistled.  
  
"Your all finished already? Sheesh...your clan is very efficient, isn't it, Marche?"  
  
The Judge asked. Marche only nodded.  
  
"We just over powered them in the end, Judge. Now then, let's get those flowers..."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Bar, Marche and Montblanc's table  
  
"That was easy, but it wasn't a very cost worthy job, as I suspected, though, kupo."  
  
Montblanc commented as he sipped from his glass of milk. Marche didn't reply immediately, and just looked out the window at the fairly empty streets.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Marche, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked. Marche sighed, before turning to Montblanc.  
  
"Yeah, I'm very worried about someone."  
  
"Kupo? Is it Ritz again?"  
  
"No, she's a tough girl, she can take care of herself. It's concerning my younger brother, Doned, and my other friend, Mewt."  
  
"Mewt? You mean Prince Mewt, kupo?"  
  
Upon hearing those words, Marche stood up and towered over Montblanc as he leaned over the table, grabbing the moogle by the collar.  
  
"What did you say...Prince Mewt?"  
  
Although Marche didn't burst out yelling, Montblanc knew that he wanted to, but not with any added attention brought their way.   
  
"K..Kupo...Marche...can't breath..."  
  
Marche released the moogle, who began gasping for air. Once Montblanc could breath normally again, he looked at Marche.  
  
"You didn't know, kupo? Mewt is the prince of the Ivalice royal family. His father, King Cid, is actually the Judge Master, and wields power over laws that are higher than any other Judge, and his mother, Queen Remedi, is the prince's care taker."  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes upon hearing the information told to him by Montblanc.  
  
"Mewt I understand...but how did his dad get here, too, and along with a dead person?"  
  
Montblanc eyed Marche curiously.  
  
"A dead person, what do you mean, kupo?"  
  
"In the other world, Mewt lost his mom after she gave birth to him. I don't understand how she can be alive here..."  
  
"Are you serious, kupo?"  
  
Marche glared at Montblanc, who raised his furry hands.  
  
"Fine, your serious, kupo. Still, let's get back to Mewt. If what you say is true, and that Prince Mewt, King Cid, and Queen Remedi were from the other world, how is it that Randall family has been the royal family here for centuries?"  
  
Marche looked at Montblanc wide eyed.  
  
"Are you serious? That can't be right, assuming that we all got here at the same time, there is no way Mewt could be the Prince of a royal family that has been here for centuries...what's going on..."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche's room  
  
'Damn...things just got more complicated. Mewt...well, at least he's safe within some castle protected with lots of guards...I guess since both Ritz and Mewt are safe, Doned will be my main concern...he's got to be out there somewhere, and I'll find him!'  
  
With that in mind, Marche fell asleep a bit more contentedly now that two of his other world friends were safe.  
  
------  
  
Erruto Sands Desert, Antlions nest  
  
"This heat really gets to you."  
  
Rooty sighed as he treaded through the sands. Montblanc was also very hot, and hovered slowly ahead. The two were following Marche as they all headed for what was suppose to be a village hidden in the desert. Behind Rooty and Montblanc were Victory and Celine, the two who were least effected by the heat. Hedges decided not to come because he wasn't to fond of hot weather, and Mustadio and Worker No. 8 stayed behind so Mustadio could perform a maintenance check on the steel giant. Marche stopped walking.  
  
"Do you guys hear anything?"  
  
He asked as he looked around, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter. Celine came up from behind him.  
  
"Something's coming from underground..."  
  
Upon saying that, six Antlions sprung out from the sands, snapping their jaws.  
  
"Damn, were surrounded...We have no choice but to fight them."  
  
Marche was about to strike the Antlions, until a large tornado came through their numbers, sending the Antlions through the air. Another one came forward and picked up the Antlions in back of Marche's clan soon after. Marche scratched the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"...or not?"  
  
Was all Marche said as the tornadoes carried the beasts away.  
  
"Are you Marche Radiuju?"  
  
Marche heard his name called from behind him. Everyone turned around to see a mysterious man with gold spiked hair. The man wore an odd blue garment with bits of armor attached. Slung across the man's should was a massive single bladed sword wrapped in course white cloth that rivaled Marche's sword in both length and width. To complete the mysterious look was a tattered red cape flowing behind him. Montblanc looked frightful at the man.  
  
"Who is that, kupo?"  
  
The man came forward, walking up to Marche, before kneeling.  
  
"My name is Cloud Strife. I'm a simple wanderer who wishes to join your clan."  
  
Marche smiled in recognition.  
  
'It really is him...'  
  
"Your wish is granted then, Cloud Strife. Welcome to the Ruglia Clan."  
  
Cloud stood up, giving a small nod in Marche's direction. Victory stepped up to Marche.  
  
"This man...is he trustworthy?"  
  
"I can see his trust in his eyes. Don't worry about it."  
  
Marche said to Victory, before turning to the rest of his group.  
  
"Let's find the Rine Village, report it's location, and be on our way."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche's room  
  
"What's with the claw, Cloud?"  
  
Mustadio commented as he saw Cloud's left hand, which had a metal claw on it. Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Seemed alright at the time."  
  
Cloud answered, making Mustadio chuckle.  
  
"It makes you look evil, or something."  
  
Mustadio said to him. Marche sat up on his bed.  
  
"How'd you know to call me Marche instead of the usual name?"  
  
"I had a vision from your sister. Because of it, I found a way to get here so I could be of help. She told me of what you been doing and what kind of place Ivalice has become."  
  
Cloud said. Marche nodded.  
  
'It's good to see you again, Cloud."  
  
"You, too. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."  
  
Cloud walked out of Marche's room, and shortly after, Mustadio left. Marche laid down and looked at the ceiling.  
  
'Damn...Doned wasn't in the Rine Village...'  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, outside of bar  
  
"Well, We're suppose to capture the fugitive, Diagrif, who's been accused of counterfeiting gil. There's one problem, though..."  
  
Marche said as he looked at everyone in his clan.  
  
"...we don't know where to find him."  
  
Marche finished. Everyone lifted their brow in surprise.  
  
"How our we suppose to catch someone who isn't in a specific location?"  
  
Celine asked. Marche shrugged.  
  
"Ivalice is a big place...but the only way were going to complete this mission is to search everywhere. Let's head for the Geeza Plains as our first area."  
  
------  
  
Geeza Plains  
  
"I'll be damned..."  
  
Marche said as he held up the picture of the fugitive he was suppose to capture. Diagrif was in the Geeza Plains all along. The Alchemist smirked at Marche.  
  
"By the power of my third eye, I knew someone would come hunt me down, but I never suspected it would be you, Marche of the Ruglia Clan. This is quite the honor."  
  
"Glad you feel that way. Now then. let's..."  
  
Before Marche could say anything more, Cloud stepped besides him and placed his hand on Marche's shoulder.  
  
"To be honest, I'm a little out of practice since we fought together last. Let me take them on alone, Marche."  
  
Cloud offered. Marche looked at the enemies numbers: Including Alchemist Diagrif, there was also a Viera Archer, a Banga Dragoon and Gladiator, and one human thief. Marche nodded.  
  
"If you want to fight them alone, Cloud, go ahead.."  
  
The other clan members were astonished by Marche's decision. Rooty came up to Marche.  
  
"Are you sure about this, boss. I mean..."  
  
Marche interrupted him.  
  
"All of you watch this battle. It will be very interesting."  
  
Diagrif gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"You will send out one clan's member and not including yourself into this battle? Fine, I can take care of this myself. Engage!!"  
  
A Judge appeared on Chocobo. He pulled out a red card.  
  
"No holy magic permitted on the field of battle. You'll automatically be sent to jail upon the battle's end."  
  
Diagrif began charging his magic. Using a double cast technique, Diagrif was able to use his Meteor spell, followed by his flare spell, bringing up dust and debris in their wake.  
  
"Have you learned your lesson? Never send out a single member into battle."  
  
Diagrif said. Marche smirked.  
  
"He's alive, and he's pissed..."  
  
True to Marche's words, Cloud appeared after all the dust was blown away, with a feral grin on his face.  
  
"Let's end this. I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!"  
  
Cloud roared as he hefted his Buster Sword above him, sending a ring of wind upward. Cloud then brought the sword forward as it shined with a mysterious light. Cloud then charged into Diagrif's numbers, slashing through all of them with his Omni Slash attack.  
  
"Good ol' limit breaks, huh?"  
  
Mustadio commented, while Marche only nodded. The rest of Marche's clan stared wide eyed as Cloud kept slashing through the enemy. When Cloud reached Diagrif, he remained suspended in air, while the Buster Sword shone with a feint light.  
  
"Now its your turn..."  
  
Marche stepped forward a bit.  
  
"Hold on Cloud, were suppose to capture him alive, not kill him."  
  
Cloud charged down on Diagrif, flipping his sword so that the blunt side struck Diagrif, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"What power, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc commented.  
  
"Guess that's takes care of that. Let's take him in and get our gil."  
  
Marche and the rest left along with Diagrif. Rooty turned to Victory.  
  
"How'd that guy pull that off?"  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche and Montblanc's table  
  
"You seem to be deep in thought lately, Marche, kupo."  
  
Montblanc commented. Marche sighed.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"You want to go to the other world again, don't you, kupo."  
  
"Yeah...when I saw Ritz, I was hoping she would help me, but she likes it here. I shouldn't expect her to have the same will to go home like I do."  
  
Montblanc nodded at Marche's words.  
  
"Your you, and she's who she is. You should just concentrate on yourself and what you decide, kupo."  
  
"Yeah, your right, Montblanc. Thanks for listening."  
  
------  
  
Marche's Room  
  
Marche looked up at the ceiling, pondering about how to get back home.  
  
'This was my home, many years ago, but my true home now is St. Ivalice...'  
  
Marche closed his eyes.  
  
'Even if I can do all the things I use to do, like use magic and face monsters, I'd take St. Ivalice's peace any day...It's easy to understand why Ritz wants to stay here. She's never had the chance to do those things...and she's never made fun of like in St. Ivalice...'  
  
Upon thinking that, Marche's eyes opened as another possibility came to him.  
  
"Mewt...he was always picked on...if he's a Prince here, then he will never get picked on again...he may...no, he won't want to get back to St. Ivalice, because it would mean that old life style of his, where his dad was a disrespected drunk and he was the weakling that always got bullied. If I find a way home...he'll try and stop me...will we become each other's enemy?'  
  
Marche sighed. It was very possible that he would have to be Mewt's enemy in his search to find a way home, because Mewt would not want a way like that to be found ever. Marche clenched his fist tightly.  
  
'My heart tells me to find a way home...but I don't want to become Mewt or Ritz's enemy either. What should I do.'  
  
A voice seemed to enter Marche's head.  
  
'Always listen to your heart, Ramza...for it will lead you to the right path.'  
  
------  
  
Unknown Place  
  
Marche opened his eyes.  
  
'What...I don't think I closed my eyes...what's going on?'  
  
Marche's room faded from existence, turning black. Marche could hear feint foot steps behind him and spun around quickly. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
'Father?!'  
  
The man before him was none other than the legendary Belbanes Beoulve.  
  
'It has been a while, my son...as much as I would like to, I cannot stay long...listen carefully, Ramza. The Ivalice you are in now is only partially the true Ivalice you were born in.'  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes as he was given the information.  
  
'Are you serious? How can it only be partially the true Ivalice?'  
  
'Calm yourself, my son. The book you and your friends read was originally the Germonik Scripture from Ivalice's ancient history. Somehow it ended up in the world untouched by higher influences. When you spoke that ancient incantation, it fulfilled the desires of one of your friends. All of you were thrown into Ivalice, but the book's influence changed Ivalice into one that was desired by one of your friends, merging the true Ivalice with a created one from a video game series called Final Fantasy.'  
  
'What? Final Fantasy? That popular RPG series?'  
  
'Yes...the specific game, Final Fantasy Tactics, was conceived by the series' company after having somehow obtaining a copy of the Durai Report. Through the use of it, the company made the game based on your life while fighting in the Lion War. It was not a perfect recollection, but the basic story was still the same...and that version of Ivalice collided with the true Ivalice to create the Ivalice you are currently in. Either Mewt or Ritz's desires could have created this Ivalice...or even your new brother, Doned, may have...regardless, you have a decision to make: Stay within this Ivalice and make a whole new living as Marche Radiuju of the clan Ruglia, or believe in your heart and follow it as I have taught you...either way, I will be happy for you, Ramza.'  
  
Belbanes went into a heavy silence as he waited. Marche closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on what he should believe in. After a long while, Marche finally opened his eyes.  
  
'Father...I will follow my heart and find a way to my new home of St. Ivalice. If this Ivalice is just a video game, then we are simply running away from reality, instead of facing it. Whether this is Ritz's desire because of how she was made fun of for her silver hair, or Mewt's desire because of how he was picked on by everyone, or Doned's desire because he wanted to use magic to walk, or maybe all of their desires...all of them should face the truth or they will never be able to move on and change their future.'  
  
Marche felt his determination flow through his body. He knew now what was going on. Even if this Ivalice was a fantastic place, it was only partially the true Ivalice, while the rest was one of his friend's or brother's fantasy. He would find a way to make them see the light. This Ivalice should only be a partial retreat from the real world, just like any video game.  
  
'Since you have made that decision, it will be a hard road ahead of you, Ramza. Let me give you something...'  
  
Upon Belbanes saying that, Marche fell on his knees, as ancient knowledge filled his mind.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Marche asked. Belbanes smiled.  
  
'I have given you the left red eye of your ancient body, Ramza. It is only half of the finished part of your old half that was repaired over all those years you slept before going to St. Ivalice, and including the five thousand year span of time it took for you to reach this new Ivalice.'  
  
Marche looked confused.  
  
'I never had access to all these ancient techniques. Where did they come from?'  
  
'They are the techniques handed down by all of your Beoulve ancestry compiled within your ancient body. Many are extremely powerful, so I doubt you'll have to use very many. I wish I could stay and explain it more, but I trust you'll use your new powers wisely. Fare well, my son.'  
  
Belbanes faded away. Marche's eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
'Wait...'  
  
"...FATHER!!"  
  
Marche opened his eyes. He was on the ground.  
  
"I must have fallen down...was it all a dream?"  
  
To Marche's surprise, he knew it wasn't because the ancient power of Ramza bestowed upon Marche from Belbanes was still within.  
  
"My head is clear now...I know why we ended up here...and I'll find a way out."  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter has a lot of story to it rather than action, so I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about some of the text, also, since it probably sounds confusing, but it was about 2:30 in the morning when I finished this chapter, so as you can imagine, I'm pretty gosh darn tired. Even if this chapther isn't all that good, I hope you liked reading it anyway, and thanks for your positive reviews and please wait patiently for the eighth chapter. 


	8. Twisted Flow

Chapter 8  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story are not my own, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I make no claim over these characters.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
...-Indicate Monster Speech  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche's room  
  
"What the...your left red eye was given to you by your dad in a vision?"  
  
Mustadio asked as he peered carefully at Marche's left eye, which was indeed a dark crimson color, the same color of the old Ramza's eyes.  
  
"Yeah...I wouldn't worry to much about it though, since I can keep it hidden by switching back to my normal blue eyes."  
  
Marche said, as he closed his left eye, where upon opening it, it retained it's usual azure color. Mustadio was impressed to say the least. Cloud and Worker No. 8 watched passively while staying in the corners of the room. Marche turned to them.  
  
"Let's wake everyone up. Today's the start of a whole new mission."  
  
------  
  
Erruto Sands Desert, Canyon like area  
  
"Wow, this mission seems like a lot of fun!"  
  
Rooty said as he read this mission brief. The whole clan decided to go. Marche turned to the rest of them.  
  
"We should almost be there..."  
  
Marche said before a loud howling sounded around the canyon. Everyone was on their guard.  
  
"What the heck was that?"  
  
Marche asked as he stared around, trying to locate the sound, but the noise simply bounced off the cliffs that surrounded them. Celine, who had the best sense of hearing, was the only one to pick out where it came from.  
  
"It sounds like a Coeurl, and it's coming from up there!"  
  
She pointed to the cliff that stuck out from the rest the most, and sure enough. a large wolf like creature looked down at them. Marche narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the beast.  
  
"It's injured..."  
  
He said softly. The large Coeurl jumped all the way down to the sandy ground below, upon touching down it showed a noticeable limp in it's hind leg and it's fur was coated with wounds, as if it was escaping a hunt.  
  
"That's the beast were suppose to take down?"  
  
Cloud asked in a low voice. Everyone had come in order to save innocent people from being hurt by the monster life that was threatening them, but it seemed someone else had done the job for them.  
  
"Someone with a lot of skill must have hurt that thing..."  
  
Celine commented as the Coeurl slowly made it's way towards them, baring it's teeth to appear more threatening to the clan even though it really had very little strength left. Marche was at a loss on what to do. His thoughts were completely interrupted as the Coeurl was blown away by a burst of white flame. The blast was so close that Marche was sent back into his other clan members.  
  
"Hey...that purple dragon...?"  
  
Mustadio began as he stared towards the violet scaled dragon that made it's way towards the clan. Riding on top of it was a man with combed back blonde hair and garbed in holy knight armor.  
  
"Seems like that's the last of them, Reis."  
  
The man said as he patted the dragon's neck affectionately, before turning to the Ruglia Clan.  
  
"I see that I have stumbled on a clan. If your here to take out the monster's terrorizing innocent people in these parts, then you are to late. I, Beowulf, have already taken care of them."  
  
He peered closely at Marche.  
  
"I know you, aren't you..."  
  
Before he could say anything else Marche interrupted.  
  
"I'm Marche, the leader of this clan."  
  
Beowulf smiled.   
  
"I see, the famous Marche of the Ruglia Clan, yes? Unfortunately, I was a traveling hunter passing nearby when the people living in these parts asked for my help in getting rid of all the monsters in the area."  
  
------  
  
Erruto Sands Desert, Camp site  
  
"It has been a while, you guys. Nice to see you again"  
  
Beowulf said to Marche , Mustadio and Cloud. He was one of the old comrades that fought alongside Ramza so long ago. They stayed in a separate tent from the rest of Marche's clan for the sake of secrecy. A young woman with long blonde hair and a simple traveling dress stepped into the tent, sitting besides Beowulf. The woman was Reis, Beowulf's wife, who used secret powers to turn herself into a dragon. She also help Ramza.  
  
"So you two are simply hunters now, then? Your not a part of a clan?"  
  
Marche asked Beowulf, who simply shook his head.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I have all the qualities and tolerance to lead a clan in a world where even the battlefield is ruled by laws. I'm still amazed that we'd all meet up like this. Have any others come by?"  
  
"Only Agrias and Meliadoul have also shown up in this Ivalice besides Mustadio, Cloud and Worker No. 8."  
  
Marche said. Beowulf nodded grimly.  
  
"Do you know anything about the recent insanity and anger that monsters have been showing around lately?"  
  
Mustadio asked Beowulf, who shrugged.  
  
"This is only a rumor, so it may not be true. There is a Crystal theory out there in the world."  
  
Marche raised an eyebrow questionably.  
  
"A Crystal theory?"  
  
He asked. Reis finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes. Rumor around here have it that there are crystals of immense power scattered within the world of Ivalice. The theory states that the crystals influence trigger many odd reactions within both the plant life and animal life. The number of crystals out there is unknown, but we've heard that the crystals also have the power to open dimensional gateways."  
  
She finished. Marche tapped his chin in thought.  
  
"The power to open up a dimensional gateway, huh?"  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche and Montblanc's table  
  
"Kupo. It's to bad those hunters got the monsters before we could, right, Marche?"  
  
Montblanc said as he stared out at the setting sun from his window as it began to disappear from view. Marche nodded.  
  
"True, but I wouldn't feel comfortable lying to the bar keep and saying we actually did take out the monsters. Oh well, I'm sure more missions will be coming our way, anyway, right?"  
  
Montblanc nodded at Marche's words, though the Moogle still kept his gaze on the window. Marche stared at Montblanc a bit nervously.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Montblanc?"  
  
"Kupo?"  
  
"You see...I was wondering if you know anything about the Crystals of this world."  
  
"Crystals? Yes, I've heard about them, kupo. They are magical relics that were created by the Randell family in ancient times. No one really knows if that is true, however, and even I'm a bit skeptical. All I know is from what my Moogle family have written down in their ancient texts. I've heard they hold enough power to influence the world and can even...wait, kupo...you know about them being able to open dimensional gateways that lead to other worlds, don't you, Marche?"  
  
Marche nodded at Montblanc's correct assumption.  
  
"You want to search for those crystals and find a way home, right, kupo?"  
  
"Yes, Montblanc. That's what I'm hoping for."  
  
"I see. Well, all of us said we'd help you find a way home and so we shall, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said reassuringly. Marche nodded. He had a feeling it would take a while to locate all the crystals, so it might give him a chance to still find Doned as well as settle things with Ramza's ancient rival, Delita.  
  
'Still...I wonder what I do with the crystals once I find them...'  
  
------  
  
Yulei River, base of river flow  
  
"Worker No.8, do you detect the ring anywhere?"  
  
Marche asked as he looked the river bank.   
  
"No signs of it yet, master."  
  
The steel giant said as scouted the area. Marche sighed.  
  
"Damn. You think that rink traveled all the way down the river by now?"  
  
He said to Montblanc who was flying over the water, trying to see if he could get a better view.  
  
"It is possible, kupo. Still we should keep searching. The woman who posted up this mission brief will pay pretty good money for the clan that retrieves her lost wedding ring which she dropped in this river, kupo."  
  
Further down the stream, Celine whistled to get the entire clan's attention.  
  
"Hey, I found the ring!"  
  
She yelled excitedly as she held the shiny object above her head. Marche nodded.  
  
"Good work, Celine. Let's..."  
  
Before Marche could finish, a low hissing sound could be made out in the distance.  
  
"Looks like were going to have a battle on our hands."  
  
Cloud said quietly before drawing out his Buster Sword. The entire clan was surrounded by half snake like creatures.  
  
"Oh no! Lamias, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc said fearfully as he saw the Lamias slither closer to the clan's vicinity. Marche gritted his teeth.  
  
"No time, just take them down, everyone."  
  
Marche ordered as he defended the tail whip of the one closest to him, before countering with a fast spin that allowed him to strike the Lamia in the back of the head, sending it flying into the river. Cloud rushed towards the Lamia heading in his direction, before impaling it in the mid section with his sword, before slashing upwards, cutting it in half from the waist up effortlessly, making blood spray from its corpse. Worker No. 8 blasted more of the Lamias away with it's laser weaponry. The on coming Lamias halted their approach, leaving the clan members poised and ready for battle. Marche looked at all of them as they just stood there.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Maybe their afraid of us?"  
  
Rooty offered as he kept his eye moving for any sign of movement from the Lamias. Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"I doubt it. They are waiting for something..."  
  
Amongst the crowd of Lamias came a larger, red scaled one. Marche gripped his sword tighter in his hands.  
  
"Is that their leader?"  
  
Marche asked. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's a Lilith. She's far more superior to normal Lamias, kupo."  
  
"It looks like she wants to say something...?"  
  
"But what, kupo?"  
  
Marche sighed. He had learn to speak the monster tongue in his old life, but there was no such creature like the half woman-half snake Lamia back then, so he was unsure whether he should try to communicate with the Lilith. Hedges came forward.  
  
"I have an extensive knowledge of the monster tongue. Let me try and speak with her."  
  
He approached the Lilith carefully, before bowing respectfully, and speaking with a bunch of slithers in his voice.  
  
I wish to know why your kind has attacked us.  
  
The Lilith looked down at the Nu Mou carefully.  
  
Forgive my youngest. She is easily threatened when man draws his sword. Unfortunately, that caped one has killed one of my own. Give him to us and you and the rest may go quietly. This is all I ask...  
  
Hold on. Before I consult with my leader, tell me why your kind has come here in the first place.  
  
Is that what you wish to know? Fine, I see no harm in telling you. This river has shown strange signs as of late. Once in a while, the river seems to go from straight to crooked. I have only heard rumors, so I came to see for myself.  
  
I see...well, please hold on.  
  
Hedges turned to Marche.  
  
"Marche, these Lamias are here to see some sort of anomaly in the river's flow. They were not here to attack us. However, because Cloud has killed one of them, the Lamias want his life in exchange for us to go quietly."  
  
Marche's eyes widened at the remark.  
  
"Have Cloud go with them...but..."  
  
Cloud shook his head, before stepping forward.  
  
"It's alright. I can easily escape. Go ahead and return that ring."  
  
Cloud said in a quiet tone. Marche looked at him before nodding and turned back to Hedges.  
  
"Tell them we will abide by what they say."  
  
Hedges nodded before he turned back to the Lilith.  
  
It is done, you may have the caped one.  
  
Very well, leave us then.  
  
The Lilith said to Hedges. Hedges got up and turned to Marche.  
  
"Well, that's it then. We should go."  
  
Everyone left, except for Marche, who clasped his free hand on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"Take it easy on them."  
  
Marche smirked. Cloud in turn also smirked, before he gave a feral grin.  
  
"If they don't push my limits to high, they may yet see another day."  
  
When the rest of the Ruglia clan left, Cloud looked at the angry Lamias as they growled at him. He simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"So you want to fight me, huh? A wise decision...if you want to live only a brief life."  
  
Cloud said as he charged at the wave of Lamias, slashing through their numbers with quick sword swipes. The Lamias retaliated as they circled him, attacking him with their tails or biting him. Due to their numbers, the Lamias were very sure they could beat the one man alone in combat. Cloud, however, proved to powerful for all of them. He jumped high in the air, escaping the vicious attacks, before swinging his sword horizontally, calling forth meteors which rained down on the monsters, and exploded on impact, dwindling the Lamias numbers steadily. When Cloud touched ground, he stared at the remaining few Lamias who were not caught up in the blast. They cringed in fear of his Meteor Finish attack, and began slithering away. Cloud let them escape as he looked down and inspected the damage.  
  
"Looks like my work here is done..."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Central Street  
  
As Marche led his clan into town, he noticed the silence all around him.  
  
"What's going on? Where is everyone?"  
  
Just as Marche said those words, Celine stepped forward.  
  
"I hear women screaming..."  
  
Just as she said, three young girl ran through the street in distraught states of mind. Before all of them ran past the clan, Marche grabbed one.  
  
"What's going on in the city?"  
  
"Th...th...there's float eyes all over the city terrorizing all of us. Only the girls in this town are being attacked."  
  
Once she said that, Marche let her go as she ran out of the city. He turned to the rest of his clan.  
  
"Let's hurry."  
  
Marche and his clan rushed towards the center of town, seeing many float eyes chasing some of the girls around.  
  
"Spread out and help anyone in need. I'll head for the main square."  
  
Marche ordered as everyone dispersed to help the people who needed it.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Main square  
  
Marche rushed through the streets, striking down float eyes so the girls could escape. When he finally reached the Main square he saw the very lady who had posted the mission for her lost ring. Marche struck down the Float eye attacking her.  
  
"Here, take your ring. I'll get the payment later, just get out of here."  
  
Marche said quickly before she could say anything, and deposited the ring in her hand. Once she was safely out of the square, Marche looked around.  
  
'These float eyes aren't really attacking anyone. They are just trying to do perverted acts, but that's not possible alone. Who's the one pulling the strings here?'  
  
Marche thought as he continued to look around.  
  
"It's not very nice to spoil a person's fun, now is it?"  
  
Marche heard a voice say, and Marche looked up towards the roof tops to see a Nu Mou Beast Master with a violet turban and red robe on.  
  
"So it's you who's doing all this."  
  
"You don't even ask for my name first, huh? Oh well, I am Belve, and you, rude stranger must be the famous Marche Radiuju of the Ruglia clan."  
  
Marche gritted his teeth as he saw ten Ahrimans fly side by side next to Belve.  
  
"You just a perverted bastard who hides behind his Ahrimans."   
  
Marche stated. Belve grinned.  
  
"What, is it my problem that I find the female body so attractive? Your a guy, you must be able to understand."  
  
"I can understand, but it's you who has to understand that most women don't like peeping toms like yourself. The female body is more than just an object of..."  
  
"Oh please, you bore me, Marche. Ahrimans, stare him to death."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, the Ahrimans took to the sky as they circled around Marche, their eye glowing red. Marche closed his eyes and brought up his Defender to cover his eyes as well. While some Ahrimans stared, others attacked Marche physically from behind by pouncing on his unprotected side. Others slipped through Marche's defense as they struck him repeatedly in the stomach, trying to force him also to open his eyes.  
  
'Damn, as long as they stare at me, I'm a sitting duck...wait...staring...That's it!'  
  
As Marche thought that, he suddenly felt himself being lifted up in the air by the force of the Ahrimans' relentless attacks. Marche then felt his head slammed by an Ahriman over him that sent him back first into the ground, also causing him to lose his sword in the process. However, Marche kept his eyes closed, as he waited for the Ahrimans to come closer towards him. Marche then opened up his left eye as it turned red, staring back at the Ahrimans' single eye. Once the Ahrimans' eyes were focused on Marche's red one, they could not turn away, and soon were engulfed by a fire that seemed to come from within them.   
  
"What are you doing to my Ahrimans?!"  
  
Belve asked as he fell to his knees and covered his eyes. His army of Ahrimans kept dying from an internal flame set off by staring at Marche's left eye. Once all of the Ahrimans were dead, Marche restored his red eye back to blue, before turning his head towards the roof tops were Belve still kneeled.  
  
"It's too bad it had to come to this. I didn't want to use the Implode Eye technique, but what alternative did you give me?"  
  
Marche said, wiping his face of blood that trickled from his nose and mouth. Belve got up slowly, and uncovered his eyes.  
  
"I'm impressed. You had the perfect counter for taking on so many of them by yourself...you can't be a normal human...what are you?"  
  
Belve asked weakly. He already knew he lost, and sent a mental signal for any Float Eyes within the city to retreat to the wilderness. Marche sighed.  
  
"All I am is human. Now, why not give up quietly, Belve?"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't oblige with you, Marche. Jail is not my idea of fun, so I'll be making a hasty retreat. Farewell."  
  
With those last words said, Belve was soon picked up by five Ahrimans who swooped in behind him, flying him out of the city. Marche stared at the disappearing silhouette of Belve and his Ahrimans in the night sky.  
  
"Marche, kupo, are you alright?"  
  
Marche turned to see the rest of his clan behind him. He smiled.  
  
"Everything's all been taken care of here, Montblanc. We should get the people back into town now."  
  
As if on cue, the people all came flooding into the central square. Cloud came in last.  
  
"No need, Marche. There all right here."  
  
Cloud said as he joined the rest of the clan, giving Marche's sword back to him. Marche turned to the city's residents.  
  
"Well everyone, you can all go back home now and get some sleep."  
  
After Marche said that, the entire crowd began applauding his clan's valiant deed. Marche scratched the back of his head in confusion, having never gotten so much recognition and attention from people in any of the lives he lived, and was unsure how to proceed. Most of his clan basked in the attention, except himself and Cloud, who simply looked bored because he was so used to these things.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche and Montblanc's table  
  
"You looked very confused last night, kupo."  
  
"Nah, just not used to so much attention, I guess."  
  
Marche said as he stared out the window.   
  
"I've got us another mission, Marche, kupo. This one's a bit different compared to the previous ones we've been given, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche turned his eyes towards Montblanc.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, kupo, this is a multi clan mission. A rogue clan of bandits have been giving a bad name to many clans out there, and are raiding towns and stealing gil from weaker clans."  
  
"Oh, I heard about that. I wasn't aware that they had come this close that it would force all the clans to join in."  
  
"Where to pitch in and round up the groups that have been around here. So what are you going to do, Marche, kupo?"  
  
"I see no problem in helping out. Let's get going, Montblanc."  
  
------  
  
Outside of Cyril City, Road to Geeza Plains  
  
Marche, Rooty, Hedges, Victory and Celine walked along the road silently. Ruglia Clan, along with so many others were working together to round up the renegade clan of bandits. Marche decided to leave Montblanc, Mustadio, Worker No.8 and Cloud behind at Cyril City should the bandits attack the town, while he and his other clan members searched the area for the bandits. It was not long before they reached Geeza Plains.  
  
"Hold on, everyone."  
  
Marche said simply as he looked through the plains with careful eyes. A thief came from behind one of the rocks and approached Marche slowly.  
  
"Can't let you pass through here, friend."  
  
The thief said with a snicker. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He asked as a Banga warrior came up from another rock. The thief smirked.  
  
"This is our territory. If you want to pass by, you got to cough up...oh, how about 3,000 gil, for now."  
  
Marche raised an eyebrow. He saw a Viera archer and two Nu Mous, one a white mage and the other a black mage.  
  
"For now, you say? You know, it would just be easier to finish you all off so I wouldn't have to pay that fee."  
  
Marche declared. The thief gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"Fine, we tried to be fair, but if you won't give us the gil, we'll just take it from you by force."  
  
Marche, who had his massive Defender sword hefted on his shoulder, brought it down with a clang as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
"Engage!!"  
  
A Judge appeared on the field.  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you guys. Haven't had to many dispatch battles, huh?"  
  
He asked as he drew a red card.  
  
"Alright, Blade weapon prohibition. No blades may be used or you'll go straight to jail once the battle is concluded. Let this engage begin."  
  
Both Marche and the thief groaned at the law. Marche had his sword while the thief had his knife, and they could not be used unless they wanted to be transported to jail. Marche left his sword in the ground before cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Oh well, I don't the sword for this fight anyway."  
  
Marche said as he got into a fighting stance again. He wasn't worried about his clan members: Rooty and Celine could use their bows, Hedges could use his magic, and Victory and Marche himself could fight with their fists. The thief sheathed his knife.  
  
"Fine, let's go!"  
  
Marche and the thief dashed at each other, as their fists met at the same time. Marche followed up with an uppercut to the chin which sent the thief flying back from the attack. Hedges and the Nu Mou black mage kept each other at bay with magic, while Rooty and Celine fired arrows at the enemy archer, and Victory was rushing towards the white mage to keep him from using any restorative magic on his allies. Victory used his far fist attack to strike down the white mage in a single blow. The thief tackled Marche, making him fall back into the grass hard, but Marche recovered quickly as he brought up his fist and guarded the thief's punch before striking back at the thief with a knee to the stomach, knocking the wind out of the thief and making him retreat back a little.  
  
"Damn, that hurt..."  
  
The thief said weakly as he grasped his stomach. He looked towards his allies, only to find them already dead: the white mage had fallen first to Victory, while the archer was overwhelmed by Rooty and Celine, and the black mage's body was burned to a crisp by Hedges Firaga spell.   
  
"Who are you guys...?"  
  
The thief said as he backed away as the rest of Marche's clan ganged up on him.  
  
"You picked with the wrong clan, I'm afraid. Why don't you just give up, or suffer the consequences."  
  
Marche said in a low, deadly tone. The thief took off running, only to be shot in the leg by Celine as he fell face first on the ground, clutching his leg.   
  
"Damn it. I have to get out of here..."  
  
The thief said. He was already surrounded by Marche's clan. Marche kneeled down in from of him.  
  
"Sorry, but you lose."  
  
Marche said, before striking the thief in the back of the neck, making the thief fall into unconsciousness. Marche rose and looked at his clan.  
  
"Good work, everyone."  
  
The Judge rode up to Marche's side.  
  
"Looks like it's over. Are these bandits that are part of the round up mission?"  
  
The Judge asked. Marche nodded.  
  
"He should have used his knife. He and the rest of his clan would have all been sent to prison anyway."  
  
The Judge said before teleporting himself and the bodies away to Spurom Prison.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche's Room.  
  
"Have you heard the rumors, Ramza?"  
  
Cloud asked as he stared at Marche. Marche nodded.  
  
"Yeah...about the crooked river right? It's odd, someone also posted a mission about it so it would be investigated."  
  
"What do you think? When we went there to retrieve the woman's ring, it looked perfectly straight to me."  
  
"I agree, but where going to have to do some thorough investigating. tomorrow."  
  
Marche said. Cloud nodded and left the room, leaving Marche to think.  
  
'Could this be the influence of one of those Crystals...?'  
  
------  
  
Yulei River, River bank  
  
"It still looks straight to me..."  
  
Marche said as he looked at the river.  
  
"Hey Montblanc, does it look any different to you from up there?"  
  
Marche asked as Montblanc hovered over the river.  
  
"Sorry, Marche, nothing is different from the last time, kupo."  
  
Marche turned to Victory and Celine, who were a little farther up stream.  
  
"How about you two? See anything different?"  
  
He asked. Celine and Victory both shook their heads.  
  
"Sorry, but this river looks as normal as the last time."  
  
Victory said. Marche sighed.  
  
"Maybe the guy who posted the mission was dilusional...?"  
  
Marche asked himself, before seeing the river suddenly shift into inverted colors and twist sharply.  
  
"What...!"  
  
Marche blinked. The river was still straight.  
  
"Did you all see that?"  
  
Marche asked. Montblanc flew down towards Marche.  
  
"What just happened, kupo? The river just suddenly twisted before they went back to normal."  
  
Worker No. 8 came up to Marche's location.  
  
"When the river twisted, my sensors picked up a form of high level energy briefly."  
  
Worker No. 8 said. Everyone started mumbling to themselves until Marche held up his hand to silence them.  
  
"Let's wait and look at the river. Maybe it will happen again."  
  
The river did indeed twist again, however now it spun into a whirlpool, dragging them in.  
  
"What's going on...!"  
  
Mustadio said as he sunk into the vortex, but Cloud grabbed his arm just in time.  
  
"It's like quicksand..."  
  
Cloud gasped as Mustadio sunk lower and lower. Cloud jabbed his sword into the ground, only to find himself sinking also.  
  
"Damn it...!"  
  
Cloud realized he lost his grip on Mustadio, and also found himself waist high in the swirling colors that once was a normal river. Marche looked all around to see his comrades sinking.  
  
'I've got to do something...'  
  
Marche thought, but realized he too was sinking, and was almost waist high. He tried to walk through the whirl but he sunk even faster.  
  
"DAMN IT...!!"  
  
Marche's vision went black once his entire body was submerged in the whirlpool.  
  
------  
  
Ivalice(?), Mysterious location  
  
"uhh..."  
  
Marche opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"What...? All I remember is being swallowed by the river's darkness."  
  
Marche looked around to find himself in what looked to be an ancient ruin or temple of some sort. Marche could see a bright blue flame on a large alter, and walked up to it slowly. Within the blue flame was a crystal spinning around slowly. Marche's eyes widened.  
  
"Is this...the Crystal? If so, then the rumors Beowulf and Reis told me were true after all."  
  
All of a sudden the blue flame went out, leaving the room in darkness. Marche heard a slight sound and reacted quickly, jumping off the alter to the last step as he heard the scraping of a blade. Torches suddenly lit up, bathing the room with light. The blue flame around the crystal now completely covered it in a protective barrier. Marche's eyes widened in shock as he saw the largest creature in his life. It looked faintly dragon like in appearance, with sleek blue armor around it's entire body, and large golden wrist and ankle armor, and a large golden beard of some sort. Chains were attached to the wrist and ankle armor that adorned it's body.  
  
"Ye who approaches the light of this Point of Binding...what is thy name?"  
  
The creature asked as it's head shifted upward slightly and it opened it's golden eyes. Marche gulped.  
  
"What are you...?"  
  
Marche asked faintly. The creature narrowed it's eyes.  
  
"Once again shall I beckon thee...who art thou who comes to the light of this Point of binding?"  
  
"My name is Marche. Marche Raduju. May I inquire on your name?"  
  
Marche said as politely as possible.  
  
"I am known as the Divine Beast, Famfreet the Dark Cloud. I am the Guardian of those who use this power."  
  
"The Guardian? Wait, was it you who tried to attack my in the dark? You think I'm an intruder?"  
  
Famfreet nodded.  
  
"I do regard thee an intruder, mortal."  
  
Once that was said, Famfreet snapped his fingers, making bands of light appear all over the place. A Judge appeared, or rather, just the armor of a Judge and a Chocobo, although none was actually there. The rest where Ahrimans. On the wall behind Marche, all of his clan members were bound in chains, but luckily alive.  
  
"Now mortal, choose the clan members to join your demise first hand."  
  
Marche saw his Clan members wake up after Famfreet said those words.  
  
"What's going on Marche, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked as he saw the large Famfreet. Marche gritted his teeth.  
  
'Damn...'  
  
Marche could feel the power of Famfreet: It was something familiar to the spawns of Lucavi he faced in the past. The thought of that angered him greatly. He felt his spirit burn for battle, and decided to strike a deal with Famfreet that could be considered very foolish.  
  
"Famfreet...call off your monsters and your Judge. I'll fight you alone, one on one, all I ask is that you spare my clan and send them back to where they came from."  
  
"Wait, Marche, don't do this, kupo! You don't stand a chance, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc yelled, but Marche ignored it. Cloud, Mustadio and Worker No. 8 did not join in with the rest who kept yelling at Marche to reconsider. Famfreet chuckled, his laughter booming off the wall.  
  
"Is that thy desire? You are...indeed, foolish and weak, mortal."  
  
Famfreet snapped his fingers, making the Judge and monsters disappear.  
  
"I can oblige with that request...but thy friends will stay and witness thy humiliating death."  
  
Famfreet crossed his massive arms and stood like an unyielding mountain. Marche found his sword and grabbed it before looking up at Famfreet. Marche cleared his face of any real emotion and stood tall against the massive Famfreet, unwilling to back down from the fight. Unknown to Famfreet, Marche's left eye turned crimson, but the bangs of his hair kept his left eye hidden from view.  
  
"Ready whenever you are, big guy."  
  
Marche said slowly. Famfreet gave a slight nod, before he rose his head up and roared, the sound shaking up the foundation of the room slightly.  
  
"Time to die, mortal."  
  
The giant beast swung out his massive arm, sending the chain attached to it straight for Marche, who crouched low as the chains cut through the structures around him. Marche then rushed up the stairs quickly as Famfreet backhanded with the same arm, however, Marche jumped on it before jumping off it so he was above Famfreet's head, and descended on the giant's head with a downward thrust. Famfreet's growled in pain as Marche rebounded off it and back onto the floor.  
  
"BE GONE!!"  
  
Famfreet's voice boomed as he slammed his left palm down in an attempt to crush Marche, but the sworsman proved to fast and jumped to the right side before Famfreet's hand could touch him. Debris kicked up from Famfreet's attack, knocking Marche straight in the air in surprise, where Famfreet reeled his fist back and solidly connected Marche's body with his fist, sending the young man flying into the back wall at an incredible speed. Marche flipped through the air, so that his feet hit the back wall instead of his head, and jumped off it, landing on the ground. Marche breathed a bit heavily, feeling the pain behind Famfreet's fist, but he would not bow out yet.  
  
"You have surprised me, mortal. Your reactions are almost inhuman."  
  
Famfreet commented. Marche took one last deep breath before charging at Famfreet.  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
Marche yelled as he reeled his sword back, before striking the ground with great force, tearing it apart as a wave of rock and debris flew at the surprised Famfreet, who was knocked back into the Crystal Barrier, rebounding off it and falling on his face. As Famfreet lifted his head, Marche was already there, hefting up the large blade so it struck Famfreet in the throat. Famfreet coughed up blood viciously, but blocked a downward slash, before counter attacking with a chain whip that ended up around Marche's neck. Famfreet got to his feet quickly, bringing Marche up with him.  
  
'Oh sh...'  
  
Marche felt himself being swung around before Famfreet swung the chain downward, sending Marche into the ground on his back as debris flew everywhere.   
  
"MARCHE!!"  
  
Montblanc screamed as he saw Marche disappear in the dust that kicked up after he had been slammed down. Famfreet pulled the chain up, with Marche's limp body still dangling from it.  
  
"Kupo..."  
  
Montblanc said sadly. Marche's shirt had been torn almost completely off, and his pants had large holes in them. Famfreet brought the body closer to his face to inspect it. Large whelts and bruises covered his body and some blood dripped from Marche's face and hands, but otherwise, the damage was not what Famfreet had expected.  
  
"These wounds are not that severe..."  
  
Famfreet said, but his eyes opened in surprise as Marche's right eye opened.  
  
"Don't count me out yet..."  
  
He said weakly, before striking Famfreet with the hilt of his sword with enough force to sent the beast on his back. Once Marche was back on the ground, he impaled his sword into the ground, breaking Famfreet's chain in the process, before taking it out and facing the beast again. Famfreet got up slowly.  
  
"That was an amazing show of strength mortal, but it's not enough."  
  
Famfreet stood up, breathing heavily, but still able to fight. Marche growled.  
  
"I've got no time for this..."  
  
Marche said as Famfreet swung out his fist, almost catching Marche, but he jumped up and scaled Famfreet's arm quickly until he was behind Famfreet's head. Marche brought out a flame engulfed fist before slashing upwards against it, making the flame explode into a wave as it struck Famfreet solidly, sending the beast on it's face. Once on the ground again, Marche breathed heavily as he leaned against his sword for support.  
  
"So I am defeated..."  
  
Famfreet's body was heavily wounded from the attack from behind, and the beast could only lift himself up in a kneeling position.   
  
"Tell me more about these Crystals, Famfreet."  
  
Marche ordered.  
  
"They are what keep this world together. We were born to protect the world with the aid of the White Ones..."  
  
"White...Ones?"  
  
"They excel in the mechanical arts..."  
  
"You mean the Moogles, then...?"  
  
Famfreet then turned Montblanc up on the wall.  
  
"If ye so desire it...my strength shall be lended to thee..."  
  
Famfreet faded from existence, turning to dots of light that merged with Montblanc. The chains around all of the clan members disappeared as they fell to the ground. Everyone rushed towards Marche.  
  
"That must have been the stupidest thing you ever did, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc fumed. Marche only smiled, but before he could say anything, a ghostly image appeared behind him. Marche turned, his face a mixture of shock and amazement as he recognized the ghostly image.  
  
"Mewt...?"  
  
Mewt did not respond, however, a mysterious voice called from everywhere within the temple, leaving an echo in it's wake.  
  
"WHEN THE POINTS OF BINDING VANISH, THIS WORLD WILL DISSIPATE, AND THE OTHER WORLD SHALL APPEAR..."  
  
Everyone looked around the room cautiously.  
  
"Who is this? What world are you talking about? St.Ivalice?"  
  
Marche asked but there was no response.  
  
Note: Well, there's the eight chapter, people. Not much I can say about this chapter except that it was pretty long. Thanks again for the positive reviews and please wait for the next chapter. 


	9. The Anti Law Specialist

Chapter 9  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are property of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I make no claim over any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Royal Palace, Mewt's Room  
  
"What a mess..."  
  
Mewt heard the voice say. It was a very familiar one.  
  
"Papa...?"  
  
Mewt opened his eyes, to find himself upside down, about to fall of his bed, which had somehow been elevated ten fold from what it previously was the night before. He turned his head upon hearing the clank of metal against his marble floor.  
  
'Marble floor...?'  
  
Mewt was so astonished he fell out of bed face first, then stared at a figure dressed in full battle armor. The Knight took his helmet off to reveal Cid, his father. Mewt stared wide eyed at the man, never seeing his father look so strong and heroic in his entire life, and for once, sober.   
  
"It's odd...Babus had this strange look in his eyes when he entered my room. He seemed very confused about something..."  
  
Cid began, in a crisp and professional manner. Mewt just looked confused at what his father was telling him.  
  
"Who is Babus?"  
  
Mewt asked. He realized his voice sounded somewhat deeper, and as he got up form the floor, he found himself to be slightly taller than he used to be. Before he woke up, he only went up to about his father's waist, but now he was about up to his father's neck.  
  
'What's going on...?'  
  
Mewt wondered. Cid raised an eye brow.  
  
"What's with you today, my son?"  
  
Mewt looked himself over, finding himself to be dressed in royal red clothing the likes he had ever seen. He snapped out of his reverie, remembering the knowledge of his heritage and his title in the world of Ivalice.  
  
'Of course, I'm the Prince of Ivalice...'  
  
Mewt narrowed his eyes, going into deep thought.  
  
"Then was that all a dream? That I was getting snow balls with rocks in them thrown at my head during school?"  
  
"SCHOOL? What are you talking about, my son?"  
  
Mewt began mumbling again, ignoring his father's question.  
  
"Hah! No more getting bullied or picked on! I'm this country's prince, I'm the one in control...!"  
  
The door opened again, revealing a woman in a black dress who Mewt recognized instantly.  
  
"MAMA!!"  
  
He rushed to the woman and hugged her close to him. His mother, Remedi, smiled tenderly while patting his head.  
  
"Are you okay, dear? Where you having a nightmare?"  
  
She asked him. Mewt didn't respond immediately as he felt hot tears roll down his cheek.  
  
"Mama...it was horrible, the kids all picked on me...and you left me and Papa all alone..."  
  
"It was only a nightmare, honey. I'm right here, with you and your father. He is the most brilliant Judge in all Ivalice, and he and all the other Judges are here to protect you."  
  
She told him, easing Mewt's fears. Cid turned to the person who followed behind his wife; A Nu Mou dressed in fine silk robes.  
  
"Thanks for finding her, Babus."   
  
Babus nodded with a slight bow to the Judge Master, Cid. Mewt finally composed himself, believing that life he felt in the so called St. Ivalice to be a false one. He turned to his mother.  
  
"Mama...Can we strengthen Ivalice's laws? Is that alright?"  
  
He asked the Queen. Remedi nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Of course it is. I'll do anything for my precious son."  
  
Remedi said. Cid looked at her with surprise.  
  
"My lady, it is not wise to abide by our son's frivolous desires..."  
  
Cid began, but Remedi turned to him with her most serious face.  
  
"Please...one of the Crystals has been shattered."  
  
She said with urgency in her voice. Cid looked astonished.  
  
"That can't be possible..."  
  
He tried to reason, but the look his wife gave him made him realized she was being truthful. He straightened himself before bowing to her.  
  
"I understand, My lady. Mewt's request shall be granted."  
  
"I rely on you, Judge Master Cid."  
  
"By your will, my lady."  
  
With that, Cid left the room.  
  
------  
  
Yulei River, Camp Site  
  
While the rest of Clan Ruglia was fast asleep, Marche was the only one still up. He laid against the support beam which held his tent up, his giant sword at his right side. His clothes were ripped beyond repair, so Cloud had offered his cape to the young leader temporarily. Marche's tent had it's flap open so Marche could peer out into the darkness of night as he let himself go deep into thought.  
  
'Famfreet claims that the Crystals are what keep this world together. If the Points Of Binding vanish, the other world will appear...I can only think of two possibilities...Once all the Crystals shatter, this Ivalice will disappear and revert back to the Ivalice of my old life, or this Ivalice and the original will disappear, leaving St. Ivalice restored to how it was. Well, I'll need to pick up some clues first if I'm going to hunt down these crystals. I better get some new clothes for myself soon, too.'  
  
------  
  
Cadoan City, Near the Yulei River's location  
  
Marche stepped out of the Clothing shop, now dressed in a in a navy blue sweater rather than his old sky blue sweater which had been ripped off by Famfreet, and a new set of pants, boots and armor padding. Except for the darker blue piece of clothing, Marche was back to his normal clothing style, and all rested up. Marche decided to head to the Cadoan Bar, where his clan will most likely be. Upon reaching the bar and stepping inside, he realized it was almost identical to the bar in Cyril. Marche saw Montblanc at a window seat table, much the same as their table at Cyril City.  
  
"Hey, Marche, kupo. Feeling better, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked him. Marche nodded as he sat down and ordered a glass of milk from a waitress.  
  
"So what's up, Montblanc? Any new missions or anything?"  
  
Marche asked. The Moogle nodded.  
  
"Yeah, kupo. It seems one of the bar's customers wants a clan to check out the town oasis, because the frogs have stopped croaking."  
  
"Sounds like an odd mission, but oh well. Let's get everyone and head out.  
  
------  
  
Cadoan, Oasis  
  
"Huh? There are only three lamias here? You think they ate all the frogs?"  
  
Marche asked as he stared at the three snake like creatures. Marche knew that there may have only been a few of them, but since the terrain was so high to climb up with it's steep hills, he knew they could pose a valid threat. However, what happened next was unexpected by Marche; Upon seeing Cloud step forward and draw his sword, they all slithered away from the oasis.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Marche asked Montblanc, as the whole clan saw the three lamias slither away in a hurry. Hedges chuckled.  
  
"They are probably the sole survivors of that battle with Cloud at the Yulei River."  
  
He offered as an explanation. Marche shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh well...I guess the frogs will return soon enough now that those lamias are gone."  
  
------  
  
Cadoan City, Marche's temporary room  
  
"That must have been the most easiest amount of gil we got from a mission."  
  
Mustadio claimed as he fine tuned Worker No. 8 in the corner of the room. Marche just smiled.  
  
"After what happened at the Yulei River, I'm glad there was no battle. I still feel a bit sore when I fought with Famfreet."  
  
"I'm sure you would, what, taking that guy on by yourself. With your new powers though, you were able to defeat him by yourself. Well that should take care of Worker. No 8. See you in the morning, Marche."  
  
Mustadio said as he and Worker No. 8 left the room. Marche stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'I have a feeling something big is going to happen in this city, but I wonder what it is...'  
  
------  
  
Cadoan, outside of the bar  
  
"Marche, kupo! You won't believe this, kupo, but we've been challenged!"  
  
Montblanc said while flying quickly towards Marche who just left the bar.   
  
"A challenge? From who?"  
  
"Clan Baham, kupo!"  
  
"Clan Baham? Never heard of them."  
  
"Neither have I, kupo. It's to be expected, though. When a clan like ours is as popular and well known as its become, we're going to have to expect other clans to challenge us for popularity, kupo."  
  
------  
  
Ivalice, Outside Cadoan City limits  
  
"We've been expecting you, Clan Ruglia."  
  
Said a Soldier on the highest rock on the field. Below him on the ground were a human Archer and Thief, a Nu Mou Black Mage, and a Viera White Mage. Marche looked at the leader.  
  
"Listen, I've got a lot of things to do right now. Why don't you retreat quietly, Clan Baham, and you won't feel the agony of defeat."  
  
Marche claimed, hoping they would just leave. He was in no mood for being challenged by a weak clan and wanted to get to his main objective of finding the other Crystals. The leader drew his sword, pointing it at Marche.  
  
"It WILL be you who experiences the agony of defeat Clan Ruglia. I, Vice President Mintz, will make sure of that."  
  
The soldier boosted cockily. Marche sighed.  
  
"Fine, let's make this quick. ENGAGE!!"  
  
A Judge appeared on his ever present armored Chocobo.  
  
"A clan challenge, huh? Alright...today's law will be..."  
  
He brought out a yellow card.  
  
"Clan Ruglia is restricted from moving on the battlefield. If you move to directly intercept your opponents, you will be fined 100,000,000,000 gil."  
  
Marche face faulted at the steep payment.  
  
"Whoa, since when have they had a fine that big?"  
  
Mustadio came up.  
  
"Let me and Worker No. 8 take those guys down, alright?"  
  
Marche nodded. Mustadio and his gun, plus Worker No. 8 and his laser system could easily take out the enemy without having to move at all, since the clans are so far away from each other.  
  
"Be my guest Mustadio."  
  
Clan Baham looked at Marche like he was crazy, but Marche already knew they would.  
  
"Let this Engage commence!"  
  
The Judge signaled. Mintz smirked.  
  
"Let's do this!"  
  
Before Mintz could boost about anything else, however, Worker No.8's chest compartment opened as he let loose his turrets of crimson lasers upon the Soldier, knocking him off the rock in a trail of energy. Mintz lay motionless on the ground a little while before lifting up his head.  
  
"Impossible...I, the Vice Captain, defeated in one shot...?"  
  
His head fell back to the ground. Everyone on Clan Baham turned fearfully to the Steel Giant. Mustadio smirked.  
  
"Hah! What do you think about that? Worker No. 8, show them your Revolver Destroy Beam!"  
  
Mustadio ordered. Worker No. 8's three mini cannons in his chest compartment started to spin clockwise, picking up speed until it was a blur, before shooting his lasers, blasting the battlefield within a wide radius as explosion after explosion shook the ground. The Black Mage yelled to all his fellow clan members.  
  
"TAKE COVER!!"  
  
Everyone started dashing behind rocks or anything that could serve for protection, but the lasers would just blast them away, leaving the targets vulnerable. The rest of Clan Baham ran fearfully from the lasers as quickly as possible.   
  
"Alright Worker No. 8, that's enough."  
  
Mustadio commanded. Worker No. 8 obliged. Marche scratched the back of his head slowly as he peered at the battlefield: rock and grass alike were uplifted leaving several large craters in the plains.  
  
"Don't you think you went to far with that, Mustadio?"  
  
The Engineer shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. I wanted to end this battle quickly so you could get back to your original objective, Marche."  
  
The Judge came closer to the victorious clan.  
  
"That was an amazing display of light work. Regardless, you should probably not get into to many Clan Challenges, Marche of the Ruglia Clan."  
  
The Judge warned before teleporting away from the field.  
  
"What's he mean by that?"  
  
Marche questioned to himself silently.  
  
------  
  
Cadoan Bar, Bar entrance  
  
Marche, Montblanc, Victory, Hedges, Rooty, and Celine came back to Cadoan after a session of training. Since his old life team mates had joined his clan, Marche realized the rest of his clan was a little out of practice, so he had them all train so they would remain in tip top condition. Marche decided to camp out in the wilderness for about a week so he and the clan could train in solitude, while he left Mustadio in charge of any Clan missions while he was away training. While walking through the door of the entrance, Marche heard another Clan talking to each other.  
  
"Why did the Laws toughen up so suddenly?"  
  
He heard a human Archer say to a Nu Mou Sage. The Nu Mou sighed.  
  
"True, I've never seen the Laws so harsh as they have been lately."  
  
"Man, what's up with that? The Queen must be PMSing or something..."  
  
"I wouldn't say that so loudly, my friend."  
  
Marche walked up to the two Clan members talking. The Clan recognized Marche instantly.  
  
"Your Clan Ruglia's leader, Marche, right? You also interested in this Law strengthening issue?"  
  
The Nu Mou asked politely. Marche nodded.  
  
"I've been away from civilization for about a week, so..."  
  
"That's fine. I'll be honest with you, these powerful laws won't do a bit of good. Although one person won't have to worry about it."  
  
Marche looked at the Nu Mou strangely.  
  
"One person?"  
  
The Archer also looked at the Nu Mou.  
  
"You don't mean the Anti-Law specialist, Ezel Berbier, do you?"  
  
The archer asked. A Blue Mage looked at the archer and scoffed.  
  
"That's a load of crap, man. To just render Laws ineffective like that."  
  
The Archer turned to the Blue Mage.  
  
"Yeah, but if someone had such a powerful..."  
  
Marche looked between the two before interrupting.  
  
"To render Laws ineffective?"  
  
He asked.  
  
'I would never dream something like that to be possibly.'  
  
Marche thought. The Nu Mou nodded at the young leader.  
  
"It's as they said."  
  
Do you know how to find this Ezel Berbier?"  
  
Marche asked. The Nu Mou shrugged.  
  
"You want to meet him? It is said to be nearly impossible. The Brilliant One is always being followed, being the busy Nu Mou that he is. I'd say to give up, but that's up to you."  
  
"Your pretty well informed about him, aren't you?"  
  
"Well he is famous amongst our kind as The Brilliant One."  
  
Marche thanked the Nu Mou for the advice before he turned to his own clan members.  
  
"The Anti-Law Specialist, Ezel Berbier...I think it's time for me to pay him a visit."  
  
------   
  
Cadoan Oasis, By the Well, night time  
  
"Give up already, Ezel Berbier, you don't stand a chance of escaping. Give up quietly."  
  
A female Illusionist said. Marche recognized the Nu Mou, but kept himself and his clan hidden for a little bit.   
  
'Those guys are all dressed in fine clothing...who are they?'  
  
Marche thought. The Nu Mou, Ezel, smirked at the Illusionist.  
  
"Ever since birth, I have never been very good at keeping still and quiet, I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Ezel said. The Illusionist smirked.  
  
"You, The Brilliant One, Ezel...to capture you would truly be a savory victory, indeed."  
  
Ezel sighed at her words.  
  
"Please, are you singing that old tune? You only think of your success. Such a boring way of life you must live."  
  
"Shut up! All we need is his head everyone, so don't hold back."  
  
Ezel scoffed at the woman.  
  
"Such harshness. If you want to capture me, it should be done gently, my dear."  
  
Marche decided to make himself know, so he rushed out of the cover of darkness, flipping over the well and landing in a dramatic pose in front of Ezel. Marche then turned to Ezel and smiled.  
  
"So we meet again. I'll just call you Ezel from now on."  
  
Ezel smirked.  
  
"So you've come to my rescue? Seems your the only one who ever listens to me. While I'm flattered, there was no need to worry about my, Marche, allow me to show you why."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, Ezel cast a powerful sleep spell of the enemy party.   
  
"And now for the finishing touch. ALL ULTIMA!!"  
  
Marche was astonished. He knew of only one person in his past life who could pull off such a powerful spell. The Oasis was covered in a field of absolute energy as the enemy party was engulfed by it's power as a blue steak of light exploded, nearly blinding Marche. When the spell ended, to Marche's surprise, none of the terrain had taken any damage, while Ezel's enemies were all faced down on the ground.  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
Marche asked. Ezel shrugged.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a powerful wizard."  
  
"Okay...then can you at least tell me who those people were?"  
  
"Well, they are royal warriors under the Ivalice royal family. They've placed a 100,000 gil bounty on my head for being able to overturn the power of their Laws."  
  
Ezel said. Marche's eyes widened.  
  
"That's a lot of gil just for one person."  
  
"I still think it's an insultingly small price."  
  
"Well, I guess so..."  
  
Marche said. The rest of Marche's clan came out of hiding.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for a proper introduction. Ezel Berbier, at your service."  
  
The Nu Mou said, bowing his head.  
  
"You already know me, but I'm Marche Radiuju. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Ezel."  
  
"Marche, I would like to do you a favor, if only my time was not so full of other business."  
  
The Nu Mou said. Marche heard a armored Chocobo coming from behind him and turned around. Although he could see that it was probably a Judge, Marche was not certain.  
  
"Amongst other Nu Mous your called The Strange One, are you not, Ezel Berbier?"  
  
The rider said, coming into view. Marche instantly recognized the Judge as Cid Randell.  
  
'So Mewt's father really is the Judge Master here...'  
  
Ezel turned to Cid.  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes I am referred to that name a lot. I still would like to be called The Talented One as well some day."  
  
Ezel said, bowing slightly. Cid smirked at the Nu Mou.  
  
"Since I came here personally, perhaps you can indulge me. Tell me about these Anti-Laws you've been creating."  
  
Cid demanded in a polite yet still threatening manner. Ezel looked up to the Judge Master.  
  
"Many apologies, Judge Master Cid, must I must refuse the request. This is to awkward of a situation that I'm in, you see."  
  
Cid drew a white card from his cape. Although Marche didn't know what kind of Law card it was, Ezel recognized it instantly.  
  
"I see...your going to threaten me with a card of your personal advanced Law. If I'm not mistaken, that card will instantly send me to jail no matter what, correct? How scary that you should possess such a powerful card in your deck."  
  
"I dislike the use of violence. Please tell me about these Anti-Laws of yours, Ezel, or face the consequences."  
  
Cid warned. Marche stepped in front of Ezel, looking at the Judge Master.  
  
"Sorry, Judge Master Cid, but I can't allow this."  
  
Marche told Cid, holding his sword at the ready. Ezel put a hand on Marche's shoulder.  
  
"There's no need to worry Marche. Now close your eyes while I use this. I don't want to, but I have no choice..."  
  
Ezel said, before turning to Cid, putting one of his hands into his thick sleeve, taking out a black card.  
  
"Now to cancel out your advanced law, Judge Master!"  
  
Ezel said, throwing the card up into the air. it flashed brightly, engulfing the entire area in white light, making everyone cover their eyes. When Cid opened his eyes, he saw no trace of Ezel, Marche, or Marche's clan members. Cid narrowed his eyes in thought.  
  
"So he was able to cancel my advanced Law...he really is The Brilliant One!"  
  
Cid rode off, seeing no more use in staying in the abandoned area.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: A lot of story in this chapter I'm afraid, but oh well, it had to be done. I want to thank all the readers who have enjoyed my story so far, especially Feral Claws. The story still has some ways to go before Llednar appears. I predict he'll probably appear somewhere within the twelfth or thirteenth chapter or so, in case your wondering. Anyway, to all readers, hopefully this chapter wasn't to boring for you with all of it's story telling. 


	10. Hot Awakening

Chapter 10  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing in this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I make no claim over owning any of those characters.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Cadoan Bar, Entrance  
  
"Ow..."  
  
All of Marche's clan let out a pained groan as they were teleported at the bar's entrance in a dog pile. Once everyone got up and dusted themselves off, they headed for the bar.  
  
"Hey Ezel, was that an Anti-Law you used against the Judge Master?"  
  
Marche asked the Nu Mou, who nodded.  
  
"Yep. My good ol' Anti-Law cards can seal up the most powerful Laws a Judge can think of."  
  
The Nu Mou boast confidently. Marche might have passed it off as a lie had he not witnessed the work of Ezel's Anti-Law cards first hand.  
  
"That's an incredible technique."  
  
Marche commented. Ezel laughed.  
  
"Ha, I am incredible, if I do say so myself."  
  
"But are you sure you should be doing such things like that?"  
  
Marche asked. The usual prideful face of Ezel grew dark and serious as he lowered his head.  
  
"The damn royal family of Ivalice is always strengthening or creating new Laws without so much as a thought. Because they ignore us, we have to suffer under their Laws. So I thought I'd let those arrogant bastards have it with the Anti-Laws I've created. Anyway, let me give you this map. It'll show you how to locate my card shop in case you want to purchase some Anti-Laws. Of course, I can't have you telling anyone else, so don't. If your ever around the neighborhood, look me up."  
  
Ezel explained as he headed off. Marche looked at the map clenched in his right hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that sometime."  
  
------  
  
Aisenfield, Place of supposed crystallized rain  
  
"Damn, the rains pouring harder then ever."  
  
Marche commented. He looked around the area, but the rain blurred his vision slightly.  
  
"Remember what the mission said about crystal rain. It might be a Crystal effect like with the Yulei River."  
  
Marche told his clan. The rain, however, seemed ordinary enough to them.  
  
"This rain doesn't look very special."  
  
Mustadio commented as he held out a gloved hand.  
  
"This rain doesn't have a solid form. I think the guy who put up that mission had a few screws loose or something."  
  
Mustadio continued as he looked around.  
  
"My ears are soaked. I knew I should have stayed at the bar with Hedges, Montblanc, Rooty and Worker No. 8."  
  
Said Celine. Her ears clung to the sides of her face. Victory stood beside her.  
  
"I don't think we'll find anything here."  
  
The Banga said. Marche turned towards them.  
  
"I understand. We'll stay here for five more minutes..."  
  
Marche began, but stop when he heard the sliding of metal. Cloud had drawn his sword.  
  
"We've got company."  
  
The young man said slowly. There were about four Ice Flan and one Ice Drake accompanied with them.  
  
"Oh well, so much for no disturbances."  
  
Marche said as he brought his own sword forth. Mustadio looked to the sky.  
  
"Damn. With it raining so hard like this, my fire bullets won't be very effective."  
  
The Ice Drake let out a furious roar before charging forward, with the Ice Flans trailing behind it. When the dragon was close enough, Marche rushed forward, jabbing at the dragon's head with the hilt of his sword, making it's head reel back, before he brought sword down on it's head. The Ice Drake roared in pain but it's tough skin prevented Marche from killing it, and the young man brought his sword up in a defensive position as the Ice Drake ran into him, making him fall and slide across the slick ground. Marche got up quickly as the dragon charged him. Marche implanted his sword into the ground, uplifting it as he opened a rift big enough to trap the dragon in. Then Marche jumped down the rift onto the Ice Drake's back, before slipping underneath it and impaling the monster in it's fragile belly. The Ice Drake's blood flowed freely from it's mouth and stomach and before it could fall, Marche slipped out from under it and jumped out of the rift he created.  
  
"Hey, how are you guys doing?"  
  
Marche asked his clan as he looked about. Mustadio waited for an Ice Flan to attack him with a fierce bite, and countered with gun shots at point blank range into it's mouth, burning the monster from the inside. The once blue Ice Flan fell as a charred black mass of goo. Apparently Mustadio had killed two others this way. Cloud, Victory and Celine weren't fairing as well. Cloud would slash through the last Ice Flan, only to have his sword go through it and out the other end. Victory and Celine would pound down on it but it would simply retake shape.  
  
"Why won't this thing die?"  
  
Cloud said in frustration as he slashed vertically, cutting the Ice Flan between the eyes and splitting it in half. The Ice Flan took shape again on his blade as it slunk on top the length of Cloud's sword ready to attack him.  
  
"Hey Cloud this way."  
  
Marche yelled. Cloud obliged by swinging his sword towards Marche's direction, sending the Ice Flan through the air. Marche jumped up slightly and twirled through the air, striking the Ice Flan in Mustadio's direction.  
  
"It's all you now, Mustadio!"  
  
Marche said. Mustadio took aim, and when the Ice Flan touched his gun, he fired, impaling it with fire bullets, and side stepped as the Ice Flan hit the ground besides him, charred black like the rest of the Ice Flan. Marche looked around.  
  
"Hey, the rain is...?"  
  
As was written in the mission brief, the rain started to shimmer unearthly. As the rain hit the ground it left particles of shining light. However, as soon as it would appear, the light rain would disappear, looking like normal rain once again. Marche scratched the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"Is there no Divine Beast or anything here? The rain just now wasn't normal...so what gives?"  
  
Marche asked out loud.  
  
"It wasn't rain or snow...something else. Still, I don't think this is the effect of a Crystal, Marche. It may just be a phenomenon that occurs in Aisenfield every once in a while."  
  
Mustadio suggested. Marche, at first wasn't convinced, but as he and his clan stayed out there nothing else happened like at Yulei River. Marche sighed.  
  
"I think your right, Mustadio. Oh well, let's get out of here then."  
  
------  
  
Cadoan City, Marche's second room  
  
Marche lay awake in his bed. He pondered about everything he had gone through so far, wondering if there would ever be an end to all the fighting that was going on in Ivalice.  
  
'This parallel Ivalice hasn't changed too much from the Ivalice I came from...although the residence are a bit more friendly. Laws seem to have been able to keep some form of tranquillity here. Now that I think about it...no one here dies like in my Ivalice. The Judges simply remove combatants from the battle, revive them in a hospital, and then the combatant may rejoin his or her clan once more...'  
  
Marche got up from his bed, heading for a stray curtained window. He opened the curtains to reveal some of the inner part of the city of Cadoan. Although it was pretty late at night, many of the city's residence was wondering on the streets, but Marche paid no mind to them, as he turned his head skyward. Marche didn't know how long he stared out the window, but the night sky reminded him of something back in his old home, of an event that changed his life.  
  
:::FlashBack:::  
  
Fort Zeadken, Abandoned fort north of Igros, the original Ivalice  
  
The fort was blanketed white with snow. Snow fell in endless specks of white in the night sky. Upon a small bridge, a thief swordsman held a young woman with ebon colored hair and a violet dress on. Near the bottom on a small hill, stood a small battalion of soldiers. The two main figure heads down there were a tall knight with short blonde hair and shining silver armor. The other was a much younger man, a teenager, with slick backed blond hair dressed in blue with small articles of leather armor adorning his body. The thief on the roof held the woman in front of him, like a shield.  
  
"Take one step up here and the girl gets it!"  
  
The thief warned.  
  
"You wouldn't want one of your own royal kind killed now, would you?"  
  
The thief pressed on. The warrior in silver armor stepped forward slightly.  
  
"Give up, Galgoros. This is the end of the Death Corps. If you give up peacefully, I may be able to give you an easier punishment."  
  
The knight said. The thief, Galgoros, sneered.  
  
"That's a load of crap. You royal pigs are all the same. Now stay back, behind me is a gun powder cellar. I can simply go in there a blow all of us straight to Hell if I wanted to."  
  
Galgoros warned. It was then that two youths came running by the gun powder cellar. One had slick back brow hair and was dressed in a deep green battle clothes, with a chest plate and shoulder pads of died red leather. The other had messy golden blonde hair tied back in a small tail, and was dressed in a navy blue coat and black pants, but they were mostly covered by tall form fitting leather boots. The first one saw the young woman up on the bridge and called out in a panic.  
  
"Teta!"  
  
The woman, Teta, lifted her head and opened her crystal blue eyes to peer at the man who was calling her. She leaned forward slightly, but Galgoros kept a firm hold on her.  
  
"Delita!"  
  
She called back. Delita turned his blue eyes to Galgoros.  
  
"Please release my sister. She has nothing to with this."  
  
Delita pleaded. The other young man turned to the Knight who had addressed Galgoros.  
  
"Brother Zalbag? Algus? Your here too?"  
  
He asked. Zalbag looked down at him.  
  
"Ramza. So you made it."  
  
Zalbag said with slight relief. A knight appeared behind Zalbag.  
  
"Sir, we've just recieve word that a knight fitting Wiegraf's description is headed east of Fovoham Plains."  
  
Zalbag turned to the knight.  
  
"Very well, Algus, I trust you'll take care of things here?"  
  
Algus nodded as Zalbag left with the knight. Algus then turned towards Galgoros.  
  
"This is the end of you, Galgoros."  
  
Algus said simply, pulling out a cross bow. He fired quickly, striking Teta in the heart, making the girl fall over and hit the bridge face first. Galgoros looked at the fallen girl with surprise, while Delita and Ramza looked on in horror.  
  
"Why did you...?"  
  
Galgoros began, not understanding why the royalty would kill one of there own. Blood rose up through the man's mouth as another arrow penetrated his chest. Galgoros fell on his rear, coughing up blood.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Galgoros slid towards the door of the cellar, closing it quickly as he slid into it. Delita was on his knees, his blues show wide with shock. A stray tear fell from his left eye.  
  
"Teta..."  
  
Ramza, who got over the shock, turned his crimson eyes towards Algus's hazel ones. He narrowed them dangerously.  
  
"Algus, how could you..."  
  
Ramza began. Algus smirked.  
  
"You know why, Ramza. that girl...that thing was nothing more than dirt. She was a peasant, just like Delita. They don't deserve to live."  
  
By the time Algus said that, Delita had gotten over the shock, and turned angrily towards Algus.  
  
"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
The words echoed throughout the night sky. Delita drew a scimitar from his belt and aimed it at Algus.  
  
"You...you and the rest of royalty are the ones who are nothing more than dirt. You couldn't live without -us- peasants. Who do you think tends the lands to your castles? Who do you think brings you your food on a silver platter? Huh? Why don't you answer me, Algus?"  
  
Delita said in a bitter tone. Algus's face shown with slight embarrassment, but quickly turned into an angry scowl.  
  
"That's the only thing you peasants are useful for. Now then, it's time to kill you and set Ramza free from your kind."  
  
Algus drew a broad sword. Ramza looked at Algus.  
  
"What are you two talking about? Peasants and the royalty are just words. We are all humans with free will, no one has the right to decide otherwise..."  
  
Ramza said. Algus interrupted him, though.  
  
"What are YOU saying, Ramza? The royalty are higher than them. You are from the Beoulve family, one of the most highly respected royal family in all Ivalice. You can't be in the presents of a commoner like Delita, it would tarnish the Beoulve name."  
  
Algus said. Ramza shook his head, before turning towards Delita.  
  
"Don't let his words get to you, Delita. Father said that neither peasants or royalty are right or wrong, it is all in the will of the individual to believe. Don't fight Algus out your differences as peasants and royalty. Fight to avenge your sister's death!"  
  
Delita turned to Ramza.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? I am avenging her death."  
  
"No. No your not, I can see it in your eyes, Delita. With what Algus has been saying, your planning to fight him for the wrong reason. We are all the same..."  
  
Ramza said as he grasped Delita's shoulders in an attempt to clear Delita's head of what Algus had said. Ramza could see that in Delita's eyes was a desire to justify that the peasants were the righteous. Algus stood for the exact opposite. With Algus's words, Delita was now more focused on fulfilling his ego than avenging his sister out right. Delita looked at Ramza with icy blue eyes.  
  
"Your to idealistic, Ramza. You believe that everything can be sorted out through talking. Peasants and royalty are of two different species of humans, and for you to say that they are the same...Your to naive, Ramza, about the world around you."  
  
Delita said. Ramza's eyes widened in shock before they rolled up in his head as he fell to the ground unconscious. Delita had struck him in the back of the neck with the pommel of his scimitar.  
  
"You'll be the next one, Ramza."  
  
Were the last thing Ramza heard before he slipped into darkness. Upon waking up, Ramza saw himself covered in a slight sheet of snow. He shook his body free from the cold white snow and looked around. Algus and his troops lay in a pool of their own blood. Ramza looked to see if there was any sign of Delita. His crimson eyes soon fell upon the bridge where Teta had been shot. Delita looked down at her before lifting her up in his arms.   
  
"Delita..."  
  
Ramza said as he held out his hand. Delita turned his head. Ramza was relieved that Delita seemed to regain his sanity, or so it seemed. Before any words could be exchanged between the two, however, the fort's structure by Ramza blew up in a haze of fire, sending the young man in a back flip as he landed face first in the snow. Ramza got up quickly, feeling blood trickle from his forehead, nose and mouth. He held out his hand towards the bridge Delita and the dead Teta stayed on.  
  
"DELITA!!"  
  
The two bodies, along with the bridge, disappeared in the flames as another explosion came from within the other structure.  
  
:::FlashBack:::  
  
Cadoan City, Marche's second room  
  
Marche opened his eyes, realizing he was in his room. The memory played so vividly in his head, Marche had forgotten where he was for a little bit. He felt a salty wetness on his mouth, and knew they were tears. He wiped the remaining droplets on his sleeve before closing the window. He let out a haggard breath.  
  
'That was the time both Delita and Teta were taken away from me...Delita of course, was only temporarily, but Teta...she didn't deserve that fate...'  
  
Marche knew it was a cruel one dealt upon the innocent girl, but what happened already came to be. Although it was very rare, Marche would sometimes think back to the time.  
  
'What if Teta survived...would she have been able to stop Delita's madness?'  
  
Marche had a feeling it would have, but of course, there was no solid answer. Deciding not to think anymore about the subject, Marche went to his bed to get some sleep.  
  
------  
  
Roda Volcano, Summit  
  
"So this is Roda Volcano?"  
  
Marche asked as he looked around. There wasn't much up on the dormant volcano. Montblanc glided right beside him.  
  
"We should hurry and find those ingredients for the cook. According to her, we need some Bomb fire and Flame Drake scales so she can make the hottest dish of all Ivalice, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche nodded as he looked behind him.  
  
"Alright, were going in. Montblanc, Hedges, Mustadio and Worker No. 8 come with me. Cloud, if you find any of the ingredients out here, let me know."  
  
Marche said. Cloud nodded. Marche took the rest of his clan towards the inside of the volcano. The inside was lighted red by lava down below. Marche looked around.  
  
"Hey, any of you see anything here?"  
  
Marche asked. Worker No. 8 stepped forward.  
  
"Master, sensors indicate life further down."  
  
"Alright then, let's go a little farther."  
  
There was a large platform of rock jutting out of the lava near the bottom the clan landed on.   
  
"Hey, Worker No. 8, is this where you detect the life signs?"  
  
"Affirmative..."  
  
Before Worker. No. 8 could finish, Bombs flew from the lava and surrounded them. There were about seven of them. Marche heard a low growl from the entrance his clan came from. Three Fire Drakes hit the platform of rock.  
  
"Wow...there are a lot of them."  
  
Mustadio commented. Marche nodded.  
  
"ENGAGE!!"  
  
A Judge appeared at the entrance.  
  
"Hmm...it's been a while since I last saw your clan. Have you been engaging normally, Marche? Oh well, I should get started, so let's see..."  
  
The Judge pulled out a red card.  
  
"Alright, all ice magic prohibition. Should even one of you use ice magic, all of you will be sent to jail upon the battle's end."  
  
"What, all of us?!"  
  
Hedges said.  
  
"Man, the Laws really rough now."  
  
Mustadio commented.  
  
"This will make the Engage much harder, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said with a sign. Marche, however, smirked.  
  
"I have to disagree."  
  
Everyone looked at Marche like he was crazy. Marche pulled out a blue card from his sleeve.  
  
"This, Judge, is an Anti-Law card. With it, I cancel out your Law card. Now then, let's do this!"  
  
The judge looked at Marche with surprise. The entire area flashed with blinding light.  
  
"How...?"  
  
The Judge said, but was unable to continue out of disbelief. Montblanc hugged Marche.  
  
"You met with Ezel, didn't you, kupo?"  
  
"Yep. Gave me a good deal on that one too, it was almost as if he anticipated what the Judge would use."  
  
The battle began in earnest. The Judge law rendered ineffective, Hedges let out a turret of Blizzaga spells on the Fire Drakes, freezing them in their tracks. Worker No. 8 crushed their now frail bodies with his fists. Mustadio sniped down some of the Bombs with ice bullets. The battle ended so quickly that Marche and Montblanc didn't even get a chance to hit anything.  
  
"Wow, that was so easy with that Anti-Law card..."  
  
Marche commented, scratching the back of his head. The Judge did not disappear after the battle's end, but instead pulled out a sword.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marche of the Ruglia clan, but if your in with Ezel Berbier, I'm suppose to arrest you."  
  
"Sorry, Judge. Even you won't be able to."  
  
With that said, Marche pulled a black card from his sleeve, teleporting himself, the clan, and the remains of the dead monsters.  
  
------  
  
Cadoan Bar, Marche and Montblanc's second table  
  
"Well, all in all, I'd say it wasn't such a bad day."  
  
Marche commented. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that Anti-Law was amazing, kupo."  
  
"I've got the new mission brief from the owner, Montblanc. Looks like we'll be seeing the Roda Volcano again tomorrow."  
  
"Huh? Why, kupo?"  
  
"The volcano suddenly became active after we left, and the Royal Academy wants a clan to go there for research."  
  
"I see, kupo. What do you think made the volcano become active all, of a sudden, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked. Marche shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe it was just it's time...?"  
  
------  
  
Roda Volcano, Summit, the very next day  
  
"Is it just me, or is it really hot up here now?"  
  
Marche asked as he wiped some sweat from his brow. Montblanc followed close behind.  
  
"No, it really is hot up here, kupo. This investigation might have been too dangerous, kupo..."  
  
Suddenly an earthquake rocked the volcano, making the entire clan, save for the flying Montblanc, fall on the rocky terrain. Marche lifted his head quickly after the earthquake subsided.  
  
"That was a big one, but there was no eruption..."  
  
Marche began, but a black dot appeared near the opening of the volcano, gradually growing bigger until it was the size to accommodate one person.  
  
"That portal...this must be the work of a Crystal!"  
  
Marche said excitedly. Montblanc rushed up ahead.  
  
"Let's go then, kupo...!"  
  
Montblanc flew towards the portal, but hit an invisible wall. Montblanc hit the ground and rolled back slightly, his little eyes swirling in his head.  
  
"Kupoooo..."  
  
"Hey are you alright, Montblanc?"  
  
Marche asked as he rushed towards the Moogle. Rooty went up to the portal and put his hand to it, but similarly to Montblanc, his hand touched an invisible barrier, barring entry to the other side.  
  
"Hey, I can't get through here either."  
  
Rooty said. Mustadio stepped forward and did the same.  
  
"I don't think were allowed in here...hey Marche, you try it."  
  
Mustadio said. Marche complied, and upon touching the portal, his arm went in.  
  
"Just as I thought. I'll bet this Divine Beast wants to meet you only Marche. The rest of us are going to have to sit this one out. Go ahead, we'll wait here."  
  
Mustadio told Marche.   
  
"Alright, Mustadio. I'll try and come back as soon as possible."  
  
With that, Marche jumped through the inky blackness of the portal, before it disappeared behind him.  
  
------  
  
Ruins of a temple, Ivalice(?)  
  
Marche opened his eyes.  
  
"Where is this?"  
  
Marche looked around. The room was much brighter in comparison to Famfreet's arena. Many pink butterflies swarmed around the room. The thing that caught Marche's attention the most, however, was the giant pink crystal in the room's center. Rather than touch it, Marche called out instead.  
  
"I know your here, Divine Beast. Show yourself!"  
  
Marche gripped his sword tightly as he looked around. The butterflies swirled around Marche now, as if to scan him.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
The butterflies swarmed away, collecting at seven different points of the temple, and changing into smaller, pink crystals similar to the main one. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"So, the butterflies are the Divine Beast..."  
  
Marche said. The crystals seemed to pulsate with light.  
  
"I am the Divine Beast, Ultima the Fallen Angel. Thou must be the one called Marche. I've have been told by Famfreet prior to his joining thy Moogle that thee defeated him single handedly. Never has a Divine Beast been challenged one on one and been defeated by a mere mortal. He told me thou bringest the power of a demi god with thee into battle. I wish to witness this power for myself."  
  
Unknown to Ultima, Marche's left eye turned crimson.   
  
"Alright, Ultima...let's fight then."  
  
Marche steadied his sword and waited for the crystals to do something. The crystal nearest Marche's location spun quickly before emitting a pink laser in Marche's direction. Marche jumped forward, avoiding the laser. The crystals now rose higher into the air, revolving around the chamber. Marche knew he could not keep his eyes on all of them, and waited patiently in a defensive position. As predicted, the crystals began to fire randomly at Marche's direction, and the swordsman evaded them with jumps, rolls or flips to stay out of harms way.   
  
"Thou's reflexes are indeed god like, Marche. Still, thee will find this to be much harder..."  
  
Ultima said cryptically, before shooting lasers at Marche again. Marche did the same as before, however, he found himself struck hard in the chest and sent to the wall. More lasers came his way, and he jumped out of the way, only to be struck from behind. Before hitting the ground face first, Marche flipped through the air and righted himself up quickly.  
  
"So your reflecting the beams at me now, are you?"   
  
Marche said. The lasers were bouncing off the walls or floor.  
  
"Very good perception, Marche..."  
  
Ultima began but before it could finish, Marche jumped high into the air at the revolving crystals, swinging his Defender and catching one out of the air, making it shatter on the ground. Marche landed, smirking. The crystals stopped spinning.  
  
"You dare...?"  
  
Ultima said in astonishment.  
  
"As I thought, Ultima. You have some pretty powerful attacks, but being a bunch of crystal makes you very lacking in defense. Six more to go."  
  
Marche said as he charged at another one. However, the crystal evaded his attack before ramming him hard into the ground. Marche got up slowly from the crevice and wiped his mouth of some blood, before spitting a mixture of blood and saliva out on the ground. He smirked.   
  
"That was pretty good. But I'm not through yet."  
  
Marche explained. This time he took a different approach with another technique in his repertoire. Marche's form shifted out of existence.  
  
"Where...?"  
  
Two more crystals shattered as Marche reappeared above them, swinging his mighty sword down on them and making them hit ground in an explosion of fragments. Marche landed gracefully.  
  
"Well? Now I'm down to four crystals."  
  
Marche said. Ultima no longer commented. The crystals grew brightly, blinding Marche, before all of them flew around him. They attacked from either side, crushing him. Marche let out a pained cry as he was uplifted, and then hurled back down to the ground. The crystals no longer shown with their bright light as they hovered over the cloud of dust that Marche had kicked up in his fall to the ground. When the ground cleared of dust, Marche was no where to be seen.   
  
"Where art thou, Marche?"  
  
The crystals scanned the room. One of the crystals was hit by Marche's sword as it flew from the left wall, smashing the crystal between the wall and the sword. The crystals turned to the left wall as the sword clattered to the ground. Another one was struck as Marche jumped on it, making it fall and shatter to the ground.  
  
"Just two more of you, now."  
  
Marche declared. Once again his clothes were in ruin by the Divine Beast's attacks.   
  
"It would appear as if I shall fail as well..."  
  
Ultima said. Still, it was not going to just simply give up. The last remaining crystals came closer together before spinning rapidly. A thick beam of red energy formed as it struck the ground. Marche rushed out of the way as the hot beam neared him. The crystals and their beam followed Marche very closely. On the way to the right side of the temple, Marche crouched low in his run, grabbing his discarded sword, and kept running. Marche suddenly turned around and jumped high over the crystals.  
  
"Now the finishing blow, Ultima!"  
  
Marche declared as he slashed through the air, cutting the very air into a sharp blade which cut the remaining crystals in two. The beam stopped, leaving a large trail of molten lava on the ground. Marche lay on the ground, breathing heavily as he leaned against his sword. He recovered quickly, and went towards the Crystal as it hovered silently in a veil of light.  
  
"Those whos magic runs deep within their beings."  
  
Marche said aloud, reading the inscription on a magic square that protected the Crystal.  
  
"I'll bet this has something to do with the joining of a clansman and a Divine Beast...but which one?"  
  
Marche thought on it a little bit before the answer came.  
  
"Of course, the inscription must be telling about the Nu Mou tribe!"  
  
The Crystal cracked, before it shattered into millions of pieces, which soon shimmered out of existence.  
  
------  
  
Roda Volcano, Summit  
  
Hedges staggered on the ground as red points of light entered him.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
Mustadio asked Hedges. The Nu Mou nodded.  
  
"I think our leader has succeeded."  
  
------  
  
Ruins of a temple, Ivalice(?)  
  
"WHAT?! WHO IS THERE?!"  
  
Marche's face snapped up as he heard the voice. Like with Famfreet's area, an image of Mewt conjured where the Crystal once stood.  
  
"Mewt!"  
  
Marche exclaimed. The ghostly Mewt seemed to look around in fear.  
  
"Mama didn't die, she's here with me! She always has been! Who is this? Who is trying to destroy my world? Stop it! Stop ruining everything for me! This is my world...!"  
  
The image disappeared, but with it's leave, Marche knew the truth: Mewt was the one who conjured everything up in this world.  
  
'Yeah, as I thought. Here his life is better, but this is nothing more than a fantasy. If everyone could do this, no one would know how to live...I'm sorry Mewt, but I have to stand against you...I may not want to, but I'd rather face reality head on than run away from it in a fantasy...'  
  
Marche thought sadly. The way of the world was only better for Mewt, at the expense of people suffering under strict Laws. That was something Marche could never stand idly for because it conjured up old feelings about his old life and the oppression people were meant to go through. Ramza had lost a dear friend on a snowy fort, and that friend had eventually lead an oppression on the weak masses who could do nothing, including himself in his old age at the time. One though ran in Marche's mind that allowed him to stand strong against his good friend Mewt.  
  
'Never again...'  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Damn, this was a real long chapter. It might be even longer than the Twisted Flow chapter. Before any FFT playing readers say anything, let me just say that yes, I know the flashback on Fort Zeadken didn't happen like that. I simply wanted to make the scene hold a more dramatic mood towards it. I'm not sure if I accomplished that, but I hope I did. And for any FFTA readers out there, before you say anything, let me just say that yes, in the second Crystal battle, Ultima's crystals don't actually move from there places on the battle map, nor do they talk to Marche in any way, shape or form. I like to create as much action as I can, especially for boss battles, and just pray I don't overdo anything. Anyway, I'm now on a three week Christmas vacation from college, so I might be able to get up to two more chapters up rather quickly within the next couple of weeks, but we'll see... 


	11. A Golden Chocobo

Chapter 11  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I don't claim any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
...-Indicate Monster Speech  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche's room  
  
'We stayed at Cadoan City for quite a while. This room collected so much dust while I was away...'  
  
Marche and his clan had finally decided to head back for Cyril after having stayed so long in Cadoan. After their trip back, Marche had divided his clan in two, one to go and accept missions and the other to help clean their rooms at the bar. Actually, the idea wasn't his, it had been Montblanc's idea.  
  
'I wonder why Montblanc worried so much about me...no, I should just be thankful. He's only thinking of my well being.'  
  
Marche assured himself. Only he and Worker No. 8 stayed behind, Marche stayed because it was Montblanc's wish, and Worker No. 8 was given strict orders by Mustadio to watch over Marche while the clan was away. Marche would have remained stubborn of having to stay, but Montblanc's words kept him from going.  
  
:::FlashBack:::  
  
Cyril City, Marche and Montblanc's table, previous day  
  
"You want me to stay behind?"  
  
Marche asked as he turned his head from the window towards his Moogle friend.  
  
"Yes Marche, kupo. You came back from that portal at Roda Volcano half dead. The clan has done as you asked and came back here to Cyril City with you, so please Marche, on behalf of the clan, we want you to be as inactive as possible, kupo."  
  
Montblanc pleaded with Marche. The two had been over this since Cadoan City. Marche had remained too stubborn to want to leave the clan because he wanted to hunt down the remaining Crystals.  
  
"Montblanc...look, I am the leader, okay? I have to stay with the rest of you. My injuries can be taken care of by a Chemist or White Mage anyway, right?"  
  
"Potions or curing spells can get rid of the injuries, but not the fatigue of constant battle, kupo. Listen Marche, you've been working harder then all of us, which is to be expected from a strong leader, however, at the same time a good leader like yourself must take the time to rest your body. A person always comes back stronger through normal healing rather than potions or holy magic. You know what I'm saying to be true, kupo. Plus, I've seen leaders of good clans die simply because they chose to try and reach it as top clan in Ivalice to soon. You and I both know that it's not speed that counts all the time, Marche, so please don't be stubborn about this, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche knew it to be true.  
  
'In my old days when I was still a inexperienced leader, I tended to jump head first into battle with little preparation. Luckily I learned quickly from my father and followed his advice. The greatest weapon of a great leader doesn't come from simply winning more battles than another one, it comes from knowing when to step down and rest in order to be more effective in the next battle and keep the leader and his troops alive to see yet another battle.'  
  
"Alright, Montblanc, you win. I'll let you take care of the clan in my absence. If you have any trouble, talk to Mustadio or Cloud, since they have the most combat experience of the rest of the clan, alright?"  
  
:::FlashBack:::  
  
Cyril City, Marche's room  
  
'I guess Montblanc had Mustadio order Worker No. 8 to make sure I don't exert myself or if I need help.'  
  
Marche thought after thinking back to his conversation with Montblanc the previous day. Marche had decided to clean up everyone's room along with Worker No. 8 while they were away on missions since he had nothing better to do.  
  
------  
  
Near Geeza Plains  
  
'It's been a while since I have just been out wondering.'  
  
Marche thought to himself as he walked along the dirt road that lead towards Geeza Plains. Worker No.8 followed closely from behind. Marche now dressed in a violet colored sweater, since his old one was destroyed by Ultima. Upon reaching the plains, Marche's eyes widened in surprise. Several Goblins were cornering a Chocobo.  
  
'Poor guy...why does this remind me of another time I saved a Chocobo's life?'  
  
Marche thought as he turned to Worker No. 8.  
  
"Save that Chocobo, Worker No.8."  
  
Marche ordered. The Steel Giant complied as it stepped forth towards the Goblins. The Goblins turned to see the massive giant towering over them, but they refused to yield. The Goblins teamed up against Worker No. 8 but it was ultimately futile. The giant simply swatted it's massive arm and struck them out of the way. A goblin at Worker No. 8 right side tackled the giant but was not able to make any damage to the steel body, only earning a crushing elbow blow from Worker No. 8, killing the goblin instantly. The other goblins, having seen one of their own killed so easily, turned tail and ran away. Marche came beside Worker No. 8 as the two looked at the Chocobo. The Chocobo looked at the two in recognition.  
  
"This is interesting. This does not seem to be an ordinary Chocobo, Worker No. 8."  
  
Marche said as he inspected it. It's feathers were not the simple type of yellow, but shimmered like gold in the sun. Marche was almost blinded. His attention turned to the Chocobo's beak when it started talking to him.  
  
Long time no see, Master. You do remember who I am, right?  
  
Marche's eyes widened in realization before he started speaking to the Chocobo in it's native tongue.  
  
Is that you, Boco? The same Boco from so long ago?  
  
Who else would I be, Master?  
  
Boco warked. Marche hugged the giant bird around the neck. He never expected that Boco would be revived just like his other friends. Boco was back, however, it seemed the Chocobo was very different with it's golden feathers.  
  
You look amazing, Boco. Your feathers are so clean they shimmer.  
  
Sorry Master, this isn't just because I'm clean. I've been revived as a legendary monster type, the Golden Chocobo.  
  
Are you serious? That's incredible. I've only heard of the legendary Golden Chocobo, but I never thought I'd see one.  
  
Well Master, I guess your in luck. Anyway, I'm hungry, do you have any greens?  
  
Sorry Boco. I can probably get some in the Cyril City market.  
  
Works for me, hop on.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, outskirts  
  
I'm sorry Boco. It seems only Judges and Traders are allowed to own Chocobos.  
  
Marche said sadly to the chocobo after having gone to the market.  
  
I see. Oh well, thanks for trying Master. I'll survive off the greens of the land, but I was hoping to get those seasoned greens humans make. Anyway, I'm going to bestow upon you with a means of communicating with me.  
  
Boco raised he feathered wing and left it hovering above Marche. A golden light enveloped Marche for a brief minute.  
  
Hey, what happened, Boco?  
  
I've given you what I like to call the Golden Signal. All you have to do is think of me Master and a telepathic line will connect us. You just have to tell me where you are and I'll be there.  
  
Alright thanks, Boco. I'll use it well.  
  
------  
  
Koring Wood Forrest  
  
"This tree looks pretty good, kupo."  
  
Said a Moogle thief as he touched the tree's bark. A Summoner stood besides him.  
  
"It does, doesn't it? The size of this one is also quite suitable. Let's chop it down then."  
  
"Agreed, kupo. After cutting this one down gently, we can be saved, kupo. With all those other allies, our team wasn't nearly as well off, kupo."  
  
The Moogle said. The Summoner nodded.  
  
"Indeed. If we sell this tree, it'll fetch a handsome price and be able to keep doing this to insure a definite income from now on."  
  
The two laughed heartily. But it wasn't going to last.  
  
"So you are the ones cutting down the trees here, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. The Moogle thief looked at Montblanc with annoyance.  
  
"Crap, we've been found, kupo."  
  
"Calm down, my friend. They won't pose any problem, we'll just have to teach them the virtue of silence."  
  
The Summoner said confidently.   
  
"We'll see about that kupo. EN..."  
  
Before Montblanc could make it an Engage battle, the Summoner called up the Ice Queen, Shiva. Cloud narrowed his eyes.  
  
"This is not good."  
  
He muttered as the frozen entity turned towards the small clan and held her arm outward with her palm facing them.  
  
"DIAMOND DUST!!"  
  
The entity bellowed as an avalanche of ice engulfed the small party. The entire area Clan Ruglia stood on was covered in ice, with only the trees standing. The Summoner smirked.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that."  
  
The large team of tree thieves behind the two clapped and whistled for their success, but it was not to last. A large violet colored beam emerged from the ice, but it wasn't just a beam, Cloud had performed his Climhazard limit break to emerge from the icy prison. The SOLDIER now glared dangerously at the thieves.  
  
"Allow me to just say that you have really pissed me off now."  
  
Cloud held up his hand, summoning the flame beast, Ifreet.  
  
"HELLFIRE!!"  
  
Cloud roared out as the beast engulfed itself in it's own flames before diving down at Cloud. The entity hit the ice structure, melting it away and freeing Cloud's allies. As Summoning magic was so well controlled by the entity performing it, the one who summoned it and the allies of that person or the environment could not be harmed.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Rooty asked as he and the rest of the clan looked around in confusion.  
  
"I'll tell you all later, just hurry up and fight."  
  
Cloud said. The thieves were in a state of shock, and Cloud wanted to capitalize on the opportunity. As the first order of business, Cloud held his sword steadily behind him, before swinging it downward and sending a beam along the ground straight for the Summoner, hitting her solidly and sending her back first onto the ground. Upon impact with the Summoner, the beam dispersed, striking down all the other thieves.  
  
"There, that should lower their numbers a bit."  
  
Cloud said. Not waiting, the rest of the small clan attacked, making sure to do away with the insanely large group of thieves. Mustadio fired away with precise aim, as he manipulated his gun with ease. Montblanc, Rooty, Celine and Cloud attacked the enemy up close with their swords, while Victory used his fists, and finally Hedges evened out the battlefield with a flurry of elemental spells. The thieves desperately tried to fight back, but their battle experience paled in comparison to Clan Ruglia. They still had the advantage of pure numbers on their side, however, and they started to close in on the clan, pushing them together.   
  
"Don't let them snare us, hurry up and push them away."  
  
Mustadio ordered as he kept shooting. Eventually the clan was able to halt the large number of enemies and push forward.  
  
four hours later...  
  
"I...think...that's...the...last...one...kupo..."  
  
Montblanc fell to the ground face first in exhaustion.  
  
"I...didn't...realize...their...reinforcements...would come so soon..."  
  
Cloud answered as he leaned against a tree, breathing heavily.  
  
"I...want...to...go...home..."  
  
Celine said as she laid on the ground, looking up at the trees.  
  
"Are you the ones responsible for this?"  
  
All of Clan Ruglia lifted their heads to see a Judge on a chocobo.  
  
"Good work, Clan Ruglia, you got all the thieves in one fell swoop."  
  
The Archer who hired them, said. The Judge looked around.  
  
"No, this isn't good work. Clans are not allowed to engage in such a giant battle, it is against the Laws of Ivalice that you do so."  
  
The Judge said. Montblanc got up and turned towards the Judge.  
  
"You don't understand. Their numbers kept us from calling one of you, kupo."  
  
"No excuses. I'll have to place your Clan under arrest for violating a Law along with the rest of these thieves. Where is the leader, Marche Radiuju?"  
  
"He's not here, kupo. He's recuperating from injuries sustained in a battle, kupo."  
  
"I see. Well it doesn't matter I guess, you'll all come along with me."  
  
The Judge pulled out a white card.  
  
"An advanced Law?"  
  
Mustadio questioned. However, before the card could take effect, Montblanc took a black card from his sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry, Judge, but we can't go to prison, kupo. We only did what was right at the time, so please reconsider, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said, not holding the card up yet. The Judge shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the Law is the word around here and I can make no exceptions."  
  
The Judge held out his white card, and Montblanc followed soon after with the black card. The Judge's advance Law card was rendered ineffective as the clan disappeared in waves of light.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
The Judge asked himself as he looked around.  
  
"They did do the right thing, Judge. I don't think it's fair of you to..."  
  
The Archer began but was cut off by the Judge.  
  
"Do you wish to join them when I find where they're at."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then keep quiet."  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Bartender's lounge  
  
"WHERE DID MARCHE GO, KUPO!!"  
  
Montblanc yelled as he looked at the Steel Giant.  
  
"I believe he's headed towards Koring Woods Forrest in order to rescue Ritz."  
  
Worker No.8 said.  
  
"Save Ritz, kupo?"  
  
"Affirmative. An injured Viera came into the bar asking for clan assistance to help her own clan in Koring Woods Forrest to stop Lost Ones. Master Marche had me stay here to wait for your return."  
  
"You were suppose to keep an eye on him, kupo."  
  
"He will be fine, just wait for his return, Mr. Montblanc."  
  
The Steel Giant said as he turned his attention to the injured Viera in bed. Montblanc left the room with a scowl on his face.  
  
'I hope Marche doesn't get caught by a Judge if there is one still hanging around Koring. Why did he go if his injuries haven't had time to heal, kupo?'  
  
------  
  
Koring Woods Forrest, other side  
  
"Damn it, what's with all these Lost Ones? Kill one and another just replaces it."  
  
Ritz muttered as she stabbed through the neck of one with her rapier. Another one snuck up behind her, but an arrow was implanted into it's head, courtesy of Shara. The two were breathing heavily, and unfortunately, thanks to the Judge's Law, they could not use any special techniques to do away with the Lost Ones once and for all.  
  
"RITZ!!"  
  
A voice yelled to her. A very familiar voice. As she kicked off another Lost One from her rapier she took the time to look around.   
  
"Ritz, look!"  
  
Shara said pointing towards a small hill across from the one the Judge was staying on. Riding what appeared to be a very bright colored chocobo, Marche dove from the hill like a mounted knight in a fairy tale, as his chocobo rushed into the fray. Marche held his sword out, clipping off the heads of Lost One's closet to him, while Boco reared up and slammed his powerful beak into the ones directly in front of his trail. It wasn't long until Marche rode up to the two females.  
  
"Hey, are you two alright?"  
  
He asked with concern. Ritz just stared at Marche strangely. Shara waved her hands in front of the redhead's face, but Ritz didn't even blink.  
  
"Hello? Ivalice to Ritz, can you hear me?"  
  
Shara asked. Ritz finally blinked and was shaken out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh? Shara?"  
  
She looked confused, as if she lost her train of thought.  
  
"Are you okay Ritz? You weren't blinded by a spell or something were you?"  
  
Marche asked. He hacked away at the Lost Ones, but they kept coming back, one after another.   
  
"Hey, your not allowed to use a chocobo."  
  
The Judge said but his words went ignored.   
  
"So Clan Ruglia has come to our rescue?"  
  
Ritz asked hastily, covering her face out of embarrassment. Luckily for her, however, Marche's head was turned away from her so he didn't see her expression.  
  
"Well, not exactly Ritz. I'm...no, we're the reinforcements here."  
  
Marche said talking about Boco.  
  
"Where is the rest of your clan?"  
  
Shara asked him as she shot a Lost One who had gotten in to close.  
  
"Well, they were taking care of another mission when one of your clan members came to the Cyril City bar asking for help from Koring Woods Forrest. I was the only one there at the time, so I took the offer. Still, why do you need help can't you use any exorcising techniques to just kill them?"  
  
Marche asked. Ritz shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, but the Judge's Law forbids any techniques of any kind on the battlefield."  
  
"What kind of card was it?"  
  
"A yellow one. Why?"  
  
"I have the perfect solution then."  
  
Marche declared at last as he pulled a green card from his sleeve. The battlefield was lighted briefly before fading back to normal.  
  
"What was that light?"  
  
Shara asked as she turned her head to look around. Marche smiled.  
  
"I've just used an Anti-Law card. You can use your techniques now."  
  
Needless to say, the Lost Ones which annoyed Ritz and Shara for so long were made quick work out of, and the Engage battle was concluded. Well, almost.  
  
"You are the Ruglia Clan leader, Marche correct? I must place you under arrest on account of two violations. One, using an Anti-Law, and two, using a monster in battle to fight on your side. I'm sorry but your coming with me."  
  
The Judge said. Marche cursed silently.  
  
'That's right...chocobos can only be owned by Judges and Traders, not by clan members. If Montblanc finds out I've been imprisoned, he'll torture me to death.'  
  
"I'm sorry Judge. I will not be taken by you."  
  
After saying those words, Marche took out a black card just as the Judge pulled out a white one. The Anti-Law card transported the four away, leaving behind a very confused Judge.  
  
------  
  
Outskirts of Cyril City  
  
"Where were Agrias and Meliadoul?"  
  
Marche asked Ritz as the two of them sat in the grass. Shara said that she would go to the city and get Clan Ritz's member who had carried the S.O.S message. Boco ran off after Marche got off of him and ran into the distance.  
  
"They were taking care of a mission, same as your clan had been."  
  
"Just those two?"  
  
"Yeah, they're incredibly powerful, Marche. They have Sword Skills I have never seen before."  
  
Ritz said. Marche nodded, although he was already well aware of the two female knights' power.  
  
"So what are you, Marche? An Anti-Judge or something?"  
  
Ritz asked suddenly.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Marche looked at her in confusion until he realized what she meant.  
  
"Oh, you mean the whole riding the chocobo deal and taking out Anti-Law cards to counter the Judge's Law, right? Nope, sorry. But that would be a very interesting Class for a warrior, eh?"  
  
Marche chuckled, but soon became serious again.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Ritz."  
  
"You, too. Tell me Marche, are you still planning on restoring the world?"  
  
She asked as she turned to get a good look at Marche's face. Marche closed his eyes and nodded slowly.  
  
"I probably don't have to ask but seeing as were on the subject, do you still plan to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't see what's so wrong with staying here Marche."  
  
She said. She wanted to know what Marche had against this world, what with all the incredible things that could be done here. She would have thought Marche would have loved it here, but his reaction had been the exact opposite, or so it seemed that way to her.  
  
"There is nothing wrong here Ritz..."  
  
He began slowly, however, she caught what appeared to be a hint of guilt in his voice.  
  
"...I like this world very much. But..."  
  
He lowered his head so the bangs of his hair covered his eyes.  
  
"But what, Marche?"  
  
Ritz asked, trying to coax the answer from him.  
  
"...This world...it..."  
  
Marche had been in his little world for too long and soon found himself face first in the grass as an angry Moogle stomped on his head.  
  
"And where WERE you, kupo?"  
  
Had it not been for the cute little voice combined with the honorific Kupo, Marche would have thought it was Boco who kicked him in the back of the head, not Montblanc.  
  
'Crap, I've been found out...'  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Well this chapter was pretty short but I hope that's okay. Now to answer Feral Claws question: Yes, Babus will be making an appearance very soon. In fact he will be in the very next chapter, and after that, if my prediction was correct, Llednar should appear in the chapter afterwards. Llednar MIGHT make an introduction appearance in the next chapter, but for the most part, it'll mostly be Babus in that one. Anyway, hope all you readers out there have a Merry Christmas. 


	12. The Gathering Place Of Souls

Chapter 12  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I don't claim any of them.  
  
------  
  
Outskirts of Cyril City  
  
"Marche, are you okay?"  
  
Ritz asked after she returned from the shock of seeing Marche's face getting kicked into the soft ground beneath the grass. Marche let out a muffled groan before Montblanc got off of his head.  
  
"Montblanc...oh, I have a serious headache."  
  
Marche mumbled. Montblanc simply crossed his arms.  
  
"I told you not to strain yourself, kupo. Remember our talk yesterday, kupo?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. Ritz needed help, though, and the rest of our clan was away on another mission. I had to do something, but don't worry, I didn't really strain anything thanks to Boco."  
  
"Boco...who is that, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked with curiosity. Marche let out a loud wark sound, and Boco came running towards the three. Montblanc's eyes bulged.  
  
"Clans can't own any Chocobos. Where did you find this one, kupo?"  
  
"I had Worker No. 8 save him and he decided to repay me, that's all."  
  
Marche said. Now Ritz jumped into their conversation.  
  
"Wait a minute, you can speak in the monster tongue? I thought only Nu Mous could do that."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Marche just scratched his head, mentally kicking himself for having brought Boco come into the conversation. In the real Ivalice of his birth, humans learned to speak with the monsters, since Nu Mous never existed.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
"Hey Ritz, I'm tired. Let's return back to the rest of our clan, shall we?"  
  
Shara declared walking up to the group. Ritz turned to her.  
  
"Your right, we should be heading out. Okay, I guess we overstayed so we'll be going now. See you later, Marche."  
  
Ritz said as she and Shara bid them farewell. Marche was glad that he wouldn't have to explain himself to her. Montblanc, unfortunately, was another story. Marche decided a change of subject was in order.  
  
"Hey Montblanc, we should head back, too..."  
  
"Why don't you answer Ritz's question for me, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said firmly. He believed Marche's story about Boco being saved, but how Marche was able to learn the monster tongue and be so shortly aquatinted with this Ivalice got Montblanc curious. There was something being hidden from the clan by Marche, Montblanc knew it, but never questioned it until he witnessed Marche's mysterious powers against Famfreet. He never brought his questions to light until now, and he wanted answers.  
  
"Look, Montblanc...I wish I could tell you that answer, but I can't. Please drop it, okay?"  
  
Marche said. Montblanc didn't like it, but ultimately decided to stop the questioning.  
  
"Alright, Marche. You are entitled to your secrets, kupo. Please try and get some rest, so you'll be healed up and ready to go sooner, kupo."  
  
"Of course Montblanc. I'm sorry that I worried you."  
  
"Apology accepted, kupo."  
  
------  
  
Royal Palace, Remedi's room  
  
"You summoned me, Highness?"  
  
The Nu Mou Royal Advisor, Babus asked as he bowed politely to the Queen. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, Babus. Please listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Remedi said. Babus nodded.  
  
"Of course, your Highness."  
  
"Good. I wish for you to take some of the troops to the Emerald Fortress in the Sarika Woods."  
  
Babus looked a bit puzzled.  
  
"Of course I can do that, but may I ask why?"  
  
"The Divine Beast and second Crystal of Roda Volcano have been destroyed. The same clan who destroyed the first Crystal of the Yulei River also is responsible for the first one."  
  
"A clan is destroying the Crystals? Why do we tolerate them to do as they please, your Highness?"  
  
"There is one thing that bothers me more than what your telling me, Babus. I was able to speak to Ultima shortly before his passing. He told me that both he and Famfreet were defeated not by the entire clan, but just in a one on one death match with the leader of the clan."  
  
Remedi said. Babus eyes shown with shock and disbelief. He became quiet and thought deeply about what he was just told.  
  
"If I remember correctly, a Divine Beast should not be able to lose to mortal beings, correct? So how is it that just one person can defeat them?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know. Babus, on the battle field, your analyzing skills are second to none. I have no doubt that the leader of the clan, Mache Radiuju, will soon learn the where abouts of the third Crystal in Sarika. I want you to be there and do battle with his clan, and you fight him personally. See if you can find how he has the power to defeat the Divine Beasts. How you find the answer is up to you, but I want you to find it. I'll let my husband take care of things afterwards. You must succeed, Babus. I have a feeling that Mewt is the center of this. With each Crystal's destruction, my son is being destroyed by that boy. Actions must be taken."  
  
Remedi said as she clenched her fists tightly together. Babus understood fully, and after bidding the Queen farewell, he walked out of the room.  
  
'I will not allow him to harm the Prince any longer. I'll find out everything about this Marche Radiuju and expose it to light.'  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Marche and Montblanc's table  
  
"Your serious?"  
  
Marche questioned Montblanc as they sat at their usual table. Montblanc nodded slowly.  
  
"I hate to say it, Marche, but our clan is starting be pin pointed as criminals, kupo. Some of the local traders had been talking about how they heard about the Royal Family preparing to apprehend a certain clan for violating the Laws of Ivalice repeatedly. There is no doubt in my mind that we are the clan being sought out by the Royal Family, kupo. The people of Cyril still allow us their protection from the Royal Family, but I do not want to burden them, kupo."  
  
Marche let the words sink in. He knew it had not been a good idea of him riding onto a battlefield, nor was it a good idea by his clan members to engage into an all out war without calling a Judge. Plus their clan used Anti-Laws, just like Ezel did.   
  
"Your right, we shouldn't burden them. I've got the latest mission information with me. Apparently the Royal Mage Academy has given up on their search of finding a fabled giant emerald. I think it might be a Crystal. Sarika is very far from Cyril, so I think the best thing to do is for us to hurry up there and investigate before any other clan does. Afterwards, we'll try and find some place to hide ourselves."  
  
"Sounds good, kupo. Still, how will we be able to reach Sarika so quickly when it is so far away, kupo?"  
  
"Just leave the transportation to a certain feathered friend of mine."  
  
------  
  
Emerald Fortress, Sarika Woods  
  
"Alright, were here."  
  
Marche said. Thanks to his friendly connections with the bartender, Marche was able to purchase a travel wagon for a very cheap amount of gil. With Boco's power, it was easy to transport the entire clan across the terrain between Cyril and Sarika in about day, where it would take about two normal chocbos hauling a wagon about a week of travel to reach this far.  
  
"There's lights in the Fortress, kupo. Do you think another clan beat us to it, kupo?"  
  
"I doubt it. The mission report we got today is suppose to be released tomorrow. I wonder...Montblanc, do some scouting around. Find out what's going on up there. The rest of us will set up camp."  
  
Everyone obeyed. Montblanc flew towards the lonely stone fortress on the hill near the other end of the Forrest. Marche decide to set up camp far away so that whoever the Fortress residence were, they would most likely not see the smoke rising from their camp fire.  
  
Two hours into the night...  
  
Montblanc had returned from his scouting mission. Everyone laid near the fire for warmth. Montblanc sat next to Marche and began explaining the situation.  
  
"I have the feeling we've been set up, kupo. It looks like a Royal Mage member is leading a sizable amount of troops within the Fortress, however, I don't think their treasure hunting for the fabled emerald, kupo. I think they may have already found it and are guarding it. I'm sure it's at the very end of the back of the Fortress, the last two rooms were not penetrable, though, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said, finishing his report.  
  
"So the Fortress is fairly welled guarded then...I think were going to need a distraction."  
  
------  
  
Emerald Fortress, The second to the last room  
  
"Sir, we need reinforcements out there. The three treasure hunters want to get in and search for the emerald."  
  
A guard addressed to Babus.  
  
"Only three of them? What do they look like?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They were garbed in long tattered robes that obscure most of their bodies. One is using a giant single bladed sword, the other has a gun and the last is a giant of a man using his bare fists. That is all I can gather."  
  
The guard finished. Babus stroked his chin with thought.  
  
"Fine, take about half the remaining guards here. The rest stay with me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
------  
  
Emerald Fortress, Half way through  
  
"Cloud, Mustadio and Worker No. 8 were the perfect distractions."  
  
Marche said as he rushed in the lead of the rest of his clan, who were following what appeared to be the best route to rush past with out walking into the reinforcements. Marche had planned the infiltration perfectly, as they totally avoided the guards rushing past them in another hall, who were making their way to the battlefield outside of the Fortress. It wasn't long before Marche and clan made it to the second to the last room. two large wooden doors was all that guarded their sight of the contents of the room.  
  
"Hey Celine, do you hear anyone in there?"  
  
Marche asked as he stepped aside and let the Viera pass him and put a long ear to the door and listen intently for a little while.  
  
"I'm guessing that there are about twenty or so."  
  
She concluded. Marche thought for a bit.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
He said lowly, before stepping up to the door once more. Marche pushed the left door while Montblanc pushed the right. The room was lit brightly with candles, and it was easy to make out the armed guards of various races with spear in hand.   
  
"Marche, let us take care of these soldiers and you go ahead to the final room, kupo. The Crystal should be there, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said.  
  
"Over our dead bodies"  
  
An armored Viera said as her grip tightened on her spear. With no more words to be exchanged, the remaining Clan Ruglia, minus Marche, and the Royal guards battled in earnest. It had been very good practice for Clan Ruglia when they fought the large amount of thieves back in Koring Woods. Even with the long reach of the spears, the guards were no match as the small clan fought, creating a path for Marche to walk through and get to the final room. Marche turned back to the battle, simply wishing his clan good luck, before proceeding onward. The final room was dimly lit, and a large crystal loomed in the center of the room. Marche looked at it suspiciously.  
  
'This is not a true Crystal...it must be a replica of sorts...huh...?'  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes  
  
"Show yourself right now. I don't have time for these games."  
  
Marche said as he looked around. He could feel someone's presence. He soon heard clapping as a white mist rose up from the ground , before disappearing suddenly. The room's candles brightened the room considerably as it blinded Marche slightly. In place of the Crystal was a simple, tall, stone pillar.   
  
'The pillar was put under magic to give it the illusion of a real Crystal...'  
  
Marche thought as a Nu Mou dressed in fine royal robes stepped from behind it. The two stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"I'm rather impressed. I thought my presence was completely masked from the senses. It's good to finally meet you, Marche Radiuju."  
  
"I guess I don't need to introduce myself. So then, who are you?"  
  
Marche asked calmly. The Nu Mou appeared rather old and frail but Marche was not convinced that he was helpless.  
  
"Forgive me, I'm being rude, am I not? I am Babus, a magician of the Royal family, and the Court of his young Highness, Prince Mewt. I am here investigating this place by royal orders."  
  
Babus said with a slight, regal bow.   
  
"So, your a retainer to Mewt, huh?"  
  
"And you came here to try and destroy the emerald Crystal, correct? Unfortunately, it isn't here. It resides farther north of here, at the desolate cave of the Nelgae Cavern. We've simply stated it was here in hopes that you and your clan would come here. You've simply fallen into a trap, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much before I got here. Still, it was the only promising lead I've had for a while. Before we start, let me just thank you Babus, for telling me where it really resides."  
  
Marche said calmly as he got into his fighting stance, shifting the large blade from his shoulder to his side effortlessly. On a number of levels, Babus was impressed by Marche.   
  
'This Marche...he has fine insight...I can see why he has lead his Clan so high up in the ranks of those other would be Clans. I know he's very dangerous, however, I don't feel like he would have the power to defeat a Divine Beast all by itself. He may be hiding it from me...I must find a way to push him to his limits...'  
  
"Tell me something, Marche. Why is it that you seek the Crystals and destroy them?"  
  
Babus asked, eyeing the young man critically. Although Marche felt the subject to be rather touchy, he kept his emotions from getting the better of him, and kept the mask of calmness on his face.  
  
"Look, Babus...I really don't have any true evidence as to why Mewt would want to reshape this world as it is now from what it used to be, but it should not be in his right to do so. That 's the reason I want to return everything to normal..."  
  
Marche would have tried to continue, but he knew his words were not very well received by Babus by the look of anger that rose up within the Nu Mou Mage, if only for a brief moment.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Reshape this world into something it didn't used to be? What are you babbling about?"  
  
"I didn't think you would understand me..."  
  
Marche said but was cut off by Babus.  
  
"Enough. Your claims are far fetched, even if you make a superb leader to your clan. All I know is that you are hurting the Prince. I don't know whether that's your intention under that false claim but I will find my answers from you. Let's begin."  
  
Babus backed away from Marche and started to cast any and all elemental spells known to Ivalice. Marche dodged all of them quickly as he made his way closer to the Nu Mou. Babus was not oblivious to the fact that Marche was coming up closer, and in turn would move to be farther out of harms way, knowing full well that Marche's attacks would be the end of him. When Babus could not hit him with such spells as the Firaga or Thundaga, he resorted to the more powerful ones, like Demi and Flare. With all his battle experience, Marche already knew how to avoid them with ease.  
  
"How frustrating you are, Marche."  
  
Babus said before casting a Flare spell at the young man, the words were Marche's cue that the Nu Mou was losing his focus, and found that he was at a good enough distance to dash up and strike Babus. As the Flare spell went out, Marche escaped the blast, using the momentum of it to head straight to a very confused Babus, who soon bowed over in pain as Marche struck him like he would a base ball, sending the old Nu Mou into the wall. Babus slumped down to the cool stone ground breathing heavily, and mentally cursing himself for letting Marche get the better of him, and use his Flare spell to work against him. Marche kneeled down to the Nu Mou, producing a potion from his dark violet sleeve and handing it to Babus.  
  
"Here, take this."  
  
Marche said. Babus took it wordlessly, and Marche got up, ready to leave. Before he was about to open the door and exit the room, Babus asked him something.  
  
"You said you wanted to return this world to normal. What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I told you..."  
  
"I know, but I'm willing to listen fully now."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Marche let out a sigh, still not turning to face Babus.  
  
"...Ivalice, this world, is not originally a country. It started out as a small town in a snowy region. Mewt, myself, and the other two lived there. Mewt is not a real Prince, he's only a child, same as me, stuck in adult versions of ourselves. It's the same for the other two..."  
  
Babus had drunk the potion, but was not at full strength. He lifted himself up with the support of the wall.  
  
"You would dare insult the Prince...well, I am no longer in condition to do battle, but...in my eyes, you will always be an enemy to the Royal Family and Court, Marche Radiuju."  
  
The Nu Mou said before teleporting within dots of light. Marche sighed.  
  
"It's time to head to the place Babus mentioned. He and Mewt will be dealed with later."  
  
------  
  
Sarika Woods, Nelgae Caverns entrance  
  
"Let me go on ahead and deal with the Divine Beast while you all rest up from the battle at the Emerald Fortress, okay?"  
  
Marche said as everyone nodded. He entered the dark cave wordlessly.  
  
'Damn it, I might need a candle...'  
  
A misty sphere of light flickered in front of him. It started moving slowly ahead, casting it's light around the dark cave.  
  
"A human soul...does it want me to follow...?"  
  
Soon the soul and himself met with a dead end. Marche narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the cave went totally black as Marche felt himself being propelled forward into the murky darkness.  
  
------  
  
Ruins of a temple, Ivalice(?)  
  
'Here we go again.'  
  
Marche thought, mentally preparing himself. The soul floated in front of him.  
  
"The human soul...?"  
  
Before Marche could say anything else, a giant, lion headed green beast appeared suddenly, swallowing the soul in it's gaping maw. Marche narrowed his eyes as his body stiffed, ready to do combat. The lion beast Divine Beast looked down at him.  
  
"An intruder...I have waited for this. You are the very one I seek. The Marche Radiuju who defeated my other brethren single handily."  
  
The Divine Beast grinned ferally at Marche.  
  
"I'm sure your aware that I'm here to destroy that Crystal and in turn, the Point of Binding. So who are you, Divine Beast?"  
  
Marche asked with a calm manner.  
  
"I am known as Adrammelech, the Sprit God of Wrath. Show me the power that defeated the first two."  
  
Marche's eye again went crimson. The two sized each other up for a moment before attacking at once. Blade and claw met as the two felt the jarring impact from each blows strength. Retreating a little, Marche waited as Adrammelech hurled forward, spinning into a ball and rolling towards the swordsman. Marche dodged to the right, but was caught by a swaying claw as Adrammelech got out of his rolled up form and slashed into the man's back. Marche only grunted before twisting his body and swinging out horizontally and catching the beast in the cheek and making it reel back slightly by the force of the blow.  
  
'Impossible. Where did all this power come from...he still seems normal to me.'  
  
Within the shadows of the ceiling, Babus watched what he could, but the combatants moved very fast, and Babus found it hard to keep up with either of them. He had told Marche the location of the next Crystal so he would know where to head and fight the Divine Beast. This was all part in Babus's plan to analyze Marche's power. However, Babus could not deduce any changes within the young man as he clashed with Adrammelech.  
  
"You have great power, Marche Radiuju. I felt all the pain from those blows you dealt me."  
  
Adrammelech commented as he grabbed Marche quickly and brought him in a bear hug, hoping to crush Marche. Marche saw it coming, and brought out his feet and implanted them in Adrammelech's chest, not allowing it to fully squeeze him. The beast then tried to bite Marche, since his bear hug failed, but Marche struck Adrammelech in the throat, making the beast cough up blood and release him. When Marche touched ground, he made a wide sweeping motion with his blade and tripped Adrammelech, making it fall to it's side.  
  
"DIE!!"  
  
Adrammelech roared as he jabbed quickly up at Marche and striking the young man back before he could retaliate while it was on the ground. It rose quickly, staring at Marche as he landed a safe distance away. Adrammelech reeled it's claws back before slashing in a diagonal motion, sending red beams of energy at Marche. They came quickly as Marche brought up his sword to defend the attack, but the boomerang shaped crimson energy went right through the blade, slashing Marche and uplifting him up on the ground. The Defender split into three pieces from the cut made by the beam. Adrammelech grinned as he saw Marche still airborne. He slashed out through the air quickly, causing a wave of beams to appear, and struck Marche repeatedly into the wall. Adrammelech did not stop, just continued striking at the young man as dust and debris covered the Divine Beast's vision of Marche.  
  
"You will be shredded to pieces, Marche Radiuju."  
  
Adrammelech declared as he kept the projectile attack going for a while longer. Once satisfied it halted it's attack and waited for the dust cloud to disappear. Babus also looked down with anticipation. Marche lay on the ground in one piece, much to the dismay of both Babus and Adrammelech. Marche's clothes, however, where even worse off then the first two Divine Beast battles as there were only a few shreds left to cover his bare essentials slightly. Otherwise, Marche was almost completely naked. Large red whelts and bruises lined Marche's body, but other than that, it seemed Adrammelech ruthless onslaught hadn't cut the young man into pieces as originally thought. Adrammelech went and held the body up.  
  
"His body should be in tact. What is happening here."  
  
Adrammelech questioned, but suddenly, Marche's body was no longer in his arms. Adrammelech felt to it's knees as deep cuts soon ran along it's body. The unseeing blows Marche caused along the Divine Beast's body was strong enough to penetrate through it's tough flesh. Adrammelech cursed as he turned his head, seeing Marche standing behind him.  
  
"I am defeated. I though you would have a weakness if your sword was removed from combat, but it seems you body alone houses your true strength. Without your sword to weigh you down, I did not even see or feel as you ripped through my body."  
  
Adrammelech declared before it's body became beams of light which exited the ruin.  
  
------  
  
Sarika, Nelgae Caverns entrance  
  
Victory's body twinkled brightly as he inherited the power of the Divine Beast. He smiled at all the others.  
  
"He has succeeded once more."  
  
------  
  
Ruins of a temple, Ivalice(?)  
  
"How long are you going to stay up there?"  
  
Marche asked. Babus knew he had been sensed and floated down from the ceiling.  
  
"So why were you here, Babus?"  
  
Marche asked weakly as he lay on the ground and panted heavily. Before Babus could say anything, another image of Mewt appeared, but the figure was so distorted, the two could barely make it out.  
  
"...ma, ma...wh...ere...ar...e...yu...o...?"  
  
Even the voice was distorted. Soon the image cleared up and Babus stared in surprise.  
  
"What in Ivalice..."  
  
He began but couldn't finish his sentence as the whole temple turned into a snow invested town. Mewt was there, as a little boy with clothes Babus had never seen before. The image of the mysterious young Mewt looked around anxiously.  
  
"Babus!"  
  
The boy said in a commanding tone. As it was customary, Babus spoke.  
  
"Prince?!"  
  
The words came out more as a surprise to Babus than anything else. Mewt looked around again.  
  
"No one's here...where are you? Huh? Babus, where are you!"  
  
Babus looked strangely at the image.  
  
"He's searching for me..."  
  
Babus began as the area returned to normal. Marche looked at Babus.  
  
"Do you understand now? That's the world we belong to, not this one."  
  
"It was as you say..."  
  
Babus began. The image of the young Mewt looking so afraid, especially in that odd world Babus saw made him look sternly at Marche.  
  
"...That world, what value does it hold for you? Money? Power? To get it back, you would hurt the Prince like that?"  
  
Marche could hear the angry tone arising in Babus's voice.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Marche was about to sum up the words to say but Babus would hear none of it.  
  
"Can't answer it, can you? You are more pathetic than I thought. Hurting not only the Prince, but this entire world...I will stop you someday."  
  
Babus teleported away. Marche growled deep in his throat.  
  
"I don't care about money and power. All I want is to help my friend realize that he'll keep on running if he can't face reality. He's still running, even in this dream world, Babus. Rather than face the people of his country head on he just makes Laws to keep them away from him. Is that true living?"  
  
Marche said to himself as he sat on the cold floor. He knew the majority of the residence here was against him. He would stand strong to his beliefs, however, because it was what he followed from the heart. Even if the whole country went against him, he would not falter. It was his own heart he believed to be right, and no one else's heart to sway him differently.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I have no excuse except I was being lazy. Next chapter won't be up for a while, unfortunately. Anyway, Llednar is making a guest appearance for a while in that next chapter, but he'll probably really figure in the story more towards chapter 14 or 15. Sorry about that, for anyone( especially Feral Claws) who was hoping he would have figured into the story more in chapter 13. Be patient though, he'll be there. He has to be, right? 


	13. Bounty On Marche Radiuju

Chapter 13  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft/Square Enix. I make no claim over any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Outskirts of Bakuba, A Lawless Territory  
  
All of Clan Ruglia gathered by the fire. The area they decided to come to was a region not watched over by the Laws of the rest of Ivalice. No Judges came here to witness Engages, and the battlefields were free of any of their interference.   
  
"Are you feeling better, Marche, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked Marche as the heavily beaten young man laid on the side of his tent. Marche nodded, but the effort looked pretty hard. The last Divine Beast had really done a number on Marche, and even more so to his clothing and weapon. Marche was only covered in a thick blanket, while underneath he had no under garments.  
  
"We have to get him some more clothes. Maybe we should start buying them in bulk rather than one at a time."  
  
Mustadio said as he picked at the fire to keep it going. Everyone nodded at this. It wasn't a bad idea considering Marche had gone through three pieces of clothing while the rest still were able to wear their first sets of battle clothing. Few of the clan members needed little more than sewing up tears in their uniforms occasionally, and a lot of cleaning.  
  
"Tell me, Montblanc, one of your relatives live around this area, yes?"  
  
Marche asked as he turned his head to his Moogle companion. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"Yes Marche, kupo. We also have to visit my black smith relatives to get your sword fixed again, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. His words made Marche think about the three broken pieces of his blade that resided in his tent.   
  
'Just like my sword, I won't be able to do battle for quite a while. The Divine Beasts are amazingly powerful, to say the least. I wonder what the next one has in store for me...'  
  
"When do we reach your relative?"  
  
Marche asked.   
  
"Should be by tomorrow, Marche, kupo."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to bed now."  
  
Marche got up very slowly, so as not to agitate his wounds. It would be very unwise to cause himself more harm, that much he knew.   
  
------  
  
Bakuba, the next day  
  
Marche traveled in the center of his clan, riding Boco. Being out of commission with his injuries, plus without any protective clothing, he would simply be a burden. Because of the lawlessness in the area, the entire clan decided that they should tread carefully and protect their leader by keeping him in the center. Engage did not exist in this part of Ivalice so there were no rules to the amount of opponents to be met on a battlefield. Marche found himself sighing comfortably.  
  
'I probably should be afraid of being in lawless territory, but I can't. I'm reminded of the Ivalice of old...'  
  
Marche's thoughts were interrupted as Montblanc flew beside him and Boco.  
  
"We should be there real soon, kupo. After we secure you, we'll go shopping for some clothing and I'll get the black smiths to re-forge your sword, kupo."  
  
"Thanks Montblanc."  
  
------  
  
Bakuba, Nono's place  
  
"Kupo! Montblanc, kupo!"  
  
A Moogle with large goggles on his forehead came running up to Marche and Montblanc. Montblanc grinned excitedly as the two Moogles hugged each other.  
  
"Nono! It's been ages since I've seen you, kupo. You look good, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said to the slightly shorter Nono. Nono shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Well, good is something I'm not at the moment, kupo. It was so awful I could cry, kupo..."  
  
Nono stated sadly. He really did look to be on the verge of crying. Montblanc looked at him seriously.  
  
"Something happened?"  
  
Marche interjected before Montblanc could speak. Nono looked up at Marche as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Hey big brother, who's he, kupo?"  
  
"The leader of the Clan Ruglia and friend, Marche Radiuju, kupo. Marche I should introduce you too. This is Nono, my younger brother, kupo."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Nono."  
  
"No, it's a pleasure to meet you, kupo."  
  
"Thanks. So, why not finish your story?"  
  
"Oh yeah, kupo. Marche, big brother, it was a hit and run accident, kupo."  
  
Nono said in exasperation. Marche raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hit and run...of what?"  
  
"Nono is an engineer apprentice and has been working on an air ship for a while, kupo. It's his one and only dream to make one, kupo."  
  
Montblanc explained. Marche nodded slowly.  
  
"So he completed it but got it stolen, huh?"  
  
'Nono and Mustadio would get along so well. To bad the air ship isn't here for Mustadio to inspect...'  
  
Marche thought. He was a bit surprised, as the only air ships he ever saw were remnants of old air ships from the age of Ajora in Murond Death City, in his old life. No one in the original Ivalice, not even the engineer geniuses at Goug, had the full knowledge to construct one.  
  
"Me and my team were going to christen it for it's first voyage, kupo. But then those thieves at the Dolusa Yakuto stole it, after I had worked so hard on it day in and day out, kupo."  
  
"If you know where they come from, why not just fight your way back to it?"  
  
Marche asked. Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"Dolusa Yakuto is a lawless territory swarming with so many powerful clans that it would be impossible, kupo. Remember what I told you about this place, kupo. Without Laws to govern this place, things won't be so simple, kupo. Besides, you won't be much help, I'm afraid, kupo."  
  
"I agree, Montblanc. I'll still go to this Dolusa Yakuto anyway. I won't be doing any fighting but I'll make sure Boco helps out. We can't leave your brother in the state he's in."  
  
Marche said with forceful determination that kept Montblanc from saying differently.  
  
"Alright, Marche, but let Boco do most of the fighting for you, okay, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Nono looked very pleased.  
  
"Thanks a lot big brother. I'm sorry to be swaying your objectives elsewhere for me, Marche, kupo."  
  
Nono said apologetically. Marche shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Nono. I know what it's like to have a younger brother in need of assistance, so just leave everything to us, okay? I'm not about to let people bully others just because they can."  
  
------  
  
Nearing the Dolusa Yakuto  
  
"They didn't have extras, huh?"  
  
Marche asked as he looked at his new sweater. It looked to be an amethyst violet color.   
  
'It's the same color as that armor I used to have..'  
  
Marche thought. A lot of things have been starting to remind him of the old Ivalice lately since coming into the lawless territory of the new Ivalice.  
  
"Yeah, that was the last one. Better than nothing, I guess."  
  
Rooty replied. They began getting closer and closer to the land known as Dolusa Yakuto. Montblanc flew close to Marche.  
  
"Remember what I told you about this place, Marche, kupo. Our clan can really get killed since there won't be any Judges to revive us. You, of all of us, should be the most careful, kupo."  
  
Marche nodded as he heard Montblanc's words. He hadn't forgotten any of it. He soon stopped with rest of the clan when the reached a small clearing in the wilderness of hills.  
  
"Someone's here..."  
  
Marche warned as he narrowed his eyes and looked around. His clan already withdrew their weapons ready for an oncoming battle. A Ninja stepped forth from some of the bushes.  
  
"I don't know why your here, but it's best to turn and leave if you don't want to be killed."  
  
The Ninja said bluntly as he withdrew two short swords from his belt. Marche shook his head.  
  
"I can't do that. You see, me and my clan are here to do away with the ones who stole our friend's air ship."  
  
"Oh, so your a friend of that Moogle, Nono. That explains things more clearly..."  
  
The Ninja whistled shrilly, alerting more Ninjas to come out of hiding.   
  
"Looks like where surrounded..."  
  
Mustadio said, looking bored.  
  
"Your probably right."  
  
Cloud said as he let his blue eyes scan the wilderness around them. The Ninja leader stepped closer towards the clan.  
  
"Enough of this chatter. Let's begin."  
  
With that, the Ninjas swarmed all around the clan, closing in. Not wanting to fight up close, Mustadio already began firing his gun. Everyone else had to battle close up. The Ninjas attacks were quick and graceful as they manipulated their swords to fly through the air. Cloud brought up his giant blade to defend himself, as metal met metal. Cloud countered the Ninjas attacks with a wide swing after the attack came. Most of the enemies got by the giant weapon, but a couple were slashed cleanly in two. Worker No. 8 protected Hedges with his tough body as swords deflected harmlessly of his armor. Hedges struck out more with a potent Blizzaga spell. Any Ninja that survived was picked off by Celine or Rooty as they slashed through the weak Ninjas. Victory, though slow, was still able to keep himself protected from deep wounds thanks to his scaled hide. Any Ninja foolish enough to draw near would be grabbed as quickly as possible and get their neck broken.  
  
"Wark!"   
  
Boco also strode into the action, trampling over Ninjas or kicking them around as they were being occupied by Clan Ruglia. Montblanc stayed close to Marche and Boco, making sure that Marche would stay on. For some reason that perplexed Montblanc was that Marche never put a harness or reins on Boco, so he was very highly susceptible to falling off Boco. Since the close range approach was not working for the Ninjas, they started throwing shurikens from afar.   
  
"Oh crap..."  
  
Mustadio muttered as he dove out of the way of flying shurikens that landed where he used to be. He got behind Worker No. 8 for protection, as the tough metal hide kept Mustadio and Hedges safe. Cloud drove his sword in the ground and hid behind it, cursing as the side of his cape was snagged by the flying projectiles.   
  
"Oh no, we have to take cover!"  
  
Rooty yelled as he grabbed Celine's hand and made a mad dash for Worker No. 8. Victory decided to take cover with Cloud. That left Marche, Boco, and the flying Montblanc. All of the Ninja's attention turned to them.  
  
"KUPOOO!!"  
  
Montblanc was grabbed rather roughly by Marche as he held tightly to Boco's neck, making sure he would not lose balance as the Chocobo evaded the shurikens with ease. Before long the Ninjas ceased their long range assault.   
  
"Did they run out?"  
  
Mustadio asked himself as he was about to peek around Worker No. 8, however shadows streaked across his vision.  
  
"You guys look out, they're right on top of you!"  
  
Marche warned as he saw the Ninjas jump high into the air over Worker No. 8 and Cloud's Buster Sword. The Ninjas let loose a flurry of shurikens at the now unguarded party. Everyone closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. However, that inevitable never came. The sound of shurikens clanged against the ground was all that could be heard. Cloud cracked open one eye to see the Ninjas with a dumbfounded look in their eyes as they touched ground.  
  
"What just happened...?"  
  
A Ninja asked as he scratched the back of his head. Another Ninja threw a stray shuriken towards Mustadio and Hedges location. The shuriken was deflected by a shield of blue light. Everyone's eyes widened in amazement. Boco simply warked and got their attention, indicating he had erected a barrier of some sort to protect the party as he flapped his wings . Cloud wasted no time in standing up and grabbing his cape forcefully and tearing it free from the shurikens before uplifting his sword from the ground.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this..."  
  
Cloud muttered before bringing the sword behind him. All of Clan Ruglia got behind Cloud as a spark emitted from his sword, and then Cloud spun in a complete circle, before hurling a giant tornado at the Ninjas. They were all swept away to parts unknown.   
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over, right Montblanc?"  
  
Marche asked as he turned towards the Moogle he was still holding onto.   
  
"Kupooo..."  
  
Montblanc had swirls in his eyes as he wiggled in a confused daze. Marche scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh well. I can apologize later. Let's get that air ship back to Nono, shall we?"  
  
------  
  
Bakuba, Nono's place  
  
"Marche, you've come back safely, kupo! Then that means you guys got the air ship back, right, kupo?"  
  
Nono asked. Montblanc sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Nono, kupo. Although we found the air ship, I think it will need some repairing, kupo. Here, we'll give you money to repair it, kupo."  
  
"But big brother...I can't accept gil from you, kupo. It..."  
  
Nono began before being interrupted by Marche.  
  
"Don't worry, we have plenty gil with us, so don't worry about a thing."  
  
Marche said. Nono nodded happily.  
  
"Thank you, Marche, kupo. I owe you and your clan a lot, kupo. Once this airship is complete I can really start paying that debt off by turning this air ship into a trading air ship, kupo."  
  
"Your ship's kind of small though, compared to a typical one, right?"  
  
Marche asked. He got wide eyed looks from Nono and Montblanc.  
  
"A typical one, kupo? You've seen ones bigger than this, kupo?"  
  
Nono asked with great curiosity. Marche mentally kicked himself for his last remark.  
  
'That's right...Nono's air ship is incredibly small compared the one's in the Graveyard of air ships back in Murond...I already said it, what do I do?'  
  
"Oh...well you see Nono, I'm not from around here. Where I come from, there are these giant things called airplanes which fly through the air and serve as transportation for people and luggage. Your ship seems kind of small, no offense or anything, of course...it's just..."  
  
"So basically an airplane is like an air ship, only bigger, kupo?"  
  
Nono asked with an odd twinkling in his eyes. Marche nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"I see, kupo. I don't have the funds to try and construct a large one right now, but I will definitely thing about it in the near future, kupo. Right now, I'll trade on a small scale and be the first to notify you, Marche, kupo."  
  
Nono said. Marche smiled.  
  
"Alright thanks, I'll be waiting."  
  
"When the ship is up and running, I'll probably have to give you your re-forge sword, kupo. It will be a little while, kupo."  
  
Nono said. Marche wasn't really worried, since Boco would probably be fighting for him for a while.  
  
------  
  
Outskirts of Bakuba, Clan Ruglia house  
  
Thanks to Montblanc's Moogle connections, Clan Ruglia decided to stay at a house offered to them for a few months. Since they were pretty far away from the rest of Ivalice's Law influence, Nono would sometimes bring new propositions for the clan from other bars he traveled since he got his air ship running and Marche's sword returned. The house was large, but fairly simple. There was nothing fancy, and it was located in a peaceful area of Bakuba, so bandits and thieves were not much of a problem.  
  
"Hey Marche, looks like a bounty hunt is starting, kupo. It was offered by the palace, and there's a lot of gil in it, kupo."  
  
Marche looked at Montblanc. Luckily he healed nicely over the months of rest he needed. His voice no longer held any strain of pain on it, which Montblanc took to be a good sign.  
  
"So who's the bounty?"  
  
Marche asked curiously. Montblanc sighed.  
  
"Not sure, the paper said that Clan Ox has the information, kupo. Funny thing is, Clan Ox doesn't have a set location sited for it in the paper, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said while handing Marche the mission paper. Marche scanned it quickly, and his eye brows knitted in slight worry.  
  
"That's strange. First they don't say who the bounty is, then they don't tell where the very clan that has the information is either. We might have to do some tracking around back in the Lawful Ivalice. This would be a lot of gil to pass up."  
  
------  
  
Road to Cadoan  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be the Ox Clan, would you?"  
  
Marche asked as he passed by a small clan like his own. The leader, a Paladin eyed Marche oddly.  
  
"Yes, we are. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. I want to be briefed about the bounty. Under the Palace's order, you are the clan entrusted with that information and wanted at least one more clan to enlist with you, so..."  
  
Marche explained. The odd way he was looked at didn't go unnoticed. The Paladin cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"I see, as I thought...your description matches the one as the tipster. Plus your a famous clan. Your Marche, right? Of Clan Ruglia?"  
  
The Paladin stated. Marche narrowed his eyes. Something didn't feel right.  
  
"A tipster, you said...wait...we're the bounty, aren't we?"  
  
Marche asked, knowing the answer. He felt sick to his stomach.  
  
'Such as simple trick they pulled off and I fell for it...regardless, they aren't that powerful, that much I can feel...so they shouldn't be too bad, but I won't underestimate them...'  
  
The Paladin smirked as he drew his sword and aimed at Marche.  
  
"The most famous Clan to ever exist so far has become nothing more than a bane to the Prince's very existence. Let's go everyone, this bounty is ours for sure."  
  
The Paladin said, boosting his clans morale. Marche narrowed his eyes as he brought forth his own sword.   
  
"You'll not have us that easily."  
  
Marche stated calmly.  
  
"I wasn't expecting us to. Your Clan is very powerful after all, but here's the trump card. ENGAGE!!"  
  
The Judge appeared after those words were spoken by the Paladin. He proceeded to take out a red card from his cape.   
  
"All abilities, either physical and magical, cannot be used by the Ruglia clan. The clan cannot escape battle either. Any attempt at any of these will result in immediate going to prison even without the battle's end. Let this engage begin."  
  
The Judges stated.  
  
"We were so close to Ezel's shop for some Anti-Laws, too, kupo."  
  
Montblanc stated. Marche cursed softly.  
  
'I still can't believe I fell into an obvious trap...'  
  
"Montblanc, Celine, Rooty, Victory and Hedges your with me. Cloud, Mustadio, and Worker No. 8, you know were to go. Go get HIM and tell HIM it's important."  
  
Marche ordered softly. They obliged before taking off for the direction of Cadoan City. The Paladin looked to his troops.  
  
"Alright, we can get those other three later. Concentrate on the leader since he won't be able to retaliate."  
  
Marche looked over at the Clan members the Paladin was addressing: A Sage, White Mage, Black Mage and a Time Mage, plus the Paladin himself.  
  
'The Paladin is the only physical fighter. He and the White Mage would normally be my first targets since they could revive fallen allies on their side. The Time Mage could very well be my undoing if I'm taken by a Slow or Stop Spell, and the Black Mage attacks from afar with the elements. With the Judges Law so in their favor, the Paladin had taken the basic group necessary for combat...'  
  
Marche's thoughts were interrupted as the Paladin advanced on him with his sword raised high. The rest of the Ox Clan were too far away to be of any use for the time being until they decided to get closer to use their spells. When the Paladin reached Marche and slashed vertically downward, Marche jumped to the side and rolled along the ground so he was further away from the Paladin.  
  
"Everyone, all we can do is evade since we can't run away. This is a battle of time, so don't any of you attack."  
  
Marche ordered. He decided to try and keep the Paladin busy while the rest of his clan bided with the rest of the enemies some way. Hedges took on the Time Mage since he had the mental discipline to prevent any Time Spells from taking hold of him. The White Mage would pose little threat in the situation, so the rest of the clan went for the Black Mage. Whenever he would cast a spell, they would evade it as best they could.  
  
"Hold still Marche, and this will be much quicker."  
  
The Paladin said as he made for a vertical strike, which Marche simply ducked under before jumping all the way over the Paladin with a front flip. Once he was on the other side, the Paladin swung behind him with another slash, but Marche already jumped back out of harms way.  
  
'Hurry up and get Ezel...'  
  
Marche though as he side stepped another attack. The engage continued for quite a while longer with everything pretty much the same. Marche was wearing out the Paladin, who had only got a lucky strike and struck Marche's swords free from his hands to clatter to the ground with a bang, before advancing quickly to make sure Marche didn't retrieve it. Marche, however was even faster now that the familiar weight was gone. The Black Mage and Time Mage ran out of magical power but were lucky as the Clan Ruglia could not fight them at their most vulnerable. Unfortunately, the White Mage already had hi-ethers to restore their former power and they were on their way of using Spells once more.   
  
"Just...give...up..."  
  
The Paladin breathed heavily, getting tired of swinging his own heavy sword at Marche and missing. Marche breathed quietly, and although he too was tired, it was not nearly as much as the Paladin. He smirked.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't be easy."  
  
Marche said, still smirking at the Paladin.  
  
"Well if it isn't The Infamous One."  
  
A new voice was heard. Marche looked around before his eyes zeroed in on Ezel. The Nu Mou brought forth a blue card and left the battlefield awashed in the ever familiar light that broke the Law of the Judges.  
  
"Nows it's your turn, Infamous One."  
  
Ezel said calmly. Marche decided to ask him about the odd nick name later. He turned to a very stunned looking Paladin.  
  
"Lights out."  
  
Marche stated. before grabbing the Paladin's shirt and reeling his fist back, before striking the Paladin into darkness as he fell to the ground. Marche turned to the rest of his clan, who already made short work against the physically weak group of the opposing clan.  
  
"Damn it, why did Ezel have to be here."  
  
Muttered the Judge, before teleporting away, knowing that the Anti-Laws prevented his capture.  
  
"Well Infamous One, seems you survived yet another battle."  
  
Ezel stated calmly. Marche smiled.  
  
"Thanks to you Ezel. I'm glad we were so close to Cadoan."  
  
Marche stated. Ezel smirked.  
  
"Of course you survived easily with me as a friend. Still, I'm a bit disappointed how your bounty got to be twice as high as mine. What made them give you such a big bounty anyway?"  
  
"Most likely because they figured out I was a threat to the Prince's existence. I've destroyed three Crystals so far. If I'm right, since the Crystals all correspond to a certain tribe, there should be two more to deal with. I have no clue where to begin, of course. So Ezel, how have things been with you?"  
  
"Well, to be honest I feel like a free Nu Mou. All attention has turned on your trail, Marche. Mine and every other bounty as well have all been postponed. Everyone wants first dibs on you. While you were gone off the face of Ivalice for a while, clans have been harassed by Judges and anyone fitting your description even just a little bit is being imprisoned. Since you weren't able to be found, they've finally set their sites on the Law less Bakuba region. If they make Laws effective there, It will be easier to catch you. So what are you going to do?"  
  
Ezel finally asked after their long talk. Marche digested the information and decided on what the best course of action would be.  
  
"Looks like we'll be heading towards Bakuba again. I don't want other Clans to suffer simply because I'm being hunted. Thanks for saving us Ezel, I'll repay you for it, but first, I have some Clans to release."  
  
"Don't worry about repaying me, just go on and get to the saving, and take these decks of Anti-Law cards with you, on the house."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't worry, you save my life and I'll save yours Just be sure to keep your path on the straight and narrow as I have. Well until then, see ya."  
  
Were Ezel's final words before he departed for Cadoan. Marche turned to his clan.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
------  
  
Royal Court of Ivalice  
  
"Why haven't you captured them yet? WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"  
  
Mewt ordered of Cid darkly. Cid cringed.   
  
"Please, my son, we are frantically searching for him as best we can."  
  
"But it's not fast enough, Papa. If he destroys the Crystals, he destroys my world. You must hurry. Your the Highest Judge here, no one is stronger, Papa..."  
  
At that instance Babus made himself known to save Cid from Mewt's onslaught of words.  
  
"Please your Highness, Judge Master Cid will definitely capture him in time, but you must be patient. I know you worry for Ivalice's safety greatly, but you must stay calm."  
  
"Yes, my son, please. We are leaving no stone unturned in trying to bring this criminal to justice."  
  
"Where's Mama?"  
  
Mewt suddenly asked.  
  
"I'll get her for you."  
  
Babus announced as he left the room. Cid took his leave shortly after.  
  
"Mama...where are you? Marche wants to hurt me now. Please help me. HELP ME!!"  
  
Mewt screamed as his voice echoed. Even if he was a grown man now, being without a mother made him feel like the little boy he still was in reality. He badly wanted those feelings to go away, but Marche was simply making him relive them.  
  
"Why Marche? I thought we would be good friends...why are you doing this? What is your motive?"  
  
------  
  
Remedi's room  
  
"The Prince has asked for you, your Highness."  
  
Babus said. The Queen nodded curtly.  
  
"I will be there in a little bit. Thank you for telling me, Babus."  
  
"Of course, your Highness. By your leave."  
  
Once Babus exited, Remedi returned to her deep thoughts.  
  
'Babus was unsuccessful in finding out the weaknesses of Marche Radiuju. He has proven to be very powerful, so I must use the trump card, it seems...'  
  
------  
  
Hidden Chamber  
  
"Soon, my creation. Soon you will walk Ivalice and put an end to the one called Marche Radiuju. I have the perfect essence to fill you with. You'll have the power that the Divine Beasts don't have, and when you crush Marche Radiuju, my son's world will be perfect."  
  
Remedi said. She looked on at a giant transparent cylinder. A young man with a striking resemblance to Mewt greeted her. He looked to be asleep as he floated within the center.   
  
"Very soon now..."  
  
She chanted as she stared at the young man. The very room she was in was the very one that all Divine Beast, or the Totema, were born in. Since it seemed no normal Divine Beast would be able to take Marche down, this final creation would soon be put to the test. Yes, very, very soon.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the thirteenth chapter. I'm sure all you readers who have played Final Fantasy Tactics Advance are already aware that the scenes where Marche meets Ezel, and Mewt has a conversation with his dad don't actually come yet until Marche meets Ritz and they fight along side each other and then have a long conversation before departing again. That will come up in the next chapter. Anyway, I'm sure your all aware of who Remedi was talking to, huh? Well, thanks for the feedback from reviews. I'm glad your all still entertained, considering pulling off a novelization plus a cross over can get pretty hard, too. Anyway, still a lot of chapters left until this story is finished. I've already have a pretty good inkling to what my extra epilogue will look like and I have a feeling readers will be pleasantly surprised when we finally reach it. Until then, stay healthy, readers. 


	14. Divine Beast Exodus

Chapter 14  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most ( if not all ) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft / Square Enix. I make no claim over any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Road back to Bakuba area  
  
"Aren't you...Shara, isn't it?"  
  
Marche asked the Viera. Marche felt a bit uneasy, for all he knew, Ritz's clan could be after him as well. Because he saw Shara alone, he decided to risk going against his better judgment to see her. He left the rest of his clan to hide within viewing distance in case something happened.   
  
"Ritz...wouldn't happen to be with you somewhere, would she?"  
  
He continued on. Shara nodded.  
  
"Behind you."  
  
------  
  
Forrest beside road clearing  
  
"Hey, that Ritz lady is coming behind him."  
  
Rooty stated. Cloud grasped the hilt of his Buster Sword, and Mustadio cocked his gun. The two turned towards Montblanc.  
  
"Well Montblanc? Do we dispose of her?"  
  
Cloud asked. Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"Calm down everyone. Marche and Ritz are friends. If she came behind him with intentions of hurting him, she probably would have drawn her rapier for the task."  
  
Everyone nodded and remained silent as they continued to watch.  
  
------  
  
Road towards Bakuba  
  
Marche turned to see Ritz behind him as Shara said. Although they were the only ones of their clan present, Marche had a good feeling that the rest of Ritz's clan was nearer than he thought.  
  
"Wow, it's been a while Marche. It's nice to know your in good health."  
  
Ritz told him. Marche nodded, and decided to bring his question out in the open.  
  
"Tell me Ritz, you aren't here by any chance because of the bounty on my head, are you?"  
  
Ritz shook her head at the question.  
  
"This meeting is purely coincidence, Marche. I know of the bounty placed on your head, but I never joined into this clan for gil. I'm not here to capture you, Marche."  
  
Ritz said. To Marche, it seemed genuinely true, but Marche could detect what seemed to be a bit of offense towards his question, perhaps because he did sound somewhat accusing her of being in the area to capture him rather than just meeting up with each other accidentally.  
  
"We have no interest in your bounty. This is, as Ritz's says, a meeting of chance."  
  
Shara stated, backing Ritz up.  
  
"..."  
  
The three clan's members narrowed their eyes, already sensing danger.  
  
"Stop hiding already, we know your there. We already happen to know of the stingy snitch in your group!"  
  
Ritz declared. An Alchemist entered the scene, walking closer to the trio talking on the road.  
  
"All my clan needs is your head, bounty. Give up quietly, Marche Radiuju, if you want to live a while longer."  
  
The Alchemist warned. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Your pretty friends get killed first of course. Although, I must say that, up close they look like they might be more suitable opponents than I originally thought."  
  
Shara narrowed her eyes now.  
  
"SUITABLE, he says...What do you think, Ritz?  
  
"Suitable, huh? No, I think were more on the Overwhelmingly Powerful. He needs to get his eyes checked again."  
  
Ritz said with an arrogant smirk on her face. The Alchemist looked slightly taken aback from that response, but his composture was regained shortly after.  
  
"Is that so? But can your so-called Overwhelming power take on twice as many opponents as yourselves?"  
  
The Alchemist let out a shrill whistle, making the rest of his own clan appear. Ritz scoffed.  
  
"My clan is bigger and better, Mr. Leader."  
  
Ritz let out a shrill whistle of her own as her clan appeared. To Marche's surprise, not only was Clan Ritz a very big clan, it was made up entirely out of Viera clanswomen, save for Agrias, Meliadoul, and Ritz herself. They were the only human ones. The Alchemist and his clan snickered.  
  
"What? That's it?"  
  
The Alchemist asked in an amused tone.  
  
"That's...it?"  
  
Ritz asked herself softly, at a lost for what the Alchemist said. The Alchemist whistled again, and this time, an army of warriors for hire came out of hiding, surrounding the clan.  
  
"Hey, you know were not allowed to fight with so many opponents. The Laws forbid them."  
  
Ritz said. The Alchemist chuckled.  
  
"What are you talking about, missy? Your on the edge of Bakuba territory, a place not controlled by stupid Laws. We only want the bounty, so hand him over slowly."  
  
The Alchemist explained. Marche let out his own whistle as his clan made their presence known. The Alchemist didn't retort about any of Marche's clan members. He knew that regardless of their small size, Marche's clan was highly skilled, more so than most other clans for unknown reasons. They were beyond simply dangerous.  
  
"So this is the famous Clan Ruglia. Your the best clan in existence, so I can't take any of you lightly."  
  
The Alchemist stated calmly. Marche did not miss the small bead of sweat trickling down the Alchemist's face, regardless of his massive bounty hunter army.  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
Marche declared. All hell broke loose after those words were spoken. The massive bulk of warriors under the Alchemist charged in, wanting to use their superior numbers against the much smaller double partnered clans of Marche and Ritz. The Clanmembers proved to be more than a match for most of them.  
  
"Let me ask you something, Marche. Is the Prince Mewt of the Royal Family the same Mewt from our time?"  
  
Ritz asked as she dodged a Fighter's sword with a side step, and then followed up with a devastating thrust of her rapier through the opponent's neck, killing him instantly.  
  
"Yeah, he is. He is convinced I'm a major threat to his existence, and put the bounty on my head."  
  
Marche answered as he twirled his blade around in front of him, cutting down any attacker attempting to take him down.  
  
(Author's note: That description sounds quite a bit off. If you want to know what move Marche is using, think of it as Soul Edge / Soul Calibur series Nightmare's Blaze Storm attack. Any player of that game should know what I'm talking about, I hope...)  
  
Since Marche was the main target in this endeavor, the two allied clans made sure to keep the bounty hunters as far away as possible by any means.  
  
"This is because your trying to change the world back, right? As regular Mewt, he knows that he will simply be bullied all the time should the world return to normal."  
  
Ritz stated as she stabbed another opponent right through the chest, before kicking him off her blade.  
  
"Yeah. Mewt totally hates the real world. Because I want to find a way back, I'm his enemy. He's happy here, so he wants to do anything he's able to stop me. Me who is the harbinger off to destroy his dream."  
  
Marche said as he continued his fluid dance of offensive attacking to keep the enemy away from him. His words struck a nerve in Ritz.  
  
"I can see that your trying to destroy his dream. The all important question is why. Why are you trying to do it? And to your own friend. Surely you've found something in this new Ivalice worth staying for that's better than the old one right?"  
  
Ritz asked him.  
  
"Something better...?"  
  
His words were very faint, almost unable to be heard over the clashing sound of the ongoing battle.  
  
"Yeah, Marche. You know, haven't you noticed all the changes around you? Like no longer having to be called the new kid. Your treated so much better here than in the real Ivalice. Don't you have some important situation at home you wanted to change from the real Ivalice?"  
  
What Ritz said was true, Marche had to agree. Of course he was very tempted to stay in this Ivalice, but he had his reasons, and like always, they would not go astray. Sadly, not even for a friend.  
  
"Tell me something Ritz...why do you wish to remain here? I know you have no desire to go back. What is your reason? It's obvious what Mewt's is, but yours eludes me."  
  
Marche stated. Where Ritz was fighting, the question took her back a bit.  
  
"It has nothing to do with YOU!"  
  
The battle ended shortly after she said those words. Marche and Ritz turned towards another.  
  
"Thanks for the help Ritz."  
  
Marche said.   
  
"There's no need when I wasn't trying to help you in the first place."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Luckily, the clans sustained little to no injuries.  
  
"You might want to hang low for a while, since a lot of clans will want to drag you to the Court."  
  
Shara stated to Marche.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'd better get going."  
  
Marche said as he turned his back to Ritz and her clan.  
  
"Listen Marche. Pretty soon I'm going to have to ally myself with Mewt with the way things are going. I'll probably have to be your enemy as well. Hopefully you understand that."  
  
Ritz stated seriously. Marche's shoulders slumped a little bit, and he shrugged.   
  
'I already had a feeling her clan would become an enemy in the near future.'  
  
Marche thought as he walked off with the rest of his clan, leaving Ritz's clan alone.  
  
"He seems to be very concerned about you. Maybe you should cooperate with him. I know that you have no love for the Royal Court."  
  
Shara stated. Ritz's eyes widened in mild surprise at her friend.  
  
"That's a first Shara. Actually being worried about something."  
  
Ritz said, making Shara look thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"If what he says is all true, then your family and friends would all be in the other world, right?"  
  
Shara asked. It was logical enough question, and Ritz seemed to pale a little at it.  
  
"I...I definitely don't want to go back to have my hair back to the way it was. My no longer white hair..."  
  
Shara had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"White...hair? No longer white hair?"  
  
What Ritz had said threw the Viera for a loop. All she saw was red hair that bordered on a reddish pink color.  
  
"Yeah...my hair in the other world is actually pure white. It's a trait I was born with."  
  
Shara no longer had that confused look as she nodded in understanding. Of course, Shara was still a bit puzzled at why Ritz seemed to loathe the idea of having her hair white like in the real world again. Not that she disliked Ritz red hair, but picturing her with white hair seemed so much more appealing, but it was just her opinion.  
  
"Until I was able to dye my hair myself, mama used to do it all the time. I HATED IT!"  
  
Ritz's fury was rising as she thought more and more about the past in the other world.  
  
"Mama was always sad...she would always cry when she had to dye my hair..."  
  
Ritz voice sounded slightly broken as if she was trying to stop from crying. She was close to that point where she wanted to let all the salty tears down but she held them in check.  
  
"Ritz..."  
  
Shara put a comforting hand on her leader's shoulder. She wouldn't pretend to understand anything, but she had a feeling that white hair in the other world didn't bold well with the residence that Marche and Ritz hailed from.   
  
"I had to stop caring...taking in mama's sad face was far better than being called a white haired granny by all the other kids...that's the whole reason I got into the habit of using hair dye...I should have been the one crying all those times, but it was mama who always did it for me...I can't find a family and friends to go back to there like I can here. I found the unattainable here. Mewt most likely did, too. I guess Marche couldn't gain it, so he wants to return things to normal..."  
  
The last of Ritz's words seemed very strained, as if she was fighting whether to love or hate Marche's ways. She seemed very displeased about him.  
  
"You knew Marche in the real world, right, Ritz? Can you tell me anything about him?"  
  
Shara asked her. Ritz looked confused, but after giving it a thought, decided that there was no harm in telling her friend.  
  
"There's not much I can say about him. I knew Mewt quite a bit longer than Marche so I could tell you more about his life...well, here's what I know: According to what I've been told about Marche, he has no relation to his mother and younger brother. He was adopted some time when Ms. Radiuju divorced with her husband. Me and Mewt were the only friends he had, I think."  
  
Ritz concluded. Shara visible blanched at the lack of information.  
  
'She wasn't kidding when she said she didn't know much about him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised...'  
  
"Do you know how close he was to his family, Ritz?"  
  
Shara asked her. Ritz shrugged.  
  
"I only met the two once. His mother was a nice person, but I don't know how close the two are. Now his younger brother, he seemed very close to, judging by the way he acted when we all looked at the book that brought about this world..."  
  
Ritz trailed off as she thought of something.  
  
"No way...that's right, Marche's younger brother was with us when we all looked at the book...he might be in this world, too. Maybe that's why..."  
  
Again Ritz trailed off into thought.  
  
"It sounds as if it was a bad thing that his younger brother is in this world. Any particular reason?"  
  
Shara asked the concerned looking Ritz. Ritz nodded slowly.  
  
"According to Marche, his brother has been sick since birth. He's to weak to be able to walk without some sort of transportation. Maybe that's why Marche wants to return things to normal...his brother could be hurt so easily in this world. That's why his clan would always go out on so many missions, Marche wanted to find his brother..."  
  
That was true, as it was one of Marche's perspectives, but it was only one of many, unknown to Ritz.  
  
------  
  
Bakuba, once more...  
  
"I don't have anything to do with that clan, kupo."  
  
A Moogle Trainer told the Judge.  
  
"Besides, the bounty's a Human and I'm a Moogle, kupo."  
  
The Trainer continued.  
  
"Even so, we are aware that the young man has a Moogle comrade with him. That is sufficient enough to take you to Prison."  
  
The Judge stated. The Trainer looked very pissed, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Enough of this. He really has nothing to do with it. I'm the Marche your looking for."  
  
The real Marche stepped up to the front of the line of clans.   
  
"Marche, kupo. What are you doing, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked in disbelief. The Judge looked visibly shocked.  
  
"Are you really him?"  
  
The Judge never thought the real one would simply turn himself in like this.  
  
"Yes, I'm the one that Prince Mewt wants. Now let all these other clans go."  
  
Marche stated. The Judge shook his head.  
  
"I'll need real proof of that, I'm afraid. All I can do is capture you..."  
  
Before the Judge could say anything more, Marche interrupted.  
  
"Take me to the Judge Master. He'll know who I am"  
  
Marche said. The Judge didn't do anything at the moment, but then shrugged.  
  
"I guess that can't hurt. Come with me, boy."  
  
Marche made sure that his clan stayed out of this as he went with the Judge, alone.  
  
------  
  
Judge Master's Quarters  
  
"Excuse me, Judge Master. A young man claiming to be Marche Radiuju is here to see you."  
  
The Judge said respectfully before moving sideways to all Marche entrance. Both Judge Master and clan leader's eyes met. There was a look of familiarity between them.  
  
"You were the one...the one with Ezel Berbier, correct? So you were Marche Radiuju..."  
  
Cid turned towards the Judge.  
  
"I believe this is the same one. Bring the Clan Ruglia here and send the other clans away."  
  
Cid ordered. Marche stepped further towards Cid.  
  
"He only brought me. The rest of my clan is gone by now, so please, just take me and leave the rest of my clan and the others alone."  
  
Marche pleaded. Cid shook his head.  
  
"If they are free, they could destroy another Crystal while your still here. I can't risk that."  
  
"I was the only one with the desire to destroy the Crystals. The rest of my clan did not participate as I defeated the Divine Beasts. They won't do anything , so please, let them go and take me."  
  
Marche pleaded. Cid was reluctant, but seeing how genuine Marche's eyes were, he decided to let them go.  
  
"Fine. I won't go after the rest of your clan and the rest may go free. Release the imprisoned clans."  
  
He ordered the Judge by the doorway, who saluted before leaving.  
  
"It's time to go to prison."  
  
------  
  
Spurom Prison, last cell  
  
"Babus, so you are here."  
  
Marche said as he looked up from his seated position on the floor of his rather large cell.   
  
"Judge Master Cid has finally caught you. I'm glad to know that."  
  
Babus said with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. Marche ignored the pleased look as focused attention to Cid.  
  
"You have let the other prisoners go, right?"  
  
Cid nodded at the question before asking one of his own.  
  
"I don't doubt Babus, but I want to the whole proof you are who you say you really are. You should be able to tell me the names of the Divine Beasts you've defeated, correct?"  
  
"Of course. Famfreet, Ultima, and Adrammelech."  
  
Marche answered. Cid nodded.  
  
"Correct. I now am truly convinced you are who you say you are. Only the innermost members of the Court would know the Divine Beasts' names."  
  
"I could care less whether you believe me or not. All I want is to go back to my original world."  
  
"Your...original world?"  
  
Cid questioned. Babus stepped closer to the Judge Master.  
  
"He claims that the town he lived in was somehow transformed into this country of Ivalice. It sounds far to preposterous for my liking."  
  
Cid raised an eye brow at what he was told.  
  
"Perhaps the young man is delusional."  
  
Cid stated. Marche spoke up after this.  
  
"Believe what you want, but I know the truth. Not only did me and Mewt live there, but you did, too. You..."  
  
"That cannot be. I've known the Judge Master all my life."  
  
Babus said firmly. Cid stepped closer to the cell as he peered at Marche.  
  
'His eyes are so clear...I don't feel anything that would suggest he's lying, but what am I to believe...? No, I must sway this man's priorities elsewhere somehow...I would feel guilty for executing such a spirited and talented person...maybe...'  
  
"Listen carefully, Marche Radiuju. The destruction of the Crystals will bring chaos to this world. Of course, for you, their destruction holds a different meaning. Tell me, is there any other possible way you've found that would allow you to return home without destroying the Crystals in the process?"  
  
Cid asked Marche. When Marche's head fell forward so that his hair covered his eyes, Cid was sure that no other way had been discovered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've have not been able to find any other way that will keep this world and it's Crystals intact."  
  
Marche answered truthfully. Cid nodded.  
  
"I see. If such is the case, your going to have to abandon your search home and remain here. The Crystals sustain balance to Ivalice. Should they fall, Ivalice collapses with them. As it stands at the moment, it's a simple story of you appearing in this world. What you can do to appease your need to return home is rather simple: Forget about your own world."  
  
Marche face rose up so he met the eyes of Cid.  
  
"Forget...my world..."  
  
Marche asked feightly. Cid nodded.  
  
"According to my sources, your clan is already the top clan in Ivalice. Power, friends, rank, money...all are yours here, correct? Is there anything beyond that you want or need? Your quest will keep hurting my son and I cannot have that. Live here happily with all you've attained."  
  
Cid insisted. Judging by the way Marche looked, it seemed he was having the right effect on Marche, little did he know that everything would backfire shortly after those words escaped his lips.  
  
"Are you trying to sway my priorities elsewhere from the Crystals? If you are, then I'm afraid it's not working. If you, Mewt's father, truly cared for your son, you'd let him return back to the original Ivalice to face the demons he couldn't overcome and ran away from."  
  
Marche's blue eyes went from soft and warm to hard and frigid. Cid was taken aback by what Marche just said to him. It was short lived however as darkness began covering the three's vision.  
  
"What...A PORTAL?! When did it appear?"  
  
Cid growled as he found himself slipping further and further into darkness.  
  
"You did this, didn't you?"  
  
Babus scowled at Marche.  
  
"What are you talking about, I had no idea there was anything of significance here to begin with."  
  
------  
  
Unknown Location, Ivalice(?)  
  
"This is...so the Divine Beast has summoned you..."  
  
Cid said as he looked around the area All that happened to be of much interest around the Divine Beast's chamber was the ghostly looking trees filled with very odd, pulsating fruit. The Crystal was in the center, as all the other ones before this one.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Marche asked as he looked around steadily. The fruits of the trees pulsated and glowed brighter.  
  
"Welcome, Marche Radiuju. I am Exodus, The Spectral Tree Of Judgment, and I have been waiting to finally meet you."  
  
Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You sort of remind me of Ultima...I doubt your as stationary as you appear, too."  
  
"You wield good perceptions, but of course I expected no less from the one who could defeat my fellow Totema."  
  
"I'll bet destroying that fruit is the key to destroying the Crystal as well, Exodus."  
  
"Correct again. Now let me test my might against your own, Marche Radiuju. Let me feel the power that destroyed the other Points Of Bindings."  
  
The Divine Beast ordered. Marche walked closer to one of the trees, but Babus and Cid were there to guard it.  
  
"Your all alone here, Marche. Me and Babus must ensure you don't destroy this Crystal, so we will protect it as well."  
  
Cid stated, before tossing Marche's large blade at the young man's feet. Marche grabbed it with his right hand as he leaned down to retrieve it. Upon standing back up, Marche saw that Cid went into his fighting stance, holding a giant blade similarly to Marche's except his was pure white, just like his Judge Master armor.   
  
"I don't want to have to do this Mr. Randell, but I have to."  
  
Marche said. The two swordsmen ran at each other as battle cries escaped their throats and they hefted their blades behind them. Marche and Cid swung vertically downward, and when the two swords met, sparks flew. The grinding of metal against metal soon followed as the two remained locked, each one trying to overpower the other. Babus broke it when he chanted a spell.   
  
"Explode!"  
  
Cid jumped back quickly as Marche's body ignited in flames. To the Judge Master and Rune Seeker however, it was a surprise to see Marche swiftly roll out from the raging fire. As Marche got up, it could be noted that he somehow escaped with only light patches of black where the fire got to, but otherwise, Marche remained generally unhurt. Babus gaped at him.  
  
"Impossible, that was a perfectly aimed spell, and all that's damaged is your clothing?"  
  
Babus seethed. Cid put his hand on the Nu Mou's shoulder.  
  
"Be calm Babus. This man killed the Divine Beasts single handedly. We can't be allowed to underestimate his power."  
  
Cid advised, calming the Nu Mou down significantly. What Cid said was right. Marche could not be underestimated. Marche took the offensive first and charged at the two. Cid jumped in front of Babus in order to protect him. When Cid felt the impact of Marche's sword on his own, he side stepped backwards, getting Marche off balance as he rushed past him. Making the side step into a full 360 degree spin, Cid struck down vertically at Marche's back as he went by. To Cid's own surprise, the attack was blocked miraculously as Marche switched his own sword from his right hand to his left hand before arching his back and bringing the sword with him to shield the blow intended for his unguarded back. Using the momentary surprise, Marche swung out with his now swordless right fist, intended on striking Cid down, but the older man brought up his gauntleted hand to block his face from the attack.  
  
"Explode!"  
  
Babus used his spell again. Cid kicked out with his armored boot, making him and Marche break away from another. As soon as Marche saw the flames that were about to explode all around him, he jumped through the air, using the force of Babus's spell to get away, and landed right near Babus himself. Cid yelled out to alert Babus.  
  
"Babus, look out!"  
  
It was too late. Upon landing near the powerful Nu Mou mage, Marche got up quickly as he spun 360 degrees, swinging his sword vertically and catching Babus in the head. The spinning clothesline attack he pulled off sent Babus flying towards Cid and he touched ground just in front of the Judge Master's feet, out cold.  
  
"Babus!"  
  
Cid declared as he went towards his fallen comrade. A blow like that could kill the wise, old Nu Mou. A Phoenix Down was throw by Cid's hand as he cradled Babus in his arms.  
  
"Use that to rouse him, but otherwise, please don't interfere anymore with this battle."  
  
Cid obliged to Marche's words, using the Phoenix Down on the fallen Babus. Babus stirred slightly.  
  
"Oh...my...head..."  
  
Babus moaned. Getting hit in the head by the flat of a giant blade and getting sent flying across the room hadn't been his idea of fun.  
  
"Alright, Exodus...here I come!"  
  
Marche declared as he rushed towards the first tree, his eye now turning crimson to accommodate for the real battle. When Marche tried attacking the tree, however, it physically swayed to the right from the vertical slash and swung out with it's branches, striking Marche hard in his unprotected side, sending him hard into the ground. Upon trying to get up, Marche was soon held down as the roots burst from the ground and tied him down.  
  
"I don't like the look of this..."  
  
Marche said as he struggled to get free. The roots lifted him up slightly, before throwing him into another tree, which swung and struck him high into the air. All the trees expanded in size rapidly to match Marche as he ascended higher in his daze. At the peak of his ascent, the trees struck him down to make his impact with the ground that much more painful.   
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
The voice of Exodus asked as it used the roots of all it's trees to feel for Marche along the ground. After his descent with the ground, Marche could not be felt, as if he disappeared.   
  
"He can't feel him...where did he go?"  
  
Cid asked as he watched as the roots tore through the ground and walls. There was one area the tree roots were not present it, however .  
  
"Up here!"  
  
Marche yelled as he let his sword loose from the ceiling, so he could head down to one of the trees, swinging down with the flat of his blade. He was able to not only crush the tree, but destroy it's fruit. Some of the Crystal began to break.  
  
(Author's note: Sorry, while writing about the Divine Beast battle, I just realized that I didn't even tell how many trees there were. There was a total of four, but now that Marche destroyed one, there's three left.)  
  
"He's succeeding..."  
  
Babus muttered as he and Cid watched the fight going on. Marche quickly dashed for the next tree, wanting to destroy it as quickly as possible. When his sword was just about to touch the bark, however, the roots of the tree caught his sword arm, and threw Marche back suddenly. Marche skidded against the ground with a surprised yelp as he hadn't expected the tree to counter attack like that. When he finally stopped along the ground, the roots tried to catch him again in their grasp. Marche was up instantly, but the roots snagged the back of his sweater, tearing it off him. Marche put a hand to the remaining front of his sweater and tore it off.  
  
'It may sting to get whipped by those roots while I'm shirtless, and I'll have to get a new sweater...oh well, I go through enough of them anyway, so what's one more.?'  
  
Marche pondered before jumping back as the roots tried to catch him again. Marche's left hand went out as he gathered magic energy.  
  
"Firaga!"  
  
Marche bellowed as he threw the giant ball of fire at the second tree, making it go up in flames, along with it's fruit. Marche hardly ever used magic, but he had it at his disposal anyway, just in case.  
  
"This battle will end sooner than I thought, Exodus."  
  
Marche boosted. He could simply do away with the remaining trees with a couple of Firaga spells left. And that's exactly what Marche did, barrating himself mentally for not realizing sooner that he could burn the Divine Beast since it was only a collection of trees, and therefore making the battle harder for himself simply out of his usual habit of taking on the Divine Beasts physically rather than mentally. The Crystal shattered and the Divine Beast's essence left the mysterious area.  
  
------  
  
Outskirts of Bakuba  
  
"That's one more Divine Beast under his belt, and one more to go."  
  
Celine said as Exodus's power combined with hers.  
  
------  
  
Mysterious Location, Ivalice(?)  
  
"No...the world will surely come to an end. We were unsuccessful."  
  
Babus said sadly. Cid cursed softly as he muttered.  
  
"Why did I hold so much power back against him, even in such a crisis as this?"  
  
Cid hung his head down in shame for his failure, something he not often done. He did not have much time to feel that way as two ghostly images showed up in the center of the area. Marche knew them all too well, as Cid and Babus gawked at what they were seeing.  
  
"This is...?"  
  
Cid began, but could not finish.  
  
"The Judge Master and the Prince?"  
  
Babus asked in curiosity. The entire area was now a snow filled road, one that Marche knew all too well.   
  
"Papa, you can hardly walk. Are you sure you can make it home?"  
  
Mewt asked his drunken father. The man had fallen on the ground.  
  
"Sake'sh oo goood! You forget everything..."  
  
The last words spoken by the other world Cid were surprisingly unbroken words. The entire world went black, as Mewt was the only on cast in light.  
  
"Since mom died, he's always drinking to forget the pain of her loss. It's pretty bad, isn't it?"  
  
Mewt said to no one in particular. He then vanished, leaving Marche and the other two back where they were originally.  
  
"That drunkard...he was really me...the real Cid Randell..."  
  
Cid pondered.   
  
"Yes...yes, that was me. After my wife's death I stopped working and wanted to just drown away my sorrows in sake, pushing my son away because all he did was remind me of her."  
  
Cid spoke more clearly, now understanding the entire truth.  
  
"The Queen died...?"  
  
Babus asked, perplexed.  
  
"Mewt didn't want to see his father as the slob he actually was so when he became the master of this world, he made Cid into a Judge Master. A mighty warrior and caring father who did everything proper again."  
  
Marche said. Cid's eyes closed softly. He knew it all to be true. All he was, was a creation of the ideal father his son wanted.  
  
"Lord Cid...?"  
  
Babus asked the Judge Master. Cid clenched his gauntlet fist tightly, his eyes burning with a new resolve.  
  
"Babus! From now on, the Judges will be an independent party from the Court from now on."  
  
Cid stated. Babus looked very shocked.  
  
"Leave the Court? And the Prince as well?"  
  
Babus's head shook with disbelief. Cid put his hand on the Nu Mou's shoulder.  
  
"My son shouldn't have a false creation for a father by his side. For him...and myself included, this is the best decision. I will head back to the palace. Marche, I'm releasing you. It's not within my power to decide the best course of action for you at this time, even if you are a danger to Mewt and the country. Babus, You will have to run the Court in my absence. From here on out, the Judges will be public servants of all the Laws."  
  
Cid stated. Marche smiled at this.  
  
"Thank you, Judge Master."  
  
"On the contrary, it is I who should be thanking you for opening my eyes to the truth, Marche. I am in your debt."  
  
------  
  
Bar in Bakuba  
  
"Why also the Judge Master?"  
  
A Blue Mage asked an Illusionist.   
  
"To make the Judges independent from the Court, I'd wager."  
  
Marche sat on a near by stool, listening to the two talking about the Judges, while drinking milk. The Bartender looked at him.  
  
"You should be very happy about all that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...It sounds great but..."  
  
Before Marche could finish, a Hunter jumped into the conversation.  
  
"What does it mean to be independent of the Court?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"They want to become neutral. Until now, their influence in the Court has been second to none."  
  
The Illusionist answered.  
  
"And the Royal family really permitted it, huh?"  
  
The Blue Mage asked. The Illusionist nodded.  
  
"Actually, it seems their moving selfishly of their own will."  
  
"The Queen must be pissed."  
  
"The Prince is probably even more pissed. Even if he's an adult he can sure turn into a wild child at times."  
  
The conversation continued.  
  
"Mewt..."  
  
Marche muttered as he looked at his now empty glass.  
  
------  
  
Royal Palace, Throne Room  
  
"If you need me, just call and I'll rush to your side to help you, son, understand?"  
  
Cid said. Mewt looked very angry indeed, but he kept it in check, somehow.  
  
"Please reconsider this, Lord Cid, you must stay and protect the Prince."  
  
Babus pleaded, but it was no use.  
  
"SHUT UP!! Papa already said he was leaving me. I have no use for a father who would decide to abandon me without reason."  
  
Mewt ordered. Babus kept silent, not wanting to get an earful of yelling in his ears should he continue.  
  
"Are you truly leaving?"  
  
Cid turned to see Remedi behind him. There was someone behind her, but he could not make out who it was.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Cid answered her. Remedi stepped to the side to introduce the person behind her. Cid's eyes widened in amazement, for a brief moment. The young man's face was near identical to that of Mewt's yet his hair looked somewhat like Marche's. It remained covered in a royal red turbin. The young man's hazel colored eyes bordered slightly on red. Cid felt an odd presence about the young man.  
  
"This young lad will be your replacement as the Prince's protector. He will be given powers that far exceed your own. His name is Llednar."  
  
The Queen told him. Llednar bowed slightly, his face remaining emotionless. Cid nodded.  
  
"I see you have things under control. Farewell."  
  
Cid said before he departed.  
  
"Your father can be quite cruel sometimes. Leaving you alone like this."  
  
Babus now took in Llednar's appearance  
  
"Who is this young man?"  
  
"He is Llednar. He will be Prince Mewt's guardian in the Judge Master's absence."  
  
Remedi explained. Llednar stepped forward and bowed deeply in front of Mewt.  
  
"It will be an honor to protect you, Prince Mewt. I am Llednar."  
  
Mewt smiled at the Queen.  
  
"You got me a new friend Mama, just for me? Thank you, Mama!"  
  
Babus felt the oddity that was Llednar just like Cid had. There was something he didn't trust about him.  
  
"Lord Cid..."  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Well, there's the fourteenth chapter. Llednar finally makes a proper introduction, so any Llednar fans rejoice, because he's finally here. Anyway, I have to answer the review question of Video Game Fanatic. First off, let me thank you for the kind comment. I'm glad you like this enough to think I could make a sequel out of it, but unfortunately, I have no plans on making one. Now, about the other important FFT characters who still have yet to show up like Malak, Rafa, and Orlandu: The three will appear for a VERY small but VERY significant role in the later chapters, but otherwise, they won't be joining any clans or anything (Sorry to any fans of those characters). Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully all of you will have a wonderful Valentine's Day. 


	15. Marche's Defeat, Llednar's Victory

Chapter 15  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story don't actually belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds of Square Soft / Square Enix. I don't claim any of them as my own.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Delia Dunes, a vast desert region  
  
"Where is this guy? That brat said he'd be here by now..."  
  
A Duelist muttered. He wiped his fore head with the back of his arm. It was around noon time in the desert, so the sun was beating down on him and his clan.  
  
"Calm down and don't let the heat affect you too much. That tip we got was extremely detailed so it's impossible to be a false lead. Patience is a virtue, okay?"  
  
A Bishop told him, handing him a small water canteen. The Duelist took it and drank a little bit to wet his mouth before returning it to the Banga. Soon a Thief ran up to the two.  
  
"Hey, he's coming here! Our Money Maker!"  
  
The Thief said excitedly.   
  
"Finally, man. It took him long enough, let's get this over with."  
  
The Duelist got the rest of his clan ready as they all waited in their hiding places amongst the sand.   
  
"Since Judges have broken away from the Royal Court, their appearance to watch over an Engage has been made optional. Alright everyone, we don't need to hold back. Kill Marche and his clan then call the Judge to have him revived in the custody of Spurom and collect the bounty."  
  
The Duelist told his clan.  
  
"Hey, he's here, but he's alone now...where's the rest of his clan?"  
  
The Thief asked. The Duelist turned to him.  
  
"What, he's alone now?"  
  
The Duelist checked to see that it was true. Marche walked alone, his massive blade slung on his shoulder as he walked casually. Marche had left the battle with the last Divine Beast with only his sweater torn off, so now he had a steel gray colored one which was a shade darker than the light battle armor he wore. Marche already knew that their were bounty hunting clans out for him and he knew one was here now.  
  
'Good thing that Thief wasn't hard to pick up on and I sent Montblanc to investigate. My clan has them all surrounded and they don't even know it.'  
  
Marche thought. He would have grinned, but kept his face neutral of any expression.  
  
'3...2...1...'  
  
He counted off in his head. back to where the opposing clan was hiding...  
  
"You don't think he's on to us, do you?"  
  
The Bishop told the Duelist.  
  
"No way...He can't be."  
  
The Duelist told him, but doubts filled his head.  
  
"Actually, we are."  
  
An unfamiliar voice called to them. With the Duelist's clan in shock, Marche's clan attacked, fast and hard. Back to where Marche was, once he heard the clashing of weapons, he broke into a sprint to get into the fray. The opposing clan was decimated before he even got there, though.  
  
"What took you so long Marche?"  
  
Asked Rooty, as he sat on top of the Duelist's body, restraining him. The rest of the Duelist's clan was dead.   
  
"Sheesh, you guys are sure efficient, or maybe I'm just too slow."  
  
Marche said with a sheepish grin. His face went serious again as he regarded the Duelist.  
  
"You and your clan knew I would be coming here. Who was your tipster? Answer me."  
  
Marche said in a threatening voice that left the Duelist shaking in fear.  
  
"Some guy dressed in green...He had brown hair and blue eyes...he seemed to know a lot about you."  
  
The Duelist said. Marche's eyes narrowed. Even though the description was vague, an image of his younger brother popped into Marche's mind. He knelt down lower to the Duelist.  
  
"Tell me one more thing before I let you go. This tipster of yours, did he travel in an odd contraption? Like a seat with wheels?"  
  
The Duelist looked at him strangely.  
  
"No...he was walking like the rest of us."  
  
Marche sighed, releasing a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. He allowed the Duelist to be freed and told him to call a Judge to get his clan fixed up. Now that Clan Ruglia was back on it's journey, Marche was filled with both relief and dread.  
  
'If the tipster was walking, then it couldn't have been Doned...but if this is what my mind thinks, why does my heart tell me otherwise...could this Ivalice's magic really affect Doned and enable him to walk? I'll know soon enough...'  
  
Little did Marche realize just how much his journey would be affected when he actually ran into this tipster.  
  
------  
  
Much further into the Delia Dunes...  
  
Marche and his clan walked about. The Duelist, before finally being released told Marche that the tipster was headed further into the desert.   
  
"Hey, someone's further up ahead...it looks like the tipster!"  
  
Celine said excitedly, getting Marche's full attention. What he saw started him.  
  
"Doned..."  
  
He said. The tipster turned around and confirmed it. Marche's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"It is you...your walking."  
  
Marche looked on in disbelief.  
  
"That's your brother, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked. He was sickened at the sight of Doned, mainly because Doned was obviously the tipster.  
  
"You betrayed your own brother, kupo?!"  
  
Montblanc yelled towards the boy. He narrowed his eyes at Marche before turning towards some hills in the desert and running off. He talked to a Clan leader on top of the hill.  
  
"That's him! The bounty you've been searching for, Marche Radiuju!"  
  
He told the clan leader, pointing his finger at Marche.   
  
"Good, now if we can only take him down, the bounty is ours."  
  
The leader said as the rest of his clan came into view. Marche gritted his teeth in rage, feeling a familiar feeling deep in his heart, feelings of betrayal. His body shook with fury as he held his head low. The hand that held the Defender clenched the hilt so tightly, his knuckles went white. Cloud whispered something in Mustadio's ear. Mustadio nodded, before resting a hand on Marche's shoulder and whispering in his ear.  
  
"Doned has run off further in the desert. Let us take care of this clan while you go after him. Don't let your anger get the best of you and ask him what he's planning. Now go."  
  
Mustadio said. Marche nodded. He turned to face his clan.  
  
"Take them on while I find Doned. You all know what to do!"  
  
Marche said with a steely gaze of his azure eyes. His clan roared in approval as Marche ran off. The opposing clan was about to go after him, when they heard the sound of a giant sword hit the dirt.  
  
"You fight us before you fight our leader."  
  
Cloud said menacingly.  
  
------  
  
Even much further into the Delia Dunes...  
  
"Doned, wait!"  
  
Marche yelled as he saw his brother running. Doned cursed his luck, but kept running, knowing that he'd be able to make it to where he was suppose to before Marche caught up to him. Marche kept on going until he saw a black blast of energy coming at him from the corner of his eye. Using his reflexes, Marche jumped high in the air as the blast exploded where he used to be, kicking up sand in it's wake. Marche turned towards where the blast came from, seeing a man who looked familiar somehow.  
  
"Mewt...no...who are you?"  
  
Marche said as he narrowed his gaze on the man dressed in red. He only smirked at Marche.  
  
"I am Llednar, the one who will crush you like the bug you are under my heel."  
  
He said in a gentle, yet threatening voice. Marche's eyes narrowed even further.  
  
'He's not normal...somehow I know...even with my new power, it won't be enough...will I be able to escape...'  
  
"Llednar...I can tell your here directly from the palace and your objective is obviously not for the bounty..."  
  
"I'm only here to eliminate you, Marche. Here lies the portal to the fifth and final Crystal, so obviously, I can't let you pass.  
  
Llednar stated. Marche's eyes looked to the sand at Llednar's feet.  
  
"So if the portal is here...I can see that you have no intention of letting me escape, even if it's in my best interest to, because I know at my current strength I'm no match for you...so..."  
  
Marche got into his fighting stance. Llednar raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you will battle with me anyway, fully knowing this is a losing battle? May I ask why you feel this way?"  
  
Something about Marche intrigued Llednar, but he'd never show it on his face.  
  
"You told me where the Crystal is, knowing I'd be immediately drawn to it. That was your plan, to tell so that I couldn't escape, knowing that I would still fight so that I could have any chance to reach that portal. Plus I know a barrier has been erected to further prevent my escape. Did you really think I couldn't feel it? You've planned everything accordingly, and I was just stupid enough to fall into your trap."  
  
Llednar's eye widened slightly. Marche had pinpointed his entire plan and even knew about the barrier.  
  
"Let me test one more thing..."  
  
Marche said before rushing towards Llednar. Llednar expertly brought his wide saber out to guard the attack of Marche's sword, but Marche used the weight to throw Llednar slightly off balance before striking Llednar in the face with his left fist. When Marche's fist made contact a small circle of light appeared on Llednar's face where Marche had struck, protecting him.  
  
"...as I thought. You also have a barrier. I doubt this could be easily removed by normal means, right?"  
  
Marche continued. Llednar chuckled slightly.  
  
"You are indeed in possession of a superior analytical and strategic mind. It seems almost monstrous. With that mind you could easily take over all of Ivalice of you wanted to. All I have is a godly powerful barrier that can halt any offensive maneuver and the power to slaughter armies."  
  
Llednar said. Using his immense strength, he pushed Marche's sword aside easily, before quickly thrusting out with his saber. Marche, using his free left hand, grasped the flat of the blade and halted Llednar's thrust just shy of a few centimeters before it would have torn into Marche's chest. The two grunted, Llednar trying to pull the blade further from Marche's grasp and into Marche's body, while Marche kept holding the blade stiffly in place. He left eye was closed, as he switched his power to it with the crimson eye, adding to his ancient power.  
  
"Your getting tired, Marche. I still commend you for holding out this long, though. You truly are an amazing human. It's time I ended this game, however."  
  
While Marche still grasped the blade, he saw it go black. Marche grunted, before quickly jumping to the left of Llednar, releasing the black sword. Llednar anticipated the move, and kept his blade locked on Marche before letting loose with a beam of black energy. In a near inhuman motion, Marche swiftly went from his jump into a roll as the beam cut a tear into the back of his sweater, and a thin cut on his back.  
  
"Impressive. At point blank range and you still find a way to escape with nothing more than a scratch I see."  
  
Llednar said, his eyes showing his surprise while his voice stayed deadpan. Marche smirked, though not out of confidence. He was already aware he couldn't win.  
  
'If I can stall him enough, maybe my clan can get help. I'm sure a judge could use a Law to break the barrier around here somehow...speaking of which, where is my clan? They should have made quick work of the enemy by now.'  
  
Marche thought as he side stepped right from another blast. His attention had been on Llednar for the whole time, not allowing himself to be caught by surprise, since Llednar's attacks were as precise as they were powerful. He knew going on the offensive was just pointless since Llednar had the barrier on him, and he would not be so foolish as to remove in a battle with someone just as dangerous as himself. Marche was sure enough pressure on the barrier could destroy it, but with that currently being unknown, he'd have to test it without getting killed.   
  
"This is pointless."  
  
Llednar said, dropping his long range attacks for the close range ones as he sprinted quickly towards Marche, keeping his sword at his side as it's blade barely touched the ground. When he was in close, he let loose with a swift uppercut of the blade. Marche swayed to the right, as Llednar anticipated, and so Llednar shifted his weight, swinging his blade to follow Marche as he evaded. It would have made a deep cut in the surprised Marche's chest, but when he first felt the blade cut through the side of the sweater and into his skin, he quickly spun 360 degrees with it, evading the rest of Llednar's swipe. Llednar, not expecting Marche to evade the attack so quickly, brought his blade back and prepared to thrust when Marche faced him again. That had been a mistake. To further surprise the barrier protected man, Marche thrusted out with the hilt of his blade. The slight groove within the pommel of Marche's sword caught the tip of the blade as Llednar thrusted.  
  
"What...?"  
  
Llednar began in disbelief. Marche, having gained more momentum in his thrust from his spin, had successfully jarred Llednar off balance with the pressure behind it. While Llednar remained in this stunned state, Marche did another 360 degree spin on the ground, as he switched his blade from his right to left hand. When Llednar just regained balance, Marche attacked with a powerful swipe of his left handed attack, while his right hand held the flat of the blade as it pushed the blade faster. Before Llednar could bring up his guard, the flat of Marche's sword crashed into his chest, sending Llednar tumbling down the small hill of sand they were fighting on. To an ordinary warrior, the impact behind that attack would have killed him or her. With his barrier, not even Llednar's clothes got dirty as he went rolling downward off the hill. Llednar got up quickly to face Marche.  
  
"That was not normal. How could you accurately strike and get my blade caught in the groove of your pommel like that?"  
  
Llednar asked him. Marche didn't answer immediately, putting his now free right hand to his right side of his sweater, where he'd been cut.  
  
'That attack got deeper than I expected. Not too bad but still more than expected.'  
  
"Sometimes running on pure instinct is the best way to pull off the best offensive maneuvers, Llednar."  
  
Marche said slowly. Llednar grunted in displeasure as he got up. Since he wasn't dirty, he didn't even bother dusting himself off.  
  
"This is fun, Marche. I'll enjoy this epic battle before killing you slowly...hmmm..."  
  
Llednar lifted his head slightly as if hearing something. Marche quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Marche asked him. Llednar kept his head up a little longer, before lowering it and shaking his head, and then giving Marche his attention.  
  
"Seems I can't enjoy this after all...oh well, orders are orders, and since I find you to be so powerful, I'll even erase you from this world with my ultimate attack. Prepare yourself, though I doubt you be able to withstand this..."  
  
Llednar said. Marche's eyes narrowed as he spied the sky getting darker and darker.  
  
"What are you up to, Llednar?"  
  
Marche asked. Llednar's eyes glinted dangerously.  
  
"Killing you of course. OMEGA CRUSH!!!"  
  
With a swing of his sword, Llednar casted Marche in complete darkness.  
  
------  
  
Back to where Marche's clan was...  
  
"Wow, that took longer than expected."  
  
Victory said, cracking his knuckles.   
  
"Hey, why is the sky so dark over there?"  
  
Celine pointed out to the rest of them.  
  
"Didn't our leader go that way?"  
  
Rooty asked as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, Montblanc, call a Judge over here."  
  
Mustadio said to Montblanc. The Moogle nodded.  
  
"ENGAGE, KUPO!!"  
  
As usual, a Judge emerged.  
  
"What...Judge Master, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said in disbelief. Cid looked at him strangely.  
  
"You were the clan with Berbier...so you must be Marche's clan."  
  
Cid said as he peered at them.   
  
"Can you teleport these people back to Spurom?"  
  
Mustadio asked Cid as he pointed to the dead bodies of the opposing clan they just fought.  
  
"It's been done already."  
  
Cid announced. Mustadio looked back, to see the bodies gone.  
  
"Whoa, I can see why your the Judge Master."  
  
Mustadio stated.   
  
"What is that darkness over there?"  
  
Cid asked as he narrowed his eyes at the distant sky.  
  
"You don't know either then..."  
  
Cloud said, lowering his head. Montblanc flew close to Cid's head.  
  
"Please Judge Master, Marche went there, kupo."  
  
Montblanc stated in a panic. Cid's eyes widened briefly.  
  
"What? Marche is there. What could be going on...?"  
  
Cid rushed over on Chocobo back while the rest of the clan ran as swiftly as they could through the desert sands.  
  
------  
  
Back to Marche and Llednar...  
  
"Impressive..."  
  
Llednar stated as he stood over Marche's body. The Defender was stuck in the sand near by Marche's head. Marche's body was free of all clothing as he lay face first in the sand, unmoving. Llednar kicked Marche's body over, so that Marche was facing him. Marche's eyes were closed. Llednar knelt to Marche's body and brought his fingers to Marche's bare neck, feeling for a pulse.  
  
"Seems you didn't survive me after all, but somehow you come back dead with only your body and sword still intact..."  
  
Llednar said as he placed his head on Marche's chest. He held his sword against Marche's throat in case Marche may be tricking him into believing he is dead. Llednar doesn't feel his heart beat.  
  
"So then, you really are dead?"  
  
Llednar questioned. He opened Marche's eyes to find them lifeless and dull, as any normal dead person. Standing up, Llednar kicks Marche hard in the side a few times to see if there is any reactions but produces the same results. Marche remains unmoving. Llednar turns his head up towards the sky.  
  
'Well, the job has been completed, mother. I've checked for any signs of life and it all came up negative. He is dead. What should I do with the body?'  
  
Llednar questioned in his head, before a voice came to answer him.  
  
'Leave his remains to be feasted by the wild life. Return back to the castle, my son.'  
  
With a grin, Llednar turns to Marche's dead body.  
  
"As much as I would love to mare your body relentlessly, mother knows best, I suppose. It was nice knowing you, Marche Radiuju."  
  
With a laugh, Llednar teleported from the scene, leaving Marche's body alone.   
  
"That was Llednar..."  
  
Cid muttered lowly, before he came to Marche's body. The rest of his clan came up soon after Cid got off his Chocobo and rush towards Marche's body.  
  
"He isn't dead is he, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc said as he flew over Cid's head. All the other Clan members looked towards Cid as he inspected Marche's body in much the same ways Llednar had, minus the kicking in the sides.  
  
"Yes, It would appear he's dead. Good thing you all were in Lawful territory. I'll have him revived in a little while. Let's go some place safe for the time being."  
  
Cid stated, picking up Marche's limp body, and Cloud picked up the Defender. Everyone nodded. Cid pulled out a Judge card and used it to teleport off the scene.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Well, here's the fifteenth chapter. Just to clear up some things: Unlike in the actual FFTA game, Llednar does not send Marche to the next portal, but instead guards it so Marche can't go in a defeat the Divine Beast and break the final Crystal. Plus, Cid is a little late in halting Marche's death in this story, which doesn't even happen in the game anyway. Also thanking Feral Claws for telling me about my wrong use of grammer on some words. I tend not to proofread my chapters since I'm usually too busy to do so. I try to get the chapter up whenever I can spare so please just bare with me on that. Well, That's enough of my rambling. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but don't expect it for a while. Well, until then... 


	16. The Final Crystal Shatters

Chapter 16  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft / Square Enix. I don't claim any of them as my own.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Cyril City, Bar, Marche's room  
  
"W...where...am I?"  
  
Marche muttered weakly as he opened his eyes. The familiar ceiling of his room greeted him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Marche asked himself. Memories of his short lived match with Llednar came flooding back into his mind.  
  
"Your awake, kupo."  
  
Marche turned his head to the side to peer at Montblanc at his bedside. The Moogle sat in the chair that had belong with the small table in Marche's room.  
  
"You were killed by Llednar, kupo. Do you remember him, Marche, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked. Marche nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Looks like you got a Judge over to revive me."  
  
Marche stated.  
  
"Not just any Judge either, kupo. Judge Master Cid came to your rescue, kupo. He told us about who Llednar is, kupo."  
  
Montblanc answered him. Marche's looked to the ceiling in thought.  
  
"All I know is that he's connected to the Royal Family somehow. What did Mr. Randell tell you about Llednar?"  
  
Marche asked Montblanc curiously.  
  
"He's the new guardian to the Prince, after the Judge Master left, kupo. He's got some sort of blessing in the form of an ultimate barrier that can't be destroyed by mortal hands, or so the Judge Master said, kupo."  
  
Montblanc explained.  
  
"So I've physically found out."  
  
Marche replied. He ended up dead because of the force behind Llednar's ultimate attack, and he could not do much considering Llednar had the barrier.  
  
'Mortal means are not enough to penetrate that barrier...maybe I should talk to Mustadio, and he can figure out a way to penetrate it...'  
  
"Hey Montblanc, could you go get Mustadio so I can speak with him?"  
  
Marche asked the Moogle. At the mention of Mustadio's name, Montblanc lowered his head a bit.  
  
"Sorry Marche, but Mustadio, as well as Worker No. 8 have left the clan, kupo. Cloud said that something personal had come up and they had to leave, kupo."  
  
Marche's eyes widened slightly at this news.  
  
"Cloud said this? Can you bring him in here so that I may speak with him?"  
  
Marche asked Montblanc. Before Montblanc could accept, the door opened, revealing the very person Marche wanted to speak to.  
  
"If you will excuse us, Montblanc."  
  
Cloud said quietly as he stepped further into the room. Montblanc complied, and left the room.  
  
"Tell me what Mustadio told you, Cloud. Why did he have to go?"  
  
Marche asked.   
  
"He told me he got a message from Alma. He and Worker No. 8 are needed for some sort of procedure involving your final eye. That's all he told me about it."  
  
Cloud answered.  
  
"So they were needed for that, huh? I see...then I guess there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Marche said with a sigh. He got out of bed and stretched.  
  
"How long was I out, anyway?"  
  
Marche asked Cloud.  
  
"Thanks to the experience of the Judge Master, it's only been a couple of days that you were in bed. All in all, I'd say that's not too bad."  
  
Cloud said. Marche nodded.   
  
"Hey Cloud, get the rest of the clan ready for our departure for the Delia Dunes. Before Llednar and I fought, he told me the last Crystal could be found there. Since the Judges work independently from the Court now, the Judge Master wouldn't have reported to them I'm still alive. We should be able to investigate freely without any interference."  
  
------  
  
Returning to the Delia Dunes...  
  
"Alright...it was somewhere around here..."  
  
Marche said as he looked around. He now wore a white sweater and blue pants, considering his old clothing had been totally removed in his battle here with Llednar.   
  
"Marche, I found it, kupo."  
  
Montblanc exclaimed. The clan ran to where Montblanc was to see an eerie black portal having been made in the sand.  
  
"No doubt about it...alright then, as usual, wait for me here."  
  
Marche ordered as he jumped down into the darkness.  
  
"Well everyone, let's set up camp and wait for our leader's return, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said.  
  
"Hey Montblanc, can I ask you something?"  
  
Rooty asked. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"What is it, kupo?"  
  
Rooty scratched the back of his head in thought  
  
"Well, once our leader completes this, won't the world change back? Should we stay then?"  
  
That was a valid question. Montblanc had forgotten that once the Crystals shattered, the Ivalice they were in should become the Ivalice Marche had come from, still...  
  
"I think we should wait here anyway, Rooty, because we don't know if the process will be long, short, or even truly happen at all, kupo. Remember, the Crystals being able to open dimensional gateways was only a rumor anyway, so we have no way to fully know if this will change things, kupo."  
  
Montblanc stated.  
  
------  
  
Unknown ruins, Ivalice (?)  
  
"Alright, there's the Crystal, now where's the Divine Beast that oversees the Human tribe..."  
  
As if on cue, the giant black beast materialized to protect the Crystal.  
  
"So your the last one..."  
  
Marche said.  
  
"My name is Mateus, The Corrupt Emperor. You are the one they call Marche."  
  
The Beast stated. Marche nodded at this.  
  
"That's right, I am Marche. Prepare yourself!"  
  
Marche got into his battle ready stance, waiting for Mateus to make his move.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK THE CRYSTAL?!"  
  
Marche looked at Mateus in surprise. The deep, baritone voice of the Divine Beast became a feminine one that sounded very familiar in Marche's ears. Marche blinked in confusion. When his eyes opened, it was not Mateus who stood before him, but...  
  
"RITZ!!"  
  
Marche yelled in surprise.  
  
'Where's the Divine Beast...?'  
  
Marche thought. Instincts kicked in, since Marche could feel the Divine Beast still here, but Ritz was as well.  
  
"This isn't good at all. Can't you see I just want to stay here, Marche? Can't we both stay here and be happy?"  
  
Ritz grasped Marche's hands. Marche blushed at the contact from the young woman, but was still able to get out one line.  
  
"Ritz, this place is a dream..."  
  
Marche could not finish his sentence as Ritz embraced him fully.  
  
"But if we go back...you'll go back to being a normal boy and the kids...they'll just make fun of my hair again..."  
  
Ritz voice was uneven, like she was on the verge of crying. Marche closed his eyes.  
  
"Ritz..."  
  
The warm embraced left him, and Marche opened his eyes in surprise. Ritz no longer was there and hugging him. His eyes got wider as he saw someone else standing before the Crystal.  
  
"You don't want Ritz to cry, do you, brother?"  
  
Doned now stood before Marche.  
  
"Doned..."  
  
Marche said brokenly.  
  
"Look brother, I can walk now...we can go anywhere with each other now, brother. I won't have to be confined in our house anymore in a wheel chair. If you go back, you'll render me helpless again. Please don't do it, brother...let's be happy here! We could go on all sorts of adventures than we ever could back in the real world."  
  
Doned explained.  
  
"Look Doned, we can't keep running from reality. Your being able to walk is simply a dream. I wish you could, but you'd only be fooling yourself...I'm sorry, brother..."  
  
Marche hung his head low, appearing as if in shame. When his head lifted again, Marche was left in surprise.  
  
"Mewt..."  
  
Mewt now appeared before him. Marche could see the traces of what made him and Llednar look so alike, as far as faces were concerned.  
  
"If you change the world back...what do you expect to happen? Something good to occur? Like your father returning to your mother when you only met him briefly on his way out the door and out of your lives? He concerned himself only with work, you know, and never had time for his wife and his real son. Your mother...all she ever did was devote herself to her real son, and when she got tired of that, she adopted you so that responsibility would be lightened. Regardless, you were ignored by her, and if her husband would have stayed long enough, he would have ignored you, too. Everywhere you went, you were ignored in the real world, but how about here? You have a mighty clan of friends to look up to, and many adventures to keep yourself occupied. The world is against you Marche, why can't you just go with the flow instead of fighting against it?"  
  
Mewt gave a long speech. Marche's shoulders slumped as he looked to be falling into a deeper depression.  
  
"Listen Mewt..."  
  
Marche began but was cut off.  
  
"Why do you fight it, Marche? Here, your no longer ignored and your friends have better lives as well. Me, for example, I'm not picked on by the other kids anymore and am not there for their amusement and jokes. My parents are alive and well...do you really want to take that all away from me Marche, do you?"  
  
Mewt asked. Marche remained silent, unmoving. Silence filled the room before Marche looked up, only to get the biggest surprise of all.  
  
"Impossible..."  
  
Marche stood in front of himself. The features were unmistakable. all that was missing was the large blade at the side.  
  
"Amazing, Marche. You are strong...too strong. This strength...it is what's driving you to go back to the real world."  
  
His mirror image told him. Marche looked dejected, almost broken.  
  
"...stop..."  
  
Marche muttered pathetically to his mirror self.  
  
"People like you...heh, we don't need people like you in this world. It's amazing you can face yourself here."  
  
His mirror image said to him. Marche sighed.  
  
"Being strong...no...no, I'm not...I'm not strong at all..."  
  
Marche said, barely above a whisper.   
  
"It's too bad your feelings aren't so full of doubt. You have a brain that your willing to use...that plus the ability to endure...heh, even more than some high roll honor student, huh?"  
  
His mirror self came closer, saying those words nice and slow for Marche to hear. The mirror image suddenly looked confused as Marche laughed, almost in an insane manner. Once Marche quieted down, he sent a powerful left hook to the jaw of his mirror image, making him stagger back and hit the barrier around the Crystal.  
  
"Did you really think I would fall for your tricks, Mateus? I still commend you, however, as you were able to copy the features of my friends and brother so perfectly, even down the their very presence that I really almost thought they were actually here. You forget something though...Ritz never would act like that in front of me. You were simply playing her role based on my desire to be with her someday. As for Mewt, he doesn't have that much knowledge as to how my family was like when I first came into their lives. And why you chose to mirror me was a dead giveaway. Doned was the only one you got right."  
  
Marche stated to Mateus, who still mirrored Marche's form. The mirrored Marche wiped his mouth free of the thin trail of blood that came from the side of his mouth, before smirking. Mateus materialized into his original form.  
  
"Let's end this properly then, shall we, Marche Radiuju."  
  
Mateus growled. Marche smirked, getting into his battle ready stance once more.  
  
"Let's."  
  
The way Mateus attacked was far different compared to the Divine Beasts before him. Once again, Mateus took on Ritz form, this time with the staff in hand.   
  
(Note: In this battle, whenever Mateus assumes a character's form an M- will appear before the name.)  
  
M-Ritz grabbed the top of the staff, and pulled, revealing a hidden rapier within and got into her battle stance. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
'Alright, let's see...a rapier's speed can hold my attacks in check so that it will be nearly impossible to attack with my much bigger and slower weapon. On the other hand, the only we she can really defend against me is by dodging or the rapier can easily be broken, even without the use of break techniques. Here goes...'  
  
Marche decided to go with counter attacking. He allowed M-Ritz to quickly run up to him and perform a flurry of thrust which were blocked by Marche's wide blade. As her weapon clanged with his, Marche counted the number of thrusts colliding with his weapon, trying to determine the best way to counter attack. He didn't need to, however, as M-Ritz halted her assault quickly and side stepped to his right side to stab at his unprotected flank. Marche intervened once he saw her shift to his right side, as he also slided right. M-Ritz went for another thrust, but as he slid right, Marche reeled his sword back and timed his counter attack perfectly. Marche twisted his hip, bringing the blade to the right, where the pommel blocked M-Ritz's thrust, and made her go off balance, as Marche completed the full swing in M-Ritz's unprotected side.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
Marche declared, as he sent M-Ritz's body crashing into the barrier of the Crystal. Before M-Ritz could recover, Marche performed the attack again, crushing her body between the blade and the barrier.  
  
"What's wrong? You can't be that easy to defeat, Mateus."  
  
Marche stated. M-Ritz smirked. Marche felt himself being pushed back. Marche chanced a peek over his blade to see M-Ritz pushing his blade back with her free hand. She suddenly turned her push to a full shove which sent Marche off balance, making his blade lift high over his head. M-Ritz came with another succession of thrusts. Marche jumped back as much as he could from her hailing offensive. As he kept jumping back, she kept following. He could barely sway between her thrusts, and finally he took his chance and smashed his blade down hard, catching M-Ritz's rapier and snapping the blade in two under the weight of his sword. Marche brought his free hand to strike the surprised mimic with enough force to send her twirling in the air briefly before hitting ground. Marche brought his sword up overhead, before smashing it down on M-Ritz, but she rolled swiftly to the side to avoid injury.  
  
"It seems Ritz is not suited for battling you."  
  
Mateus took on his normal form once more. Marche kept himself ready, ignoring the many holes he sustained in his sweater.   
  
"So who's next, Doned?"  
  
Marche asked. Mateus shook his head.  
  
"Doned may have the ability to walk in this world, but that's about it. He does not have the efficient strength to carry on a long term battle. Mewt would be the next likely one to use, as he is superior to Doned, however, he too lacks enough power to deal with you. So now I move to..."  
  
Marche finished the line for him.  
  
"Me..."  
  
Mateus materialized into Marche again, however, he was dressed as the original Marche had been in the start of the adventure. M-Marche hefted his similar giant blade overhead.  
  
"Let's proceed."  
  
M-Marche said with a smirk. Marche smirked as well.  
  
'You may be able to duplicate everything about my ordinary self, but you can't duplicate my other half...'  
  
"Come on."  
  
Marche gestured. The two ran towards each other at exactly the same speed. As they fought, every blow was mirrored to perfection. Marche and M-Marche could not break through the other's defense because their was none to break. One could only break through the other's offense.  
  
"Using your body...I find it hard to believe you could beat the Divine Beasts one-on-one..."  
  
M-Marche stated.   
  
"I must have just been lucky."  
  
Marche said afterwards.  
  
"No...luck could not have carried you this far...How can a human be hiding his full power from me...I should know everything about you, Marche..."  
  
M-Marche said, as he was puzzled. The two kept swinging their massive blades, not being able to penetrate through each other.  
  
"Indeed you do..."  
  
Marche stated. Marche was breathing heavily from over exertion. His normal limits would be reached soon.  
  
'And knowing that he's a Divine Beast and all...his limits surpass my ordinary ones, most likely...'  
  
It happened shortly after his thoughts were completed. Marche felt himself struck down by the wide blade of his mirror image and skid across the ground on his back. Marche flipped backwards to land on all fours and halt his skid. Luckily he only sustained a large hole in the back of his sweater and long cuts along his back. Mateus transformed back into his original form.  
  
"Luck you say...well, if it's helped you so much this far, then I suppose it has just ran out."  
  
Mateus stated. Marche breathed heavily as he got up, leaning heavily on his blade  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
Marche said. He brought himself back into his battle stance as he waited for the towering Mateus to get closer.  
  
"Even if your body is not heavily injured, you have worn yourself out by fighting your mirror. Your ridiculous ability to endure shows your willingness to battle even when the odds are against you. Such a silly mortal."  
  
Mateus bellowed. Marche smirked.  
  
"You said it yourself...I have the ability to endure, even more than an honor roll student."  
  
Both Marche and Mateus laughed.  
  
"True, I did say that. Well, let's see how long you can keep standing."  
  
Mateus now began to battle like other Divine Beasts did: In his original form. Marche could see what made him the most dangerous Divine Beast: His ability to mirror the exact features and powers of the humans he faced could be used to turn the tables. Marche doubted that any who opposed Mateus probably got as far as Marche himself did. Despite his large size, Mateus was swift in movement. Marche couldn't even bring his blade up in time to defend the giant fist that came flying at him and sending him into the wall. He could hear Mateus coming towards him as he laid propped up on the wall.  
  
"Impossible...luck could not have carried you this far..."  
  
Mateus mumbled. Marche felt himself struck hard in the stomach by the Divine Beast's fist, and coughed out blood.  
  
"Tell me the truth...what was it really that got you here."  
  
Mateus said lowly.  
  
"Still carrying on about that huh? Fine, here's your answer..."  
  
Before Mateus knew it, Marche sailed through the air towards him. Mateus's head reeled back as Marche struck him with the wide part of the blade. Mateus staggered back, while Marche remained overhead. Marche then performed a flip through the air, catching the back of Mateus's head with his sword and making the Divine Beast fall forward on his stomach. Marche landed on the ground shortly after. He finally had activated his red eye.   
  
"Where did that power come from...?"  
  
Mateus asked while slowly getting up, his back facing Marche.  
  
"I'll let you ponder about it. Right now I'm too tired to explain myself to you. Good bye Mateus."  
  
Marche came forward quickly as Mateus turned around, thrusting his sword through the Divine Beast's chest. Mateus roared, leaving a loud reverberating echo within the ruins. Marche removed his sword.  
  
"You think a simple attack like that can finish me..."  
  
Mateus began, however, his body went cold and began to stiffen. Mateus peered down at himself. His body was becoming frozen!  
  
"How..."  
  
Before Mateus could say another word, his whole body froze. Marche sighed.  
  
"That won't finish you off...but this will."  
  
Marche tapped the back of his fist lightly on Mateus's body, as if he were knocking on a door. Mateus's form began to show signs of cracks running along the surface of his body. Soon after the body fell to millions of pieces of ice scattering on the floor. A golden glow began emanating from the shards before forming into a golden dust that swept over Marche's body.  
  
------  
  
Outside of portal...  
  
"The final Divine Beast has fallen."  
  
Cloud stated simply as a golden aura surrounded him and Rooty, granting them access to Mateus's power.  
  
------  
  
Back in the Ruins...  
  
"That should be the last Crystal..."  
  
Marche said slowly.   
  
'Something's not right...'  
  
"Shouldn't the world transform back now...?"  
  
Marche asked himself. Soon Marche felt an unfamiliar presence in the air. He turned around from the shattered Crystal to gaze at the ghostly figure of a woman he'd never seen before.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Marche asked.  
  
"The Queen of Ivalice..."  
  
The woman said. Marche's eyes widened in slight surprise.  
  
"So...your Remedi...Mewt's mother..."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Since your not dead, Marche Radiuju, that means Llednar failed his mission."  
  
Remedi said. Marche shook his head.  
  
"He completed his mission, but thanks to my clan and a Judge, I was easily brought back to life. Now tell me, why are you here?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"I simply am here to answer your question. You wish to know why your world has not returned. Simple, because this world is still desired...it is still needed. You see, this world was desired by my son, he still needs me...and so this world still remains."  
  
Remedi explained. Marche nodded slowly.  
  
"I see. Thanks for answering the question. Still, I had my doubts for a while that the Crystals wouldn't change the world to normal. Take heed, your highness. I'll be coming for you shortly."  
  
Marche said. Remedi laughed.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. Remember that you'll still have to deal with Llednar and his barrier."  
  
Remedi disappeared from view.  
  
"Not if I can sneak in...anyway, How do I get out of here?"  
  
Marche wondered.  
  
"That's where I come in."  
  
Marche turned to see himself faced with Cid.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Randell. how are you?"  
  
Marche asked. Cid shrugged.  
  
"I've been better. I came here when I felt the final Crystal shatter. I've heard your conversation with the Queen. Your world still eludes you, and you wish to face the Queen herself. Llednar will be your biggest obstacle. What do you plan to do?"  
  
Cid asked.   
  
"I'll have to plan for a little while, but maybe something will come up."  
  
Marche answered. Cid nodded before using a card to transport Marche and himself from the ruins.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City Bar, Large table  
  
"I think the best course of action would be to meet Mewt. I'm not sure if it will work, but since the Queen remains through Mewt's desires, that makes Mewt the source."  
  
Marche explained to his clan and Cid, who sat with them. He already had explained to them about his meeting with the queen. When the clan first got into the bar, everyone who saw Marche had given him questioning glances because he had yet to remove his tattered clothing.  
  
"True. Still how do you plan to do this? It's hard to sneak into the palace, plus, Mewt never leaves it, so there won't be opportunities for an ambush, either..."  
  
Cid stated. A heavy silence fell on the table as everyone thought. Montblanc snapped his fingers as his eye lighted up.  
  
"I've got it, kupo. We could get in easily on Present Day, kupo! That's the big event where everyone is welcome, no matter what their class or status, kupo. It should be coming up soon, too, kupo."  
  
Everyone looked at Montblanc.  
  
"That might just work. Still, the Queen would probably expect it. Well, it couldn't hurt to try...but you'll need a present, right? That's what that event is all about."  
  
Cid stated.   
  
"That sounds promising...all right, we'll go with that idea. Mr. Randell, your Mewt's father. What does he like for presents?"  
  
Marche asked as he turned to Cid after agreeing the event would be a good way to speak with Mewt. Cid thought for a bit, as his hand brushed his beard in thought.  
  
"Materia. If you can make a present with Materia, he'll really like that."  
  
Cid answered. Marche smiled, turning to the whole clan this time.  
  
"Well then...I guess it's time we went out and get some Materia, then."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Sorry for the long delay. Not much to say about this. Just thanks to the positive reviews and no, I haven't forgotten about this story, and...yeah, that's about it for the rambling. 


	17. The Return Of The Savior Of Ivalice

Chapter 17  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not actually belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft / Square Enix. I make no claim over any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
The Materia Forrest  
  
"I wonder if this is a good one? Hey Cloud, what do you think?"  
  
Marche asked as he turned to his companion. Cloud had extensive knowledge of the value of Materia, since it was a source of energy in his world. Cloud inspected the piece Marche found carefully.  
  
"This should do quite nicely. This area of the forest really does produce some of the best Materia I've seen in a while."  
  
Cloud stated. Marche nodded.  
  
"I guess we should take a bit more of this Materia to Nono and see what he can do with it. I should call Boco. I haven't really had the time to see him lately, anyway."  
  
Marche said.  
  
"I don't think he'll come to help."  
  
Cloud stated. Marche turned towards him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He asked. Cloud folded his arms together to think.  
  
"I should have brought this up earlier. Before Mustadio departed from the clan, he told me that not only he and Worker No. 8 were needed for your other eye, but all of your old companions. I have a feeling that means all the others we met from your previous life, like Agrias, Meliadoul, Beowulf, Reis, and even Boco. What exactly for is beyond me, that was all I was told."  
  
Cloud explained. Marche put a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
'Everyone who I saw from my previous life...I can't think of why they would all be needed...I guess I'll have to wait for Mustadio's explanation.'  
  
"If that's what Mustadio said, then I guess your probably right. Hey everyone, over here!"  
  
Marche called to the rest of his clan. Once everyone was in sight he began to explain the Materia to them.  
  
"Alright, according to Cloud, this one should be the best Materia around. Were all going to have to haul chunks of it back to Nono. I'm sure the more he has, the better the gift will be!"  
  
Everyone agreed. Their moment of joy wouldn't last however.  
  
"Looks like that tipster's information was right. Seems you found quite a healthy Materia well spring too."  
  
A Wizard said as he came from behind a tree. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
'Damn it. Doned was able to track me and lure this clan over.'  
  
Marche thought. An Assassin came from behind another tree.  
  
"That Materia would fetch quite a lot of gil, too. Add that to the Bounty, and we'd be set for life."  
  
She explained with a smirk. More Assassins came out from behind other trees.  
  
"Is it just me, or are other clans starting to get so many members to create a miniature army?"  
  
Marche asked as he looked from side to side. Assassins were some of the most dangerous of warriors, since they had special techniques that could kill someone in just one hit.  
  
"Maybe your just to popular for your own good."  
  
Cloud said jokingly. He drew his Buster Sword out and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"All of you be careful. These Assassins don't play around. They could kill you in an instant, so keep your guard up and try and defeat them as quickly as possible."  
  
Marche warned as he drew his blade forth. The Assassins came quickly towards the small surrounded clan. Being Viera, they were swift on their feet and almost soundless. Their overconfidence was going to prove to be their undoing, however. This is why Marche kept his clan small. Over the time spent with them, he helped the members of his clan to be able to fight one against great odds, and it had showed in their previous encounters with enemy clans almost four times their size.   
  
'Here they come...'  
  
Marche thought. One came swiftly to his left, her katana blades raised high. Marche brought his blade out forcefully to guard the twin blows of her swords, while catching her off balance with the shift in weight. While the Assassin was dealing with the weight put on her, she didn't notice until it was too late as Marche let his blade pierce the ground and he flipped over the blade, while his arms guided him as they stayed holding the pommel of his sword. The Assassin was struck from behind as Marche kicked her with both legs, sending her face first into the wide blade with a clang. As another Assassin came, Marche brought his blade out in a wide arch which smashed her form to the ground. While Marche fought with more of a counter attacking method of battling, Cloud's was much more offensive and to the point. His more experienced hands allowed him to wield his massive sword with more ease, if not more grace.  
  
"I thought this would be more challenging."  
  
Cloud muttered as an Assassin came towards him, only to be struck with a wide horizontal slash that broke through her swords and her throat, spraying blood on the ground. He turned to block another Assassins attacks as he ensnared her blades with his clawed hand, then pulling her roughly towards him to impale her on the blade of his sword. Victory could not match the Viera Assassins in speed, but his tough hide allowed him to absorb most of the blows from the swords. If the Assassins decided to use one of their killing arts to do away with him instantly, they were met with a complicated grappling counter maneuver. He was backed up mostly by Celine, who helped to hold some of the Assassins at bay with her quick sword skills to match the Assassins. Montblanc allowed himself to play decoy for a while as he would fly about some of the Assassins as they would get picked off by either Hedges spells, or Rooty's arrows.  
  
'This clan must be inhuman...maybe we should retreat?'  
  
Thought the Wizard clan leader as he watched his trained clan of Assassins being decimated by the lower odds. He had heard of the inhuman might of Clan Ruglia, but stories could not truly compare to the real thing. Eventually all of his clan members were either unconscious or killed.  
  
"I guess that just leaves you."  
  
Marche stated as he turned to face the Wizard.   
  
"Seems you won this time. I'll retreat for now, but don't worry I'll be back."  
  
Before the Wizard could turn around and run off, an arrow struck him in the throat, killing him instantly.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Rooty said. The clan members of Clan Ruglia lowered their guards. Marche looked around.  
  
"Come out here, Doned. I know your here."  
  
As if on cue, the Materia well spring exploded. Marche, who was the closest to it, was sent to the ground by the force of the blast, making the piece of Materia he held in his hand roll away on the forest ground. Before the piece of Materia rolled away to far, a foot came in front of it to stop it. Doned picked up the piece of Materia and inspected it closely as he turned it around in his hand.  
  
"Wow, this is cool, brother. Thanks for finding such a big piece of Materia for me."  
  
Doned said. His eyes gleamed with wonder as he stared at the shining stone. Marche got up to his knees.  
  
"Hand it over, Doned."  
  
Marche said firmly. He didn't like the feeling of this scenario. Doned smiled.  
  
"You were planning on making a gift out of Materia for the Prince, weren't you, brother? I hear gifts made out of Materia are some of the Prince's favorite."  
  
Doned stated.  
  
"..."  
  
Marche was about to say something be decided to remain silent as he stared intently at his younger brother. Doned continued.  
  
"So what were you going to fashion out of this piece. A True Magic Gun, perhaps? Or maybe...a Calbrena doll? I want one, too!"  
  
Doned said excitedly. Marche stood up fully and brought his free hand forward.  
  
"Go get your own then. That one belongs to me, brother."  
  
Marche said. Doned narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I already know your trying to meet with Mewt and return the world as it was. I won't let you, though."  
  
Doned brought his arm up, before swinging it downward with all his might, throwing the Materia onto the ground. The Materia shattered like glass on impact. Marche's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"NO!"  
  
It was to late. The damage was done. Doned smirked in triumph. Marche narrowed his eyes dangerously. He wants so badly to strike his brother down, but miraculously restrained himself.  
  
"You won't change this world back brother. I will always be there to stop your efforts. Understand?"  
  
Doned asked. Marche growled.  
  
"You won't be able to stop me forever, and you know it! This place isn't even real, so what's the point in staying, Doned?!"  
  
Marche stated. Doned clenched his fists tightly in anger.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to go back! Sure...it's okay for you, you can walk to school and make new friends and play outside while I have to be confined in our house in a stupid wheel chair. Don't you stop to consider my feelings? Even if this world returns to normal, you'd still have everything while I'll be left with nothing!"  
  
Doned was breathing heavily after his rant. He turned and ran from the clan as fast as possible. Celine was prepared to run after him, but Marche went first, leaving his sword discarded on the ground.  
  
"You all stay here and let me handle this!"  
  
Marche said as he ran off to catch Doned.  
  
"Doned, wait for me."  
  
Marche kept running further but unfortunately lost sight of Doned. Marche eventually stopped, knowing he lost his brother once again.  
  
'Doned...if you think I have everything, your wrong...you still have something I lack...you just don't know it...your power to endure will always be greater than my own...'  
  
------  
  
The Royal Court of the Randell Family, Outside the building  
  
"You seem a bit nervous, Marche, kupo. Just relax, or you may blow your cover, kupo."  
  
Montblanc told Marche. The two of them were waiting in a big line of races who were all dressed formally for the occasion. Marche and Montblanc themselves were not dressed for battle. The two wore matching black suits with white tuxes. Marche scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"That's easy for you to say Montblanc. Don't forget that the Royal family did put a bounty on my head. This could be one big set up, you know?"  
  
Marche stated. Montblanc shook his head.  
  
"Remember that you were the one who decided to go with this plan., kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche nodded.  
  
"Alright, that's true. Still...I have to admit, Nono is one amazing Moogle. Even with those fragments of Materia he was still able to create an amazing gift."  
  
Marche stated with joy as he pulled out a wrapped box that housed the gift to be presented to Mewt. Montblanc smiled.  
  
"Of course, kupo. He's great at overcoming adversity, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said beaming. Marche grinned.  
  
"This Lugae Borg doll will definitely please Mewt. Of that, I'm sure."  
  
Marche said. Montblanc fluttered in the air briefly looking ahead of everyone, or so it seemed.  
  
"What's up, Montblanc?"  
  
Marche asked as he looked to the flying Moogle.  
  
"Hey, I think I see Ritz! Wow, that is some dress..."  
  
Upon hearing that, Marche jumped up in the air to see if he could see what Montblanc was talking about.  
  
"What? Ritz is here? Where?"  
  
Marche said, interrupting the Moogle. He soon heard Montblanc laugh.  
  
"Ha, made you look, kupo!"  
  
Marche grabbed the Moogle by the head and glared at him.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
Marche began. Montblanc waved his arms in front of him apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marche, kupo. I won't do it again, kupo."  
  
Montblanc pleaded. Marche sighed.  
  
"You better not."  
  
Marche warned as he blushed slightly.  
  
------  
  
The Royal Court of the Randell Family, Inside the building  
  
"That's strange. He's taking his sweet time. All the other guests have already made their exchanges..."  
  
Marche said as he looked around the empty room.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling...something must be up, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Marche put a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"I wonder what, though...maybe there was some kind of trouble with the audience or..."  
  
Before Marche could say anything else, several Royal Guards came from the door opposite of them as the doors behind Marche and Montblanc closed and locked automatically.  
  
"...your cover's been blown, kupo."  
  
Montblanc finished for him. Marche gritted his teeth together.  
  
"Apprehend that young man!"  
  
One of the guards stated. They all pulled out weapons, mostly spears and swords. Some brought out the occasional bow or crossbow. Montblanc sighed.  
  
"We come this far only to fall into a trap, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said.   
  
"Actually, a good Samaritan gave us the lead of your arrival. Too bad for you two, the main figure heads of Clan Ruglia."  
  
A guard said. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure that's Doned's doing again."  
  
Marche said. Since no guests brought any weapons, neither did Marche or Montblanc. Regardless, the two got into fighting stances, prepared to combat the guards bare handed.  
  
"You two are indeed stubborn. Oh well, not my problem. Capture them!"  
  
A guard ordered. Marche and Montblanc wasted no time. They quickly advanced on the armed guards. Being that the Guards were heavily armored, they could move quickly. Marche and Montblanc quickly swayed between their ranks to strike down the Archers first, so they wouldn't get damaged from behind and unprepared. Once the Archers were down the two faced off with the close ranged guards. Marche and Montblanc made quick work out of them by striking the armored opponents with break techniques to easily access their weak points and defeat them quickly so reinforcements wouldn't swarm the two.   
  
"Come on, Montblanc. Let's hurry and find Mewt!"  
  
Marche said as he knocked the last guard unconscious. Montblanc only nodded before he was flying by Marche's side. They got the doors opened and prepared to navigate through the palace and find Mewt.  
  
------  
  
The Palace Halls  
  
Marche and Montblanc tried to find Mewt with little success. They would always have to hide behind draperies or statues as more guards headed towards the court to try and find the two fugitives.  
  
"Damn, this isn't good. They'll begin searching through the halls soon and we have yet to find Mewt."  
  
Marche muttered. He and Montblanc stopped as a flash of light came across their visions. Marche and Montblanc looked in surprise to see the one who stood before them.  
  
"Babus...are you going to catch us?"  
  
Marche asked as he brought up his fists to prepare for a fight. Babus brought his hand up.  
  
"Time is short. I'll take you with the Prince, but you must trust me."  
  
Marche eyed the aged Nu Mou briefly before nodding.  
  
"Fine. But may I ask why your doing this?"  
  
Marche asked him. Babus shook his head.  
  
"Please don't misunderstand me. I'm not here to help you, Marche. I simply want to know what the Prince's wishes are. I need your power for that."  
  
Babus explained. Marche raised a questioning eye brow.  
  
"My power...?"  
  
Marche began. Babus nodded.  
  
"I understand next to nothing about this other world that you hail from, Marche. It is very unfortunate, but I need you. You who lived in the same world as he did..."  
  
Babus stated. Marche looked oddly at Babus.  
  
"Babus..."  
  
Before Marche could finish, the three heard the fast approaching footsteps of reinforcements.  
  
"We have no time. Let's be off..."  
  
Babus said as he made a complex series of gesture with his hands before teleporting all three of them to where Mewt would be.  
  
------  
  
Mewt's Room  
  
"Babus, where were you?"  
  
Mewt demanded as he saw The Nu Mou step in. Babus sighed heavily.  
  
"I was calling on someone."  
  
Babus said. Mewt's eyes perked up when he heard that.  
  
"Was it Mama? Were you calling Mama?"  
  
Mewt said with twinkling eyes. Babus sighed before he stepped to the side of the door. The one that greeted Mewt was not one he wanted to see, however.  
  
"Marche...!"  
  
Mewt turned his hated gaze over to Babus.  
  
"You...your going to betray me now, too, Babus?! Just like Papa did?!"  
  
Mewt's voice grew with fury. Marche stepped further into the room, followed closely by Montblanc.  
  
"Your wrong, Mewt. Babus did this out of genuine concern for your well being."  
  
Marche said. Mewt glared at the one he used to call friend.  
  
"You lie...why would he bring you before me like this? He was ordered to kidnap you!"  
  
Mewt said angrily. Marche shook his head.  
  
"Babus wants to know the truth. You know what I mean, Mewt. You keep trying to run away from yourself, Mewt!"  
  
Marche stated. Mewt glared at Babus.  
  
"Spill it then, Babus."  
  
Mewt ordered.   
  
"Well...it's just that I heard this world was created as just an escape for you. I believe that you are carrying problems that continue even in this Ivalice from this other world. I simply believe that you must face the truth in this other world..."  
  
Babus was soon cut off by Mewt's words.  
  
"SILENCE!! I've heard enough from you!"  
  
Mewt growled. Babus stepped forward, unaffected by Mewt's outburst.  
  
"Please bare with me a bit longer, your highness. I can understand now how this world came into existence..."  
  
Again Babus was interrupted.  
  
"SHUT UP!! That's an order, Babus! Or can't you follow that anymore? You don't know anything about me!"  
  
Mewt said, as he began to clutch his head, as if in pain. Babus lowered his head sadly.  
  
"While your like this, I can't understand your suffering. That is the reason...the only reason I brought him before you, so that I may understand more clearly."  
  
Babus said. Mewt began shaking his head violently.  
  
"Why do you have to go back Marche...why can't you just be happy here? What's so good in the real world that would make you go back...? Whatever it is...I'll never have it...all I'll get is a beating from all the other kids at school...all I'll get is a drunken father who can't be there for his own son...all I'll get is a mother who had to die and leave me..."  
  
Mewt said, with obvious strain in his voice. He sounded as if he were talking more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"...all I'll be is alone...Mama, where are you? Please hurry back, Mama..."  
  
Mewt began. He soon found himself in a comforting embrace.   
  
"There, there sweetie...Mama's here now. As long as you wish it, I'll always be here."  
  
Remedi said. Mewt hugged her close to him.  
  
"Mama...Mama..."  
  
Mewt sighed happily. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't believe that Mewt. That woman may look like your mother, but she isn't."  
  
Marche told him. Remedi glared at Marche.  
  
"Why do you insist on trying to take him back? That's not very nice at all."  
  
Remedi said. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
'I know that presence...'  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Marche asked bluntly. Llednar made himself known as he stepped out from behind Remedi, saber in hand.  
  
"Llednar...!"  
  
Babus said in surprise. Marche gritted his teeth, knowing things were definitely not in his favor. Remedi turned her head from Llednar to Mewt.  
  
"What do you want, dear? Do you want your guardian Llednar to take care of the mean boy?"  
  
Remedi asked Mewt. Mewt calmed down significantly now that his mother and his guardian were here. He turned to Llednar.  
  
"Llednar, destroy him. I want to see him suffer."  
  
Mewt said, his voice dead serious. Llednar smirked.  
  
"Well Marche, my highness has declared his wish and so he shall have it. Let us begin round two."  
  
Babus and Montblanc looked wholly intent on fighting Llednar along with Marche, but he stopped them.   
  
"You two get out of here."  
  
Marche said.   
  
"But..."  
  
Montblanc began before he was interrupted harshly by Marche.  
  
"No buts. Now get out of here."  
  
Montblanc gave in. He turned to Babus.  
  
"You heard him, kupo. Let's get outside, kupo. The clan's waiting."  
  
Both Montblanc and Babus left quickly. Now only Marche, Llednar, Remedi and Mewt remained.  
  
"Llednar..."  
  
Marche said softly.  
  
------  
  
Outside the Royal Palace  
  
The entire structure began falling apart. All the guests of the Present Day watched in fascination as it collapsed in a mass of brick and dust. Since all the guests were mostly from clans, all went to the collapsed ground to se what was going on.  
  
"Hey, Ritz, you really are here, kupo."  
  
Ritz turned her head to see Montblanc.  
  
"Your...Montblanc, right? From Clan Ruglia?"  
  
She asked. The Moogle nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, kupo."  
  
Ritz turned to the remains of the castle.  
  
"What's going on in there?"  
  
She asked. Montblanc shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, but I hope Marche is alright since he was still in there, kupo."  
  
Ritz now stared wide eyed at the Moogle.  
  
"WHAT?! Great, what's that idiot got himself into in there..."  
  
Ritz muttered as she began walking towards the fallen structure.  
  
"Whoa, where are you going, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked. Ritz turned to face him.  
  
"Hey, he's your leader, you and your clan should be the ones looking, not me."  
  
Ritz stated.  
  
"Ritz, what's going on?"  
  
Shara came up to the woman and the Moogle.  
  
"Seems Marche got himself into a fix in the castle."  
  
Ritz said.  
  
'Probably talking with Mewt...'  
  
She thought as she walked through the remains of what used to be the Royal Court.  
  
"Ritz, why are you here? Never mind, just get as far away as you can."  
  
Ritz heard Marche say. He was a little further up ahead of where she, Shara and Montblanc were.  
  
"What's going on, Marche?"  
  
Ritz asked, ignoring his warning to go away. It would not have mattered, as she didn't get far.   
  
'What the..there's some kind of barrier...'  
  
Many other curious clan members came through the castle remains only to run into this barrier as well. Marche sighed.  
  
'Curiosity is going to get them all killed...'  
  
Marche didn't keep his head on the clan members long as he turned to face his main focus. Llednar stood in front of Remedi and Mewt with his saber drawn.  
  
"You made me knock the whole castle down because you refused to remain still, Marche."  
  
Llednar said with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Can it, Llednar. Let's get this over with."  
  
Marche brought his fists up on a fighting stance. Llednar shook his head.  
  
"Don't want to make your worthless life last a little longer? Well, it's fine with me."  
  
Llednar brought his saber forward as he too assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"Isn't that Clan Ruglia's leader? He must be crazy if he thinks he can take on Llednar and his barrier."  
  
One random Clan member said.  
  
"And look, he's going to try and take Llednar on bare handed...I know he's good and all but surely he doesn't expect to beat Llednar down with his fists..."  
  
Another said. Many random comments came from the crowd of on lookers. Clan Ruglia was cursing because the barrier prevented them from giving Marche his sword.  
  
"Give it up, Marche Radiuju. Llednar's an opponent you will never be able to defeat, not even in your dreams."  
  
Remedi stated as she and Mewt watched closely. Marche did not say anything as his expression remained void of any emotions. Llednar was already overconfident, and with his barrier, he had a right to be. The two combatants side stepped in a circle, seeing any faltering in the others stance. To Llednar's slight surprise, Marche's stance faltered first. Llednar took initiative and dashed towards Marche, reeling his sword back and then swinging forward with a wide horizontal slash. To everyone's surprise, Marche jumped on his blade and ran along the length before he jumped over Llednar's head, sending a kick to the back of Llednar's head and making him stumble forward. Llednar quickly regained balance, but kept his back turned to Marche.  
  
"What's wrong? Why don't you attack? Stalling for a Judge? Don't worry, Marche, I'll make sure you won't be in reach of a Judge this time around."  
  
Llednar said in amusement. Marche was already well aware of this but knew something could happen if he stalled and waited for Judge Master Cid.  
  
"Marche, kupo..."  
  
Montblanc said sadly. With the barrier in the way, there was no way in or out. Marche was trapped, and their was no Judge Master to help. He had called for a Judge to see if there was any mean to get rid of the barrier, but the Judge had said it was beyond him and that Cid could do it, but was running an errand he couldn't ignore. Marche was truly alone for this one.  
  
"Damn it..."  
  
Marche muttered as he narrowly dodged a swipe of Llednar's blade. He counter attacked when he could to slow Llednar down, but Llednar seemed to only speed up and grow more powerful, as he tried to land a hit on the nimble Marche. Marche grunted when he finally felt a sting of pain. Llednar had cut a long gash on Marche's right arm before he followed with another on the chest. Marche retreated quickly enough so that he didn't take the full extent of the attack. Marche struck the ground hard with his fist, letting the ground crack in front of him. Llednar loss balance with the sudden Earth Slash Marche pulled off. Marche then tackled Llednar to the ground and some how enabled Llednar to let go of his sword as it slid across the ground. Marche tried to restrain Llednar, but he simply increased the size of his barrier, causing Marche to fly off him. Marche sailed through the air before flipping and landing on his feet. Llednar had been quicker and already retrieved his blade.  
  
"Llednar, kill him already."  
  
Mewt ordered. Llednar looked at Mewt for a moment before he turned to gaze at Marche.  
  
"Such impatient people. Well, an order is still an order. It's time you felt my attack one more time before you die permanently..."  
  
Llednar then turned to Clan Ruglia, seeing that Cloud held Marche's sword.  
  
"You, toss the sword in here. Only your arm and the sword will be able to make it through, so don't even try and get in here if you don't want to be killed."  
  
Llednar told him. Cloud tossed the sword as he was told. It penetrated the ground a little ahead of Marche's feet. Marche grabbed it slowly.  
  
'Can I really defend against the Omega Crush...?'  
  
The thought rushed through Marche's head repeatedly.  
  
'Will I fail to carry out my vendetta...?'  
  
He could feel the darkness rising. Llednar smiled cruelly.  
  
"It's time insect...time to be crushed. No matter how many times we face each other, you won't be able to win."  
  
Llednar said smugly. His eyes narrowed in focus as he kept gathering the dark energy into his blade.  
  
"Power of eradication...gather upon the tip of this blade...Hoist yourself into the brightest light...then plunge yourself into the deepest depths of the darkness..."  
  
Llednar chanted.  
  
"...OMEGA CRUSH!!!"  
  
For Marche, it was deja vu all over again. He felt that familiar darkness creeping into him, preparing to devour his soul.  
  
------  
  
Eternal Darkness...  
  
'Will I really fail...?'  
  
Marche thought.  
  
"This is no time to give up Ramza. Never give in to fear."  
  
Marche recognized that voice. He opened his eyes. No one was there. He turned around to see an odd sight.  
  
'What the...that's me...being engulfed in the darkness of his final attack...has time stopped...?'  
  
A Voice entered his head.  
  
'Maybe...'  
  
Marche turned around suddenly, relief showing in his azure eyes.  
  
'Mustadio...'  
  
The Engineer smiled. Marche saw others appearing along side Mustadio. All familiar faces.  
  
'Agrias...Meliadoul...Beowulf...Reis...Boco...and Worker. No 8...Your all here...'  
  
Marche thought with excitement. He didn't know what was occurring but it felt like a similar experience he had when he first met his father.  
  
'No... now were all here...'  
  
Marche turned to see some more familiar faces.  
  
'Rad...Lavian...Alicia...Rafa...Malak...even Orlandu...Why are you all here?'  
  
Marche asked. He never thought he'd see all of his old allies again. These were people who had been his family as Ramza. They had all fought beside him to the bitter end to save the world once.  
  
'You know why their here, brother.'  
  
Marche turned again to see someone he didn't expect.  
  
'Brother Zalbag...huh, Orlan, your here too...No wait, you all can't be...'  
  
He didn't want to believe it was going to happen. Somehow he knew it in his heart that things would turn out this way.  
  
'It's time brother...to become your old self once more...the Savior of Ivalice...'  
  
He heard his sister's voice now. He turned to face her and also met face to face with his true father once more.  
  
'Please Alma...don't do this...'  
  
Marche said as he lowered his head. Alma let out a sad sigh.  
  
'This is what they chose...they are sacrificing their souls so that you may save the world once more...you will have their help, just in a different way...'  
  
Marche shook his head violently.  
  
'No, please...not for me...If you all go through with this...when it's over what will become of you when I don't need to be him anymore...?'  
  
Marche asked.  
  
'Don't worry...it may take a while to reverse the effects from this process...but when you finally truly pass on to the next realm...we'll all be waiting...'  
  
Orlandu spoke out.  
  
'But...'  
  
Marche began. He was interrupted by his father.  
  
'Remember my son...as unfortunate as it may be...sacrifices must be made for the greater good...'  
  
Marche sighed as he heard this.  
  
'Sacrifices must be made...'  
  
Marche looked up to gaze at his long time comrades and family of old one last time.  
  
'Your right...all of you...even if the world forgets all your deeds...I shall never forget...'  
  
He received a serene smile from them all. This would be good bye. Marche would not fret anymore. Even if this good bye would be a long one, it was still just temporary. They would all meet again in the next life and be a big happy family once more. Someday.  
  
'We will all meet again...'  
  
Marche thought as a smile graced his lips. Each of his friends and families forms became shrouded in a white light and began to emerge into one. Marche had to shield his eyes from the blinding light as it engulfed him in warmth. Even as the light and warmth subsided, Marche still felt blinded. Soon a pain seared his eye. It left almost as soon as it came and a strange feeling came over him. A feeling he couldn't quite describe but it was pleasant...like finding oneself.   
  
'It is finished...'  
  
He felt tears forming in his eyes.  
  
'Their really gone...for now...'  
  
His eyes slowly opened.  
  
'I will still mourn for their loss...even if it's only temporary...'  
  
His crimson eyes glowed eerily in the darkness.  
  
------  
  
On the outside of the Omega Crush...  
  
"There's nothing I can do now...I'm sorry."  
  
Cid said. He got here but Llednar's Omega Crush had already been in effect. There was no stopping it now.  
  
"What can we do...?"  
  
Ritz thought. She didn't like what she heard about Marche's first encounter with Llednar's ultimate attack. The thing she hated most was the feeling of helplessness welling up inside her. Not just her, Judge Master Cid and the rest of Clan Ruglia all felt the same.  
  
"It will all be over soon, my son. Llednar's ultimate attack will soon decimate that mean man."  
  
Remedi told Mewt.  
  
"Don't worry Mama, I know."  
  
Mewt said with a smile. Llednar smirked.  
  
'He should be dead anytime now.'  
  
A heavy silence seemed to emanate all around as everyone waited for the Omega Crush to end. It would not last long, however.  
  
"What...?!"  
  
Mewt and Remedi couldn't believe their eyes as a beam of light seemed to cut through the darkness.   
  
"What is this light...?"  
  
Llednar asked. Something was wrong. Llednar rarely used his ultimate attack, but when he did, a light never appeared like this. More and more light cut through. An explosion of white blinded everyone for a brief moment.  
  
"HE'S ALIVE, KUPO!!"  
  
Montblanc's scream cut the silence as everyone peered in awe. Marche indeed remained, alive and well, yet their was something different somehow...  
  
"This can't be..."  
  
Llednar's face showed the greatest surprise.   
  
'H...how...? Where did this strength come from...? When...'  
  
His thoughts were soon interrupted.   
  
"I'll let you go for now. Hide where you will, but I'll come for you eventually..."  
  
Marche said. His voice was soft but firm. With a wave of his hand, the barrier that kept him encaged with Llednar shattered.  
  
"You are no ordinary human...Marche Radiuju...!"  
  
Llednar, for the first time, felt an emotion other than satisfaction. Rage welled within him. Somehow Marche was able to break his greatest attack, without hardly a scratch on him, when a while back the same attack left him for dead.  
  
"And your not ordinary either, Llednar...now were even..."  
  
Marche said. He walked off after hefting his large blade over his shoulder and keeping his head low and his bangs in his eyes.  
  
"Let's go Llednar..."  
  
Llednar turned to Remedi. Mewt's eyes were as shocked as Llednar's. He knew it as a side effect of their hidden connection with one another, even if Mewt didn't know. Remedi's face was surprisingly neutral as the three teleported away. Marche walked closer to his clan and stopped slightly in front of them. Since his eyes were covered, no one could see the emotions running through his eyes. After a brief moment, Marche simply walked past them. Montblanc was going to follow but found Cloud's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up at Cloud, who shook his head as he looked at Marche and then turned his attention to the morning sky.  
  
"Don't. He is dealing with a great loss within him and simply wants solitude."  
  
Everyone from the other clans backed out of Marche's way. They didn't know what to think. Admiration for his draw with Llednar? Fear because he performed such an inhuman feet? Whatever would come to mind was lost to Marche. He cared for one thing right now. One thing he would keep within him...for now.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City Bar, Marche's Room  
  
He was never much for religion, but he did believe in praying. Ramza prayed for the people in his life that would be irreplaceable. The people who would do anything for their leader. He lighted sixteen candles, each carved with a name for an important person who decided to sacrifice him or herself to Alma to create the final piece that would allow the Savior to walk the ground of Ivalice once more.  
  
"Father, brother, Orlan, Orlandu, Mustadio, Beowulf, Reis, Agrias, Meliadoul, Boco, Worker No. 8, Rafa, Malak, Rad, Alicia, Lavian...As I said before...even should this world forget your deeds...your very existence...I will never forget..."  
  
He clasped his hands close as he knelt before the lighted candles.  
  
"...Farewell...for now."  
  
***TBC***  
  
Note: Damn, that was a long chapter. It may be the longest one I've typed up so far. And this story still has some ways to go. Well...hopefully this chapter came out okay...I felt as if some emotional elements may have been lacking, but I'll let the reader decide for him or herself. Oh yeah, before it slips my mind, any player of the original Final Fantasy Tactics may be wondering why Cloud wasn't part of the whole thing with Ramza's eye. Well, unlike the rest of the characters from the original, Cloud is still actually alive in his time when he was summoned again. Hopefully that will answer that (if it even was a mishap...). Well, until next time, see ya. 


	18. One Last Crystal Remains

Chapter 18  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not actually belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minds within Square Soft / Square Enix. I make no claim over any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
(Note: Whenever Marche has the red eyes, his name is changed to Ramza. Just so there is no confusion on the matter.)  
  
------  
  
Cyril City Bar, Marche's Room  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ramza said as he heard a knock at his door. He kept his eyes on the burning candles, their wax base much shorter now as they burned throughout most of a day and a night. The flames that washed the room in a small sphere of glowing orange would no doubt flicker out of existence shortly.   
  
"So it is you...isn't it?"  
  
Cloud asked as he peered at Ramza's back after closing the door. He noted that Ramza now wore a dark black sweater rather than his old white one that had sustained numerous damage from Meteus.  
  
"It has been a while since we've talked face to face, I must admit, Cloud."  
  
Ramza said as he turned to face his old comrade with a slight smile. Cloud nodded.  
  
"True. The time for talking can be done later if at all. The Judge Master is here to see you. Montblanc wanted me to tell you this."  
  
Cloud said. Ramza nodded.  
  
"Alright. Tell them I'll be down in a little bit."  
  
He told Cloud, who nodded and walked away. Marche allowed his eyes to return back the once azure color they had been. Any candle still lighted was blown out and tucked away in a small cabinet.  
  
------  
  
Cyril City Bar, Large Table  
  
"Babus is already ahead, tracking their whereabouts. I'm going to follow soon after, I've come to tell you this."  
  
Cid stated as Marche came and sat down in a chair. Marche nodded.  
  
"I see. Before you go, Judge Master there's something I want to ask you. It concerns Llednar..."  
  
Once Marche said that name, Cid interrupted him.  
  
"He's Mewt, or rather, half of Mewt's existence. He is the part of Mewt that knows only hatred and rage for you. The body of his is simply a vessel with the power of the Divine Beasts and the essence of those negative feelings Mewt has for you because of what you are doing."  
  
Cid said. Marche mulled over this new piece of information.  
  
"So, to put it bluntly, he's nothing more than a puppet born of Mewt's violent side. That explains why it felt like I was fighting Mewt whenever I fought with Llednar...they are the two sides to a coin."  
  
Marche stated. Cid nodded before rising from his seat.  
  
"Precisely. His duties are to protect the Crystals and Mewt, a task I originally was charged with until things became as they are now. Well, I'm off to see Mewt, would you like to come along?"  
  
Cid asked, but Marche held up a hand and shook his head to decline the offer.  
  
"I'll leave the tracking to you, Mr. Randell. I have some unfinished business to attend to. I have to speak with my brother, Doned, and my friend, Ritz. Having spoken with Mewt, I already know I won't be able to sway his mind in a different direction without battling first. I think I may have the necessary angle to allow Doned to understand my feelings about going back to the real world, and if I can make him agree, me and my clan won't have to unnecessarily battle with so many other one's because of Doned's tipping abilities. Ritz I'm still a bit unsure of, but knowing her, she'll make herself my enemy because she opposes going back to the real world as well. Having her and Doned taken care of will make it easier for me and my clan to reach Mewt. Hopefully I won't have to fight either of them, but..."  
  
Marche began to trail off. Cid nodded in understanding.  
  
"Good luck then. Hopefully you can make them understand that a place like this Ivalice can only be a temporary escape. Well then, I'm off."  
  
Cid said as he walked out the door. Marche turned to his other clan members.  
  
"Montblanc, I'm going to search for Doned and Ritz alone, okay? Your in charge of the Clan for the time being."  
  
Marche told the Moogle.  
  
"Alrght, Marche, kupo. Be careful, though, because even if they aren't Divine Beasts, they are people close to you, kupo."  
  
Montblanc told him. Marche nodded.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Take care of the Clan."  
  
And with that, Marche took his weapon and went out the door.  
  
------  
  
Mithril Mines  
  
'Mithril, being as popular as it is, will surely lure Doned out to me. He would want to stop me from acquiring it at any cost, just like he wanted me to when I found that Materia in the forrest.'  
  
Marche thought as he hung from the ceiling of a dark cavern within the Mine. The last two encounters with Doned back in the desert and the forrest taught him one thing: Wherever Doned was, a Clan wanting the bounty on Marche's head would always be close behind. He had planned this perfectly. Already with eyes fully adjusted to the darkness of the unlit cavern, he would ambush the enemy clan that would most likely come in here first, while Doned would probably be in a cavern or two away from this one. Marche would use the Ninja stealth skills of his previous life to slaughter the opposing Clan quickly and silently then ambush Doned in a corner as well.  
  
'Good, I hear voices now. The Clan should be here any moment.'  
  
"The tipster said he'd be here. Damn it, get the Black Mage here, we need some fire to light the way."  
  
Marche could hear numerous footsteps of the opposing clan members entering the dark cave. He allowed his sense of hearing to guide him to a swift victory. When he no longer heard anymore enter, Marche was sure that the entire clan had entered the cave.   
  
"Alright let me just get the fire going so we can see."  
  
Marche heard one of the members say. It was most likely the Black Mage the leader had called out for, and judging by the position of his voice, Marche knew that he was right on top of the Black Mage. Marche swiftly descended from his hiding place to impale the enemy. The attack was almost soundless.  
  
"What was..."  
  
He heard another voice, most likely that of a Viera. Marche swiftly went for her next, cutting off what she was going to say.  
  
"We're..."  
  
He heard another member say. Marche cut down that person as well. The feeling of panic was evident in the area now as Marche soundlessly stuck down his opponents before they could say anything or run. It was not long before the clan fell to the near invisible force as Marche took them down.  
  
'Alright, now for Doned.'  
  
Marche turned towards the entrance and peered carefully out. His eyes stung from having to adjust to the light, but it wasn't long. No one was here so that left one more area until he reached the entrance. Marche swiftly ran to the other cave to block of the entrance. It was here as well that he felt Doned's presence.  
  
"Alright, Doned, show yourself. I know your here."  
  
Doned stepped out from his hiding spot behind a natural pillar that rose from the ground in the cave.  
  
"So you call on me again, brother? That's quite clever, and since you guard the entrance, I won't be able to get out."  
  
Marche nodded.  
  
"I had to think of a suitable place keep you so we could talk."  
  
Marche stated. Doned shook his head.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, though. Despite you saying that we should return to the real world, I won't let it happen, because I have no intention of returning. You've got everything there, while I have nothing there. Now it's my turn to have everything here, and you still have everything here too."  
  
Doned said. Marche shook his head.  
  
"Your wrong Doned. It's you who had everything in the real world while I had nothing."  
  
Marche told him. Doned narrowed his eyes in anger.  
  
"You lie, brother! You have everything and I have nothing, and you want it to stay that way."  
  
Doned growled out. Marche lowered his head sadly.  
  
"Yet, I'm not lying. It's true that our predicaments are quite the opposite of what your thinking."  
  
Marche said. Doned only got angrier.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! WHO'S THE ONE WHO GETS TO RUN?!! WHO'S THE ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE TO GO TO A DAMN HOSPITAL?!! WHO'S THE ONE WHO GETS TO GO TO SCHOOL AND MAKE FRIENDS?!! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
Doned roared. His body began to shake from his anger and the yelling. He breathed in heavily for a few moments before calming down slightly.  
  
"At least here I have a ton of clans to make friends with. When I get healthier, I'll even be able to participate in Engages. Most importantly of all, I'm able to walk here. There are only new and exciting things here for me to do."  
  
Doned said softly as he kept his head bowed. He brought it up to throw a hate filled gaze at Marche.  
  
"AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
He shouted full blast at Marche again. Marche sighed.  
  
"You want to know what is that you have that I always wanted?"  
  
Marche said lowly. Doned remained silent.  
  
"It's you that had everything when I had nothing."  
  
Marche said. Doned was about carry on his angry tirade of words again against Marche for bringing up those words again, but went silent as Marche's large blade clattered to the ground and Marche rushed up to Doned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to ram Doned firmly into the cave wall and hold him there.  
  
"You were the one who had a mother, a loving parent who would do anything for you. You were her son, and what was I? A damn orphan who was just picked up by her to help take care of HER son because her husband left her. I was only her son in name only. You were the one that was always sick, so she got you everything. What about me? Whenever I wanted something from OUR mother, all hell would break loose, and I was always told I was being selfish and self centered. I never even asked for that much. It was always Doned this and Doned that. When was there ever going to be a TIME for Marche?"  
  
Doned could see the anger in Marche's eyes, and the slight hint of tears. Doned couldn't turn away from the sight.  
  
"You want to know about my real family, brother? My mother died when I was still young. My father was the only one to care for me, but he had so many obligations and four siblings to tend to. My eldest brother killed him by poison in his sleep because he thought father wasn't fit for being the head member of the family. I had to kill him, myself. My OWN brother had to die by my hands. Then I get put into an orphanage, to be picked up by your mother, only to be used, never to be loved. SO tell me, Doned, WHO has everything? I didn't even have friends at school until I met with Mewt and Ritz. The hopes that you have in this world...why can't those same hopes be geared to helping you regain the ability to walk again? And you'd have your own mother and adopted older brother helping you along the way. Do you understand now Doned? Do you understand why you've got just as much there as you have here?"  
  
Marche asked. Doned remained silent. Marche wondered if his words shedded any light to Doned to reveal just how lucky the young boy was. Marche released Doned, allowing the young man to slump down along the wall. He turned his back to Doned and made his way to the entrance. Before picking up his sword, Marche stopped, not turning to face Doned.  
  
"Tell me your answer when your ready, brother. You know where to find me."  
  
Marche said. He heard Doned get up and walk behind him. Marche thought he would simply walk on by and leave the cave, but Doned embraced Marche from behind.  
  
"I'm...I'm so sorry, brother...all this time I was only thinking of the simple things that you had and didn't even realize that I was so fortunate, myself."  
  
Marche could tell his brother was crying. He turned around to embrace Doned as well.  
  
"Will you come back with me, Doned? Even if you have all these things to do in this world..."  
  
Marche was cut off by Doned.  
  
"...it's not real. I know that, but it's fun...it's fun to be able to run freely without that damn wheelchair. But your right, brother...I'm blessed to have those who can help me regain the ability to walk. My hopes should have been there, concentrating on getting better, not dwelling on misfortune. Let's go back to the real world brother, so I can get better and walk again!"  
  
------  
  
Cyril City Bar, Marche and Montblanc's table  
  
"Looks like I was right. The Bartender said that my Clan already set out on a mission a while ago. So it's just you and me here, brother."  
  
Marche said as he sat across from Doned. Doned sat in the usual spot Montblanc did.  
  
"I see. Anyway, do you have an inkling to where Mewt might be?"  
  
Doned asked him. Marche put a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"Hmmm...no, I have no idea. Mr. Randell said that Mewt doesn't leave the Royal Court at all, so I'm at a lost to where they may be hiding out."  
  
Marche explained. Doned nodded.  
  
"I see. How about Ritz? Where you able to contact her? Get any Clan information or the like?"  
  
Doned asked. Marche shook his head.  
  
"Not a thing. Thanks to all these Clan conflicts occurring."  
  
Marche said. Doned sighed.  
  
"So then we have no choice but to wait, then."  
  
Marche nodded at the statement.  
  
"Seems that way, but hopefully we won't have to wait long."  
  
After Marche said that, a Temple Knight entered the bar and headed for their table.  
  
"You Marche of Clan Ruglia, correct? I come with an urgent message from Lord Cid."  
  
He stated. Marche and Doned looked at each other, then back at the Temple Knight.  
  
"Has he found them, then?"  
  
Marche inquired. The Temple Knight nodded.  
  
"Apparently, the Royal family has escaped to the Amber Valley. Your Clan has also already been informed upon the completion of their Mission. They are heading directly for the Deetey Plains, however. This is Lord Cid's wish that you will meet him there first so he can explain Amber Valley in further detail."   
  
The Temple Knight said. Marche nodded and thanked the Temple Knight. The Temple Knight bowed slightly before leaving the bar. Marche turned to face Doned.  
  
"Well, that didn't take long."  
  
Marche said. Doned nodded.  
  
"The Amber Valley, huh? That does make sense considering it's also called the Royal Valley."  
  
Doned told Marche.  
  
"Oh? You've heard of it then?"  
  
"Yep. It's said to be one of the most beautiful places on Ivalice. It gets it name because the remains of a castle belonging to an ancient king is situated in that Valley."  
  
"Is that so? The Royal Valley, huh..."  
  
"You should get going to Deetey Plains to meet with the Judge Master. Good luck, brother."  
  
------  
  
Deetey Plains  
  
"This is the place. So where is the Judge Master..."  
  
Marche began as he looked around. He heard slight rustling in the tall grass. Marche turned around to see the rest of his clan.  
  
"Oh, so you all just got here too?"  
  
Marche inquired. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"Have you found the Judge Master yet, Marche, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked him. Marche shook his head.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen him..."  
  
Before Marche could continue the person in question came into view.  
  
"Oh, your all here already? I didn't expect you to all be here quite this soon."  
  
Cid announced as he saw them.  
  
"Guess I was a bit too excited to wait up a bit. You've seen them, then, Mr. Randell?"  
  
Marche asked him. Cid shook his head.  
  
"Not in person, only in source. A very reliable one, of course. Babus has done well in tracking them."  
  
Cid stated.  
  
"That's good. Where's Babus now?"  
  
Marche asked as he looked around.  
  
"He's staying with Ezel actually. Old comrades, I suppose. Anyway, I'll be your navigator since the Amber Valley hasn't been accessed by the public in quite some time. In fact this will only be my second time through it."  
  
Cid stated to the clan.  
  
"Your second time only? When was the first time?"  
  
Marche asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I came here only a little while back for some amber. Ezel had called me and had me pick some up here. He said it could be used to make a powerful Anti-Law card to stop the effects of Llednar's barrier. We don't need that card anymore though, since you somehow acquired the ability to break it yourself. How you did it is beyond me but I won't question it. Should we get going?"  
  
Cid asked after explaining his first visit to the Amber Valley.   
  
"An Anti-Law card, you said? Do you still have it?"  
  
Marche asked without answering Cid's question.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Cid questioned as he eyed Marche oddly.   
  
"We may need it. True, I can break the barrier on my own, but I have this feeling I'm going to need that power for other things. It's imperative that we have Llednar with us when we see Mewt and the Queen, just as it's imperative that we have you here, Mr. Randell."  
  
Marche said mysteriously.   
  
"You have a plan involving him and me being with you when we see both Mewt and Remedi?"  
  
Cid asked with a growing interest. Marche nodded.  
  
"Sort of. More like a hunch. I'm going to try talking to Mewt one more time, as impossible as it probably is as I've told you earlier. We need you because you are Mewt's father and we need Llednar because he and Mewt are essentially two halves to one person."  
  
Marche explained vaguely. Cid eyed him questioningly.  
  
"It will be impossible to get Llednar to join your clan. Since his body is that of a Divine Beast, the Queen can force her will on him to control him herself. There's no way..."  
  
Cid began but was interrupted by Marche.  
  
"Just let me worry about that detail, Mr. Randell. Let's get going."  
  
Marche said as he allowed Cid to take the lead. Cid wasn't sure what Marche had in mind but if it had a chance of working with avoiding a massive battle between them and the Queen, he would chance Marche's vague gamble and hope for the best, whatever that outcome might be.  
  
------  
  
Farther out from Deetey Plains...  
  
"Looks like their all heading towards the Sienna Gorge. What are we going to do Ritz? Should we follow them?"  
  
Shara asked as she peered from the departing forms of the Ruglia Clan members to face Ritz.  
  
"..."  
  
Ritz remained silent, as if deep in thought.  
  
------  
  
The Sienna Gorge, Hill top  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
Shara asked Ritz after she saw her leader laugh out loud for no apparent reason. All the other Viera Clan members also eyed their leader with questioning eyes.  
  
"I'm just thinking about how different Marche is here from how he was in the other world. You wouldn't have guessed that he used to be bullied by older kids seeing how well organized he is in leading his Clan here. Back then, it was hard for me to picture him as the one to confront others with fighting. Thinking on it now, it's almost hilarious."  
  
Ritz stated. Shara did look a bit taken back by those words. It was true. Seeing how Marche was here, it was hard to picture him getting bullied by others.  
  
"I would have never guessed that. He's not bullied here, though, that's for sure. His clan has already been revered as the best Clan around in Ivalice."  
  
Shara stated. Ritz only nodded.  
  
------  
  
The Sienna Gorge, further down  
  
"She's here..."  
  
Marche simply said. Montblanc looked at him.  
  
"Kupo?"  
  
Montblanc only said.  
  
"Looks like a clan of Vieras are going to halt our progress."  
  
Cid stated. Marche walked ahead of him slightly before turning to face all of his clan members.  
  
"That's Ritz's clan. All of you stay here. This affair doesn't concern you."  
  
Marche said as he glanced at them.  
  
"But Marche, kupo..."  
  
Montblanc was about to protest but Marche interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sorry Montblanc, but none of the clan can interfere. Now, as your leader, I order you all to stand down."  
  
Marche said in a firm tone. He turned his attention to the silhouetted shapes of the Vieras along the hill. He lifted his blade up to his shoulders and rested his head against the blunt of his sword as he began casually walking towards Ritz's clan.  
  
(Note: Think Sanosuke Sagara a.k.a Zanza from the early episodes of the Rurouni Kenshin Anime when he walked off towards the Kamiya Dojo to face off with Kenshin, while he rested his Zanbatou across his shoulders. That kind of stance.)  
  
------  
  
The Sienna Gorge, Hill top  
  
"He's heading this way alone. What's he up, too?"  
  
Shara asked as she saw Marche make his way towards their location.  
  
"You all stay here, okay. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Ritz stated as she walked off towards Marche. Shara was about to protest but decided not too, seeing as this was her leader's wish, she would have to back down She simply watched closely as the two friends met each other half way.  
  
"Ritz..."  
  
Marche murmured softly as he stopped in front of her. Ritz stopped in front of him, letting the butt of her long cane tap the ground as she eased her right arm.  
  
"You know what I'm planning to do, right, Marche?"  
  
Ritz simply asked. Marche sighed.  
  
"Of course. Still..."  
  
He began but she interrupted him.  
  
"No, Marche. There is no more need for words. I'm not going to let you pass. This is it, just you and me. We'll let our weapons do the talking for us."  
  
Ritz stated firmly. She threw her cane from her right to left hand. She then placed her right hand over the cane's top to pull the hidden rapier blade free from it's metal sheath. She kept the sheath in the grasp of her left hand as she aimed the blade towards Marche, getting into her fighting stance. Her emerald green eyes seemed to flare with a need for battle. This is what it would come down to in the end between them, one fight to settle their difference in opinions  
  
"I see."  
  
Marche said simply. In one swift, fluid motion, Marche released his left hand from the blade and swung it in full circle once with his right hand before making the blade touch the ground slightly. Marche flipped the blade in his right hand so he gripped it in his preferred inverted way that he usually did before hefting the massive blade behind him as he took a step back, bringing his left hand to help shoulder the massive blade as it rested near the leg he took a step back with. His eyes dulled, completely opposite from Ritz. They seemed frozen blue, yet still had that piercing effect to Ritz's own eyes. The two combatants stood stock still in their fighting stances, unblinking.  
  
'That's an unusual stance he's taking. It looks like he could go on either the offensive or the defensive, both by simply swinging his blade forward...'  
  
Ritz thought carefully as she mentally analyzed Marche and his strange stance. Her own stance was the traditional one of a Fencer, save for the fact that she held her sheath in her left hand. Marche's stance was exotic and feral looking compared to his casual laid back one Ritz usually saw him in.  
  
'If this is anything like the fight with Mateus when he assumed Ritz's form, this will be too easy. But Mateus didn't really dwell on her form all that much, so I'm sure she's got some nasty tricks up her sleeve. I should also note the fact that she kept her sheath in her left hand. It's very possible she'll try a two weapon fencing attack.'  
  
Marche simply thought to himself. The wind began to pick up, causing their long hair to blow freely up in the air. Ritz almost felt as if she was in one of those old western gun slinging movies where the two opponents were just waiting for a signal to pull out their revolvers and shoot one another down. The two kept staring down one another, tension building. Marche, considering he had thousands of years more experience and having lived two life times, would be the one who outlasted Ritz in their stand off. This would be proven correct, because soon Ritz soundlessly charged at Marche at a near inhuman speed. She was almost a blur to Marche.  
  
'Whoa, she moves faster than when Mateus used her. He must have not been using her powers to full extent like the original Ritz is doing now...'  
  
Marche thought. which slowed his reaction to the danger Ritz presented him. Her thrust came swiftly and without reserve, and Marche could not defend it with his sword. He quickly brought his left hand out, letting Ritz attack the back side of his fist. To Ritz's surprise, one of the tiny metal studding on Marche's glove deflected her thrust away from his chest. Marche moved his head swiftly to the side to avoid the rest of her deflected attack, which now got aimed towards his head rather than his chest from his own defensive maneuver. While she was off balance slightly, Marche quickly brought his right hand forward and jabbed her hard in the stomach with the pommel of his sword. She jumped back quickly, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her from the quick blow. She knew she was wide open for punishment, and Marche wasted little time. He dashed after her swiftly, spinning to land a back slash, but Ritz was able to see the slow but powerful attack and crouched to avoid it easily. She would have attacked him since he was off balance but his left fist followed up his previous attack to send her off the ground a little bit. Ritz was floored as he continued his spin to knock her down with blunt of his blade once again. Ritz got up slowly.  
  
'Damn. He left no openings...'  
  
She mentally kicked herself for thinking her speed would be able to prevail. Marche's Defender was a well developed offensive and defensive weapon. Just because her rapier was smaller and lighter didn't mean she would have been able to penetrate his defenses so easily. She returned to her fighting stance again.   
  
'She'll probably want to aim for a counter attack...only one way to find out...'  
  
Marche thought as he took the offensive, thrusting forward with his sword. Ritz jump on to the flat of his blade before jumping behind him to launch a counter attack. Marche turned quickly to strike but did not expect her to attack as she did. While he was in the middle of turning, Ritz tossed her sheath at him, catching him in the side of the head, before it rebounded off him and landed back into her hand. While Marche was momentarily stunned, she came forward quickly with a flurry of quick thrusts at Marche's mid section. Marche had quickly switched his sword from his right to left hand and brought it up to defend her onslaught of thrusts. Marche drove her back with his weight, moving his sword upwards to send Ritz staggering. Marche then quickly came forward and kicked off her, rebounding off her body and into the air with a back flip. Marche came down hard with his blade, as Ritz narrowly escaped his attack with a quick side roll as his blade impaled the ground she had just been on. As he began taking his blade out if the ground upon his landing, Ritz took the initiative.   
  
"Whoa."  
  
Marche barely said as he got his sword out just in time to block more of her incoming thrusts. Ritz jumped back quickly, knowing it was futile to attack him while he defended. When Marche lowered his guard, she once again tossed her sheath at him. Marche simply struck upwards, sending the sheath up in the air.   
  
'Where is she...?'  
  
Marche thought as he had hit the sheath upwards. Ritz had disappeared. Marche's eyes widened in shock as he looked up in the sky where he hit the sheath up to. Ritz had already grabbed it in mid air and was almost on top of him as her a thrust closed in on his head. Marche brought up his sword slightly, letting Ritz's rapier strike the pommel. The rapier began to bend against the pommel, considering it was a flexible weapon. Marche used Ritz's mid air momentum to his advantage, as he shifted his weight ad moved the sword out of the way, allowing Ritz's rapier to go free as it passed right by his left shoulder. While she was still airborne, however, Ritz was roughly grabbed around the neck by Marche as he pushed forward. He quickly swung his arm down, intent on slamming down Ritz on the ground with a rough throw. Ritz, however, recovered and made sure she landed on her feet just before her back was about to hit the ground. Marche's throw still jarred her legs, but her position was a lot less vulnerable now then it might have been if she did land on her back.  
  
'He's outlasting me...'  
  
Ritz thought as she jumped to a further distance between her and Marche as she began to breath a little harder than usual. She had been making most of the offensive moves with little success. Marche would simply defend and then counter attack, or if he did take the offensive, he made sure not to leave himself open to counter attacks and if he did, he would simply counter attack any counter attacks attempted on him. She felt disgusted with herself. She had trained diligently for this fight she knew would inevitably come, and yet it was all for nothing. Marche had her cornered, and she couldn't do anything. This is what she hated the most. Even with all her efforts, Marche proved to be out of her grasp, and she couldn't stop him from doing what he felt was right. She saw Marche lower his sword and stand up right from his fighting position.  
  
"Do you understand now Ritz? You want to keep up this dream, right? I can't let it continue, though. Soon it will be time to wake up."  
  
Marche said as he turned his back to her. Ritz glared at his back, her anger flaring.  
  
"Don't turn away, this battle hasn't ended yet!"  
  
She shouted towards him. She heard him sigh.  
  
"No, it is finished. As unfortunate as it is, you never stood a chance against me. I'm sorry Ritz, but I won't continue in something so pointless..."  
  
Marche was interrupted by her.  
  
"This is not pointless. This battle will decide if we keep dreaming or if we wake up! Now face me, Marche, or I'll never let you pass here."  
  
Ritz stated firmly. Marche let out another sigh.  
  
"Ritz...you want to stay here because your accepted, right? Because your not insulted for due to the color of your hair, right? Yet, how can you expect to be accepted seriously if you can't even accept yourself?"  
  
Marche asked her. Ritz opened her mouth to retort but no words left her lips. Marche continued talking to her since she remained silent.  
  
"So what if your natural hair color is white. So what if you were made fun of for it. Having different traits to both body and mind, that's what makes all people unique. More times than not, the reason your made fun of is probably out of envy than hatred. Regardless, if you let others words make you hate yourself, and never want to face reality, your simply allowing yourself to give in to them. I know that's not the person you want to be, Ritz. First and foremost, you want to be your own person. Think about what I just said, okay?"  
  
Marche asked her. Ritz kept her head bowed. Marche put his sword against his shoulder. He gestured for the rest of his clan to come along as he passed by Ritz. Once they got to the hill, Shara and the rest of Ritz's clan blocked their way.  
  
"Do you want us to participate in an Engage, Ritz? We may have a chance that way..."  
  
Shara began but she was interrupted.  
  
"Let them pass."  
  
Ritz said simply, not turning to face the rest of her clan. Once his clan passed Ritz's, Marche lingered back a bit.  
  
"I know we haven't been friends for a long time Ritz, neither in this world or our own, so I can't say for sure since I haven't seen it with my own eyes...but, I'm sure your white hair is very beautiful, especially in the winter season."  
  
Marche said before walking off. Ritz had turned around to peer at his retreating form suddenly when he said that. She could feel the slight stinging sensation of tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
'Marche...'  
  
------  
  
Amber / Royal Valley, Entrance to Ancient Castle  
  
"Amazing."  
  
Was the only word Marche could use to describe the remains of the Ancient Castle. It seemed to be in remarkably good shape for being so old.  
  
"In ancient times, or so I heard, this place was built as a symbol of the previous prosperity and peace within the Kingdom of Ivalice. I suppose it could be more accurately called a sanctuary rather than a separate palace all together."  
  
Cid explained. Marche nodded.  
  
"Mewt's got to be here. Let's hurry up."  
  
Marche didn't get far, however.  
  
"Looks like we have company."  
  
Cloud stated as he brought forth his sword. Royal guards appeared and began gather near the end of the valley.  
  
"It would be bad if they were to sandwich us between whatevers in the ruins and themselves. Me and Cid will head in to the Castle while the rest of you keep reinforcements busy."  
  
Marche told the rest of his clan.  
  
"Just go and save Mewt, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said. Cid dismounted his chocobo and followed Marche as they headed further into the castle.  
  
------  
  
Deetey Plains  
  
"So in the end, not even I could stop him..."  
  
Ritz said as she walked through the tall grass.  
  
"You don't sound very disappointed."  
  
Shara told her. Ritz smiled.  
  
"Marche was right. Even though I didn't think I was, I was still running away from my problems. I simply wanted to forget them but they'll never be gone if I don't make a stand. I always told myself that I would never be controlled by fear and anger, yet the moment I decided to change the color of my hair, I was giving in...giving in to all the insults. I wanted to be my own person but instead was hiding from being myself all along. If only I could have realized sooner..."  
  
Ritz began, trailing off. Shara put a hand on Ritz's shoulder.  
  
"It's better that you realize it in the end. In your world, the color of your hair's not permanent, right? You can just get it removed and then get back on track with becoming your own person again."  
  
Shara told her reassuringly. Ritz nodded with a smile.  
  
"Your right, Shara. All I need to do is get back on track again. Still...we should enjoy what little time we'll have left together, Shara. Marche will change the world to normal soon. In the beginning, I never thought so, but Marche has that power...the power to change the world. Until he does it though, I'll have to keep this dream up as much as possible until I wake up."  
  
Ritz told her. Shara nodded.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
------  
  
Ancient Castle, Forgotten Court yard  
  
"So, both the Judge Master and Marche. You've both come a long way just to die."  
  
Llednar said, as he stood up casually.  
  
"Seems you've made your barrier four times stronger in my absence, as well as the rest of your power, I'm impressed."  
  
Marche told him. Llednar smirked.  
  
"Mother has already gauged your mysteriously acquired new powers and has adjusted mine accordingly, that's all."  
  
Llednar said. Marche thought about this new information.  
  
'In comparison to my true power...I'd say she only gauged a minuscule fraction of it. Llednar can't even comprehend how powerful I really am, but that's fine. For both this battle and possibly the Queen, I'm going to fight as just my normal self anyway, along with Cid.'  
  
"I'm not worried Llednar. Your power is no concern of mine as long as the Judge Master is here."  
  
Marche stated. Llednar's smirk widened slightly.  
  
"Your wrong. No pathetic Law card can bind me down, not as long as I have this barrier. All Laws will be rendered powerless."  
  
Llednar told them. Cid shook his head.  
  
"While your right that no Law can affect you, your barrier itself has one weakness to it..."  
  
Cid began as he pulled out a golden card.  
  
"...and that is because your barrier is also a Law granted permanently. With this Anti-Law card, that Law dubbed FORTUNE will be removed, along with a great deal of your power. Your much closer to our level now."  
  
Cid tossed the card at Llednar's feet where, to both Marche and Llednar's surprise, it hit the ground with a faint clang. Small tremors shook the slight foundation of the remaining court yard, before a brilliant wave of golden light bathed the sky and room gold for a brief moment.  
  
"Damn you, Judge Master...you were the last person I expected to actually use an Anti-Law card. Even if my powers have weakened, I'll still eliminate you two..."  
  
Llednar said while grasping two sabers in each hand.  
  
"...Prepare yourselves."  
  
Llednar brought his swords to his sides and waited. Cid drew his own massive blade as both he and Marche circled Llednar slowly. Cid struck first as he dashed towards Llednar's back. Llednar evaded the vertical slashed aimed at him by jumping to the side, then brought his blades up to defend against a ramming blow from Marche. Llednar staggered back a bit, his body not used to his down grade in power. Llednar kept up the defense as Cid followed up Marche's attack with a vicious swing of his blade that sent Llednar off balance as he staggered back even more. Cid followed up with a thrust, but Llednar recovered quickly and jumped up to evade the blow, landing on the blunt surface of Cid's blade.  
  
"Damn...!"  
  
Was all Cid muttered as Llednar crossed his blades over to attack with a scissor like slash that would have surely severed Cid's head off had the Judge Master not reacted quickly and brought his armor clad fore arm to block the blow as it came just a few centimeters to piercing the flesh of his neck. Llednar was left defenseless and stunned as Marche jumped over from behind Cid to land a massive blow to Llednar's chest with the hilt of his sword that sent the young man flying backwards to land roughly on his back as he hit the ground. Llednar had trouble getting up, as his body was introduced to physical pain for the first time. He grunted hoarsely as he shakily brought himself up, coughing up blood and letting it spatter to the ground. Llednar's breathing was ragged as his lungs painfully filled back up with air.  
  
"D...damn you...J...J...Judge Ma....Master...if only y...you didn't use that...c...card..."  
  
Llednar felt pain erupt from his chest as he spoke brokenly.  
  
"Your just like a new born, Llednar...your not used to being human...there would be no point in continuing."  
  
Marche said. Llednar growled.  
  
"Even if I wanted to stop, I can't disobey orders...Mother will never allow me to let you pass without giving my life for it."  
  
Llednar told him, his voice still laced with pain.   
  
"If I told you I had the power to free you from the Queen's control...to give you your own life...would you let me?"  
  
Marche asked him. Both Cid and Llednar eyed him strangely.  
  
"You don't have that kind of power, Marche Radiuju. Besides...why would you do that for the one who killed you? I'm just like the Divine Beasts, a creation meant to keep this world going. Even if you could save me, what would be the point when your trying so hard to return to this other world of yours?"  
  
Llednar asked him.   
  
"Mr. Randell has already explained to me that your body was originally created for use as a Divine Beast, but the Queen made a grave mistake when she created you. She decided to use Mewt's violent nature to make you, and because she left it unchecked, it has been allowed to be influenced and manifest itself into something greater. Your no longer the Divine Beast you think you are. Your just like Me, Mewt, Doned, and Ritz now. You've unknowingly become other worldly like us. Even if you are only able to take orders from the Queen, she does not control the growth of your personality. Your not just her creation now, you've physically and mentally have become her son, the son of the Cid Randell as well, and Mewt's real younger brother."  
  
Marche explained to him. Llednar couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cid was left in a state of shock. Llednar may be bound to follow orders like the Divine Beasts, but he was no longer one of them.   
  
"You lie...you lie, Marche Radiuju..."  
  
Llednar said with growing fury, but there was a slight change in his voice. A change that came from doubt.  
  
"Do I? Are your new found emotions not proof enough? Had the violent persona of Mewt not manifested and expanded into something greater, you would not be able to truly experience or convey other emotions that don't deal with hating me for what I'm doing."  
  
Marche explained to him. Llednar lowered his head, torn between two choices. Marche could very well have been lying to him, but as Marche said also, Llednar should not be able to fully covey an emotion such as surprise , doubt and fear. All he would have been able to feel is loathing, bitterness, and anger towards Marche brought on by the violent side of Mewt.  
  
"Fine...if what your saying is true, then yes, I'll accept your help. But, it won't be until after I've carried out my final order from mother. Once that's done, I'll let you free me from what controls my body."  
  
Llednar said as he prepared to fight again.   
  
"Tell me something, Marche. How long did you know Llednar was no longer a Divine Beast?"  
  
Cid asked   
  
"The moment I used my hidden power to get free of the Omega Crush, I knew. When we first met in the desert, Llednar gave off the presence of a Divine Beast. The more we fought, however, the more and more it felt as if I was facing Mewt and a Divine Beast. That was because of the violent persona of Mewt that was implanted into Llednar's created body. When we fought in the palace, it still felt like Mewt and the Divine Beast. It was the moment that I broke through the Omega Crush, I felt Mewt's surprise in Llednar for the first time, and felt it affect Mewt himself as well. That was when the Divine Beast presence began to fade from Llednar's body and be replaced with something else, but I couldn't pinpoint what that something else was because they teleported from the Castle remains. Now that were fighting here, I have been able to pinpoint that it was in fact the Violent persona of Mewt expanding and creating a separate presence. One no doubt created for Llednar himself, although he wasn't even aware of it either until now. If the Queen knew about this, she either decided not to bother with it or simply let it happen because she didn't know it existed. The presence of Llednar that was created by Mewt's violent side is still weak, however, and needs support from it in order to keep Llednar's physical body alive."  
  
Marche explained.   
  
"I see...so I have yet another son who I wasn't even aware was my son until now."  
  
Cid said softly.  
  
"We've wasted enough time, Mr. Randell. Let's do this and get you and Llednar to Mewt."  
  
Marche stated. Cid nodded.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The three battled in earnest now. Llednar knew that he wouldn't be able to take on the combined might of both Marche and his father, Cid, but he decided to follow his last orders for his mother and battle anyway. The sound of metal against metal clanged and echoed about the court yard. Llednar fought as hard as he could with his lesser powers, but was taken down easily none the less. Llednar now lay on the ground, breathing heavily as his body began to adjust more and more to the physical pain.  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
Llednar said in a tired tone.  
  
"It won't help much, but you should take this potion to ease your discomfort, my son."  
  
Cid said as he kneeled down to cradle Llednar's head and get him to drink from the vial of blue liquid Cid produced from the folds of his cape.  
  
"Listen Llednar, I'm going to suppress Mewt's violent persona. With it being suppressed, the Queen won't be able to control you. She won't be able to even sense you because your own new presence is still so weak. Once we reach Mewt, I'm going to remove Mewt's presence from you and give it back to him. After that I'm going to keep you from dying on me and speed up the process of your presence so it can make you your own person, alright?"  
  
Marche asked Llednar after he explained his plan. Llednar nodded.  
  
"Do it quickly. Mother can read my thoughts whenever she wants to. If she finds out what I'm doing, she may terminate my existence by removing Mewt's persona."  
  
Llednar told him. Marche simply nodded as he kneeled down besides Llednar and placed his left palm on Llednar's fore head. Marche closed his eyes, allowing himself to become the ancient Ramza once more. Ramza instilled a powerful ancient suppression spell over Mewt's violent persona and sealed it to prevent the Queen from removing it if she decided to because Llednar was switching sides. A red aura emanated from Ramza's palm and washed over Llednar briefly before dissipating. Marche allowed himself to take over once more as he opened his eyes to stare at Llednar. Both he and Cid helped Llednar to his feet. Llednar looked at his hand, and began to clench and unclench his fist as if experimentally.  
  
"It feels different..."  
  
Llednar said, trailing off. Marche nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it should. The spell suppresses the persona but allows it to still support your true presence now. It will also feel that way when the persona is removed from you as well."  
  
Marche told him.   
  
"I see..."  
  
Llednar said. With the effect of the spell in place, Llednar voice sounded genuinely calm, much different from his deadpan or arrogant tone of voice he had before.  
  
"We should get going."  
  
Cid stated. Marche and Llednar nodded as the three made their way deeper into the Castle ruins.  
  
------  
  
Ancient Castle, ruins of Throne Room  
  
"I can no longer sense Llednar. I guess he's disappeared, then...?"  
  
Remedi said as she peered at Marche and Cid as they came into the Throne Room. It was mostly caved in and a large statue, most likely a sign of the kingdom's prosperity and fallen from the ceiling.  
  
"No, mother, I'm right here."  
  
Llednar said as he came forward. Remedi looked at him carefully.  
  
"What has happened to you? Why is it I can see you but not sense your presence at all?"  
  
Remedi asked, her voice a bit surprised.   
  
"It's there, mother, but it's too weak at the moment."  
  
Llednar told her.  
  
"Your one of the Totema, but why can't I sense that power within you now? What has happened to it?"  
  
Remedi asked. Marche shook his head.  
  
"Llednar's no longer one of the Divine Beasts. Surely you must have felt the change in him, of the Divine Beast being replaced...?"  
  
Marche said.  
  
"That's impossible. There is no way it can be replaced."  
  
Remedi stated. Marche narrowed his eyes.  
  
"It would seem my ability to sense out these changes is sharper than your own. You can't even sense Llednar at all while I can, as small as it is at the moment. Now where is Mewt? Let me see him."  
  
Marche asked her.  
  
"How is it that Llednar is still able to live if he doesn't have my son's dark side within him?"  
  
Remedi questioned, ignoring Marche's request.  
  
"It's still there, except I've put a spell over it temporarily so you wouldn't be able to control him. Now Let me see Mewt!"  
  
Marche requested yet again.  
  
"He doesn't want to see you. You've made him lose enough already, Marche Radiuju."  
  
Remedi said. Marche shook his head.  
  
"Your wrong. He hasn't lost anything."  
  
Marche retorted. Remedi shook her head.  
  
"This world...is nothing more than illusions. No matter how much you think you've got something, in reality, you really haven't gotten anything. You can't accept this simply because you desire something. A house hold without fighting, where you and your brother have loving parents to support you and each other...and power. In this world...that is who you are, your true identity. Am I wrong?"  
  
Remedi asked him. Marche lowered his head.  
  
"Regardless if that's what I desire most of all...that doesn't prove anything of who I am."  
  
Marche told her. Remedi lifted her head to peer at the statue.  
  
"Mewt, what do you want to do, sweetie? Mama's on your side. Whatever you want, I'll do it for you."  
  
She said. Mewt's voice echoed around the room.  
  
"Mama...I..."  
  
Marche heard the voice and began looking around.  
  
"Mewt, where are you?!"  
  
A light appeared on the outstretched palm of the statue, before it materialized into a ghostly image of Mewt.  
  
"MEWT!!"  
  
Cid yelled, but the image of Mewt ignored him.   
  
"Do you want Mama to go away?"  
  
Remedi asked softly.   
  
"N...noooo...I don't want to leave you Mama...I don't want to be alone ever again..."  
  
The image then flickered and vanished. Marche rushed over to the large statue.  
  
"MEWT!!"  
  
He yelled out. Remedi teleported in front of him and extended her arm out, pushing Marche back with an invisible force. Marche went flying back head first, but back flipped to land up right on the ground.  
  
"Stand down. This is Mewt's wish."  
  
Remedi said, her tone firm. Cid came forward slightly, as if something just occurred to him.  
  
"Remedi...are you an expression of Mewt's will?"  
  
He asked her. Remedi's eyes began to flicker with a strange light.  
  
"I am she who materializes desires. I exist because of Mewt's strong desires to have me here. Although it's faint, his desires are still strong enough that I am still needed."  
  
She said.   
  
"I can't argue with what your telling me. Regardless, don't expect to be able to escape into those hopes..."  
  
Marche said lowly.   
  
"GET LOST!!!"  
  
He roared, letting his voice echo around the large room. Remedi raised her hand as five eerie black portals opened up from the ground.  
  
"The Divine Beast? But how?"  
  
Cid asked.  
  
"These are just dolls who have the power of the Divine Beasts within them. They're just like the originals, but have no actual mind."  
  
Remedi stated.  
  
"The three of us against these dolls...it will be very tough without my power..."  
  
Llednar said. Cid turned to him.  
  
"This may help."  
  
Cid said as he pulled out another golden card and used it. Llednar was in awe.  
  
"You reversed the Anti-Law?"  
  
He asked Cid, who shook his head.  
  
"No. Me and the Anti-Law Specialist, Ezel, created that Law card to assist Marche by performing a similar effect as your FORTUNE Law bestowed upon you by the Queen. It will restore most of your power, but you can't use your barrier, since the Anti-Law used on you was so powerful."  
  
Cid explained. Llednar shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's better than being left too vulnerable to these dolls."  
  
He said as he brought forth his sabers.  
  
"Can you two handle them? I'll go after the Queen."  
  
Marche told them.  
  
"Go ahead. The two of us will watch your back."  
  
Cid said to him. Marche nodded.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
He said before turning his attention to Remedi.  
  
'This is it. Even if they take on those dolls, I'll bet the Queen can summon up more of them from those portals to overwhelm us. All I need to do is beat her...'  
  
Marche thought with grim determination as he brought his blade forward. He knew that he could probably totally eliminate her but because it was Mewt's wish to have her here, He would have to find a way to let Mewt accept that he wouldn't need her anymore.  
  
'Once I'm able to save Mewt...only one more enemy to go through...the very one who is the mastermind behind this whole incident...Delita...'  
  
Marche shook his head to free himself of any more thoughts. He charged at Remedi, bringing his sword back. Remedi held out her palm, sending out a force of invisible energy which distorted the air itself. Marche swayed right to evade the wave of energy as it blew right past him, already having seen it before. Remedi sent another wave out, which Marche evaded by spinning to the left, plunging his sword into the ground to create a giant fissure in the stone floor that was sent in Remedi's direction. She simply evaded to the left to evade the offending attack, but it had served it's purpose as a distraction, and Marche had already jumped high into the air to attack her from above. With a flick of her arm, Remedi erected a barrier to guard against Marche as he came down on her with a powerful thrust, but the barrier held and knocked Marche back. While Marche was still airborne, Remedi attacked him again, but Marche brought his sword in front of him to block the attack. Marche was knocked back, but landed safely back on the ground.  
  
"Here, catch."  
  
Marche said as he brought his left arm back, generating a sphere of electricity in his palm and throwing it at her direction. Remedi was about to knock it out of the air, but Marche came quickly and slashed upward against the sphere, causing it to explode into a blade of lightning as it continued in the surprised Remedi's direction. She barely had time to bring up a barrier as the projectile came at her at an incredible rate. Remedi staggered back as both forces crashed into one another. Marche remained relentless in his attack as he charged at her again to deliver a wide sweeping slash as her midsection. Remedi barely side stepped out of harms way as she once again swung her arm out to raise a barrier, which she soon expanded to push Marche back, but Marche would have none of it as he formed a sphere of flame and threw it against the barrier. Before the ball of fire could fully dissipate against the barrier, Marche struck it with the pommel of his sword, making Remedi's barrier work against her as he made it reverse directions as it transformed into a wall of fire.  
  
"Your tricks are very useful, Marche Radiuju, but they only serve to annoy me."  
  
Remedi said as she erected yet another barrier to cancel out Marche's attack.  
  
'I've got to find a way to get to Mewt again, but how do I get past her without relying on my hidden power? I have to use it as little as possible...'  
  
His train of thought was interrupted as he heard Llednar behind him.  
  
"Marche, duck!"  
  
Marche did as he was instructed as Llednar sent an Omega Crush at Remedi as he left Cid to distract the rest of the Divine Beast duplicates. The Divine Beast duplicates began to disappear, and the three knew the attack had been successful in stopping Remedi from keeping them conjured up. When Llednar's attack dissipated, Remedi was leaning heavily against the statue. She glared at Llednar.  
  
"Such an ungrateful child..."  
  
She said. Llednar was about to say something, but Mewt reappeared suddenly in front of all of them, no longer just an image but the real Mewt.   
  
"Mewt, so your finally here. I've come to see you."  
  
Marche said as he walked closer to him. Cid also walked up closer.  
  
"Mewt, your safe."  
  
Cid said to him. Mewt seemed to ignore both of them.  
  
"I don't want to be bullied anymore...hold on, Papa...Mama...I don't want to be alone anymore..."  
  
Mewt said pitifully. Marche came closer.  
  
"Mewt, your not alone, and you don't need to feel that way anymore. You have a younger brother now, and you have me, Doned and Ritz. Please, let us be your strength. Let's go home together."  
  
Marche told him. Mewt's eyes widened, as if hearing Marche for the first time.  
  
"I can hear you Marche...but I can't...I just can't..."  
  
Mewt said vaguely. Marche lowered his head.  
  
"You can't comprehend anything outside this world in your state because your only half complete. Let me help you."  
  
For the third time since having been fully complete, Ramza emerged once more. He knew what had to be done and concentrated to complete the task at hand. He would use his power to make Mewt whole again and make Llednar a totally separate person all together. Both Mewt and Llednar were engulfed in a golden spiral of light. From Llednar's pillar came a red glowing sphere of light, the persona of violent nature that was half of Mewt's spirit. It traveled towards Mewt's pillar. Once the persona was reabsorbed into Mewt, the pillar of light encasing him vanished. Llednar's spiral stayed a bit longer as Ramza made his soul grow and mature fully to support the body, and with it being complete, Llednar would be made whole. Once the entire transaction had been complete, Marche allowed himself to replace Ramza. Both Mewt and Llednar felt a feeling that was similar to Ramza's. A feeling of total completeness.   
  
"Well, Mewt, are you ready to return home?"  
  
Marche asked. Mewt looked to Marche than to the floor as if thinking about the answer.  
  
"Marche...I understand what your saying...but I still want...if I start to think as you are now...this world will...!"  
  
Remedi could sense the change in Mewt as he spoke. She could feel the many desires swirling about Mewt's head and voiced as such.  
  
"I shall gather these desires and express them all. When this world was originally wished for, that power it merged with the original world of the same name, making them into one world."  
  
Remedi said. The statue behind her began to crack as blue like started to emit from within it. Once the statue shattered completely, a large blue crystal took it's place. Remedi's form went transparent as she was absorbed within the crystal.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Marche asked as he looked at it.   
  
"Mama!"  
  
Mewt shouted in surprise Cid came forward and put a hand on Mewt's shoulder.  
  
"That is no longer Remedi. It must be a symbol of both the wish to escape and the wish to remain. If that's the case then perhaps...this world is just a composite creation of every person's wishes and intentions."  
  
Cid said to him. Marche kept his eyes glued to the Crystal.  
  
"A composite of all the world's wishes...with it's destruction, we'll be able to return to the real world, but..."  
  
Marche was puzzled by something as he trailed off.  
  
'It would be just too easy to destroy this crystal and return...what?!'  
  
Marche thoughts were interrupted as the Crystal began to fade and disappear.  
  
"Finally the desire to escape this world had been made. Now only one more thing is required to leave and conquer that other world..."  
  
A voice spoke throughout the entire room. Marche's eyes narrowed.  
  
'Delita...'  
  
"We should get out of here. That Crystal has been taken elsewhere."  
  
Marche told Cid, Mewt, and Llednar.  
  
"Who's voice was that?"  
  
Cid wondered. Marche shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter. There's nothing left for us to do here. Let's go"  
  
Marche stated as he turned and left the room.  
  
------  
  
Entrance to Ancient Castle  
  
"WHAT IS THIS THING?!!"  
  
Marche heard someone say.   
  
'Sounds like Rooty...what's going on out there?'  
  
Marche thought as he made a mad dash through the front gate along with the other three with him. What greeted his eyes was not something he had expected. A large red dragon like creature with almost butterfly like wings and a massive horn adorned on it's fore head had just snatched Rooty into it's jaws and tossed him into a cage that was strapped on it's back. Marche could see quite a few residence of Ivalice already held captive in the cage. The dragon took off quickly to the air with it's massive amount of passengers to go in the north east direction.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Marche asked as he saw Cloud run up to him, not having been held captive by the dragon.  
  
"That was a Neo Bahamut. We saw many fly through the sky and one landed here. They were not trying to hurt anyone, only capture them. That last one already has the rest of our clan. For what reason they are capturing the residence of this world is unknown to me."  
  
Cloud explained to him. Marche looked towards the sky as that last Neo Bahamut form became nothing more than a dot flying through the air as it got further and further away.  
  
'They must be heading for the Zeltenian island that Montblanc spoke about so long ago. What does Delita want with the entire residence of this Ivalice though?'  
  
Marche thought.  
  
"Here comes another one!"  
  
Llednar warned. The Neo Bahamut landed with tremendous force, kicking up a cloud of dust in its landing. The dragon moved swiftly and already caught Cid and tossed him into the cage on its back.   
  
"Mewt, look out!"  
  
Marche shouted to him as the Neo Bahamut made a lunge for him. Mewt barely evaded but the attempt was still in vain. The Neo Bahamut swerved it's head towards Mewt's retreating form and caught him, also sending him in the cage.  
  
"BROTHER!!"  
  
Llednar roared as he drew his saber and brought it up over his head. Marche grabbed his wrist mid swing.  
  
"Don't use your Omega Crush. You may end up hitting the innocent as well."  
  
Marche told him. Llednar lowered his sword and cursed.  
  
"Damn it..."  
  
Llednar said lowly as he lowered his head. He soon felt himself pushed by Marche as the dragon's head came between them. The Neo Bahamut seemed to take note of Llednar's surprise at the unexpected push and swiftly grabbed for him and tossed him into the cage as well. It turned it's attention to Marche and Cloud now.  
  
"Clever. Even with so many people in that cage, the Neo Bahamut keeps itself moving to prevent anyone from trying to escape."  
  
Cloud muttered as he drew his sword. Marche also brought his sword out in a defensive position.  
  
"We can't let that thing catch us and put us in a cage with a bunch people scared out of their mind. We've got to free them somehow."  
  
Marche said to Cloud.   
  
"We may be able to use it to get to whoevers behind this attempt at stealing all the races of this Ivalice. We have to capture it some how."  
  
Cloud said. Marche simply nodded.  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
Marche asked, but Cloud shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he had no idea how himself. The two swiftly evaded the dragon's jaws as it attempted to catch them and counter attacked in hopes of knocking out the massive monster bit the armor scales of it's head prevented their attempts at being successful. After a while the Neo Bahamut seemed to be getting bored and took off to the air just like the one that landed here before it, and flew away.  
  
"Oh no! It's getting away!"  
  
Marche told Cloud. Marche ran after the retreating form of the dragon but stopped, knowing it would be in vain. Marche hit the ground with his fist.  
  
"Damn it all! What are you planning, Delita?"  
  
TBC  
  
Note: This chapter is even longer than the previous one. Well, two more chapters to go until this story is completed. This chapter reaches the point where the original FFTA should have ended in case anyone is wondering. I apologize for cutting most of the action short for this one, but a lot of story had to be put into it so I hope no one minds too much. I was also having a dilemma of whether I should follow the original FFTA story and let Llednar get killed, or alter it with something else. As you readers already know, I did decide to go with the latter and decided to alter that part of the story. It took a long time to think up a good reason on how to keep Llednar alive and kicking, but hopefully it wasn't too confusing and if it was confusing, I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't think of any other way to save him. I guess that part of the chapter is also dedicated to Feral Claws, seeing as she has stuck up with this story the most. Well it's almost come to an end, if anyone can believe that. I doubt the last two chapters will be nearly as long as this one and the seventeenth chapter, but they should still be lengthy enough. Well until then, See Ya. 


	19. And So It Was Known As The Tyrant's Rave

Chapter 19  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story are not owned by me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minded people within Square Soft / Square Enix. I make no claim over any of them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
Nono's place, Lawless territory  
  
"Your sure you can fly the airship then?"  
  
Marche asked Cloud who was staring intently at the controls. The Neo Bahamuts had made quick work of capturing every single person on Ivalice. The two happened to be very lucky as it seemed Nono was probably captured before he could head out with his airship. Since Cloud seemed to have the bare essential knowledge of controlling an airship, they had a chance of rescuing everyone.  
  
"Doesn't seem any different from this other airship I've driven before. Sit tight a bit, since this cockpit was made for only one person, it'll be a bit uncomfortable."  
  
Cloud told Marche, who simply nodded. A slow rumbling sound began making the airship move. So far, things were going smoothly.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, 100th Floor   
  
The tower was a monument that brought about many a person's death while it was being built. One hundred floors from the ground up, it was truly a colossal structure. The highest floor was the most massive in terms of width and height, and it was here the immortal tyrant stayed.  
  
"You fool..."  
  
Delita was angered. With an effortless punch, he sent the Neo Bahamut flying across the arena like floor. Many cages lined the wall all around and it was here, the residences of Ivalice stayed. They watched in awe and fear as Delita had effortlessly punched the massive dragon with enough force to send it flying.  
  
"Fine. If your so incompetent while split into ten weaker Neo Bahamuts, I'll transform you back to what you once were."  
  
Delita said, his anger still present. With a snap of his fingers the ten Neo Bahamut who had been assigned to capture all of Ivalice began to fuse together in a wave of light which almost left everyone blinded. The sight that followed was the most horrific one yet. Bahamut Zero was one again. It stood regally, although it's head almost hit the ceiling of the large room.   
  
"Now go and capture those other two. One of them is needed for the sacrifice, so he must be kept alive until then."  
  
With that, the Bahamut was sent out of the tower by Delita. Not much sooner after that, Delita got a mental signal from his summoned dragon.  
  
"Their already here?"  
  
He spoke out loud. He got a lot of confused stares from the residences.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
That was Ritz who spoke. Delita sighed. Although all the people here made a great commotion about being locked up, Ritz remained strong willed and always found some way to verbally annoy him with her words. If she was just one of the normal residences of this Ivalice, he wouldn't spare a heart beat of thought on breaking her neck and silencing her forever.  
  
"Seems your friends have come to rescue you. Watch and see."  
  
With a snap of the finger, a large eye shaped light appeared. It swirled with color but eventually gave form to an image of what was happening on the outside world.  
  
"My airship, kupo!"  
  
Nono said excitedly from his cage.   
  
"Marche and one of his clan members are flying it. We may actually be saved yet!"  
  
Cid stated. Everyone began looking intently at the image. Compared to Bahamut Zero, the airship was like a fly. Everyone watched anxiously as the massive dragon and the airship charged at one another.   
  
"NOOO, KUPOOO!!"  
  
Nono yelled out furiously. The airship was more important to him than anything else. But what looked like a kamikaze attempt was actually nothing of the sort. The airship swerved upward out of reach of the dragon's mouth. Bahamut Zero anticipated this, of course and moved it's head along with the airship, but was pleasantly surprised to struck by Marche in the horn as he jumped from the cockpit. Using the force of his blow as leverage, Marche used his sword to rebound off the Bahamut Zero's head and onto it's back. The airship was safely spared as Cloud flew out of reach of the Bahamut Zero. The Bahamut felt an unpleasant sting as Marche kept driving his sword in it's back, although it was futile as the scales were to hard to penetrate. This did not deter Marche from in the slightest and he kept doing it. He jumped straight up as the Bahamut spiraled in it's flight. Marche landed on the stomach, which had weaker scales on it. The Bahamut Zero lunged for him with it's head, but Marche impaled his sword in it's stomach, causing it to twitch in pain a bit. It soon spiraled again, making Marche go flying off it.  
  
"That idiot...!"  
  
Ritz began as she saw Marche go airborne, afraid that he might have lead himself to his own death for foolishly fighting off the massive dragon.. The Bahamut Zero had recovered from the slight pain quickly and dove after Marche, who simply allowed himself to dive faster in his plummet with the ground. Before he could be snagged by the dragon, however, the airship was there to catch him, barely missing getting impaled by the large horn on the Bahamut Zero's head. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Marche kept repeating the process and it was easy to see that Bahamut Zero was getting annoyed. After about fifty or so unsuccessful attempts at taking down the airship, Bahamut Zero no longer moved to intercept the airship, only stayed aloft as it hovered in the air. Because of the severe punishment the Neo Bahamuts received from Delita, when it became the whole Bahamut Zero again it was heavily damaged, but would never let it's master know that. Here and now, it was fighting the brink of consciousness. It decided to do the one last thing it could do. Bahamut Zero began to gather energy at it's mouth, and it's horn began glowing eerily.  
  
"He's going to disregard my orders...I will have none of it!"  
  
Delita said in a low tone as his head remained bowed. Before he could summon back the dragon, however, it was too late. It released it's ultimate breath attack at the small airship. Everyone watched, transfixed by terror as the beam of immense energy headed towards the small airship. Unseen by everyone, however, Ramza took over. With a snap of his fingers, he teleported Bahamut Zero right in front of it's own attack as a means of finally killing the monster and using it's body as a shield to protect the airship. The image blinded everyone when it became nothing more than white light. Delita removed the image, and the room was left in its previous slightly lighted state it had been. Even through the stone walls, Bahamut Zero's final roar could be heard. The foundation of the room shook violently from the shock of the blast, sending most of the Ivalice residences reeling back into their cell from the force of it.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, outside of Tower of Delita  
  
"Nono is going to be so pissed..."  
  
Marche said, trailing off. Cloud only nodded. With the shock wave that followed after the blast, the airship was sent to the ground. Cloud had got it to drag along the ground briefly, hoping it would stop and remain in tact, but it was not meant to be. Slowly but surely, the airship came apart, becoming nothing more than scrap.  
  
"It almost makes me not want to save Nono...almost anyway. Come on Cloud. We've got a lot of stairs to cover if were going all the way up to the top."  
  
Marche announced, already rushing into the tower, with Cloud not far behind.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, 100th Floor  
  
"Ohhh...my head..."  
  
Llednar got up groggily. He was now experiencing his first headache.   
  
"Are you alright, Llednar?"  
  
He heard Cid call him from the cell to his right.  
  
"Yes father, I'm fine. A bit shaken, but nothing I can't handle."  
  
Llednar told him.  
  
"Mewt should be to the cell on your left, right? check on him as well."  
  
Cid told him. Llednar didn't have to, though.  
  
"I'm alright, Papa. Looks like that dragon was put down by it's own attack."  
  
Mewt said from his own cell. Everyone recovered and looked towards Delita, who stood upright, as if he hadn't been shaken from the rumbling. Delita kept his head low as he made his way to his throne, which stood in the center of the room. He sat heavily upon it and looked to be deep in thought.  
  
'That man...could it have been...?'  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, 50th Floor  
  
"The Shinra Headquarters' stairway has nothing on these tower stairs."  
  
Cloud muttered. The structure of the entire tower stood strong even after having been built so long ago. Both Marche and Cloud made good time by running up the spiraling stair cases that lead from one circular room to another to reach this far so quickly. Luckily for them, no monsters came about at all through the trek up fifty floors. The only reason Marche stopped here was because Cloud did. After making his small comment, Cloud began looking around the room, as if trying to locate something that was not there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Marche asked as he watched Cloud keep looking about. Cloud finally gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"You should go on ahead. I don't know how it came to be, but someone from my past is calling me, even in a world such as this one. I'd ask for your help, but this is personal...besides, the rest of Ivalice is waiting for you..."  
  
Cloud said. He walked to the stone wall, then took his sword and rested it against the wall. Cloud then sat down and leaned against the wall, lowering his head and closing his eyes as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Alright, I trust you Cloud. Farewell."  
  
Marche said with a nod. Cloud only nodded back as his confirmation that he heard Marche. Marche headed up the next flight of stairs that would bring him to the next floor. Cloud could feel the temperature of the room begin to decrease. Opening one eye, Cloud could see that the day was already turning to dusk, and soon it would be night. He had made a mental note that he and Marche had arrived on Zeltenia a good few hours after noon. Cloud closed his eye again, patiently waiting. The entire room seemed to get darker, and Cloud could tell it was even with his eyes closed. He lifted his head slightly as an unnatural wind began to pick up throughout the room. A magic square formed in the air, just a little below the ceiling. The wind got stronger as the magic square began to bend and twist, as if something was forcing it apart. Soon, the square was violently ripped apart, and the energy began to fall and fade against the stone ground like rain. A tall man with pale skin and long, feathery silver hair kneel under where the square used to hover. He was garbed in all black. His long trench coat with red trim along his arms and the ends of it was securely fastened against his frame by overlapping straps and a large belt. His pants were mostly covered by long boots that almost went up the entire length of his leg. His emerald green eyes darted to his left where a elongated tachi with a long black hilt was implanted in the ground.  
  
(Note: Let's see if I got this right, since it was something I read a LONG time ago...okay, so from the longest to the shortest Japanese Sword in terms of length: the tachi, the katana, the kodachi, the wakizashi, then the tanto. The katana of course is the one samurai used the most, companioned with the wakizashi. The kodachi is a weapon more for a defensive nature rather than offensive. The tanto, which to the Japanese is considered a sword, is basically their equal to a dagger. If I remember correctly, just like a wakizashi, the tachi is a rarely used sword. However, if anyone reading this insanely long note has seen the Miyamoto Musashi Samurai Trilogy, the main character, Musashi, uses both his katana and wakizashi in his duel fencing style. It demonstrates a style that incorporates the wakizashi as an offensive weapon. As for Musashi's rival, Kojirou Sasaki, I believe his sword is a tachi. Anyway, let's end the note here. Oh yeah, if any of the information in this note is incorrect, please let me know.)  
  
The sight of Cloud in the reflection of the blade's shimmering surface caused a smirk to grace the man's lips. He stood up to his full height. He then brought out his right hand and extended it horizontally from his side. A large, black feathered wing emerged from his back. He then lowered his arm, allowing his black angel wing to fold behind his back as he brought up his left hand to firmly grasp the hilt as he pulled it free. He turned slowly to face his opponent. Cloud rose up from his place where he sat on the floor, keeping his head bowed. He mimicked the other man's actions of extending out his arm, but used his left hand rather than the right. A large, tattered bat-like black wing emerged from Cloud's back from behind his cape. Cloud then grasped his Buster Sword. He finally lifted his head and opened his eyes to regard the taller man in front of him.  
  
"Sephiroth...it's been a while."  
  
Cloud said in a casual tone.   
  
"Ditto, Cloud Strife."  
  
Sephiroth answered back. The two remained silent for a moment before charging at one another, without so much as a warning or a battle cry. Both swung horizontally to let their swords meet. Now the two stood locked together, lazily pushing their blades against the other.  
  
"I'm not sure how you got here, but I won't question it. Weirder things have happened."  
  
Cloud said, keeping his tone casual.   
  
"I couldn't even tell you how I got here, Cloud. I'm not sure myself. Regardless, I expect this to be a good battle. All the opponents I've met in the Lifestream are so pathetic."  
  
Sephiroth stated, a smirk beginning to emerge on his face. Cloud's face matched his.  
  
"No matter who the opponents were, I could easily take care of them. No one is a challenge to me on the Planet, anymore. Show me why you were once revered as the Greatest Swordsman in the world once again."  
  
Cloud said, his smirk turning to a full grin.  
  
"Then show me why your now called the Greatest Swordsman in the world, Cloud. Agreed?"  
  
Sephiroth asked him. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
With that, both combatants jumped back. Sephiroth now grasped his sword in both hands, letting the blade aim at Cloud's head. Cloud knew this as his basic stance and was one Sephiroth used the most. Cloud got into his own stance which was the basic one for anyone who used a sword. Both of their faces went from playful to dead serious as their mouths tightened into slight frowns and their eyes narrowed slightly. Both where waiting for their special timing. The room, once bathed in gold from dusk time, now began taking a more dark blue and purple hue as the sun began to set. A sliver of golden light was all that remained as it continued to get shorter and shorter. Cloud and Sephiroth knew when the other would attack, once the room was left in darkness. They didn't have to wait long either, and once it occurred, The two once again charged at one another. It was no longer a play, as fierce battle cries erupted from their throats. Sephiroth brought his blade behind him briefly, before swinging it vertically, letting it tear through the ground. Cloud kept charging, using his blade as a shield. Their blades met, letting a mass of sparks illuminate the room briefly. Cloud reacted to Sephiroth's attack and quickly countered with a spinning backslash, but Sephiroth simply brought his wing forward to guard against the blow. Sephiroth extended his wing outwards to push Cloud back, and while Cloud was put off balance, Sephiroth lunged with a powerful thrust intended on Cloud's waist. Cloud crouched low and dashed into the awaiting thrust, letting the blade pass by his head as he swiftly moved it to prevent getting impaled, and attacked with a thrust of his own. Sephiroth barely sidestepped out of harms way as the massive blade went by his own head. Both of them stopped briefly, their swords almost resting on each others shoulder. Both stepped back and put a hand to their cheek. Although no physical contact was made by one another's sword, the force behind their attacks had drew a slight cut along their right cheeks.  
  
"I wonder who drew first blood?"  
  
Sephiroth said casually as he looked at his hand, looking at the crimson liquid that adorned his palm. Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. Let's continue."  
  
Cloud said. Sephiroth nodded. The two circled one another, now looking for an opening in the other's stance. Cloud saw Sephiroth's blade waver first, and although he knew it was a trick, Cloud rushed at him anyway. He raised his blade for an overhead slash, but Sephiroth thrusted outward, knowing the Masamune had the reach over the Buster Sword. Cloud saw the attack coming, and jumped into the air, avoiding the blow. Sephiroth swerved to the left, evading a massive overhead chop of Cloud's sword that left a sizable hole in the floor. Sephiroth swung his blade at Cloud's unprotected back, but Cloud turned swiftly, catching the blade in his clawed hand and forced Sephiroth back. Sephiroth, however, knew that the attempt was futile and forced the blade out of his hand. While Cloud was off balance, he wasted no time in slashing downward with his sword, leaving a large cut along Cloud's torso. Cloud didn't even scream out in pain. He simply charged into Sephiroth with his shoulder, catching the older man off guard as he slashed upward. Sephiroth performed a backflip and landed a good distance from Cloud, kneeling. Sephiroth looked up at Cloud, his eyes registering that he was proud for some reason. It was like a look a father gave to his son. Sephiroth rose slightly, his hand over a long gash on his chest that was very similar to the one he gave Cloud.  
  
"It's been a while since I've felt this pain sustained from injury. Good job. An eye for an eye, I suppose..."  
  
Sephiroth said. His trench coat was no longer securely fastened and so, it would just be a burden. Sephiroth plunged his weapon into the ground before crossing his arms over the shoulder guards of his trench coat. He ripped the entire coat from his back, leaving the rest of his torso bare. His black angel wing fluttered more, as if glad to be left unrestrained. Last, Sephiroth removed the black gloves that covered his hands, letting them fall to the floor. He grabbed his blade and stood casually, looking at Cloud. Cloud's red cape was already cut from the attack he received from Sephiroth. It fell freely off Cloud's form along with his shoulder guard, which made a clang as it hit the ground. With his one clawed hand, Cloud ripped off the thick blue shirt that had been cut from the Masamune. He then impaled his own sword into the ground, letting his hands loosen the forearm protectors that adorned his arms, letting them fall with a metallic clang as well, and then removed his glove and claw. Cloud removed any remaining armor on his person and then grasped his sword, pulling it free and then bringing it close to him, and tore the bandages free from the blade. His wing extended to full length experimentally, and Cloud was glad for the free reign it now had. Both combatants now faced each other, free of any protective gear save for their wings.  
  
"These injuries are quite substantial. Let us see who falls victim to loss of blood first, One Winged Devil."  
  
Sephiroth said. Cloud smirked.  
  
"I couldn't agree more, One Winged Angel. Let us make the other feel alive again at least one more time before we perish."  
  
Cloud said. Sephiroth smirked.  
  
"Oh, so I was right. You've decided to take the road of battle and die by it. Your friends would be disappointed."  
  
Sephiroth stated. Cloud shrugged.  
  
"I've tried the quiet, peaceful life and found that it doesn't suit me. For better or for worse, I've chosen this path. Over love, over friendship...everything."  
  
Cloud said. Sephiroth nodded in understanding.  
  
"As have I. You truly have become worthy as successor to my title. Now enough talk. Let us end it here."  
  
The time for talk had ended. Now it was a time for battle and endurance. No matter what the case may be, both knew that this would be their final battle alive. Tossing all unnecessary thoughts aside, both men charged at one another, their swords practically flying as they met head on as they engaged themselves in their deadly sword dance of death. The room kept lighting briefly as sparks flew and the sounds of metal against metal and battle cries echoed throughout the room. Their attacks were unrelenting, as both continued to ware each other and themselves out. Finally Cloud and Sephiroth's blades locked in a standstill, both pushing furiously against one another to not give in to fatigue. Numerous cuts lined their bodies from the flurry of powerful slashes of their weapons.  
  
"Even in the face of death...I'm glad. This will be my greatest and final battle."  
  
Cloud said in a low tone. Even though his voice sounded tired, his glowing eyes kept flickering with the burning resolve to keep fighting.  
  
"I must agree...let us end it properly."  
  
Sephiroth's tone was the same as Cloud's, and his eyes mirrored the younger man. Both took slow steps backwards. Sephiroth took his most favored, and most rarely used sword drawing stance, grasping the blade of his sword in his right hand as his left hand hovered over the hilt. Cloud brought his arm up, putting it over his shoulder and behind him, letting the blade's cool surface rest against his back.   
  
(Note: Think Soul Calibur's Nightmare and his Upper Night Stance. That's what Cloud's stance looks closely like right now.)  
  
Both stood in their unique stances that would soon decide who would be the winner. It would be a dramatic end for the two of them as they stood, sweat and blood mingling on their bodies as they let out heaving breathes. Without a sound, they charged simultaneously at each other for their third and final time. Sephiroth released his sword with his right hand as his left hand grasped the hilt and he swung in a mighty horizontal arc. Cloud Swung his right arm downward in a mighty vertical chop. They killed each other at the same time. Sephiroth's attack went right into Cloud's side and stopped as it cut into Cloud's heart. Cloud's attack went right through Sephiroth's right shoulder, where it too also stopped once it reached Sephiroth's heart. The match was a draw. Through sheer force of will, the two smiled at one another and removed their blades from each other's body, letting them impale the ground. Both fell on their backs, as their glowing eyes began to dim along with their lives as blood pooled freely around them. Their expressions were peaceful and free of any pain as their eyes closed for the last time, letting the Lifestream take them to the afterlife eternally. The Buster Sword and the Masamune stood up like marked graves for their fallen masters.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, 75th Floor  
  
'Cloud...'  
  
Marche thought. He could sense that Cloud was no longer present in the world. Since Cloud died peacefully along with another warrior who Marche could only think was his rival, Marche was glad to know that the two did not die with regrets. He now had a feeling that Cloud already knew he would die here in this false Ivalice. He wondered if that's why he decided to come here of his own free will at Alma's request rather than against like he had before in the original Ivalice when Ramza was alive for the first time. The Cloud then and the Cloud now were very different people. The Cloud then would rather die protecting someone, most likely his friends, while the Cloud now wanted to die in battle because of his intense lust for combat and decided to tag along with Marche's clan to find that final battle that would push him to his limits.   
  
'I should almost be at the top of the tower...I'd best hurry.'  
  
With a determine look on his face, Marche quickly made his way up the tower, noticing that torches began lighting the tower up of their own accord now.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, 100th Floor  
  
And so it comes to this. Marche made his way past the final stairway, flipping the switch that would release the trap door and bring him here to the final level. Once he went past the door, it closed The room was dimly lit by torches that lined the walls just between the cells where the prisoners were kept. Delita regarded Marche from his place on the throne as Marche was greeted with cries of happiness from all the prisoners.  
  
"You look a lot like someone I used to know...Marche Radiuju."  
  
Delita said. Even in his quiet voice, his words seem to cut through everyone else's and left them silent. Marche turned his gaze to Delita. Delita now rose from his throne.  
  
"I'd almost go as far as to say that your his reincarnation."  
  
Delita continued. Marche narrowed his eyes. It seemed it was the right time for everyone to know the truth of who he really was. He actually hadn't expected every single person in Ivalice to find out about it, but it would end being the case as everyone was gathered here while Ivalice remained like a ghost world.  
  
"You should go beyond that now. I used to be his reincarnation, but now I'm him once more. The one you call Ramza Beoulve."  
  
Marche stated. He no longer hid his power. His eyes went from azure to crimson, and everyone gazed in astonishment, save for Delita himself, who gave another reaction. Clutching his fore head with his armored left hand, a wave of laughter erupted from Delita. Softly at fist as he leaned forward, and then became full blown as he heaved his head back, continuing to laugh.  
  
(Note: Think King of Fighters series character Iori and that laughing victory pose he's got with him.)  
  
Ramza remained unmoving. Everything now became so clear to everyone as to why Marche had possessed such an insanely huge amount of fighting prowess and leadership skills. His experiences were legendary. This man was the hero from many generations past. Delita finally got control of his laughing fit and stared calmly at Ramza, with an amused smirk on his lips.  
  
"Heh...my good friend Ramza...so nice of you to drop on by. We've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Delita said.  
  
"Your right. Tell me though, Delita, so that I may know that my hunch is correct. Why did you capture all of Ivalice? Was this to capture the ones who came from St. Ivalice? In order to be used to gain access to the real world in order to conquer it?"  
  
Ramza asked. Delita nodded.  
  
"Exactly. Tell me something Ramza...have you heard of the Gran Grimoire?"  
  
Delita asked him. Ramza's eyes widened slightly in interest and surprise.  
  
"The Gran Grimoire...you mean the rumored ultimate codex of sorcery that was dated back to the era when Ivalice was still known as Kiltia? I suspect it's not just a rumor anymore if you brought it up. Where is it?"  
  
Ramza asked. Until now, the Gran Grimoire existed as a rumor. A codex of the ancient golden age of the Kiltia era, before it came to an end and was renamed as the Ivalice era. Delita held up a massive book he produced from his cape. Ramza, Mewt, Doned, and Ritz all looked wide eyed at the book.  
  
"That's...the book I purchased..."  
  
Mewt began.   
  
"Oh, so it was you who owned this book. Yes Ramza, as hard as it is to believe, this book your friend got in his world is the Gran Grimoire. Of course it was I who had it teleported there. You see, unfortunately for me, the Gran Grimoire can't transport me to a place I can't fathom existing. A place where the Gods don't look down upon and where people have totally influenced the world. I could only be told about it by the book. But that didn't mean all hope was lost on me. If, through the book, I could ensnare at least four or more people, get them to wanting to return home to where they came from, then their desires would shape into a crystal to which I could use in order to transport me to this world of theirs and conquer it. But numerous problems occurred when the four people chosen by the book where ensnared. Ivalice, the one you and me originally hailed from, began to transform based on the desires of it's owner, your friend Mewt. Because he was only the main owner of the book for now, it molded the world to his liking for the most part based on what he saw in his own fantasies. Being that I was the true owner, but lacking the book physically, I was not able to keep our Ivalice whole, but I kept all of it's history in tact, mostly through the use of the Germonik Scriptures and the Durai Report. It was a surprisingly easy task to perform, although why it was is beyond me..."  
  
Delita began with his explaining. Ramza knew from his father that through mysterious circumstances the writings of the Durai Report ended up in St. Ivalice's world. Now Ramza suspected it had something to do with the Gran Grimoire itself. As fate would have it, Mewt played the very video game based off his own exploits, and through those desires made this new Ivalice. Delita most likely helped Mewt in setting the history of Ivalice with his own desires so it would not be totally to Mewt's own designs and still keep all of the original Ivalice's history in tact.   
  
"...with Ivalice's change, it would be difficult to directly interfere with the feelings of the prisoners who were brought to this world. Of course this didn't hinder me much as I had already planned to indirectly influence my prisoners feelings. Through the Grimoire and my own amazing powers gained through the Zodiac Stones, I created an embodiment of desires and ordered her to make the prisoners desire for a return back to their own world. I called her Le Grimoire, or Li Grim for short. I never expected her to get so emotionally attached to Mewt and become his mother in this world, but it was an effect that came from Mewt's subtle influence left by being the Gran Grimoire's temporary owner. She totally betrayed me, and rather than make him want to return to his original world, she actually encouraged him to stay. This went for the other three prisoners, who also wanted to stay. At first I was bidding my time in order to find a way to get them all to desire a way home, but it soon became unneccesary..."  
  
Delita continued, now opening the book about half way. waves of blue light erupted from the book before taking form of the massive blue crystal that appeared when Remedi disappeared. Everyone stared in awe.  
  
"...you see, Ramza...at first there was no Crystal, but soon a tiny one formed within Li Grim when she sensed out the desire to leave this Ivalice. The Crystal became even smaller when she foolishly created Llednar who would soon become the fifth prisoner needed for me to be released into their world. Regardless, that Crystal remained. It represents your desires, Ramza...or rather, your reincarnation, the one called Marche Radiuju. It took a long time, but eventually Marche was able to sway the emotional desires of the prisoners. First was Doned, then Ritz. Finally came Mewt and Llednar. And so here is the result of that. This Crystal. However, another problem has just arisen which I became aware of just a little while ago..."  
  
Delita said, closing the book slowly and letting the Crystal disappear. Delita tossed the Gran Grimoire on his throne.  
  
"...even with the completion of the Crystal, I didn't expect the very person before me to have been the reincarnation of my greatest rival. Not only that, even though your just a mortal, you've become even more powerful then you ever were, becoming closer and closer to my own level of power. Ramza...as much as I want to kill you now, I'll need you for my sacrificial ceremony, so all I can do now is subdue you..."  
  
With a snap of the fingers, the throne and the book vanished. Delita held his hand outward as a black mist began engulfing it. The mist soon expanded then disappeared, forming a massive black blade similar to Ramza's Defender now grasped in Delita's hand. Delita smirked.  
  
"...HAVE AT YOU, RAMZA!!!"  
  
This was all the warning Ramza got as Delita swiftly made his way over to him, heaving his massive blade back for a powerful blow. As soon as Delita's blade came flying at Ramza's direction, he swiftly attacked back just as strongly as Delita had. Their blades met with a horrific clang of metal on metal. Thin veins of cracks now lined both of their blades, as their attacks proved too powerful for their own swords durability. Delita instantly retreated back and prepared for an overhead slash that was met with Ramza with equal fervor with his own overhead slash. Their blades continued to crack and chip under the force of their blows. They kept hacking at one another, blades meeting and chipping as they continued to clash.   
  
"I don't think their swords can take much more punishment, kupo."  
  
Montblanc stated as another blow sent pieces of each other's blade flying. Ramza made a sweeping motion, intent on catching Delita after having crouched under an overhead swipe. Delita quickly changed directions and slammed his blade down to meet Ramza's. Luckily, their blades did not break, but it would definitely be soon. Ramza retreated, ramming his blade into Delita's as the other man took the offensive. Everyone sighed in relief that the blades still held miraculously. They continued with more strings of blows which remained unsuccessful. Just when it seemed they would slash at each other one more time, Ramza and Delita retreated from each other. Ramza looked at his blade carefully.  
  
"I think this has just about had it."  
  
Ramza said. He tossed the Defender to the side, where upon impact with the ground, it shattered like glass. Delita nodded, tossing his blade behind him where it had a similar effect to Ramza's.  
  
"So now what do you suggest?"  
  
Delita asked. Ramza shrugged.  
  
"Your armor may protect you, but it will prove to be more troublesome as we continue."  
  
Ramza pointed out. Without warning, Ramza swiftly ran up to Delita at blistering speed, grasping Delita's shoulders firmly as he reeled his head back, before sending Delita reeling back with a powerful head butt. Delita recovered but found it hard to defend Ramza, as the armor restricted and withheld some of his body movements. Ramza landed a swift punch to Delita's jaw. Ramza went for another punch, but Delita guarded, yet Ramza forced his momentum to pull him forward as his arm snuck past Delita's defense and landed a vicious elbow to Delita's nose. Delita staggered back a bit. Ramza then jumped over him, catching Delita in the back of the head with hard kick that sent Delita forward. Delita turned quickly to intercept Ramza as he heard the other man rushing up to him again, but it was in vain. Clutching the sides of Delita's head, Ramza drove him forward to land a crushing knee blow that sent Delita airborne for a few seconds. Delita hit the ground with a loud clang. Delita got up slowly. Ramza was about to continue his onslaught, but Delita began to chuckle.  
  
"You may be more nimble than me, Ramza, you may even wield more combat experience over me...but don't forget that I'm an immortal. You can't kill me by normal means. Stamina and endurance are things I can simply ignore as well. You will eventually suffer from fatigue while I can just keep going. Even if your more powerful than you ever were, it won't be enough...your fighting a losing battle."  
  
Delita began to laugh harder. The bruises and the broken nose of Delita healed in a matter of seconds, as if Ramza hadn't even touched him. One of the good things about being an immortal was an abnormally fast regeneration rate. Even should Delita's head be cut off, it could still regenerate back on. Ramza had none of this, only his skills and his wits about him as his only true advantages.  
  
"Your wrong, Delita. Ramza's the legendary hero, he'll prevail over you no matter what."  
  
Doned spoke out. Everyone agreed. He had heard many of the exploits of Ramza's and couldn't bring himself to believe Ramza could be defeated. Plus, Ramza was occupying the body of the only person he could ever call his older brother. Marche had battled against all the odds to show how precious Doned's life in the real world were. He battled the odds in order to help Ritz come to terms with her life. He helped Mewt realize that he did not have to be alone. He was able to breath new life in Llednar, a life that was within his own control. Ramza turned towards Doned with a frown, making the young man look down at him with surprise.  
  
"That's enough Doned. Despite what you may think, I am no hero..."  
  
This statement now caused Delita to even look strangely upon Ramza. Before anyone else could say anything, Ramza continued.  
  
"...I never considered myself as one in the first place, either. I was my own person, fighting for what I believed was justice. My own justice. What I did in the past may have been, to the general public, an act of heroism. I never believed in such a thing, however. Right and wrong, hero and villain, good and evil...they are all such petty words. What I've done with my life was what I believed was right for me, when I followed my heart. In the eyes of some people, what I did was right, and they hailed me as a valiant and kind seeker of justice. Yet in the eyes of others, my actions brought about beliefs that I was a ruthless and bloodthirsty slayer of all things good. You see, Doned...everyone will have an opinion on themselves and others. Some believe me a bringer of peace and order, while others will believe me a bringer of destruction and chaos. Regardless of everyone else, however, I continued to do what I believed was right, and let others continue to do what they thought was right. In the end, there is no hero or villain, just ordinary people doing what they feel is right with what they have to get by through life...even in Delita's case, I don't believe him to be a villain..."  
  
Ramza then turned towards Delita. Until now, everyone believed that Ramza's long explanation was simply a means to get his point across that there was no such thing as good and evil. They would have no idea that his very speech was going to be used as the reversal that would bring about the face of the true enemy.  
  
"...he simply believed it was right to resort to conspiracy so he could obtain the throne, and therefore, gain a magnitude of influence over the common people. He also believed it was right to allow himself to be used and be a user of others now as well."  
  
Ramza said. This caused Delita to growl in anger.  
  
"Your wrong, Ramza. I once said that I would never be used again. I am the only user here and now."  
  
Delita stated firmly with narrowed eyes. Ramza simply sighed at Delita's words.  
  
"Your ability to sense out things is as poor as your creation Li Grim. Even though it is subtle, Delita, someone has control over you. Half of your actions prove it to me. The Delita I know did not create schemes that were so long term. If things don't work out, you would step in immediately to make sure things went your way. Such is the case of Li Grim. You would never let such a betrayal go so unwillingly and hope for the best result to come out of it. Didn't your own hesitant actions seem strange to yourself? If I were you, I would have simply captured those ensnared by the Gran Grimoire and torture them to an inch of their lives. Wouldn't that have led to an even quicker incentive for the prisoners to want to return home? So then you could have had your Crystal all made and ready for use to be transported to the world your very prisoners belonged to at a much quicker rate."  
  
Ramza explained to him. This was true. It would have all just been easier to have done things this way. Delita held a hand to his head.  
  
"That's...what I originally planned to do...but she..."  
  
Delita trailed off in his speech. Ramza's raised one of his eyebrows in question.  
  
"She...?"  
  
He asked softly. Delita's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I...I was being...used...why didn't I...realize...?"  
  
Delita began taking unsteady steps back, looking like a broken hearted man, who had all his hopes and dreams snatched away from him.  
  
"Who Delita? Who is she?"  
  
Ramza stepped forward, questioning Delita. Delita would not respond to him, and just slumped to the floor.  
  
"I WAS JUST ANOTHER PAWN IN THIS!!!!"  
  
In his fury, Delita banged his gauntlet fist into the ground, leaving sizable holes in the stone floor. Delita's body spasmed suddenly, and he began to twitch violently as red aura began to emanate from his body, bathing the entire room in a crimson light. Everyone shielded his or her eyes in order to stop the increasing brightness of red light.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia (?)  
  
"Hey, were all free, kupo."  
  
Nono said happily.   
  
"Is this the sky? Are we falling?"  
  
Babus questioned as he looked about as clouds went by underneath him. He could make out some partial areas of a grassland as a gap went between the clouds.  
  
"I highly doubt it. Maybe were floating...? Or this could just be some kind of illusion. A pretty good one, I might add."  
  
Ezel said. Everyone began to draw up their own conclusions. Ramza held up a hand to silence them.  
  
"Keep quiet. Something or someone is here..."  
  
He told them. He began looking around.  
  
"What exactly, Marche...er...Ramza, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked. Ramza didn't answer immediately.  
  
"This presence...it can't be...unless...?"  
  
Before Ramza could say a name, thirteen eerie looking statues appeared, almost totally encircling Ramza. Each one held an oddly shaped stone finely carved with a Zodiac symbol.  
  
"These stones all have a Zodiac symbol. Hey, why are there thirteen, though? Shouldn't their only be twelve?"  
  
Ritz asked as she peered closely at some of the statues.  
  
"Serpentarius is the thirteenth and newest Zodiac sign. I'm not sure if there is a month for it, though."  
  
Ramza said. All of the statues represented the demons of Lucavi, which Ramza once faced and defeated in order to gather the Zodiac Stones. Although there were also quite a few of these demons he didn't have to fight to retrieve a stone back in his past life time. The signs began to glow, and Ramza began to slowly walk back from the surrounding statues. The signs shot a beam of light out at Ramza's direction. Reacting quickly, Ramza jumped through the air to get out of the way, but his leg was caught by one of the beams, which then rapped around his leg like a rope and halted the rest of his jump. Before falling flat on his face, Ramza was then caught by the rest of the beams as they binded him upright.  
  
"What's going on, brother?"  
  
Doned asked. Ramza sighed.  
  
"The last time I should have made sure you were dead...Altima, show yourself."  
  
Ramza said as he kept looking up. In a flash of white light, it was only an unconscious Delita who remained floating in stasis.  
  
"Delita..."  
  
Ramza said in a low voice. He was rather concerned about the man's health because Delita looked pale enough to pass off as a corpse. The same red aura began emanating from him, taking shape behind him. When the light faded, Delita fell to the floor, or whatever was somehow holding everyone up. In the place where he had been was, by all accounts, a beautiful young woman clad in red leather. Her skin was a bit pale, but still she had enough color in her face to not look as dead as Delita did. Her hair could almost pass as silver, but there was a slight hint of blonde in it. Her eyes, although blue colored, were so dark they almost looked black. Everyone let out a gasp as they saw her silver wings, and they were all convinced she was an angel. Ramza eyed her suspiciously.  
  
'Last time I saw this woman she was almost four times my size...why has she decided to take a more human size anyway...?'  
  
He thought. He remembered that she was referred to as the Bloody Angel Altima. The master to all the Lucavi demons. She looked intently at Ramza as he was bound by the imprisoning beam, then smiled coyly at him.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Ramza."  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Sheeesh...and just when we all had thought Delita was the main conspirator behind the merging of the two Ivalices, we find that this angel chick from Ramza's past is also half responsible. Sorry for this chapter being kind of short, but it had to be this way or the final chapter would end up being way too short for my taste. Once again sorry for the cut action, but I have to admit, I'm running out of juice for this story so I'm glad it's happening so close to the end where I can still finish it. This story of course was my first experiment to see if I could write a story twenty chapters long and I think it came out fairly well for the most part, I think. Although I think this chapter could have come out better, I think it was okay for the small amount of time I had to work on it. Also, I must apologize to Cloud fans since he ends up getting killed in this chapter. I didn't mean to invoke anyone's wrath upon me for making him get killed, but sometimes that's what happens in stories like this one. Actually a friend inspired me to write up that fight between Cloud and Sephiroth and she didn't even mean to. All she really mentions was "You know, since you decided to keep Cloud tagging along with Marche as they head towards Delita's hide out, maybe you should give Cloud a big fight scene by himself like you usually give Marche...". Unfortunately it was a short fight scene. I guess it's understandable considering it wasn't originally planned, but I think it came out decent. As for Ramza and Delita, well, I was planning a big fight sequence, but then I fell into the trap of how to end it without getting too caught up in writing it in the first place. So in the end, I decided to only make it a small scene and then head on to Altima. I'm real sorry that I made this chapter mostly all story based over the action. I simply thought it would turn out better that way. Anyway, the final chapter will have the final piece of information explaining the tie in Altima has had with Delita, and then a real major battle, and then finally the ending to wrap everything up. So, until then, see ya. 


	20. As Unfortunate As It Is, All Good Things...

Chapter 20  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing within this story do not belong to me, but rather, are creations of the brilliant minded people at Square Soft / Square Enix. I make no claim of owning them.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought / Telepathy  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia (?)  
  
"I should have realized it was you who was also behind Delita's actions, Altima."  
  
Ramza stated. Truth be told he didn't like the look he was getting from Altima. It was one he was rather surprised to see from someone he had killed. To Ramza, the normal look would have been one of hatred and loathing towards the very one who killed them yet he did not read any of this on Altima's face. It seemed more of a look of a woman in love.  
  
'What is going on here? Am I missing something here? Is this some kind of trick to let down my guard?'  
  
Ramza kept racking through his thoughts to come up with a logical explanation for Altima's disturbing look of affection. Yet none came. It would have been logical if she hated him since it was his ancestors who totally destroyed her body originally.   
  
"What's bringing this on, Altima? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
Ramza asked. He needed an explanation here, and if he couldn't think up one from his own mind, it was better to ask the source directly.  
  
"Why? Is it a crime for a woman to admire the man she loves?"  
  
Altima asked innocently. Ramza could feel all the eyes on his back.  
  
"Now just a darn minute. Marche...or Ramza, whoever you are, who the heck is this lady, anyway?"  
  
That was Ritz. Ramza tried his best to look back at her, but considering he was bound in place, he could only give her a side glance.  
  
"An old enemy of mine. I defeated her in the original Ivalice to save my sister. Altima...I can't sense any indication that your lying to me. So I won't continue with it. Just tell me why it is that...you love me."  
  
Ramza cringed at that last part. It was hard to see a demon of Lucavi being able to love him, or anyone for that matter. That was the last thing he'd ever expect in all his life of living. The demons of Lucavi that Ramza met with and fought all had some kind of hatred towards humans within them. Altima had been no exception from the rest. Yet, here and now, things were twisted out of perspective from what they originally were in Altima's case.  
  
"It's the first time I've ever felt this way towards a human. I believe it has something to do with the way I was summoned back into this world so long ago as opposed to how I was summoned back even a longer time ago. As you know, most of my underlings have been spawned forth from the dark desires that make up half a human's heart, such as Wiegraf and his summoning of Velius. Unlike so many of those men, who gave into their own darkness, your sister resisted the dark promises given to her through me and so in the end...rather than me being the one who influenced her thoughts and actions, it was she who influenced me with her unbeatable strength and resolve."  
  
Altima explained. Ramza seemed unconvinced.  
  
"If that's so Altima, why did you attack me the first time we fought? That seemed like a genuine battle to me."  
  
Ramza said to her. Altima shook her head.  
  
"You see, Ramza...Alma had within her the sealed spirit of Ajora locked away in her. It was he who was influencing my actions on the outside. It was also Ajora who you killed, not me."  
  
Atima said.   
  
"Even though I destroyed your physical body, I only destroyed Ajora?"  
  
Ramza asked, genuinely surprised. Altima nodded.  
  
"As with all the others who you've slain. Immortals can't die by mortal means however, when immortals such as us who are demons of Lucavi, the mortal host will die and we will simply be sealed back into the Zodiac Stones."  
  
Altima stated. Ramza now understood things clearly. This was the weakness of the demons. Although they may be immortals, since they use mortal bodies to exist outside the Zodiac Stones, their bodies could be slain on account to the host whom they used but the demons themselves would not truly die.  
  
"It makes sense to me. So now tell me, Altima, why did you control Delita? Was this out of your...love for me? Even if you really don't know anything about me?"  
  
Ramza asked her. Altima nodded.  
  
"Exactly. It's perfectly understandable, don't you think? This all simply because I want us to get to know each other better. The first time we fought, I wasn't in my right state of mind. Now here for our second meeting, I can talk with you freely. Of course loving you is basically an act of betrayal which won't be forgiven by Lucavi himself but still I decided to risk it. You see, when were sealed by the Zodiac stone, we demons can move freely about the spirit world just like all other spirits who no longer have a body to function physically in. It was here that Alma confided in me about the plan to resurrect you through a reincarnation of yourself. This is how I learned at what moment you would fully retain your true self. Since Delita was in possession of the Zodiac Stones, and was activating their powers but not the demons themselves, it was he who I was able to manipulate slightly, enough to halt his plan of going after the St. Ivalice prisoners himself directly after learning of his creation's betrayal to follow orders. It had to be this way, because if Delita knew he was truly being controlled, even if just a little bit, he had the power to expel that which controlled him from his body. That's exactly what he did when he fully realized it was I controlling him and not the other way around as I had led him to believe. Luckily for me, I'm the strongest, only second to Lucavi, and so I can exist for brief moments at a time within the mortal realm without a host unlike the others who must remain in their stones unless they too have a host to use."  
  
Altima explained.   
  
"I'm amazed...you'd go so far as to betray even Lucavi...regardless, do you even think someone like you can actually love a mortal?"  
  
Ramza asked her.   
  
"Although I've known you only briefly, I feel that it can work out if we give this love a chance. It's as you told Delita. There is no such thing as a true good or evil. Just because I'm revered as a demon does not mean I have no feelings of care or sympathy. Many people simply are to quick to judge others character without truly getting to know who that person is. Anyway, we can talk about this later. This barrier won't last much longer and neither will I soon after. Ramza, I'm going to merge with you, along with the rest of the stones, if only to grant you immortality. If I know my master, he will be here soon and only immortals can harm one another. With your accumulated powers from your ancestry plus your own power, you'll stand a good chance against him. Should you defeat him, the Gran Grimoire will be yours and you can do with the worlds as you wish."  
  
Altima told him. Ramza looked at her eyes carefully. He wanted to know if this might be some kind of very elaborate trick to have Altima simply take possession of him. Ramza decided to disregard his doubts for two reasons: 1) Altima's feelings seemed very genuine, and 2) Even should Altima be lying, he could simply dispel her from his body like Delita did. Ramza finally nodded.  
  
"I understand. Let's hurry."  
  
With the agreement made, Ramza was released from his bindings and merged with Altima. He decided he'd use his more heighten perceptions to monitor and make sure nothing was a miss with Altima's spirit resting within him. If he felt anything was wrong he would remove her without a second thought.  
  
"So this is the immortality that Delita spoke of. I don't feel to different..."  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, 100th Floor  
  
"Hey were back."  
  
Doned announced as the familiar chamber of Delita's now came back in view.  
  
"Cid, lend me your sword."  
  
Ramza ordered, holding his hand out to recieve the weapon after rolling up the sleeve of his sweater. Cid obliged and handed his weapon to him. Ramza took it and slid his wrist against the blade, leaving a rather large cut on his fore arm. The wound closed immediately afterwards.  
  
"Looks like it really works then."  
  
Ramza stated. He then turned to the residence of Ivalice.  
  
"All of you should get out of here. Things will only get too complicated if any of you remain. Cid, I'm going to need your sword for a while."  
  
Ramza said to everyone. Cid nodded his understanding and allowed Ramza to keep the sword with him.  
  
"But Mar...I mean Ramza, what if you need help, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked worriedly. Ramza shook his head.  
  
"You have faith in Marche right? Then have faith in me, too. It will be like fighting a Divine Beast. Now go, he'll be here soon."  
  
Ramza told him. Ramza kept his back to the rest of the people as they made their way down the tower. He could feel one lingering person however.  
  
"Take care of Marche's body. You and Altima."  
  
Ritz said. Ramza nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, I, or rather we, will return him to you soon enough. Farewell."  
  
Was all Ramza said. Convinced, Ritz made her way down with the rest. Ramza looked at the throne that Delita had sent away when they were originally going to go into an all out battle. The Gran Grimoire rested on the seat. Ramza then turned to Delita's body which remained face down.  
  
'Before he reshapes the world, I must bury you properly, old friend.'  
  
Ramza made his way to the throne, taking the book before he rested himself on the throne, he brought the sword to lean on the side of the right arm rest. Ramza looked at the Gran Grimoire's cover briefly before placing it on the left arm rest. He eased himself more firmly in the throne, since he had not been able to sit in quite a while.  
  
'Now we wait...'  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Outside of Tower of Delita  
  
"Looks like it will rain soon."  
  
Cid said as he peered up at the night sky which was rapidly filling up with black clouds.  
  
"Who cares about the stupid rain, kupo? What about MY airship, kupo?"  
  
Nono growled out. The sight of finding his great creation nearly totally destroyed got him depressed at first, and now he was venting out his anger that was on the verge of exploding.  
  
"All we can do is believe he'll come back to us."  
  
Mewt said from his kneeling position on the ground. Along with him were Cid, Llednar, Ritz, and Doned.   
  
"I'm sure he will. His skills and experience will lead him to victory against Lucavi."  
  
Cid said calmly.   
  
"Once this is over, I'll be actually going to another world...I hope I can adjust to the changes..."  
  
Llednar spoke up. Mewt nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll...no, we all will help you."  
  
Mewt told him. Llednar nodded his head in reassurance.  
  
"Yeah...I still have to get to walking in the real world...if I can achieve that, I know I can achieve anything...just like my brother and Ramza."  
  
Doned stated confidently.  
  
"He better come back alive, or there's going to be trouble. A lot of trouble."  
  
Ritz stated. All things were stacked up for this last battle.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, 100th Floor  
  
"Give up the traitor...I'll have her head for this..."  
  
Ramza lifted his head as he heard that deep voice. It almost sounded strained. Ramza noticed the torches beginning to dim. He lifted himself from his seat, grasping Cid's sword in the inverted grasp he'd grown fond of, just as Marche had.  
  
"Lucavi...?"  
  
Ramza spoke lowly. He grabbed the book quickly and jumped high in the air as a massive blade sliced through the throne. Once Ramza landed safely, he put the book down and looked back at the throne. The room was to dark to make out the distinct form of the one who did it, but judging from the silhouette Ramza could make out, the person was very tall and gruetesguely disfigured. The body twitched a bit as it walked in Ramza's direction, smashing the rest of what remained of the throne as he broke through it.  
  
"Heh...you must be a troublesome Beoulve brat...your appearance runs in the family...I can't believe she would fall for a weak mortal such as you..."  
  
Said the figure. Ramza had no doubt that this was definitely Lucavi. Even with some light still emanating from the torches, the devil could not be made out, as if his form was absorbing all of the light. The same looked for his massive sword, which did not gleam like normal metal. It looked like a large curved bat like wing.  
  
"Well, it has just happened, so you should believe it. But enough about that. If you want her, come and get her."  
  
Ramza taunted, issuing his challenge. Lucavi chuckled.   
  
"And indeed...I shall..."  
  
With a quick motion that Ramza could barely pick up on, Lucavi lead with an upward slash of his blade which would have cut Ramza's head diagonally in half had Ramza nodded backed his head away. Ramza still cursed under his breath as he felt his forehead and part of his upper cheek was cut. He couldn't dwell on it to long as he saw Lucavi thrust out, Ramza swiftly crouched low to evade the blow as he rushed towards Lucavi's direction with haste. Ramza brought his sword forward with an upward slash, but to his surprise, he and the blade went right through the silhouetted form. Ramza spun in mid air, trying to catch Lucavi in the back but the second strike ended like the first one, with no contact. Lucavi wasted no time in impaling Ramza's chest with his freed arm. Ramza did not feel physical pain and knew what Lucavi was doing. He was pulling away Altima's spirit which resided within him. Ramza refused to give in and let the immortal take away the only chance Ramza had at damaging him, when he could find a way to. Through sheer force of will, Ramza roared, mentally forcing Lucavi's hand out of his chest. Lucavi stepped back, off balance and it was here Ramza saw that the shadowy figure went from translucent to solid black. Ramza quickly gathered a sphere of ice in his palm and thrust at it, letting Cid's weapon become encased in a thick sheet of ice that resembled a massive sharp icicle. The attack was aimed at Lucavi's chest, but the devil sidestepped, only getting clipped in the side, before he jumped away to widen the distance between him and Ramza. Ramza saw a red stain amongst all the black that surrounded Lucavi.  
  
"...Oh, this is quite a scratch..."  
  
Lucavi hissed. Ramza could see that the devil's blood had been frozen to his side. Lucavi put his hand to the injury, crushing his hand against it to let the hardened crimson blood shatter and fall to the floor. His form went translucent again. The injury did not regenerate, which made Ramza want to sigh in relief. Regardless, Ramza still didn't know what triggered Lucavi's form to solidify.  
  
'All I did was force him out of me so he couldn't remove Altima...still his form didn't take long to go invisible again...this means if I were to do it again, the chances for me to throw in a combination attack wouldn't work.'  
  
Ramza didn't have much time to think, as Lucavi slashed out again. Ramza side stepped out of the way as the attack came to him. Lucavi ended up striking one of the torches, dousing what remained of the small flame as it struck the ground. Lucavi chuckled.  
  
"...all these years of inactivity...how could I become so careless...?"  
  
Lucavi hissed out. He quickly began to cut any remaining torches down with unbelievable speed. Soon the entire room was left in darkness.  
  
'Damn...this isn't good...can't rely on my eyes now that he's taken the only source of light.'  
  
Ramza thought as he felt a faint wind pass by him briefly. Ramza jumped back but not quick enough to avoid getting the front of his sweater slashed diagonally in half and a long cut along his torso. His back hit the wall. Ramza felt another attack coming in the form of a downward slash. Ramza quickly rolled along the side of one of the cages to evade, but felt the attack change to follow his direction, cutting a near horizontal wound in Ramza's back. Ramza grunted as he fell on his knees, but quickly rebounded off the wall to avoid another slash. Now in the air, Ramza felt another slash come towards him. Knowing he couldn't simply evade it, Ramza brought his sword forth to defend against the attack. To his surprise, normally an attack that would have originally been blocked seemed to still cut a small wound on Ramza's left shoulder. Ramza fell to the ground, kneeling.   
  
'What happened...its like the attack went through the sword to still strike me...and I anticipated everything perfectly...wait, Altima can help me, yet why doesn't she...?'  
  
Ramza thought, now confused. He now heard Lucavi chuckle. It was no longer so low and hollow sounding however.  
  
"You look like your in quite a predicament, Beoulve brat. Your not mistaken, though. All you can do is run. As long as I reign in complete darkness and during the night time I'm like a true ghost: not solid enough to be hit by you, but solid enough to strike you down. And since I put Altima asleep, she can't aid you with advice, only let you keep that immortality. Not that it will do you any good. Any wound you were able to inflict on me, like that one before are all healed here. Prepare for your greatest nightmare, boy."  
  
Lucavi's words were strong in the dark, no longer a pathetic hiss. Everything now made more sense, however. When Lucavi grasped Altima's spirit from within Ramza's body, Ramza had been successful in preventing her from being taken, so he could have the immortality granted to him by her, but she could not verbally aid him as he would like. Ramza would have started to feel hopeless if that was in his nature, but he did not. Opportunity soon presented itself.  
  
"A storm's coming Lucavi...it should suffice for now."  
  
Ramza said to the devil. Ramza lifted himself up to heave Cid's sword upwards, before striking it firmly in the ground with a yell of determination. The walls began to crumble.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Outside of Tower of Delita  
  
"What the heck is happening up there?"  
  
Victory asked. Everyone witnessed the entire top floor fall from the tower, piece by piece.  
  
"Hope our leader isn't in trouble."  
  
Rooty stated besides the Banga. The two nodded at each other.  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, Remains of the 100th Floor...  
  
The rain fell on Ramza's back. The cool drops of water soothing the fresh cuts he sustained by Lucavi. His sweater already fell to his waist. He was satisfied for acting so quickly. Although it was night time, he could see the devil's figure very clearly. The thunder and lightning would be his true light for now.  
  
"I haven't gotten this far only to lose now. I'll end everything here, Lucavi. Just watch me."  
  
Ramza declared, his eyes set with determination. Lucavi only shook his head.  
  
"You...you will not win. I have...faced all your ancestors and know how to defend against all their special techniques...all you have is a compilation of their...their powers...even your own techniques will be useless once I witness them...there is nothing you can do..."  
  
Lucavi said to him. Ramza didn't know weather to believe this or not, but he had a feeling that Lucavi was being truthful. Nothing in the way he carried himself or spoke could hint that he was telling otherwise.  
  
'I have to pin him down. If I can use my ultimate technique on him it will kill him, but he has to be able to be physically harmed before I can use it against him...what do I do?'  
  
Ramza thought in his head. He took a defensive stance as Lucavi walked towards him. The walk turned into a sprint as Ramza was charged at head on. With a swift turning motion, Lucavi thrusted outward at Ramza's direction. Ramza backflipped out of harms way. He looked up from his kneeling position to look towards Lucavi, but found no one in his line of vision. Ramza's eyes widened as he lifted his head up a bit more. He could sense Lucavi behind him. Ramza quickly turned around but that had been a mistake. He soon found his neck held firmly in Lucavi's grasp, but not quite enough to choke him. Ramza could not even defend himself as his face was met with the pommel of Lucavi's blade as it impacted with his forehead, leaving Ramza stunned. Lucavi released Ramza and brought his sword back, now holding it with two hands. Ramza was sent hard into the ground as Lucavi once again made contact against Ramza's fore head with his pommel. Ramza lifted his head up slowly as Lucavi brought his hand down, almost ready to liberate Altima from within Ramza but stopped. Lucavi decided to enjoy what looked like it would be a victory for him. This meant to keep Ramza suffering in pain and failure.  
  
"Pathetic..."  
  
Lucavi muttered, as he grabbed Ramza's neck and lifted him in the air. Although the rest of Ramza made him look like he was beaten, his eyes carried a slight glimmer of hope. If Ramza could see his opponent's face, he would have seen the scowl that graced it. Lucavi was not one to kill someone until they lost all traces of hope from their beings. Lucavi shifted his weight and flung Ramza bodily against the floor. Ramza slid across the slick stone floor and came to a stop on his back. Ramza gazed out at the black sky as rain continued to fall on his face. Lightning illuminated the sky briefly. Lucavi now stood over him.  
  
"Give up..."  
  
Lucavi hissed, bring his foot up. Angered by Ramza's look, Lucavi proceeded to stomp him like a bug under his heel. Lucavi kept chanting his words to give up, as Ramza gritted his teeth as pain lanced from his chest to the rest of his limbs as Lucavi kept implanting his foot roughly into the man's chest. Ramza's eyes noticed something when the lightning briefly lit the sky again as he looked at Lucavi. Wasting no time, Ramza retaliated with a swing of his sword. Lucavi jumped back to avoid getting struck by the blade. Ramza got up quickly, pushing his aching limbs into action as he rushed towards Lucavi. Ramza timed his pace as lightning struck again. Ramza lashed out with a horizontal sweep of his blade, but it was blocked. Lucavi retaliated quickly as Ramza had hoped, and he brought up his sword to guard the devil's blade. The blades connected. Ramza smirked.  
  
"That's why you don't like the light. If enough is produced, it will cause your body to be physically touchable. Your invisibility powers also seem to get affected when someone resists you taking a spirit from within someone. Such is the case when you tried to remove Altima the first time. You won't do it again, but now that light can also affect you in a similar way..."  
  
Ramza didn't speak anymore as lightning once again flashed across the sky. He pushed Lucavi off balance as best as he could in his own weakened state and tried to retaliate, but Lucavi didn't allow it. Once again, but by sheer force, Lucavi smashed his hilt into Ramza's face, causing him to fall on his stomach. Ramza soon saw Cid's sword kicked out of his grasp. Ramza lifted himself up, but was soon slammed into the ground as Lucavi planted his foot on Ramza's back, pinning him to the ground. Lucavi peered at Ramza's face again. Lucavi then began to grind his heel into Ramza's back, along the wound he gave Ramza earlier to amplify the pain.  
  
"Just...give...up..."  
  
Lucavi hissed out. Ramza refused to allow himself to scream out his pain even though his lungs burned to release one through his throat. Ramza closed one eye in order to concentrate on alleviating the pain he felt. His opened eye caught the faint glimmer of the Cid's sword a good four feet away. Ramza opened both eyes in surprise at what he saw when lighting cut through the darkness. Beside the sword was the Gran Grimoire. Ramza lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
  
'I...have...not...come...this...far...only...to...fail...I REFUSE TO FAIL!!!'  
  
A smile graced Ramza's lips. He had a plan.  
  
------  
  
'Montblanc...'  
  
Montblanc, who had dosed off for a bit, jolted upright from his sleeping position.  
  
"Marche, kupo?"  
  
He asked looking around.  
  
'Ramza, actually. I need a favor. I want you and the rest of Clan Ruglia to summon the Divine Beasts. They lended us you their power, remember? Have the rest of the clan members summon them along with you and send the Divine Beasts up here. Order them to bind the demon of shadows.'  
  
Montblanc heard Ramza say in his head. Montblanc complied and quickly scurried to his the rest of his clan members.  
  
"Listen everyone, we've been given an order by Ramza to follow, kupo."  
  
Montblanc said seriously. Everyone looked at him as if he had gone nuts.  
  
"Are you sure your over protective nature isn't getting the best of you, Montblanc?"  
  
Rooty asked. Montblanc glared at all of them.  
  
"This is an order from your second in command, kupo! You will follow my orders in Marche or Ramza's absence, kupo!"  
  
Montblanc said sternly. No one could argue with that.  
  
"So then, what does he want us to do?"  
  
Hedges inquired. Montblanc nodded.  
  
"We all have the Divine Beasts powers granted to us from when Marche destroyed the Crystals, kupo. We need to summon them and send them up the tower to bind a demon of shadows Ramza is fighting, kupo. If Ramza is asking for help, it must be a very difficult battle to overcome, even with that Altima chick granting him immortality, kupo. Understand, kupo?"  
  
Montblanc asked them. Everyone nodded. Everyone now faced in a circle and began to concentrate. Particles of light began to emanate from their bodies and fill the air. This of course got everyone's attention.  
  
"Montblanc, What's going on here?"  
  
Cid asked him but Montblanc did not respond. Soon the clan members of Clan Ruglia felt the hidden powers of the Divine Beasts within and extracted them from within into the physical world. Rooty summoned Corrupt Emperor Mateus, Victory summoned Spirit God of Wrath Adrammelech, Hedges summoned Fallen Angel Ultima, Celine summoned Spectral Tree of Judgment Exodus, and Montblanc summoned Dark Cloud Famfreet.  
  
(Note: Hey, you didn't think I wasn't going to use them at least once during this story, did you?)  
  
------  
  
Zeltenia, Tower of Delita, Remains of 100th Floor...  
  
So far Ramza was getting kicked around like a rag doll, not that it really mattered to him anymore. The fact that he seemed so close to being on the verge of giving up hope just to rise again was starting to anger Lucavi more and more. Yet the devil could not kill him until he wiped all traces of his hope away, and in his anger, he became careless. He only focused on Ramza, not even sensing the summoning of Divine Beasts as they were making their way up the tower.  
  
"I'm...growing tired...of this...so I'll just have...to finish you here...and now..."  
  
Lucavi said. He brought his blade high over his head. He then slashed downward, prepared to kill Ramza right then but stopped mid swing.   
  
"What is this power...?"  
  
Lucavi muttered. He couldn't dwell on it long as he was then tackled and bound a little off the ground by chains of light courtesy of five Divine Beasts.   
  
"What...are...these...?"  
  
Lucavi struggled to free himself. Ignoring the ache he found in his sore body, Ramza got up and rushed for Cid's weapon. His muscles felt like they were on fire, but he refused to give in to the pain just yet.  
  
'All I need is one good blow, and he'll be dead, I should know considering this attack will be the one thing he fears most. The Divine Beasts binding technique will make his form visible. There's no reason to hold back.'  
  
"It's time to die, Lucavi. Being an immortal, I can kill you like any normal mortal now."  
  
Were all the words Ramza spoke as he pushed himself to run forward, letting his entire left fist get engulfed by a sphere of holy magic. Once he was right in front of the devil, Ramza struck him with the sphere. Now the sphere was planted along Lucavi's chest, who was screaming out in pain. Ramza swiftly removed his hand from the sphere, bringing forth his sword wielding right arm to strike at the sphere. A tremendous explosion of white light ensued, to great for Lucavi to endure as his form began to dissolve into a true mist and then faded out by the burning white light that illuminated the sky. After the light faded, Ramza smile and closed his eyes, falling to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
(Note: Think Sol Badguy's Tyrant Rave Version Beta from the Guilty Gear series.)  
  
------  
  
Unknown Place  
  
"Ramza...Ramza..."  
  
Ramza opened his eyes.  
  
"Alma, your here. This place...am I dead again?"  
  
Ramza asked as he got up. His body ached a little, but otherwise it felt a lot better.  
  
"Nope, your alive. Anyway, now everything is your choice. The false Ivalice's sovereignty and your new found powers you regained when you became whole. That's all I wanted to tell you. Well, then there's Altima..."  
  
Alma said, her speech trailing off. Ramza chuckled.  
  
"I should have known you'd have a back up plan like that one. I'm glad actually. If I had to fight Delita fully, I would, but that doesn't mean that I want to."  
  
Ramza said truthfully.  
  
"What do you plan for this world, brother?"  
  
Alma asked. Ramza lowered his head to think, but he didn't think long.  
  
"If I'm the master of the Gran Grimoire, I will separate the two Ivalices. The one I came from will remain while I'll create another space to place this alternate Ivalice. After that, I'll bury Delita in our Ivalice. Even if all the things he did were less that honorable, no one has the right to blame a person for doing what they think is right. After that, I guess it will be time to release everyone who was used in making my eyes. I also want to have the rest of my spirit removed from this body. I'll give Altima the chance she deserves, and then Marche will truly be free of me except for our memories, which will be the only things intertwined and bound together with one another. This way I can wait for all my friends and family to return to normal. It is my time anyway."  
  
He said.  
  
------  
  
And so...  
  
Everything was done as Ramza said he'd do it. Now owner of the Gran Grimoire, he separated the original Ivalice from the dream one and made it it's own separate world. He buried Delita in the Church his wife had been buried at. Ramza hoped they could make amends in the afterlife. Ramza also brought the Buster Sword and Masamune to the world Cloud hailed from. He had no physical bodies to bury, but he hoped it would suffice to have their swords brought back to where their originated from. After all this, Ramza transferred ownership of the Gran Grimoire to Marche and departed with his sister Alma and the Bloody Angel Altima. Marche and the rest returned to the town of St. Ivalice...  
  
(Note: From here on out, things will be mentioned in terms of location and the character's name to follow his or her's scenario.)  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, Marche's house, Marche, Doned, and their mom  
  
"That's it, keep it steady."  
  
Marche said.  
  
"What made you decide all this, Doned?"  
  
Ms. Radiuju asked. Doned looked at her.  
  
"Big brother encouraged me. It will take a while, but I plan to be walking for the rest of my natural life. It will take a long time, but it's not impossible if I hold sight of what it is I want to do."  
  
Doned said to her. Both Marche and Ms. Radiuju were on either side of Doned, helping him to use his new leg crutches. Doned was sweating like crazy from the exhausting effort of trying to walk, but his eyes gleamed with determination not to give up.  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, Work Place, Cid   
  
"Wow, you actually look sober. Taking a new medication?"  
  
A female co worker asked Cid. Cid nodded.  
  
"Yep. I call it -Stop drinking from now on so you can take care of your sons-. It's great for stopping annoying hang overs."  
  
Cid said, jokingly . The woman looked at him astonished.  
  
"Wait, you have more than one son? Who's the lucky girl to give you a child?"  
  
She asked him. Cid shook his head.  
  
"He's another child of my wife and I. DNA tests prove it. I don't know how it came to be or how I didn't know about it. Mewt simply insisted it was so. He was right too. It's time I cleaned up my act, for both of them."  
  
Cid said firmly. The woman nodded, impressed.  
  
"I'm glad. Good thing you decided to do it while their still young too. What's your other son's name?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Llednar. Llednar Randell."  
  
Once he said the name, the woman laughed. Cid looked at her strangely.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
He inquired. The woman shook her head.  
  
"Isn't his first name just your family name spelled backwards?"  
  
She asked him. Cid put a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"Hey, you know something, your right. What an odd coincidence."  
  
Cid agreed.  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, Outside of the School yard, Mewt and Llednar  
  
"Well, well, well...look who showed up...with a freaky look alike?"  
  
Lyle said as he saw Llednar.  
  
"Hey, Mewt, who's your new friend?"  
  
Collin asked.  
  
"He's my brother actually. Got a problem with that?"  
  
Mewt inquired. Everyone stared at him oddly. The day Mewt stood tall and didn't cower behind Ritz was one they thought would never come. Of course Ritz had yet to make an appearance if at all. The school wasn't even open officially considering it was Saturday. Kids were just here to enjoy snow ball fights.  
  
"Well, would you look at that? Mewt's standing up for himself."  
  
Corin stated.  
  
"Hey, rather than we kick your sorry butts to kingdom come, why not settle this over a snow ball fight? We'll even give you a ten point handicap and it will be four on two."  
  
Llednar inquired. The older boys looked at each other.  
  
"Are you serious? Fine, but don't go running to daddy if you get hurt."  
  
Lyle said, agreeing to the terms. That had been a mistake. Mewt and Llednar brought a whole new meaning to the game. Lyle and his gang didn't even know what hit them and were on the ground exhausted. All hits to them were head shots. Not something that happened very often. The two brothers were treated with greater respect after that.  
  
------  
  
St. Ivalice, Ritz's house, Ritz and her mom, follows with Marche soon after  
  
"So, your going to school, dear?"  
  
Ms. Malheur asked her daughter, her voice sounding lighter than it usually did. Ritz nodded.  
  
"Yes, mom. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll give you a call."  
  
Ritz said. She had been standing at the door for a while, steeling her nerves. This would be the first time in a while she'd be out with her hair it's natural color.  
  
"Ritz?"  
  
A familiar voice asked. Ritz almost jumped ten feet in the air with surprise. Marche had called out to her. She turned around to face him. He was on the sidewalk, dressed warmly like he usually was. It was understandable considering it snowed regularly in St. Ivalice.  
  
"Oh, and who might you be?"  
  
Ms. Malheur asked him, from behind Ritz. Ritz almost went airborne again in surprise.   
  
"Oh, you must be Ritz's mother. I'm Marche Radiuju, one of her class mates. It's nice to meet you."  
  
He said politely with a wave of his hand. He turned to Ritz again.  
  
"Are you heading towards the school, Ritz? I'll escort you if you want."  
  
Marche offered. Ritz shook her head.  
  
"Go on ahead, Marche. I'll catch up with you soon. I need to get my...scarf, yeah. Don't worry, I'll see you soon."  
  
Ritz said, closing the door behind her.  
  
"You already have your scarf on, dear."  
  
Her mom told her. Ritz put a hand to it.  
  
"Hey, what do you know, I do. Okay see you later, mom."  
  
She said hastily, trying to fend off a creeping blush. Her mother didn't give her the time of course.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't want your boyfriend to wait on you forever."  
  
Her mom said. Ritz looked at her.  
  
"Hey now, he's not my boyfriend, just a...a friend who happens to be a boy."  
  
'Real smooth Ritz...you'll never hear the end of this now...'  
  
Ritz thought.  
  
"Are you sure? He's still waiting out there, despite you telling him to go on ahead."  
  
Ms. Malheur said, looking out the window that was on the right side of the door. Ritz also took a peek after hearing that. True to her mother's words, Marche was leaning against the fence, waiting. Ms. Malheur opened the door, dragging a surprised Ritz out.  
  
"Well, it's best not to keep him waiting out there to freeze to death. Get on out of here and go GET him."  
  
The emphasis on the word get was not lost on Ritz. Her mother also gave emphasis on her words by giving Ritz a playful slap on the rear, which in turned caused Ritz to yelp slightly as the door was closed behind her. Of course the sound got Marche's attention as well.  
  
"Oh there you are. You okay?"  
  
He inquired. Ritz nodded, trying to stop the annoying blush she knew was gracing her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah. I realized I had my scarf on the entire time. Don't you hate it when you don't realize you've already put something on and you then think you lost it somewhere?"  
  
Ritz asked. Of course she was lying as she already knew she had the scarf on, but didn't want her mom to pester her about her relationship with Marche. A whole lot of good it did anyway.  
  
"Since Mewt and Llednar live closer to the school, I'd wager their probably over at the school already."  
  
Marche said as the two began to walk. Ritz nodded.  
  
"Yeah, probably getting revenge against Lyle and the others."  
  
Ritz said. Marche laughed.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Anyway, on to other subjects. You look beautiful, Ritz."  
  
Marche said. It came out quite suddenly and caught Ritz off guard.  
  
"W...what?"  
  
'Stuttering...real smooth again Ritz...'  
  
Ritz chastised herself.  
  
"I always though you looked beautiful with your red hair. But seeing you as you are now, I don't only think your beautiful, I'm glad that you look happier as well than I've ever seen you before."  
  
Marche said truthfully. Ritz, the master of come backs and witty remarks was left speechless for a moment, realizing the two of them had stopped walking.  
  
"No one's ever told me that before, Marche. Thank you."  
  
Ritz said after a little bit, offering a warm smile. Marche held out his arm.  
  
"Well we should get going if we want to get into a snow ball fight."  
  
Marche said. Ritz looked at his arm. Marche smirked.  
  
"What's wrong? Is the Great Ritz to high and mighty to allow herself to intertwine her arm around this lowly Marche?"  
  
Marche asked jokingly. Ritz could see a bit of hope in his eyes that she would accept his offer.  
  
"Is that your way of saying you want to be my boyfriend?"  
  
Ritz teased. Marche smiled.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Of course there was no need for words, however. Ritz looped her arm around Marche's as the two walked off to the school, hand in hand.  
  
'Good Luck.'  
  
Marche stopped briefly when he heard the voice in his head. He looked up at the cloud filled sky.  
  
"Marche?"  
  
Ritz asked. Marche looked down and shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Nothing Ritz, I thought I heard something, that's all. Hey how about in a couple of weeks we all go and spend some time in the Alternate Ivalice?"  
  
Marche asked. Ritz nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not? We can meet all our friends again!"  
  
Ritz said excitedly. As the owner of the Gran Grimoire, Marche had the power to send all of them back to the world where their first adventure started. So in the end, perhaps everything worked out for the better. As Marche and Ritz walked to school, Marche kept thinking about one of the large clouds he saw in the sky. It was almost as if it was shaped into all of Ramza and his friends. The thought brought a smile to Marche's face.  
  
'We will meet again someday, Ramza. All of us. Someday, but not yet.'  
  
END  
  
Note: Well, there you have it. I didn't want to use the FFTA original ending because everyone probably would have just gotten sick of having to see the same old thing. Hopefully this ending was to your liking. Remember that friend who unintentionally inspired me to type up the Cloud and Sephiroth fight? She was nice enough to type up this chapter from my written copy. That's the reason I was able to get this up so fast. Anyway, as for the slight Ramza / Alitma pairing, it was inspired by a piece of fan art I saw on a site. Yes, I know that was a surprise and probably would never really happen, but that's why this is a fanfiction. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed this story and had fun reading it. If you like this piece of fiction of mine, I also hope you like other works of mine, too. So until then, See ya. 


End file.
